


Trial and Error

by BritishSarcasm



Series: Ironic Technology [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Based on Champions Ballad but events are altered and limited spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Link and Zelda are SOLID, Link has a Prosthetic arm, Link signs when emotional or anxious, Weird flirting, theres one bit of explicit but thats it, zelinkpha is heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 138,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishSarcasm/pseuds/BritishSarcasm
Summary: Something is wrong with Vah Ruta and there's an Ancient Sheikah Monk who isn't quite finished with Link just yet. Whilst working through all of his newly recovered memories, Link and Zelda have been enjoying their shared life together. Unfortunately, this has led to the Heroes of Hyrule getting a little lax of late... time for a reminder.





	1. Trial and Error

“Zelda, I love you, but if you drop me in the pond I am never making you fruit cake again.”

“...fruit cake?”

“Oh. Looks like the food bribery _does_ work both ways.”

There was a gasp, followed by pleading, before a great splash was heard from a small pond next to an isolated house up in the hills above Hateno Village. A Hylian with long blonde hair was holding _her_ Sheikah Slate with both hands and wearing a triumphant look upon her face. Moments before, it had been emitting a magnetic field to control a metal suit of armour to be suspended three feet above the surface of the pond. Within the no longer suspended armour was a smaller Hylian deeply regretting his choices and shaking water out of his hair like a dog. He looked up when he saw ripples on the water sweep towards him, and pushing his fringe out of his eyes he saw that his tormentor had waded into the pond with him. 

“I take fruit cake very seriously,” Zelda said, offering her hand down to Link to help him back up. “You know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” he sighed, accepting her hand and standing back up, small streams of water cascading out of his armour. “Thought I'd try teasing you once in a while. Never had the chance to do so before, not that I really wanted to anyway.”

“How's that working out for you?” She asked with a placid smile on her face as water continued to drip off of the metal plates that made up Link's Hylian Soldier gear.

Link held his arms up at his sides, watching fat droplets drip into the body of water surrounding them, before looking back at Zelda, an uncomfortable look on his face. “It's a learning curve.”

This made the researcher laugh, reaching for his hand again and walking them back out of the pond. As they left, the small fish inhabiting the pond came out of their hiding places to filter through the disturbed silt that had been kicked up with all the commotion. The two Hylians watched the tiny shoal flit about along the bottom of the pond for a while before Zelda tugged at Link's arm again.

“Come on, lets get you inside. You don't need to get sick again, and if we don't clean and dry this armour out it's going to get ruined.” She looked back at the pond one final time before saying, “you know I was hoping we would get some frogs moving in, but so far I haven't seen a single one.”

“Imagine that,” Link said dryly, giving her sardonic look.

“I'm not above pushing you back in,” Zelda warned and he responded by dragging his thumb and forefinger across his lips in a sealing gesture. She hummed before leaning toward him and kissing his hair.

“Wow. You really do love me, I'm soaked in pond water,” Link murmured, a small grin growing as his partner's pleased smile distorted into an expression of horror.

“Oh!” She blew a raspberry in her attempts to remove any traces of water from her lips but to no avail, instead rubbing her mouth against her sleeved arms muffling her words. “Go and get clean you troglodite.”

“You're the one who dropped me in there!”

Never the less, Link soon found himself up to his neck in warm water, the orange glow of the great flameblade in the bath opposite him bled across the surface of the water, lighting up his facial features in a fiery hue. The few luminous stone lamps dotted about the room provided a wonderful contrast of dim blue light, which almost made the room appear green in places.

Breathing in deeply, Link tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he faintly heard Zelda moving about in the main part of the house. The water was cloudy with bath salts and the heady scent of wild flowers was lulling him off to sleep. Despite the water obscuring most of his body from sight, the gently glowing designs of his prosthetic could still be seen, disembodied patterns of blue and orange, though they began to dim as his heart and mind slowed down. He relaxed to the point of almost dozing and therefore missed the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

“Mind if I join you?”

Links eyes opened quickly, even as his mind lagged behind still clinging to his previously sedate state and the glow of his arm picked up once more. He focused on the source of the voice, spotting Zelda standing in front of the door directly ahead of him, wearing nothing but a loose robe. He felt his heart rate increase.

“Uh,” Link had to take a moment to actually register what she had asked him before he gave his answer with a nod of his head.

“Are you sure?” Zelda asked, sensing that Link had been blind sided a little bit – a lot – and she didn't wish to encroach if he was genuinely uncomfortable. 

He just nodded again, sinking under the water a fraction more while she approached the side of the bath. She gave a soft laugh when the water was nearly up to Links ears.

“Oh please. Remember, I've seen you in your underwear,” she said as she dis-robed and stepped into the water. “Hmm, this is nice.”

The sound of water displacement echoed in the room as Link blinked a couple of times while he mentally analysed the fact that, yes, he _had_ just seen Zelda completely naked for all of five seconds. The swirling patterns decorating his arm burned even more brightly. Ignoring this obvious tell, his eyes flickered over to her relaxed form, her eyes closed as she breathed in slow and deep. He nudged her leg gently with his foot to get her attention as he lifted his hands above the surface to sign.

[I'm not wearing underwear]

Zelda merely raised an eyebrow, contemplating him for a bit as his face was highlighted with blue and orange before she shifted towards him, now barely an inch away from his face. “Is that a problem?”

Link shook his head before giving it much thought, which allowed her to tip his face up above the water, her fingers under his chin, and place her lips over his.

While they had both settled into life as romantic partners fairly quickly, they still had yet to progress to levels of intimacy beyond heavy petting with some manner of clothing present. Neither of them had expressed any burning desire to do so, or voiced frustration that they were going too slowly, however. So, they were comfortable to go at their own pace, becoming accustomed to each other, and took comfort in each others arms whenever they fancied. Link would bet the damn Master Sword that Zelda had absolutely no prior experience with this sort of thing, except perhaps her own experimentation. If he himself had previously engaged in such activities he did not recall it, and he assumed that such an event would have come back to him by now. He did know, however, that prior to living with Zelda he'd had absolutely no interest in sex whatsoever, not that it stopped him from being curious as he overheard conversations in Gerudo Town. 

Currently, Link could not recall anything other than how much he enjoyed kissing Zelda. Their liplock had progressed and hands were now involved, very adventurous hands. Unfortunately for Link, he could only feel with one of them so he had to choose whether he wanted to feel her smooth, unblemished, perfect skin, or tangle it in her long, soft, blonde hair. He decided on running his hand up her back until it reached her golden locks at the base of her neck, and his other unfeeling hand went to her hip. 

Meanwhile, Zelda had no such dilemmas and buried both of her hands in his hair, tilting his head just the way she wanted so she could deepen the kiss. If he suffocated, it would be the best death he had ever experienced. Link would admit he was quite surprised at how forward Zelda was with their relationship, _not that I would ever complain,_ he thought as she inched closer so that more of their skin touched. 

She had been the one to make the first move to escalate their physical intimacy, and in typical Zelda fashion, she had approached the situation like she did everything else; an experiment. Determined to get results but unsure of the most efficient method. This led to the both of them having a very in depth and open exploratory session, with results the pair of them could utilise in the future. 

For instance, Zelda liked her hips to be held. So, as Link gently increased the grip of his mechanical hand he felt her breathing hitch and a small pleased noise escaped from the back of her throat. She also took this as an invitation to move closer, now practically in his lap, and if Link didn't create some space between them soon they were going to be escalating their relationship sooner than anticipated. Placing the hand that had been lost in her hair now onto her shoulder, he gently but firmly pushed back a little and they broke apart.

“While a part of me would be happy to continue this,” Link murmured, and the water rippled as Zelda withheld a laugh, “the responsible part knows we have places to be.”

She sighed, dropping her forehead against his, “yes, I suppose. It would be better if we could take our time.”

“Hmm,” he nodded, nudging against her face.

It didn't stop them from coming together again for another kiss and staying in the water for a further quarter of an hour.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Walking hand in hand up the winding path that led to Purah's laboratory, Link and Zelda discuessed events that had occurred in their lives before the Calamity. With his prior memories now in his possession, he found that he only needed to be prompted about particular instances for him to be able to recall his thoughts and feelings at that time. It had been a delight to revisit the memories he had recalled from the Sheikah Slate and complete them with his point of view. The experience had made him realise how similar his thought processes and reactions had been to his previous self even without all of his memories. However, it also made him realise just how conditioned he had been at the time. Words and actions that now brought out strong visible emotions and reactions from him, previously had been contained exclusively within his own mind. Even then, the thoughts were entertained for mere seconds, causing a brief disturbance in his focus before he regained control. He was often glad that he no longer had to maintain that sort of persona, returning to that sort of blank mindset would kill him. Link still wasn't sure how the hell he had managed to create that sort of state in the first place. _Sheer necessity probably,_ he thought, grimly.

Looking over at Zelda, as she cheerily recounted the first time he had let slip some of his actual personality to her, he was glad that the conditioning and expectations had been left behind. After having so much freedom to express himself and go where he pleased, he doubted he'd ever be able to achieve the same level of zen as he once had. He also doubted that she would have wanted to perpetuate such a stifling environment either.

“You know what I'd _really_ like to know?” She announced, putting her hands behind her back and slowing her pace down as she turned to watch Link closely.

He tilted his head to one side, wordlessly encouraging her to continue.

“I'd love to know how you got the Master Sword.”

Link paused for a second, “didn't I get it just before meeting you?”

“No, you'd already had for years.” She shook her head and looked ahead of her, “you became my appointed knight after deflecting a wayward laser from a malfunctioning Guardian with nothing but a pot lid.”

“Of course, I did,” Link muttered.

“I did say, you hadn't changed that much. It's just that the true person you are, that I see now, had to be squashed down and written over to survive the expectations of day to day Castle life. I never really worked up the courage to ask you more personal questions. I was still paranoid that my treatment of you had destroyed any chance of that topic of conversation being discussed.”

Zelda had to stop suddenly when she realised that her partner had remained a few feet back, staring off into the middle distance. His countenance differed from the times he had previously recalled memories by the slight squint of his eyes, and his slowly rising eyebrow. He was sifting through his jumble of memories.

“It hadn't,” he said eventually, looking back to her again. “I knew why you were so frustrated and confrontational with me. I accepted it and tried to impact on you as little as possible. You had enough to deal with.”

The former Princess's patient expression broke into a watery smile. _I don't deserve him, oh I really don't deserve him,_ she thought as she rushed back to engulf him in a hug. His face disappeared into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and utterly content. It often surprised him just appreciative Zelda was of his honesty, it also surprised him when he realised just how _happy_ he felt these days. He'd always had a positive aura about him and not much could slow him down for long, but this was something else. He was also glad that she seemed as equally inclined to being tactile with him as he was with her. _One hundred years outside of your body might do that to you,_ his inner sardonic voice supplied.

“I would have been irritated too if I had been in your position, but at least I had people to turn to when in doubt,” came Link's muffled voice, followed by a huge sigh.

The action tickled Zelda and she had to withdraw from the hug, but she didn't go far. “I'm glad you had a such a loving family,” and he responded with a weak smile.

A few days after they revisited Fort Hateno he had recalled more about his family members, and made a startling discovery. Within those memories, there had been moments of a younger sibling. A sister.

He'd been very quiet that day, staying in bed until well after midday and trailing after Zelda listlessly. She hadn't known what was wrong or how to help him. Would he even accept help, or know what it was exactly that saddened him? Was it a delayed after effect of his pseudo death? Or had he rediscovered something about himself? It had taken about a week before Link's depressed state started to dissipate and Zelda was able to help him vent. His answers had completely thrown her for a loop and she became very glad that she had decided for them to settle under the covers in bed, as the wind howled past their window and the oppressive clouds overhead rolled across the sky. Tucked up in blankets she was able to cradle Link in her arms carefully, staying silent as he came to terms with the loss his new memories presented him. His emotions raw and unchecked. But, the true catalyst for his turmoil had been the revelation that he had been wandering around without memories of his much-loved little sister.

“My father was in Castle Town, I remember seeing him trying to get people out. He died there.” A pause as Link got used to the weight of these words leaving his mouth. “My mother had been in Akkala.”

Zelda had closed her eyes, and tightened her hold on him, sniffing quietly. There had been no survivors to be found from that place.

“But where was my sister – Aryll? What if she survived?”

Honestly, that thought had stayed with her for days and nothing she could say could remove that lingering idea that perhaps Link's sister had escaped and lived out her life. Without them.

Here in the present, Zelda's face mirrored Link's tenuous smile, glad that he was now able to look back and find fond memories despite how they all ended. Her expression eventually morphed into one of mock frustration, however, aiming to steer him away from paths that only led to sadness.

“Master Sword. Tell me.”

Her ex-knight gave a short laugh as he drew away and turned to continue walking up the hill. He tilted his face up to the sky for a moment, getting his thoughts in order before speaking.

“I pulled it out of the pedestal in the Lost Woods...”

“Yes, I gathered that, I meant-”

“When I was twelve.”

There was a very oppressive silence and Link decided to subtly increase his walking speed when he registered that Zelda was still at a dead stop. He braced himself to break out into a run as he heard a huge intake of breath several paces behind him.

“You WHAT?!”

Like the snap of elastic, the Hylian male propelled himself forward with the stored power of his tense leg muscles and shot up the grit path. Unfortunately, he could hear Zelda also kick into gear and launch herself after him, gaining an alarming amount of speed to close the distance between them. Link skidded across the sandstone chips as he pivoted to follow the bend in the path, whereas Zelda made the turn earlier and cut out the sharp change in direction.

“Get back here!” She screeched but he could hear the humour in her words.

Even as he laughed hysterically, he couldn't help but wonder where her sudden burst of energy came from. _Has she always been this fast? I haven't met anyone who could catch me in- OH SHI-_

He made the mistake of turning back to see where she was and was just in time to see her lunge for his legs, obviously realising she would not be able to reach him bodily. Clipping his back with her palms was enough to make him stagger forward and overbalance, causing him to stumble over into the lush grassy verge. He was immediately tackled by his partner, who had safely landed in a crouch behind him after her successful tactical manoeuvrer. 

Her weight settled onto the small of his back, straddling his prone form as he twisted his upper body so he could she her. She looked exceedingly smug for having caught him, and Link was genuinely impressed so he didn't struggle. Much.

“Explain,” she asked, imperiously, gazing down at him with a look that dared him to try and weasel out of it. He huffed and stopped fidgeting.

“I liked exploring as a kid.” He shrugged, “one day I found a korok and he wanted to play, so I followed him into the woods.”

“Oh, sweet Nayru,” Zelda breathed, shaking her head in incredulity.

“And so, ignorant, tiny-ass me, just walks into the woods and follows the chorus of giggling koroks.” He settles back onto his front, propping his chin onto his crossed forearms. “I get into the grove and immediately I'm drawn to the sword. It's like,” he pauses, “it's like I couldn't imagine doing anything else.”

“You were compelled?”

“Sort of, but it didn't feel quite so malicious, I just really _wanted_ to. The tree warned me the sword would test me-”

“Wait, the Sword tests you?” Obviously, this had not been common knowledge and Zelda sat back on Link's hips as she processed this. “I'm afraid to ask, but, test you how?”

“It tested the strength of my spirit. If you do not have the strength of spirit and the right resolve, the Sword can knock you out or even kill you. Apparently, I was worthy.”

He shrugged but he heard Zelda spluttering.

“Wait- but that means- You were a child! Why did the Deku Tree even let you attempt.”

“He said that it was my choice whether I wished to try, but even back then, I enjoyed having a challenge. Sure gave my Father a fright when I walked back into the Garrison with it trailing behind me.”

“How did I not hear about this? I should have heard about this.”

“Father helped me hide it until I was fifteen. He said I was too young. I didn't understand what he meant until we brought it to Castle Town when I was older,” Link admitted, voice muffled as he sunk lower into his arms.

Zelda couldn't help but draw the bitter comparison between Link's father and her own. While the claiming of the Master Sword no doubt heralded some manner of conflict within the wielders lifespan, his father had valued his son's personal well-being instead. Something her father never seemed to quite understand.

“Your father was right, it was the best he could do for you in that situation, I believe. Until it was absolutely necessary or you were old enough to deal with the ramifications… I was so sheltered... but I am a little glad I wasn't aware of it. The stress would have been unbelievable.” 

Her hand came down absent-mindedly to start stroking Link's hair and her weight on his back was actually quite comfortable. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the relative simplicity of this moment. 

After settling for a couple of minutes in silence, he realised that Zelda had drifted off in thought and a smirk spread across his face. He slowly moved his arms close to his torso, trying not to jostle her, and then pushed up with his shoulder muscles, keeping his torso completely straight. Completely taken by surprise, Zelda could either hold on or roll off as Link essentially did a push up with her full weight still on his back; she rolled off. Free from his captor, he jumped to his feet and made a mad dash for the path again, just barely missing her take a swipe at his ankles.

He ran all the way, finally reaching the lab heaving in air as he tried to laugh and breath at the time same. He could hear Zelda having a similar problem as she followed. He crashed into the front door and threw it open, only to be sent careening forward as he was forcefully hip-checked into the lab.

“Domestic dispute already?”

“Good morning, Purah,” Zelda said, brightly, albeit slightly breathless as she tucked her hair behind her ear and casually walked over to Purah's desk; the source of the voice. She completely ignored Link blowing a raspberry at her from where he had regained his balance in the middle of the room.

Leaning over the desk, she could see the small figure of Purah sat on the floor on the other side, her legs spread out in front of her and her petticoats billowing out all around her. She was surrounded by half a dozen dark coloured rectangular objects, and each were completely blank. There was also some sort of carving tool placed across once of them and a cradle, which held a small ancient blue flame. Purah looked up to see Zelda's flushed face and a slightly manic expression of forced casualness.

“... didn't think I would see you until this afternoon.”

“It is afternoon, Purah,” Zelda informed her gently, eyebrows raised slightly but she was not in a place to judge. She herself had experienced one too many nights of Link coming into her lab at two in the morning to ask – whine about – why she wasn't in bed.

“It is?!”

Link walked over to stand beside Zelda, taking a good look around the room and he realised he was unable to spot Symin. “Symin gone out?”

Purah climbed up onto her desk stool to see Link giving the lab a once over, “believe it or not, I do give the man days off, you know.”

The young Sheikah removed her leather gloves and dusted off the front of her apron she wore over her dress. Adjusting her glasses to sit further up her nose, she inspected the two Hylians in front of her and then her eyes focused onto the Sheikah Slate that was being offered to her.

“Oooh hoo hoo,” Purah clapped her hand delightedly before taking the Slate from Zelda and jiggling it in happiness. “Yes, now I can start to mimic the rune programming onto these blank slates.”

“Oh, that's what you're doing,” Zelda said, sounding intrigued as Purah indicated the items left on the floor.

“Hmm huh, and after that I want to look into the Slate's vitals recording function.”

“The what?” Both Hylians asked, simultaneously.

“This device,” she waved the Sheikah Slate for added effect, “monitors and records the vitals of it's imprinted user. In this case that would be Link.”

“It can do that?” He asked, sounding a little amazed but also with a hint of trepidation.

The Sheikah scientist looked physically pained as she rolled her eyes, tapping on the Slate blindly to access the function she was describing. 

“It will measure things like heart rate, metabolism, pulses along your nervous system, temperature, etc. For instance, this morning your heart rate nearly went through the roof. What on earth were you doing?”

With her eyes still fixed on the screen of the Slate she thankfully missed Link's face slowly turn bright pink while his eyes widened in utter horror as he stared off into the distance. Zelda on the other hand, feeling equal parts devious but also sympathetic, cleared her throat to inform Purah that she had been testing more elixirs on him.

“Oh? How did it go?” Purah asked, already moving on from the vitals monitor function and swiping through reams of data instead.

“I think it went well,” Zelda said, with pride in her voice while she side eyed her ex-knight who was now looking at her in amazement. She tilted her head from side to side, a cocky smile set firmly in place.

It only made Link's blush worse.

“Well, while you two go and do … whatever it is you two do these days, I'll be here trying to duplicate some of these slate functions. So,” Purah waved her hand flippantly at them, still not looking up, “off with you.”

“Actually,” Zelda said, glancing at Link to see him nod and his skin tone gradually turning back to normal, “we were thinking of exploring the Castle.”

“Oh?” The Sheikah's interest was caught, her focus now on the two Hylians.

“I have some plans for the place, which I think you'd like to be invested in too. But,” Zelda held up a finger to stall her white-haired friends queries, “I want to check that these plans are feasible and physically possible before I lay them out in detail to all relevant parties.”

Purah sulked for a beat before perking up with a grin and a snap. 

“Ok! Just remember, the Guardians have all shut down but the monsters will still probably be there.”

Link coughed, “I, err, may have been a bit … thorough, last time I was there.”

He felt two pairs of eyes on him and quiet reigned for a few seconds, causing him to fight the urge to fidget.

“Oh. Never mind then. Go, have fun.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The Hylian pair walked back to their house, without a scuffle or chase breaking out halfway, and collected the items they had dispensed from the Sheikah Slate that morning. Before Link had been dumped into the pond. They bundled them into a satchel bag each, and slung their paragliders onto their backs. Deciding to take horses with them instead of going by foot, Link fed – bribed – their two steeds that grazed on the patch of land next to the house.

They reached the Duelling Peaks stable in the evening and decided to settle there for the night. While they both enjoyed camping, being inside a well heated house had made them slightly reticent to sleeping outside, even if it was late spring. 

Once their horses had been accounted for, Tasseren, the stable owner, had cornered Link to answer whether or not the blonde he was traveling with was indeed the legendary Princess. All Link could do was rub the back of his head nervously, not wanting to outwardly admit it and cause a fuss, but unable to lie to the man's face. His meek silence seemed to be all the answer the stable master needed, however, and he proceeded to gape in a daze. It took a good few minutes to explain the specific circumstances of Zelda's role in this era, but he was confident that Tasseren understood and he didn't seem to treat her any differently then he did Link.

They did get a few raised eyebrows though when she requested only one bed and then flopped down onto it next to Link who was sitting on the side, taking his boots off. Not that anyone dared say anything. After all, how does one go about calling out the two people who had literally saved the entire Kingdom? It just wasn't done.

They were left to sleep beside each other, in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back, folks. Wanted to post today (03/03) as it's the One Year Anniversary for BotW, but I'm actually on holiday so I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks~
> 
> Thanks to Cheru, who uploaded some images and translations from the BotW Master Works which have been mentioned in this chapter. Specifically, the age when Link pulled the Sword, and the concept art of Link's family, that includes a potential younger sister. I love Aryll in WW so she had to come back.
> 
> As always please let me know what you think in the comments here or in any of these other places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/British_Sarcasm) | [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/britishsarcasm)
> 
> Chapter art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/171482640195/part-8-of-ironic-technology-trial-and-error-ao3)


	2. The Castle

Waking up the next morning proved to be incredibly disorienting for the pair of them, neither being sure where they were currently until they could hear the neighing of many horses. Getting up, after disentangling his legs from Zelda's, Link started to do his morning stretches, determined to get the habit back. A couple of easy going mornings had turned into many, and without the ticking clock of destiny in his mind his need to start the day as soon as possible had diminished. Flinging himself out of bed, he started by warming up his legs, heel to the floor and leaning back on one leg to stretch his hamstrings, before switching. As he worked on his leg muscles, he made sure to exercise his shoulders too, placing his arm behind his head and reaching for the center of his back. He was pleased to note, as he looked to the side, that Zelda had thrown the covers back and had started to copy him. She gave him a silent questioning look before explaining.

“I don't intend to use the Slate to go everywhere. Exploring the old fashioned way is fun but requires a certain amount of flexibility and fitness.” 

It was a fair assessment, and the rest of their stretches were carried out in silence. Properly warmed up and clothed, Link made his way outside with the intent to cook some breakfast with the supplies he had brought in his bag, passing by Tasseren as he went.

“And I thought my wife and I were the shining example of a good marriage,” he said, catching their attention just as Zelda went to pass by Link and check on their horses.

“Oh, were not married,” she said, but with a smile to show there were no hard feelings with the misunderstanding, and continued on her way. Meanwhile, Link looked a little surprised.

As she left, Link remained behind still caught in the stable master's stare. The man leaned across the counter to speak to him.

“Marry her,” he staged whispered, urgently.

“We've only been together for a couple of months,” a nervous giggle accompanied the young Hylian's words, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward in his own skin.

The man scoffed, “yeah, pull the other one.”

“No, really,” Link assured, sounding more than a little confused at this point.

Tasseren paused to gauge whether Link was lying or not and could scarcely believe it when he found that he wasn't. “Blimey. Well, for Goddesses sake, don't fuck it up.” 

“Believe me, I'm trying not to,” Link said, weakly, placing a hand on the counter briefly to support himself. The stable master gave him a pat on the shoulder in solidarity.

Once breakfast was cooked, Link discovered that, as usual, he had made far too much and started to give some of the extra food away to the other people staying at the stable. He was just dishing out the last of the scrambled eggs when he saw someone getting up a few yards away to his left. The man was facing away from him and had just accepted some cooked mushrooms from another stable goer. On the floor next to him was an oddly shaped backpack. Upon recognising the beetle themed bag, Link couldn't help but smile fondly. 

Beedle had been a constant source of positivity during his quest and more often than not he ended up trading a large amount of supplies for a beetle or two. He really should take Beedle to Lurelin, he would be right at home surrounded by so many of his carapace friends. It wasn't until he thought about the supplies he had bought from the merchant that Link realised Beedle always had a supply of Tireless Frogs on him. The ones that Link could never seem to catch - alive at any rate - and the ones Zelda had being trying to coax into their pond.

“Beedle?”

Link jogged over to him, greeting a couple of Rito who thanked him for the glazed mushrooms in passing.

“Yeah huh,” the beetle enthusiast responded, turning around to see who had spoken to him, “Oh Link! How are you? Thanks for the food, heard it was you doing your usual mass cooking session. Need any more arrows?”

Link gave him a relaxed salute before moving into some more signs [I'm good and you're welcome. I don't need arrows, thank you. Ancient Arrow saved my life]

Beedle beamed as he followed the signals and brought his own hands up to respond [I'm glad the arrow was useful]

When Link had first come across Beedle, back when he was still incredibly wary and flighty, he had been reliant on hand signals the entire time. It was a relief to find that Beedle, being one of the first traders he had met, was in the process of learning Hyrulean sign language. Apparently, it was a useful skill in the trading business. As a communication method that spanned across the Hylian, Sheikah, Gerudo, and Zora populations it enabled him to converse with a wider range of travelers. The Gorons and Rito were incapable of forming the required signs clearly enough to be read correctly due to their lack of dexterous digits, but they could understand the basic gist of simpler signs. As such, even though Link was far more comfortable in his own body now, he tended to converse with Beedle using his hands in order for the other man to practice.

[How do you catch T.I.R.E.L.E.S.S Frogs?]

“Ah, well now, if I told ya’ that, you wouldn’t buy them from me any more, now would you?” He said sagely, hands preoccupied as he donned his backpack.

“… I will pay you, _a lot_ to teach me how to catch frogs,” Link said, switching to verbal so he could emphasise with his tone just how much he needed this.

“Give a man a fish he eats for a day, give a man a fishing rod and he's set for life,” Beedle quoted, and Link knew that the freckled man was in a bargaining mood. He seemed to find it fun, similarly to how Link found bothering Bokoblins fun.

“Please, Beedle. Zelda really loves those lil guys so I wanted to catch her some.”

He neglected to mention that the frogs were undoubtedly heading straight into her elixir library once she had established them in the pond. On the other hand, he liked to imagine he could encourage her to host a thriving community he if could learn to catch enough.

“Ah ha!” Beedle exclaimed, “well then, that changes everything. Never let it be said that I get in the way of a plan to gift the person of your affections.”

Link wasn’t sure where he had mentioned anything about affections but he was now being led towards the nearest water source so he kept his mouth shut.

Ten minutes later and he had caught five frogs, unfortunately without the Slate on hand he had to let them go, watching as their legs propelled them far away from him. Now that he had an effective strategy, he waded back out of the water and waved to Beedle as the other man left.

Sitting on the roadside he pulled his boots towards him to put them back on, cringing as his wet skin rubbed against the insides. Lately, he had been using flame items stored in the Slate to dry himself off before putting his boots back on. Instead, the sensation reminded him of his amnesiac days before Zelda, where he hadn't really given much thought to his physical state, much too preoccupied and focused on getting to his next destination as fast as possible. He could also now recall excursions from his days training to become a knight, where he and the other trainees would walk for days across all kinds of terrain. Including the soggy marshes and wetlands of Lanayru. Link was just thankful he had decided to wear his Hero garb shorts under his Champion's tunic, and hoped his boots wouldn't squeak with the damp.

“Link! Link, where have you gone?”

He waved with both arms to catch Zelda's eye, as she had walked out from behind the stables and had been unable to spot him in the immediate vicinity. He whistled for good measure, watching her jump slightly as her attention was caught and turn to him with a grin of success. She walked over to his location, her large white horse dutifully following behind, while Link's own horse undoubtedly still meandered across the grassy plains behind the stables. Geoffrey answered to no-one but him it seemed.

“I found a very interesting book inside,” she said as she came to stand beside him, while he remained sat on the floor. He cocked his head at her questioningly as a prompt for her to continue. “Apparently, items from before the Calamity, our original era and even the ten thousand years before that, are highly sought after. Someone called Traysi?” She phrased it like a question, and Link nodded. He knew of her and was pretty sure he had actually met her before too. “How she has managed to find out about some of these items I do not know. I can't imagine where she is hearing these 'rumours',” physical air-quotes were utilised, “but some of them are true, and I know that for a fact. So, I would hazard a guess that the others may hold some validity too.”

There was a pause as Link waited for her to continue but she was looking at him with that expectant expression of hers that always followed on from one her spoken conclusions. She was waiting for his opinion.

“A treasure hunt,” he said, simply.

“It's not just a mere treasure hunt-”

“Don't dismiss treasure hunting, it can be quite fun, following clues.”

“Ok, alright, but what we're doing isn't 'treasure hunting', it's the restoration of past relics and returning them to their intended states.” Link raised a sardonic eyebrow at her to which she sniffed and turned her ahead away in a show of aloofness. “I suppose we can call it treasure hunting if you like. I've made note of the speculated locations to visit and one of them is the Castle.”

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off to retrieve his wayward horse. Zelda's own steed snorted behind her as Link rushed past and she couldn't help but privately agree.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

“I … I knew it wasn't going to be good but … this...”

“Yeah.”

Link had led Zelda across Hyrule Fields, passed all the collapsed and empty Guardian Stalkers, and through the front gate of Castle Town where they now dismounted from their horses. Without all the pools of malice spreading across the ground, the sight before them was somehow even more bleak. Just a stretch of sand and broken stone, from one side to the other, only stopping at the edge of the moat that surrounded the Castle's foundations. The first time Link had come through here, besieged by ambushing Yiga and relentless automatons, the place had held no real significance for him. He could of course, at the time, empathise with the fact that this had once been a thriving town, with many people and their families all residing here. But to Link, it'd had no personal impact. Now, as he and Zelda walked down old cobblestone roads that had crumbled and cracked from age and explosive abuse, the place held so much more significance. He had lived here and he saw his father die here. The smell of baking bread and the distant sounds of everyday chatter swept over him from the east.

“Come on,” Link said, walking faster to pass Zelda, who was still looking around at the dilapidated buildings and lagging behind.

“Link, do you want to-”

“No.”

She turned to stare at his back, the distance between them growing larger as she stood still in her surprise. She had never before experienced Link being short with her, always infuriatingly patient, and it unsettled her. _Link..._

The sound of her boots crunching against pebbles and ground stone caused Link's ears to flick back and he slowed his agitated pace so that she could catch up. Soft hands enclosed his left elbow as she came to walk beside him, their sides brushing up against each other. Zelda said nothing, allowing him to work out his own emotions before he tried to voice them, for which he was thankful. 

All of the memories and associated feelings that had been trickling in steadily since his visit to Fort Hateno, would often collect in the back of his mind. A an event needed to be focused on specifically for him to be able to recall it in great detail. As his eyes roamed over the desolation, they had gotten caught in one particular area. Sensations had bloomed in the forefront of his mind quickly and vividly, but they were overshadowed by what Link could physically see before him. Knowing that those times had once existed and now he would not be able to go back and experience them ever again, left a cold and detached feeling in his heart. This detachment that was a touch too familiar, and the readiness with which it returned, scared him a little. An inquisitive squeeze on his arm reminded him that he need not withhold these emotions any more. There was no-one to hide them from after all.

“My father … he became a baker after he retired, it's why we moved to Castle Town... also probably why I like pastries so much.”

Zelda gave a sad smile, gripping his arm tightly to encourage him to keep going and Link responded by nudging his head against hers. When their walking became unbalanced he had to stop, but he did not pull away from her.

“We lived above the Bakery, and sometimes when I wasn't training or running errands I would help out in the kitchen. My sister tended to create more mess than help. After we moved we knew we couldn't keep the Master Sword hidden any longer, so that's when I was brought to the Castle.” Link took a single deep breath and let it back out again, swallowing audibly, “despite now knowing what the Master Sword represented, I still felt secure and safe whenever I went back to my home in Castle Town. Inevitably, my silence carried over to my home life too. I could tell my parents were upset but they still understood. I don't remember being a particularly chatty person.”

“You're still not,” Zelda commented, with a wry grin.

“No,” he agreed with a snort, “but I'm not as bad as I was before. Back then I couldn't express some of my thoughts whilst supressing others. It was easier to just say nothing and keep everything locked away; focus on a single goal,” Link sighed.

“So,” a small voice beside him spoke, “my Father was right. I couldn't focus on my duties if I had side hobbies.”

“No,” he answered, fiercely, taking her by surprise by the urgency in his voice. “It's not good, and it is not healthy. Even at the time I remember not knowing what I would do with myself once the Calamity was gone. My purpose would have been fulfilled and with that level of focus it made me believe that I had no other reason to exist. It was terrifying. Zelda, it was the friendship I had with you that stopped me from becoming a completely mindless drone... and the presence of my family.”

“Link?”

“Back there, seeing Castle Town as it is now, actually means something to me rather than just the concept of it being destroyed. I know where we used to live, and I know exactly where my Father died trying to lead people out through the gates. And I felt myself trying to shut it out. I don't want to slip back into that habit.”

“Link...” Zelda grabbed his hand, and ran her thumbs over the back of it, unsure of how to proceed but unwilling to abandon him with this mindset. “There's nobody here to judge you. I certainly won't, you know that, and if anybody does have some petty opinions of you then they're not the kind of person you should bother with. Once we're done in the Castle, and we come back through the town, we can go slow and take our time. Ok?”

He nodded, still looking at the path they walked on, but a tentative smile was growing on his face. His ears had also tucked down and started to colour a deep red, so Zelda gave his hand one last squeeze and returned her grip to his elbow. _He gets flustered with such little effort on my part, goodness me,_ she thought giddily.

Their way up to the main part of the Castle was free of all traces of Ganon and it's infectious swathes of malice. The Guardian turrets had all powered down, and their singular eyes were vacant and cast down at the floor. Skywatchers had seemingly fallen out of the sky, their husks and components littered across the floor. If they'd had the Slate with them, Zelda would have been meticulously hoarding all the pieces they found on their way up the path. Unfortunately, they did not have the Slate, nor did they have the space to carry much and Link had to occasionally retrieve her as she veered over towards another downed Skywatcher to salvage it's pieces. 

However, now that he was no longer being targeted every five minutes, or having to backtrack because of a malice roadblock, he could actually appreciate the scenery. Despite the state of the Castle grounds being a far cry from the days of his active service, he could still feel joy at the banks of grass that grew within the courtyards and the wild flowers growing in-between the crags of broken stone. Insects could be heard from their hiding places in the foliage, and butterflies fluttered from flower to flower. There was even a bird nest perched on the edge of one of the gate houses; a small Rainbow Pigeon dutifully maintained his roost as it cautiously eyed the Hylians that walked below him.

The path ended at the bottom of the short set of stone stairs that led up to the corridor of pillars before the Sanctum. They stood there and stared down the walkway to the open entrance of the old throne room. Neither took a step forward to start the ascent up, and their hesitance seemed to manifest into a physically uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Where do you want to go first?” Link asked, breaking the fragile silence.

Zelda almost folded with relief, “Library first, I think, please.”

So, they turned away from the beckoning archway of the Sanctum and went back down the path the way they had come as it curved round to the east.

Forgoing the intended path, Link strode on ahead and removed his paraglider from his back, shaking it at her cheerily. She responded by unclipping her own glider from her back, snapping the two halves apart, as her ex-knight took off in an elated run to leap through a gap of a nearby dilapidated rampart. He jumped clear to suspend in space for a couple of seconds before the sail of his glider caught the wind and he drifted down and out of sight. For a change, she decided that she would jump before looking. She trusted him.

Once she was in the air she spotted Link landing below her on a damaged blue shale roof that was built into the stone cliffs around it that, if memory served her well, belonged to the Library. She looked back to the central Castle spire, noting where it was in relation to her destination, and her heart sank a little as she confirmed that it was in fact the Library that Link had just landed on. Coming down on top of the roof herself, running a little to dispel her momentum, she peered down through the damage done to her favourite part of the Castle. Describing it as a hole would be doing it a disservice, as it was more of a gaping breach into the Library's upper level.

“Looks like the Lizalfos are still gone. Good,” he announced, jumping down and slowing his descent with the paraglider one more time before he stowed it away. “Come on, Zelda. There's a fruitcake recipe in here you know.”

While his comment was meant to cheer her up, she knew, it only seemed to remind her of all the knowledge that must have been lost from the room below her. With such damage to the wall structure, the books inside must have suffered all sorts of abuse; from the weather to other beasties and critters that came in from the hostile environment outside. Still, she braced herself and dropped down, trying to catch herself with her paraglider as Link had done but doing so a touch too late. 

Thankfully, Link had been ready below her, anxiously waiting for her to make the jump. He'd only realised after he had made it down that he had not instructed Zelda on how to make the jump safely. So, when he saw her pull her glider a fraction late, he was already reaching up with his arms to catch her. He stumbled a little with the force of her fall, but maintained a tight hold on her the entire time as he regained his balance. Coming back to himself to check her over and ensure she wasn't hurt he suddenly took notice of how he was holding her and his face started to heat up. 

When he had caught her around her waist, she had also grabbed onto him; her arms going around his shoulders and her legs gripping his hips. He quickly cast his gaze upwards to look at her face and away from her chest which was directly in front of him. An attempt was also made to _not_ think about the placement of her thighs, but that was turning out to be quite difficult.

“You can look you know,” Zelda mock whispered, good naturedly, as she caught sight of his slightly panicked expression. She proceeded to slide down his whole frame as she came to stand on her feet with a grin, completely shameless as she felt practically every inch of him during her descent. Making him blush turned out to be a favourite hobby of hers and she dearly hoped that he didn't truly mind.

“Goddesses, I'm glad this place isn't haunted,” Link breathed, causing her to stumble away from him with the force of her giggles.

They split up to search the shelves for the books that had weathered the least and what subjects they depicted on their spines. The books on the lower level had survived the best, even after a century, but hardly any of them could be removed from the shelves. The books could not be taken from their homes without falling apart or, in one particular case, releasing a nest of spiders. Link had made an horrendous gurgling noise of disgust and dropped the book he had been holding on a table as if it burned him. He was nonchalantly walking around in a circle when Zelda came over to inspect the source of his despair. After giving him an odd look, she had gently blown air over the small arachnids to make them retreat and give her space to put the book back. Then she had approached him.

“I wasn't aware that you didn't like spiders.”

“I don't like things crawling on me, that's all.”

“Oh. I'll bare that in mind.”

After that, he had taken it upon himself to search the place for any abandoned weapons or materials that he could collect when they next came here. If Zelda did decide to carry out her proposal to turn this place into a place of research and learning, then he expected to return here many times. He knew one of the main issues with this proposal was how to fund it. The Castle was a huge place and a lot of ground needed to be covered to get this place tidied up, before reconstruction could begin. He had so far neglected to mention that his hoard of gemstones and other rare materials was not kept entirely within the Sheikah Slate. If the contents of the Slate was considered a lot then he dared to think how much his amassed fortune was actually worth. Initial funding would not be a problem in his humble opinion, it was sustaining the place in the long term that concerned him. If the balance between taking from the institute was not equaled by what was put into it then the place would not be able to grow into a self sufficient system.

Link sighed as he watched Zelda dash from one bookshelf to another, noting down all the titles that were worth saving to be transcribed at a later date. As items stored within the Sheikah Slate were kept in stasis, the books could be carefully taken from here and kept safe for a long period of time without their condition worsening. He worried that all this effort she was pouring into her idea would end up failing simply because the people of Hyrule were unwilling to give things without the prospect of an immediate reward. Still, he knew that the improved network of trade and the creation of a central hub would appeal to many of the isolated villages. The task of travelling from one village to another was incredibly arduous when one was laden down by perishables, but if two trading parties could meet somewhere in the middle...

Thinking of various points and counter points, Link didn't notice that Zelda had approached him until she cleared her throat. Catching her eye as he looked up he could see that she was a lot more cheerful than she had looked on the roof. Evidently, seeing that there were still quite a lot of books left intact, albeit very fragile, had lifted her spirits and she now held a notebook filled with various titles. 

“Shall we move on? I'd like to see the state of my room. I'm feeling a tad sentimental,” she admitted, looking wistfully about her.

“Ok, but I'll warn you, it was a bit of a mess the last time I was there,” he cautioned.

“You were in my room?” She had become very still and her voice was measured.

“Well … I didn't realise it was your room until the … Slate ... told me ...”

Link's words petered off as he watched Zelda's face become more and more flushed.

“And what- what did you find in my room, exactly?”

He knew immediately what she was talking about and opened his mouth to defend himself; I didn't know what it was until too late, I was curious, I was trying to remember who I was to you, I wanted to know what you were like. He'd already started to care for her deeply by that point, but instead he could only look sheepishly at her as he spoke.

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh, no!” She wailed, hiding her face in her hands. A tea kettle whine escaped her, before she removed her hands from her face, “gosh, you must have seen all the horrible, bitter things I wrote about you. I hope none of it was too bad!”

“Oh! I thought you were getting embarrassed about the later stuff.”

Zelda gave him a bemused look before she gently took a hold of his face and kissed him. “I think the cat's out of the bag on that one.”

“I still shouldn't have read it though,” he muttered, even as he started to look less ashamed of himself.

“Well, no, but I can appreciate that you must have been desperate for any clues about your previous life, and I shouldn't have left the damn thing open on my desk before I left the castle.” She patted him against his side, “now, shall we?”

The rest of their day was spent retracing the halls of the Castle, inspecting the stone work foundations and the stability of certain structures. Zelda kept notes on all the areas that had become closed off due to cave ins, and stairs that had collapsed. She'd been given a very quick crash course on free climbing by Link, who made sure to follow her up the destroyed staircases in case she lost her grip or became nervous. The trip to her room was postponed once they realised that the corridor leading to it was blocked by rubble and without the help of the Sheikah Slate, there was no way they could get through it. Zelda also didn't like the idea of climbing up the tower to reach her room either.

“I only just got the basics of climbing today, I think I'd like a bit more practice before I try something so open and … high.”

Once they had inspected all the other major areas of the Castle, that they could reach, the sun was starting to lower towards the horizon and they only had one place left to visit.

Zelda sighed, “I guess we can't put it off any longer.”

With that sentiment in mind, they returned to the Sanctum and observed just how utterly wrecked the place had become.

“I forgot about the floor,” Link said.

The sheer lack of floor in the room made investigating the place very difficult, and they both gave the opening to the void below a wide birth. With nothing of note to be found on the first floor, Zelda suggested that they begin to search the upper levels, and began to shuffle along the walls to reach the staircases on either side of the room. 

The upper landings yielded a couple of chests with arrows in them and some suits of armour, but other than that there wasn't much to find. Zelda was pleased to note, however, that the main stained glass window behind the thrones had actually survived. Well, the one throne remaining; the Queen's Throne.

She stood before it, remembering a time when her own mother had sat upon it, looking regal and calm with that silent power of hers. The memories were dim, but they were still there. She wondered what her mother would think of her now, as she turned her back to the red cushioned, high backed seat and made her way to the spiralling staircase that led further up.

“Come on, Link. I know Father tended to keep some important items upstairs, and the rumours indicate that there is something up here too.”

About halfway up the stairs, Link stopped and scowled at the carpet they trod on, announcing that he had grown to utterly despise these stairs one hundred years ago. They did go up a long way and the curvature made trying to orientate yourself at the top very difficult. No doubt, with the amount of time he had gone up and down them during his guarding duty, the staircase had become a nuisance. Withholding her mirth, Zelda walked back down a couple steps to push Link up the rest of the way, his frown still set in place. 

Reaching the second level of the Sanctum, they could see that even though the malice had disappeared, the tubing that acted as a poor imitation of the Sheikah resurrection constructs still remained. However, instead of pulsing with a vicious red glow, it now lay lifeless and dark on the floor, gathered in the center of the room. The coils of tubing obscured the hole in the floor that once allowed stationed guards to observe the throne room below. A lone statue of such a guardsman remained in the room, made of stone, watching over a solitary chest at it's feet. Intrigued, Link strode over to break into it but Zelda became distracted by a fractal of light as she made to follow. 

Turning her head to the side she caught sight of a pedestal, which housed a small red cushion on top. Sitting there, unblemished by time and as dazzling as it had been all those years ago, sat the Queen's crown. Coming to stand in front of the pedestal, the memories associated with this heirloom became clearer, along with the item's features. It was a circlet, made of pale gold with five leaf shapes displayed in an arch across the front and each leaf housed an inset diamond. Vines of gold curled and spiralled along the bottom of the band that comprised the main body of the circlet. It was truly beautiful.

The snap of a padlock made Zelda jump, and she tore her eyes away from the crown to see Link kneeling in front of the open chest and retrieve a soft blue cap from inside. He turned it around in his hand, before looking back into the chest and pulling out the rest of the contents. She recognised the outfit instantly and couldn't help but wonder why her father had kept it hidden up here. Then she saw Link hold up the red shirt along with the dark blue tabard, that bore the gold trim and Royal insignia of her family, against himself and she knew. Father had intended to have Link become a part of the Royal Guard once his duty with her against Calamity Ganon was done.

“You should put it on. You remember what that is, don't you?” Zelda asked.

Link held the outfit away from him as he stared at the floor, his mind far away from here. When he came back to himself he looked from the clothes in his hands to his partner in surprise.

“I wasn't a part of the Royal Guard, not yet. I didn't get to take on the Stalnox or earn my shield before,” Link insisted, but Zelda merely gestured at the chest next to him.

“That outfit looks suspiciously close to your size. I think my father intended to offer you a place in the Royal Guard and had that already made for you. Technically speaking, it's yours.” Her eyes drifted off over to the pedestal again and an idea formed in her head; an anticipatory smile spreading across her face. “Before I dedicate myself fully to becoming a scholar, I have one last Royal duty to perform. Hurry, get dressed.”

Link didn't need any further encouragement and he started to undo his many belts before removing his weapons and shoulder bag. While he was busy doing that, he didn't see Zelda skip back across the room. Gently taking the circlet into her hands, she hid it behind her back as she turned around to see Link taking the Champions Tunic off.

Finally freeing himself of the blue garment and folding it neatly to perch on the statue's hands, he noticed his partner facing him but with her eyes diverted off to the side. He felt his mouth twitch up.

“You can look you know.”

Using the same hushed tone that she had spoken with earlier in the day caused her eyes to flicker back over to him and fix him with a withering expression. It soon turned into one of contemplation though as she observed the way his scars stretched and moved while he bent over to put the dark leggings of the Royal Guard on. The shirts then followed, with some fidgeting as the fabric caught on the plating of his right arm, and her view of his patterned skin was then obscured. This left her to delicately place the circlet that had belonged to her mother – and was now therefore hers, she supposed – upon her head. Making sure it was balanced properly she caught sight of Link fastening a belt around his waist, securing the tabard in place and straightening up.

If they ignored the scattered remains of Ganon's last attempt to revive himself and the lack of noise or clinking of armour from nearby guards, this could have been life from a century before. The gloves he wore even obscured the glow from his prosthetic completely, adding to the illusion. There they stood; Zelda poised proudly, with her deep blue coat harking back to the Royal blue, and the crown upon her head aflame with the light of the setting sun; Link standing before her, his countenance steady and confident in his line of duty, the hilt of the Master Sword still prominent on his back. But something still wasn't quite right.

Zelda walked gracefully over to the chest and procured the cap that Link had dropped back inside it.

“Sir Link, if you would kneel,” she said, voice high and strong in her request. A command didn't seem right.

He obeyed immediately, however.

“Due to your unwavering courage and loyalty in the face of all adversity and peril, I welcome you into the Royal Guard. May your spirit forever shed it's light upon this Kingdom,” she punctuated her speech by placing the cap onto his head. “Please rise, Sir Link, defender of Hyrule.”

He did as he was bid, standing to attention in front of her and noticing that he was still a couple of inches shorter than her. His height made it easy for Zelda to lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper into his ear.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , your highness.”

Her composure crumpled a little at that, and her eyes crinkled with humour at the situation, while Link nuzzled against her face.

Standing there for a couple of minutes more, her expression of contentment started to become a little distant, and she stepped away. Zelda took the crown off of her head and looked at it with a faraway glaze to her eyes. The setting sun streamed in through the open windows, casting fractured shapes of warm light across her face. Her eyes seemed to glitter with fire despite how empty her expression appeared.

“It really is very pretty,” she commented, “but I have no need of this.”

Walking back over to the pedestal she had taken it from and she placed it back on its cushion where it would remain for the foreseeable future. She stood back to gaze up at the empty windows surrounding them before turning around to see Link looking down at his own outfit. He was switching his attention from the clothes he was wearing to his folded tunic, and then back again.

“I kind of like it,” he said, slowly.

“It really does look good on you, it's a pity you never got to wear it.” She paused, looking him up and down for a while before adding, “you are definitely keeping those boots, regardless.”

The Hylian pair eventually made their way back into Castle Town, Link decided to keep the Royal Guard outfit on, and walked with Zelda's hand upon his arm the whole time. The original plan had been to take their time going through the ruins, but with the pair of them leaving in such a good mood, feeling light in both mind and soul, they decided to approach it on another day. They continued through the old town to the front gate where both Geoffrey and Ophelia – whose name was slowly turning into Phillip – were munching on tufts of grass, completely oblivious to the destruction around them.

The ride back to Hateno was uneventful, besides the detour to regather some supplies and the rest stop halfway in the Stables again where Link changed back into his Champion's tunic. He liked the Royal Guard uniform, but it was a bit extravagant and he'd noticed it garnered more than just one pair of amorous eyes, watching his form appreciatively. The outfit was for Zelda's eyes only he decided.

The sun was high above them, approaching noon, as they ambled up the sandy path into Hateno. The steady beat of their horses hooves alerted the watchman at the entrance archway and they both nodded to him as they passed, turning their horses up towards the bridge leading to their home. Just as they were discussing when to arrange another trip into the Castle, with the Sheikah Slate this time, they spotted a small white-haired child pacing about in front of their front door. The figure was instantly recognisable as Purah.

“Oh, hello Purah. You know we found- What's wrong?”

Purah had turned around to fix them with a very troubled expression before Zelda could even finish.

“Vah Ruta. There's a problem with Vah Ruta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the bonus ending scene of BotW could merge perfectly into the Champions Ballad, so here we are.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and feel free to talk at me!  
> [Tumblr](https://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/British_Sarcasm) | [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/britishsarcasm)


	3. The Great Plateau - Part 1

Following Purah's very sudden announcement, both Hylians dismounted from their horses and came over to take the Sheikah Slate being offered to them, urgently. Staring at the Slate's screen, Zelda and Link could see that the usually blue icon for Mipha's Divine Beast was now bright orange and blinking slowly on the map of Hyrule. It was still situated where they had last seen it, and none of the other Beasts seemed to be behaving similarly.

“I don't know what's caused it, and I haven't received any messengers from the Zora so I can only assume that this is recent. I was deep inside the programming, so when I finished and checked all it's basic functions that gave me a bit of a surprise. It would probably be best if you two were to make your way there as soon as possible,” Purah advised, as she walked past them both. Despite looking like a child and wearing a lace trimmed puffy dress, she exuded an air of responsibility and experience. “I will send word to my sister to let her know what's going on, and she can send correspondence out to the contacts in the other nations. It could be that the other Divine Beasts will start to show similar problems soon.”

“Oh, shit,” said Zelda, succinctly.

“I _really_ need to find out where you're learning these words. People are going to think it's me...”

The former Princess ignored Link as she was already deep in thought. As it was, she had actually been picking up the odd word here and there around the village, but mostly it was the Bolson construction workers. She found the words to be incredibly effective at expressing her feelings with as few syllables as possible. While she still enjoyed a good rant now and again, a short expletive was bizarrely satisfying. As for the matter at hand, Zelda had a theory.

“Link, what order did you free the Divine Beasts?” She asked, thinking fast.

“Ruta, Rudania, Medoh, and then Naboris,” he answered immediately, counting them up on one hand.

“Then I would estimate that each beast would start to encounter problems in that order. Once we're done in Zora's Domain, we should come back here to tell Purah what we've found, if anything, and then we can proceed from there.”

“I agree,” said Purah.

Zelda nodded, before inclining her head toward her partner. “Link, do you think we need to grab anything before we leave? I don't think we have time to warrant taking a scenic route.”

“I second that statement,” Purah added.

“We already have everything we need, extra stuff is in here,” Link said, tapping the Slate with his augmented hand so it clinked against the surface. “We're ready to go.”

“Alright then,” Zelda took a breath and then gave Purah a short wave, “We'll report back soon. I hope.”

The fatigue from their trip was wiped away by the adrenaline of this new predicament and both were filled with guilty excitement. They were built for this, identifying problems and solving them so that others needn't trouble themselves with it. A new challenge lay before them. With a final nod and a exaggerated 'snap' from the Sheikah Researcher, Link tapped on the Shrine icon in the heart of Zora's Domain.

They reformed on the platform of the Shrine beneath the Throne room and not two seconds later they were greeted by Bazz, who was practically skipping down the water covered stairs towards them. He was waving at someone behind him and gesturing upstairs as he splashed across the water surrounding the Shrine.

“I knew it, I knew you guys would come,” he exclaimed, slightly breathless. “They're still upstairs debating about whether to send for you two or not, as if you wouldn't as soon as we asked, but-” Skidding to a stop Bazz became flustered suddenly and then coughed into his fist. “Excuse me, thank you for coming to Zora's Domain. I take it you're here about Vah Ruta?”

Link and Zelda looked at each other. If the situation hadn't called for their full attention and a serious demeanour, they would have found Bazz's haphazard introduction amusing. As it was, clearly that there was something physically amiss with Vah Ruta too.

“Yes, we are,” Zelda said, deciding to take the lead on this one. “If you could take us to His Majesty and Prince Sidon while explaining what you know on the way, that would be most appreciated.”

“Yes, of course! Please, follow me,” Bazz snapped to attention and pivoted around to walk them up to the Throne room. “Following the attack made by Vah Ruta on the Castle, which scared the scales off of us by the way, she has been standing guard up there completely silent.” They walked past Mipha's statue and all three of them turned to look up at her for a split second, admiring the way she glowed in the afternoon sun, before continuing up the east staircase. “Then we noticed this morning during our patrols that her glow would dim and then lighten again. So far, it's been doing this continuously since we first spotted it, I have guards stationed up there looking out for any trouble. They've been told not to approach Vah Ruta under any circumstances and any change in her behaviour they are to leave and report back at once.”

As they reached the second tier landing of the Zoran Palace, a large, bright red Zora came running out of the Throne room, followed by a harried looking guard.

“You came! Oh, my tiny friends, I'm so glad you're here!” Sidon swooped down to embrace them in a crushing hug with one arm each. “We were just discussing if we should bother you about our predicament, but really it is without question that you two together have the most knowledge about these Beasts. I take it Bazz has already informed you of our situation,” at this Sidon looked up at the Captain and beamed. Link, who had wiggled enough to be able to turn around in Sidons hold, was able to catch the slight flush on Bazz's complexion as the Zora snapped into a salute and uttered an affirmative. The Prince's grin only grew, “excellent, I knew I could count on you! Now, if you two would follow me, we can relieve the guards standing beside Vah Ruta and myself and Sergeant Seggin will take their place.”

Sidon straightened up and beckoned to the old Zora making his way out of the Throne room at a much more sedate pace than the Prince had displayed.

“Calm down, my Prince. I'm getting there, and I seriously doubt Vah Ruta is going anywhere. Excitable..” The rest of the experienced Zora's words trailed off as he finally reached the congregation of Zora and Hylians.

He continued to walk past them and Sidon fell into step beside him, encouraging both Zelda and Link to follow with a hand at their backs. Before they stepped onto the bridge to leave the Domain, Link turned his head back to watch Bazz, who had stayed behind. The dark coloured Zora became decidedly nervous when he saw what Link was signing to him.

[You. Me. Talk later] Accompanied by the smirk on Link's face, Bazz knew _that_ conversation was going to be an experience.

It wasn't until after the group had crossed the bridge that Zelda brought up the fact that at least Link and herself could teleport directly to Vah Ruta's position. She did offer to take both Sidon and Seggin with them but warned that, admittedly, they had not tested the Slates travel function with more than two people yet. Nor had she tried with two people of different species.

While Zelda got lost in some more potential experiment ideas, Sidon was debating whether or not to take her up on the offer. He was most definitely curious, and he did not have the same knee jerk reaction of fear and distrust towards Ancient Sheikah technology that other older Zora had. However, his decision was made for him as Seggin eyed him with a judgemental stare.

“Don't be lazy,” the Sergeant reprimanded, heading toward the lake and the waterfall which would take both Zora straight up to the Reservoir.

“Oh, alright,” Sidon conceded, in a rare display of petulance, before his positive aura was back and he waved his two Hylian friends good bye.

“We'll be seeing you in about two minutes, Sidon,” Link reminded, grinning at his friend overly dramatic parting gestures.

“Two minutes too long my dear friends!”

As promised, two minutes later the group had reconvened in the shadow of the colossal beast, looking up at the impressive structure. It's glow was indeed shining only intermittently, and it's trunk was still raised with it's tusks extended; battle ready.

While the Prince and the Sergeant told the previous Zora guards to take a break in the reservoir below them, Link and Zelda approached Vah Ruta. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Zelda reached out with her senses, trying to decipher any hidden malicious entities or any fiendish nature that may be residing within the Beast. Nothing. This prompted her to shake her head at Link and usher him forward, but he had barely taken a single step before they both felt the world fall away and a voice sounded within their heads.

_I am Maz Koshia. I address those who wish to master a Divine Beast._

Link, who was quite used to this by now, settled himself as he waited to hear what else this new Monk had in store for them. Zelda, on the other hand, was thoroughly surprised and her body jerked with the shock. With one hand she blindly felt around for Link, finding his wrist to latch onto. 

_If this is your goal, proceed to the Shrine of Resurrection._  
_To tame these Divine Beasts you must undergo challenges  
that reflect the Trials of the Champions one hundred years before.  
But first, you must prove you are still up to the task..._

While the presence had descended upon them suddenly, it left more slowly, perhaps aware that one of the people it had been speaking to had been unsettled by the intrusion. As the voice faded, the ambient sounds of the Zoran cliffs returned, and the Hylian pair felt connected to their bodies once more. Turning away from Vah Ruta in unison, they saw Prince Sidon and Sergeant Seggin were awaiting their response.

“We need to go the Great Plateau.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After saying their good-byes to the Zora, and promising that there was nothing malicious about Vah Ruta's state, they went to check-in with Purah. Link had assured Zelda that what had occurred was nothing particularly unusual. At least, not for them. The name Maz Koshia didn't ring any bells with the de-aged Researcher once they told her, but then again none of the other Monks, that Link had mentioned in passing, were familiar either. She did agree, however, that it would probably be in their best interests if they made haste and followed instructions.

“Clearly, this is a prompt for you two bestowed from on high, best to see where this goes,” Purah encouraged.

While Link was all for it, Zelda was still having trouble truly accepting the fact that an ancient acolyte of Hylia herself had spoken within her head. How long had she tried to get even one word out of the statues she prayed to, even just a murmur? Now, here she was, slowly taking in what she had just experienced. She felt a hand at her elbow and focused on her partner who was watching her with a patient smile. _Bless him._ Gradually, she managed to cast these frustrating thoughts aside and instead welcomed in the prospect of a new adventure.

Just as they were about to leave for the Great Plateau, the young Sheikah stopped them, waving her arms frantically. “Wait! Zelda, I need to give you this.”

Pushing various boxes out of the way from the back wall of her lab, she produced a long and hefty black box. Sliding it onto her desk, she gestured for Zelda to go ahead and open it. After flicking open the catch and lifting the lid, she could see some sort of instrument, clearly of Ancient Sheikah origins, placed inside with fabric moulded around it. She took it out by the handle and admired it's construction; it looked like a sword, with a hilt and cross-guard but no blade, just a support running up the one side. There was a note in the box that read; You're not alone, but it's still dangerous. Here take this. She eyed Purah, puzzled as to it's purpose.

“It's a gift from Robbie. He intended it to be a Birthday present and sent it ahead of time so I could give it to you, but he also said that should you have need of it before then that I was to hand it over earlier. I reckon you're going to need everything you can get,” she explained, trying to look optimistic but Link could see the worry that she was trying to hide. He couldn't help but agree.

 _I really shouldn't have slacked off,_ he whined inwardly regretting his complacent habits that he had cultivated over the better part of the last year, _who knows what this is going to call for._ Turning his attention to Zelda he saw that she was still looking at the device in her hands with confusion.

“Flick it.”

“Excuse me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Link responded by making the motion of flicking something in his hand down quickly with a snap of his wrist. She repeated the motion and gave a cry of delight as an energy blade formed instantly out of the instrument in her hand.

“It's a sword!” She announced, pleased with this new discovery and beaming her thanks at Link, while she swished the weapon around, listening to the sounds it made. “Oh this is beautiful, I really must thank Robbie in person.”

“When you sheath it again, the blade automatically powers down,” Link said, pausing for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Do you have any experience with bladed weapons?”

“Poke your enemies with the pointy end?”

“So glad you can boil down my years of training and discipline into a single concept,” Link deadpanned, while Zelda held a hand over her mouth to hide her guilty smile.

“Alright then, _Master swordsman_ ,” and Link would absolutely never tell her how much he liked the sound of that in her voice, “I suppose this means you will just have to teach me.”

“Oh? What makes you think you can learn?” Normally, he wouldn't have teased her and instead just agreed, but he was feeling playful and he knew she secretly liked it when they challenged each other.

“I am nothing if not a determined individual, you know this.”

“Maybe you just can't be taught.”

“Wouldn't that just make you a bad teacher?”

As their banter had continued they had stepped closer to each other, until their faces were bare inches apart, wearing matching taunting facial gestures.

“Hey!” Purah broke into their conversation by slamming her hands down onto her desk, causing them to break apart, “cut out your weird flirting and go to the Great Plateau! Honestly...”

Feeling duly reprimanded, they took the Sheikah Slate in hand between them and selected the travel point for the Shrine of Resurrection.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Appearing in the atrium adjacent to the Resurrection chamber, Link immediately started off towards the room he had woken up in, with Zelda trailing behind. She had been distracted by the architecture of the room for a moment, having only visited the place once before. As they entered the room, her eyes were instantly drawn to the stasis pod at the far end. While she was trying to imagine what it must have been like to wake up and not know of anything, it took her a minute to recognise what was currently floating there. A small woodland spirit.

“Oh, is that...?”

Link, who had been about to place the Sheikah Slate into the terminal within the room, turned around to see what she was referring to. The little Korok, suspended by his leaf turbine, waved at him with a jingle and he smiled back at it.

“That's a Korok. They're hiding all over the place, leaving little puzzles for me to find and solve, then they would come out of hiding. Sometimes they just hid under rocks... and sometimes they would wake me up by leaving flowers in my hair.”

He eyed the Korok hovering over the pod with a judgemental air but the little sprite simply giggled at him. Link rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the pedestal, while Zelda approached the Korok to inspect it further. The increased jingling noises seemed to indicate that the Korok was pleased by this development.

The Slate was placed into it's slot, sinking and turning into the terminal, orange light turning blue, and Link saw the map screen light up. On the zoomed in part of the Great Plateau, four new orange locations sparked to life and began to pulse.

“New destinations; four places spread across the plateau,” Link called back over his shoulder, and he heard a hum of acknowledgement from his partner.

Checking that these locations were not tied into landmarks he was already aware of, he pressed for the Slate to be ejected out of it's holding so he could take it back. No sooner had the Slate returned to his person, the chime of materialization sounded to his right, also catching Zelda's attention. They both watched as the streams of light descended down and formed a bizarre looking instrument, floating untethered above a cradle on the floor. The floating object had a red-tasselled handle that connected directly to what looked like the head of a trident, only it had four points instead of three. Upon closer inspection, Link realised that each point ended in a design that reflected the heads of each Divine Beast. The instrument was silent and benign, yet he had an overwhelming desire to grab it.

So, he did.

“Link, wait-!” Zelda's caution rang out across the room but he had already seized it.

Immediately, he felt his health drain from him and he let out a gasp, curling in on himself slightly. Not only that, but he started to feel lethargic and sore, as if an illness was taking hold of his entire body in mere seconds. Refusing to let go of what he now somehow knew was a weapon, he began to feel weaker and weaker. Bright red wisps of light circled up from his body to wrap around and down his arm into the weapon, which was steadily gaining a bright blue sheen.

Zelda had sprinted over to steady him as he stumbled back and away from the cradle, but she hesitated for a second over whether to touch him or not. Through the hands she placed on his back she could feel his stuttered breathing and trembling muscles. Eventually, after his legs nearly buckled, the instrument in his hand chimed and the weapon exuded a powerful aura. The only reason he did not drop to his knees was because Zelda was practically holding him up by his arms, but he still had to gasp for breath, heart going absolutely haywire beneath his ribs.

Once again, the presence they had experienced at the feet of Vah Ruta came to them again, more gradually this time. Filling their minds like water pouring into a bowl, it seeped into their being allowing both Link and Zelda to become accustomed to this new entity before it spoke, echoing within their souls.

_To undertake this task requires unwavering dedication._  
_That weapon defeats foes with one hit.  
However, the reverse is also true,  
as it's wielder will also fall to a single strike. _

_That's concerning!_ Zelda thought, then cursed inwardly as she realised that this Sheikah Monk could probably hear her. Still, with the state Link was in currently it would be of no surprise to her if a swift breeze took him out. Thankfully, the voice continued as if it hadn't heard her.

_You can use this weapon's ability only twice within a set period of time..._  
_Only when it is glowing.  
When enough time passes, the weapon will regain it's sheen along with it's power._

So, the weapon couldn't be used to hit everything in sight, it had to be saved for strong opponents that couldn't be dealt with by more creative means. Or beings that needed to be taken down quickly...

_At the four marked locations within the Great Plateau...  
Defeat all monsters present to prove your power._

Once the presence had said it's piece, it lifted away from their minds just as slowly as it did before. Unfortunately, with the presence now gone Link was left to stagger a little bit in Zelda's now lax arms. She didn't want to imagine how this would have turned out had he been doing this on his own and she tightened her hold on him again. Just as they went to limp back to the entrance of the chamber, the Sheikah Slate lit up and chimed to cheerily inform them that the weapon in Link's hand was called the 'One-Hit Obliterater'.

“This could be interesting,” Link muttered.

'Interesting' turned out to be an understatement. The four new locations they had to get to were all in different areas. One was located in the woods, another was up in the mountain, a third was nestled in the birch meadow, and the fourth was right on the edge of the plateau. They decided to tackle the one in the forest first.

Sailing down to the spot on the map, Zelda kept glancing at Link to make sure he still had a good grip on his paraglider, though what she would have done had he fallen she did not know. They both landed safely among the trees, and Link needed to catch his breath for a couple of minutes.

“Remember when I was sick after that trip to Hebra?” He said, holding himself up against a tree trunk.

“Vividly,” Zelda said, blithely, deciding to keep an eye out in case any of the monsters they were informed about came out of the gloom. Now that she thought about it, everywhere around her seemed incredibly foggy. It had been a nice day out.

“Well, this feels like that, only I have to be awake during it.”

Link coughed after taking in a particularly large gulp of air and then straightened up. He bore a determined expression, though it was marred slightly as he kept sniffing and his eyes squinted as they itched.

“Alright, let's do this.”

“Hang on,” Zelda interrupted, bracing herself for an argument, “let me sneak out ahead to see what might be out there. I don't intend to be hurt but if I am, I'm currently in a better state than you are right now. I can handle it.”

Link took a breath as his instinct to protect kicked in, but then his eyes drifted from her face slightly, clearly thinking it over. Closing his eyes with a deep sigh he nodded. He was nearly bowled over by the strength of her hug that she gave him upon his response, his mind still too foggy to put two and two together. Trying to regain his balance he was further surprised by her gratitude when she grabbed his face to give him a big kiss.

“Mmmpf, but,” Link said, pulling them apart so he could offer some advice, [change into my stealth armour. For my peace of mind, please]

Still wearing a big smile, Zelda swiped through the items in the Sheikah Slate until she found his different sets of armour. Tapping on the navy set that displayed the Eye of the Sheikah, she experienced the odd sensation of clothes disappearing and reappearing on her body instantaneously. She admired the form fitting outfit for a second, adjusting the face mask as she did so. If Link hadn't been on death's doorstep he would have appreciated the view a lot more. As it was, he gave her a thumbs up when she looked to him for approval.

He was left to hold himself up by the tree once more as she darted away to crouch behind clusters of foliage and count the number of enemies in the area. Staring off into space, he slowly registered that the forest seemed denser than usual, and he squinted to discern shapes through the mist. If he didn't have the Slate with him to confirm his location, he would have thought he had been transported to the Lost Woods. He also couldn't hear the usual chatter of birds, or the rustling of leaves caught in a breeze. Now, that he thought about it, there was no breeze. The atmosphere added to his general feeling of uneasiness, his stomach roiling with paranoia and doubt. He felt Zelda's absence keenly and was overcome with the insatiable urge to hold her hand. He thunked his head against the tree bark.

Barely five minutes later, though it felt like much longer to him, Zelda was back with a list of upcoming monsters, their locations and their colouring. Never let anyone say she wasn't efficient. He successfully resisted the urge to cling to her, though whether it was due to force of will or sheer lack of energy he was unsure.

With that in mind, Link was able to creep out of hiding - stealth was useless at this point due to his heavy breathing – and snipe the bokoblins he could see on patrol with the bow Teba had made for him. The mechanical wing motifs curved with tension as he drew back arrow after arrow, taking the time between each shot to let his muscles recover in case he overexerted himself. Secretly, he was astonished that he didn't miss a single target, even if he didn't hit his foes _exactly_ where he'd intended. A bomb arrow had to be used to dislodge the last Silver bokoblin from it's vantage point before it could take a hit from the One-Hit Obliterator to the face, dying on impact. Once its corpse fizzled away into nothing but it's guts and some gemstones, Link felt the ground shake and behind him a Shrine unearthed itself. 

The structure shined clearly through the gloom, and they noticed that it was slightly different than the Shrines they were accustomed to. It was taller, with angular protrusions coming out of the top like pillars of crystalline rock. These challenges were no doubt of a different calibre than the ones Link had faced before.

He spotted Zelda peering out from behind a particularly thick tree and he nodded to her to show that it was safe to come out. Even though she still had that Sword gifted to her by Robbie, she did not yet know how to use it effectively and recognised her involvement at this point would no doubt distract Link. While he was grateful for her foresight, it was something he hoped to rectify.

They both convened on the platform of the newly activated Shrine, and she whispered to him as she took his hand. “How are you holding up?”

He responded with a shuddering sigh, and nodded his head in a so-so gesture. He didn't feel any better, but the progress they were starting to make meant he didn't feel worse.

The platform descended down and the pair were soon able to see an open chamber spread out before them. There was a bevel in the floor of the landing directly ahead them and beyond that it looked like objects were raining down from the ceiling. Before the pair could step off the platform, the now recognisable presence of Maz Koshia settled over them again.

_These trials are for the Hero alone  
They must be completed with out help_

“Please,” Zelda spoke aloud to the ceiling, unsure if she actually needed to speak with a physical voice. “If nothing else I would like to document these Trials. In doing so, we would be able to prevent future generations from being as under prepared as we were. I promise not to interfere.”

_This is amenable.  
However, as soon as you become involved  
these trials will become forfeit._

“Agreed.”

_Then we shall tell you of this trial._

As soon as the voice ebbed away, Zelda felt herself become weightless and lift off from the ground. She turned to Link to watch as his eyes widened and reflected the blue light she was emitting before she disassociated from his side. She reformed a split second later next to the altar that encapsulated an ancient Sheikah Monk within bars of blue energy. The wizened Monk sat completely still, legs folded in the lotus pose and hands poised in front of him.

 _So, this is who greeted Link at the end of each Shrine,_ Zelda thought, finally able to put an image to a description. She was surprised as another echoing voice sounded in her head, yet it was somehow distinctly different from that of Maz Koshia.

_Yes, Hyllia Descendant, each of the Shrines we hold dominion over houses a different Monk. Each tasked with providing a lesson to Hylia's Chosen._

She blinked, looking up to where the Monk's face was hidden behind his hat and suddenly she was somewhere else.

Back at the beginning of the Shrine, Link was trying not to panic. He had rushed forward towards the barred room he knew housed the Monk of this Shrine. He was slightly relieved by what he saw, but only slightly. There she was, standing next to the altar looking up at the Monk still inside, but her eyes were glowing a faint gold. She clearly couldn't see him or hear him as he called out to her. She was lost in a world inside her own head. He leaned heavily against the thick metal bars for a moment longer before he tore himself away and directed his attention to the trial ahead. _At least she won't have to watch as I attempt not to get hit by anything in this Shrine..._ He gingerly took a step forward and the Trial started.

Within an area of space, outside of time and mortal limits, Zelda found herself standing on a lone platform in a large domed cavern. Opposite her was the altar she had been staring at, although it now lacked the confining bars of blue. All around was empty void, details glowing intermittently on the curved ceiling above her, and cautiously peering over the edge of her square platform showed that she was in fact standing on the top of a very tall column. The base of which descended down into the dark void below, with no obvious means of support to be found. She became slightly light headed and had to turn away from the edge, focusing back on the Monk.

_I imagine you must have a lot of questions  
Feel free to ask them while you are here_

Now that she finally had the opportunity to speak with a being connected to the higher powers, she could not think of a single one. All of the questions she would have longed to have answered one hundred years previously vanished from her mind. Instead, a more presently concerning matter occurred to her.

“Is Link going to be ok?”

_The Hero has already faced many Shrines  
All were challenging in their own ways  
He did not leave a single one bested by the contents within_

While that was reassuring it did not, strictly speaking, answer her question. She decided that it was probably going to be as good as it got, however, and moved on to another question.

“Link once told me of a Trial he had undertaken before. To awaken the dormant power of the Master Sword. During those trials his mechanical arm was disabled. Will you be doing the same for these trials?”

There was a silence and Zelda had the distinct impression that the Monk was considering her question or formulating how best to answer. The tension in her mind then changed abruptly.

_No. The arm is a part of him and he has mastered it.  
We will not prohibit his use of that limb._

Now that her doubts had been assuaged, it left room to remember age old questions she had once yearned to have answered. She gave a sigh of relief and decided which of her queries was the most burdening.

“How am I able to hear you now, when I was unable to hear … anything, before the Calamity?”

_While it is true that you are Hylia's avatar in this world_  
_This land no longer holds the same capacity for magic as it once did  
Have you noticed? True mages were rare in your time  
That is why the Champions were ultimately chosen_

“... their gifts...” Originally, she had thought the Crowns choices for Champions were based on their fighting abilities, but it was true that the reason they had garnered such attention was due to their gifts. She idly wondered what Link's gift could be, or perhaps he didn't have one; simply being the bearer of the Master Sword was probably enough. Although, the Monk had referred to him as something else...

_Magic used to be a learned skill but it is now a case of chance_  
_Even your elixirs need to be augmented with the latent power of monsters  
The Goddesses have a weak tether to this world  
Instead they leave it to the watchful eyes of spirits_

The room became illuminated by three ghostly figures, in the shape of large dragons that weaved through the air of the cavernous room. The golden sparks of Farosh, the fierce flames of Dinraal, and the icy mists of Naydra twisted and danced around Zelda and the Monk.

_I sense that magic is once more returning to Hyrule, however..._

The draconic illusions faded and the former Princess was left to parse these thoughts alone for a moment. She could deduce that it was highly likely that due to such a weak tether it had made conversing with the higher powers nigh impossible, despite her best efforts. Unsure if this made her feel better or worse, she swiftly moved on to her next thought. The Monk had called Link 'Hylia's Chosen', but wasn't that how the tales referred to the original warrior Hylia had favoured eons ago?

Previous ancestors blessed with the sacred light had been able to see through the strands of destiny and time. Some were able to transcribe what they had seen more coherently than others, and that tale had always been the hardest to see. But a few key facts remain; that had been a time before the kingdom of Hyrule itself, and it was the earliest time in history the Master Sword was seen. So, was 'Hylia's Chosen' just another name for bearer's of the Master Sword, said to be blessed by Hylia herself? Zelda had the creeping suspicion that it was slightly more literal than that, and dreaded the time where she would undoubtedly look further into it herself. Such was her nature. Her thoughts were interrupted as the Monk spoke again.

_Your Chosen has completed this Trial  
I will bring you back  
It was a pleasure, Descendant of Hylia_

As she was returned to her body, once again whole, she knew that the Monks parting was a literal one. She watched as Link tottered into the room, walked up to the altar, and shattered the barrier with a simple tap. The Monk bestowed a small orb, containing the symbol of Hylia within, to Link where it settled _into_ his chest, and then the Monk faded away. Disintegrating into particles of light like wind blowing across a sheet of burning paper, carrying the embers far away.

Once again, Zelda came forward to help Link stand, receiving a grateful head nudge in return, and they made their way up onto the altar to return them to the surface. Just as they began to ascend to the world above, Zelda heard a distant voice inside her head, as if carried on a light breeze.

_This Trial you must complete_  
_With nought but a Rune and Bowl  
A Hero of great patience  
One of a Collected Soul_

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After that Trial came another by the edge of the Plateau, guarded by Lizalfos and a single decaying Guardian. Link seemed to take great pleasure in swinging the Obliterator at full force around the back of the Guardians hull. Despite the pale complexion and shadows around his eyes, his face had shone with a vengeful fire as he watched the Guardian sputter and fall to pieces with his strike. Zelda decided not to comment on the manic grin he wore as he tackled the remaining foes, prompting the second Shrine to appear.

As before, Zelda was given only a few seconds to view the Trial ahead before she was whisked away to the end to converse with the Monk there. Though what she had seen, did not fill her with confidence.

The Monk of this Shrine was a lot less chatty, formerly greeting her as she re-materialised and then remaining silent. She was also not taken to another realm within her psyche and instead was free to wander around the altar room, taking in the various symbols and patterns that lined the walls. She absently noticed that there was a long corridor that stretched out ahead of the altar, but she had promised not to interfere and she cast her gaze elsewhere. Zelda eventually settled herself into a seated position beside the altar, mimicking the pose of the Sheikah Monk, and although she tried to keep her eyes closed, she eventually found herself sat there with them open but unfocused.

Left alone to her own thoughts was never a good idea, so she attempted to distract herself with what she planned to do once these Trials were over. Write down everything she had been told was an immediate answer, but also more quaint ideas came to mind. Have a relaxed afternoon in Hyrule field with Link, just lying in the grass looking up at the sky, if the weather was still nice. Spring was slowly turning into summer, and with all the flowers in bloom it made the surrounding forests look beautiful. They could collect some plants to take home, or collect some seeds to grow in the garden, pick some flowers, have Link press her firmly back into the grass...

She hummed to herself, coughing and casting those thoughts away hurriedly lest the Monk, who was _psychic_ , started to judge her less than 'pure' thoughts.

Such thoughts had distracted her so thoroughly, she did not recognise what was physically in front of her, and what obstacles awaited her partner. It wasn't until she heard the slide of boots upon the floor that she focused her eyes ahead to see that Link had appeared at the end of the corridor. It was also only now that she realised what was lining the walls of this corridor and what had just been revealed directly behind the Hylian Champion.

“Link run!” She screamed, hauling herself to her feet and making to dash towards the corridor but the deep voice of the Monk behind her stilled her motion.

_You promised._

Instead, she could only head her agreement and watch, mouth open as Link ran down the length of the corridor, nimbly dodging protruding obstacles and deftly climbing over blocks in his path. All the while he was steadily being chased along by a wall of the most brutal looking spikes Zelda had ever seen, and yet, he made it look almost effortless. _These Shrines aren't just challenging, they're deadly, and he's completed all of the ones this Kingdom had to offer, until now_ , she realised, both horrified and amazed.

She watched as he skidded into the altar room, not a scratch on him, but severely out of breath as he slumped slightly on his way to 'free' the Sheikah Monk. As he did so, another riddle was presented to her, the very last words she would hear in this particular Monks voice.

_The goal is not found through haste_  
_Nor discovered by a strong heart  
The end is where it shall stay  
So, one must learn to Stop to Start_

While Zelda dearly wished she could just write 'Spike Hell' as the description for this Shrine, she would not break her promise to Maz Koshia, and committed this new rhyme to her memory.

Returning to the surface allowed Link to take a quick break, as he rested against the outside of the Shrine.

“Link, I feel like I haven't properly acknowledged your accomplishments,” Zelda began, kneeling in front of him and refusing to look at his face. “Seeing even just glimpses of these Trials and how demanding they are for you, it makes me appreciate, all the more, everything you did for me in your effort to find me again.”

Link was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable, and for once it was not because he generally felt unworthy of such high sentiments, but because the praise was making him feel very warm. He fidgeted, idly waving a hand about as if trying to brush away the sincerity.

“And to think,” she continued, looking at him despairingly, “I used to think you were such an arrogant little sod.”

He started choking on a laugh, “Th- that's what you thought of me?!”

“Obviously I couldn't have been more wrong. Who knew you were just incredibly shy?”

The gentle teasing no doubt would have continued if the playful tune of an accordion hadn't reached them through the fog. Both Hylians perked up at the sound. Throwing himself forward, Link sat up away from the Shrine and Zelda caught his hand to help him up. They followed the sound of the music and up on the hill they spotted a well built, blue feathered Rito. The sight filled both Hylians with joy.

“Hello, Kass, what brings you here?”

The Rito bard turned in place to face who had addressed him, spotting Zelda walking up to his side arm-in-arm with Link. His eyes crinkled as his beak opened in a joyous expression.

“Oh! Lady Zelda, Master Link, how wonderful to see you both, how are you?” It was at this point that he spotted the state that Link was in. His smile faded, and his eyebrows upturned with concern, “this might seem rude, but you don't look so well.”

“Cheers, Kass,” was Link's reflexive reply, and Zelda poked him in the ribs with a rueful grin before she answered.

“We were on an excursion out here when he got ill, but he refuses to go home until we finish our business here. He's stubborn.” She eyed him sideways and withheld her immediate desire to laugh at the incredulous expression he wore; they both knew that she was the more stubborn one out of the two. 

Meanwhile, Kass was beaming on the inside. Since these two had visited Rito Village briefly at the start of the year, he had felt proud to know that his songs had succeeded in guiding the Hylian Champion to where he was most needed. It also seemed that the last song he had bestowed upon Link had proved to be most enlightening, if the way the Princess of old and her Knight held each other was any indication.

“Ah, I see that you are in good hands, however,” Kass acknowledged, his eyes sparkling a little as he watched them. “To answer your question, Lady Zelda, I am actually following some leads my old teacher left for me in his notes. One such song led me here and I have been wondering how best to complete his piece. I believe I have now done so, would you like to hear it?”

The request was met with enthusiastic nods and verbal encouragements. The Rito puffed up and straightened his posture before the air was soon filled with the rhythmic chords of his instrument and the trilling tones of his voice. The song was very beautiful and the sounds from the accordion mingled with the atmosphere pleasantly, regaling them with the virtues of the previous Champions. However, the part about there being another Beast, besides the four they already knew about, awaiting the Hero had caught both of the Hylian's attention. The song ended and Kass was met with a round of applause, causing the feathers framing his beak and face to puff out slightly with the attention.

“In my teachers notes, there were other interesting songs too... I plan to visit the locations of those as well.”

“We will probably see you there along our travels around Hyrule then. Take care, Kass, and thank you again for the wonderful music,” Zelda said.

With a parting farewell from the Rito, who bowed majestically with a great sweeping gesture of his wings, he secured his accordion and took flight over the edge of the plateau and away. After watching Kass disappear out of sight, Zelda turned to her partner who was standing less and less upright.

“Come on,” she said, with a nudge and a light voice, “let's get you somewhere safe. You need a nap.”

[Sleep?] Link signed, even as he leaned further into her.

“Yes, a nap, you need one. No arguments,” she forestalled, seeing him raise a hand again, “we can go to the Temple of Time. There shouldn't be any monsters there as it's out of the way from any of the points of interest on the map.”

She watched his hand fall to his side once more, unable to form a cohesive argument to her plan and was led up to the Temple without a fuss.

Walking inside the dilapidated building, filled Zelda with a cocktail of different emotions; nostalgia, bitterness, regret, and sadness. However, she had to admit, the ivy and tufts of grass growing here and there over the cracked walls and distorted floor made the place look even more magical. She hearkened back to her conversation with the first Monk and her lips twitched slightly, admiring all the flora growing around her despite the chaos.

Settling herself and Link down in a shadowy corner, she pondered the verses of Kass' song and wondered just how the hell his teacher, the former court poet, had ever discovered the existence of a fifth Divine Beast. Such a thing had been completely unknown to her, then again, with how limited her access to Sheikah research had been it wasn't much of a surprise. Yet, neither Purah or Robbie had mentioned it. A sudden thrill for this new adventure filled her and she was glad that she would be able to experience it alongside Link.

The constant dim light and fog was making it hard to tell the time of day, but a quick check of the Sheikah Slate informed her that they were well into the twilight hours. Wrapping an arm around Link's shoulders, she produced a knitted blanket out of the Slate, and she draped it over the front of their bodies with her free hand. Link hunkered down into the blanket and closed his eyes, curling up slightly at her side.

“Go to sleep, you saw on the way here that there were no stray monsters. I'll hear if anything approaches. Rest.”

It wasn't long before Link did just that. Falling asleep with Zelda's head resting against his, and listening to her calm breathes with his ear to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I said to myself that the following chapters would be kept short - I lied. I ended up writing 16k for this chapter which is why it's in two parts... So this is about 8k words, and if future chapters are equally as long, they will be broken into two parts as well. 
> 
> I felt like my writing thus far has been a touch lacking in the nitty gritty department, because I wanted to keep it light and fun. But I think I should look into more of the drawbacks they might face and get more emotional. Rest assured Zelda and Link will not be having any drama come between, they are solid, so don't worry.
> 
> Chapter Art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/171975579435/chapter-two-of-trial-and-error-the-great)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/British_Sarcasm) | [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/britishsarcasm)


	4. The Great Plateau - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split Chapter 1 into two easier to read chunks, so that's why you might be confused about the chapter count.  
> NSFW to be found this one folks! (about half way through)

With the dim atmosphere all around them, the light of the morning sun did not reach the two Hylians in their chosen nesting spot. However, Zelda's internal body clock did, as it it always had, without fail. Her body tensed with a stretch, arms coming up to reach for the ceiling and remembering who had been sleeping on her a fraction too late.

As the arm that had been supporting Link's head was removed he fell forward, nearly face-planting into Zelda's lap. He caught himself halfway and looked around blearily, not having a clue where he was and unable to properly care. His head felt like it was about to explode, or implode, he wasn't sure at the moment. A small giggle sounded above him, and he titled his head up slowly to see Zelda grinning at him behind one hand, but not without a certain amount of sympathy in her eyes.

“Goodness, your hair is even worse than it normally is. Come here,” she propped him back up and started to comb through his hair with her fingers, taming some of the stronger kinks and working out the odd tangle.

By the end of it, he was feeling more awake and the pressure in his head had disappeared. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to titter. With a yawn he staggered to his feet, his spine giving the occasional pop as he moved, and Zelda followed suit. While she folded up the blanket to put it away in the Slate, Link was rotating his artificial joints, and thumping the guardium material as the lights along its surface flickered haphazardly.

“Hitting it won't make it any better,” she warned, bringing up the map, and he pouted. “Ok, where to next.”

The next Shrine to investigate was located below the back of the Temple of Time, and approaching it from above would also give them a good vantage point to attack from. Their choice of approach was wise as they arrived at the encampment to see Stalkoblin riders on there skeletal steeds and more lizalfos darting in and out of cover.

Link sucked in a breath and started to reach for the bow Teba made him, when he felt Zelda give him a small tap on the shoulder. He turned to her, still slightly sluggish, and raised in eyebrow in question.

“Mind if I try? Or do you just want to get this over with?”

He considered the situation for a moment, looking from her face to the swarming camp of monsters. It was a bizarre life they had come to accept when a set of Trials, most probably commanded by the Goddesses themselves, felt like a daily chore. A chore akin to buying food from the village, or preparing the soil in the land by their house to start growing vegetables. Admittedly, he usually didn't feel like Death was breathing over his shoulder when he carried out daily tasks, but such was his life it seemed. Just another day.

Counting the monsters he could see from where they sat, shrouded in the shadow of the cliffs behind them, he wordlessly selected a Forest Dweller's bow from the Sheikah Slate and handed it to Zelda. A small gasp and an excited noise came from his left as she accepted it and shuffled a bit so she could adjust her hold. He nudged her hands a little bit, getting them into the correct positions and flicked her elbow until it was being held at the correct angle while she drew back an empty bow string. 

Once he was happy that she had a decent grip, he gave her a handful of arrows, all imbued with fire, and told her to have fun. 

[Remember, don't be disappointed if you miss. Hand to eye co-ordination can take years of prac-]

With a thwip of the bow string the arrow was sent soaring through the air, and an unfortunate Lizalfo met it's end with a projectile of fire to the back of it's head. Link dropped his hands to his lap uselessly and he couldn't help but let his jaw drop too.

“We're you actually aiming for that?” Link asked, incredulously, still watching as a small fire burned below them.

“You know, as a matter of fact, I _did_ ,” Zelda said, sounding just as surprised.

They continued to watch as a curious bokoblin went to inspect the area that was still slightly aflame and caught fire itself. It danced around in panic, creating a lot of noise which brought the other monsters over to inspect. Link grinned.

“Hey, I never did show you how to use the Bomb Rune, did I?” His voice had become rather croaky, but the smile he wore was full of mischievous intent. Zelda was intrigued.

“Oh, please, go on.”

Placing the bow down into her lap she leaned in towards Link as he shuffled over, tilting the Slate screen so she could see. Dragging his finger down the screen to highlight the available Runes, he selected the spherical shaped one. A round, luminescent bomb appeared in his hands, and he lobbed it directly into the crowd of monsters. Watching it arc cleanly over their heads, it landed next to the fading corpse of the bokoblin that had finally succumbed to burning and Link pointed to the Bomb Rune again. Zelda pressed it with a single, precise finger.

The explosion was strong enough to blast all of the congregated bokoblins and lizalfos away in an outward ring. Gesturing to the bow in Zelda's lap and then the Slate, Link raised an eyebrow at her, and she understood his meaning clearly. _Bow or Bombs?_ She took the Slate.

She shouldn't have gotten so much enjoyment out of watching their bodies go flying after every successfully tossed bomb. Sometimes, a bomb would miss it's mark and fall short, rolling away with a glowing trail following it. Thankfully, these beasts were incredibly curious, albeit incredibly stupid, and would follow the odd glowing object until it blew up in their face. Link was wheezing with laughter as Zelda pressed the Bomb Rune with increasing dramatical flair, as if she were orchestrating a musical procession. Finally, after many beautiful explosions, the area was clear and the ground shook with the emergence of a third Shrine.

Their laughter continued for a few more minutes, postures relaxed and weapons stashed away again. Below them, in the now empty encampment, bundles of arrows and various weapons twinkled through the light fog, but neither of the two Hylians on their perch felt the need to move. Link bumped his head against Zelda's.

“Blowing up an entire camp of monsters with a grin on your face. I love you so much.”

She tried not to make a big deal out of it, but they didn't say those words to each other often, it was always an implied fact. Still, she couldn't help the intake of breath and the giddy smile on her face when she heard them. She turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek so he faced her directly. He still looked slightly drowsy, but his eyes were brighter than they had been since they started this Trial. 

“And I love you,” she replied, kissing him squarely on the mouth.

She had only intended for it to be a quick kiss, but when she went to withdraw he followed. Responding in kind, they both closed their eyes and her hands came up to cradle the back of his neck. Leaning back into the grass, Link placed his artificial arm behind him to support him, reducing the need for his muscles to hold his weight. Zelda came with him, leaning forward whilst still maintaining their lip lock, and placed a knee between his legs, pressing forward ever so slightly. He groaned with appreciation but due to the restricted air capacity of his current state he had to stop. He broke away with a gasp, filling his lungs with air again as he admired Zelda's slightly flushed face.

“Maybe when I'm feeling better,” he said, sitting back up right.

“Oh?” Zelda didn't miss the suggestive tone in his voice and even though his ears were flushing he gave her nod. 

With that in mind, the pair got back to their feet, one slightly more unbalanced than the other, and slowly slid their way down the hill to the Shrine. 

The sudden jolt and descent of the platform into the bowels of the Trial no longer affected Zelda. She bounced a little anxiously as she waited to see what Link would have to overcome this time, while Link himself remained still. No doubt conserving energy. However, the brief glimpse she had of what was within the Shrine showed nothing more than a large empty square room. It seemed familiar, but her real cause for alarm came when Link beside her inhaled sharply before whispering an expletive.

“Shit.”

The platform touched down and Zelda was whisked away, only having a moment to contemplate where she had seen that room before. Re-appearing before the aged Monk guarding this Shrine, she waited for yet another presence to sweep over her mind.

_Greetings, Hylia Descendant. I sense that you are  
concerned for the fate of your Hero._

Zelda thought that 'concern' was putting it mildly, but refrained from saying so. Only to remember a second later that the Monk could hear her anyway.

_That I can, but I do not begrudge you your worry.  
In the Hero's current state, this challenge is not one to be taken lightly._

“I really don't like the sound of that,” she sighed, “but I suppose there isn't much I can do about it. Do you have a verse for me?”

_Indeed I do, please commit these words to memory;_

_These foes will never crumble_  
A series await at length   
_Watchful sentries you must face  
In this Major Test of Strength_

Considering the last time she had watched Link take on a test of strength he had ended up being severely injured, despite having upgraded armour and peak physical health, she felt her concern was justified. The plural use of 'foe' was also a worrying indicator for what was awaiting Link but she reasoned with herself that he was carrying a nigh unbeatable weapon. She just hoped that his dodging skills were still up to par.

_Do not fear for him, your Grace, he is doing well_

Zelda sent waves of gratitude towards the Monk, as the previous ones had given her no indication as to how Link was faring during his Trials. Doing well, appeared to be an understatement as said man stalked into the room, slightly wide eyed, and tapped firmly on the Altar barrier.

_It was a joy to meet with you._

The end of the words trailed off into silence as the ancient Sheikah finally released their tether to the mortal world and passed on. They had barely gotten to talk at all, but it was still sad to see them go. She took a moment to ponder that the Monks themselves never seemed melancholy in their departure, and instead shared with her a brief moment of utter peace before they parted. Zelda wished she could impart a mere iota of that peace to her partner who looked more and more rattled the closer she got.

[I have stared death in the face one too many times in here. I would like to leave. Please]

Zelda didn't have to be asked twice, after taking one look at his tense form, as if he were barely holding it together, and guiding him towards the altar to transport them back out. 

Up on the surface, Link staggered over to a patch of grass devoid of flowers and flopped down. He blinked up at the sky, completely silent, and she could do little more than sit beside him and survey their dim and foggy surroundings. A drawn out exhale caught her attention but he was still staring up at the sky even as he raised his hands.

[Sorry. Need a minute. Or two]

“Take all the time you need,” she encouraged, reaching across to stroke his hair.

Link's arms dropped to his sides again as he nodded. In truth, he was a little concerned about his brushes with death in these Shrines. While in the past whenever he had expired within a Shrine, he would always be returned to the state just before he perished, he wasn't sure if that would still be the case with Ganon gone. He wasn't, strictly speaking, _needed_ any more to prevent the Kingdom falling into chaos completely, and therefore if he died that should be the end of it. Unless Shrines automatically kept a person or object in the same state they arrived in, but that didn't explain his lost weapons. He also wasn't willing to test that theory.

He had decided not to look to closely into it after the first couple of times it had happened. The one time he did analyse it too closely he ended up having to hyperventilate into the dirt for a solid five minutes and then have a three hour nap to forget about it. Suffice to say, he never thought too long on anything if it started to make him uncomfortable – he hadn't had the time, he had a job to do and so everything else was pushed aside. Now, however, his job was done and he could spend as much time as he wanted looking over all the aspects of his quest he had resolutely ignored. 

Turning his head to see Zelda occasionally peering over her shoulder to check on him, he knew she would be able to help him parse through his thoughts. _I'll have to bring it up at some point, once these Trials are done,_ he promised himself. Though quite when an appropriate time would be, he didn't know. Never-the-less, he closed the lid on his thoughts again and pushed himself to sit up.

“Guardians and I do not mix well,” was all he said, with a tired expression, and he could see that Zelda looked sympathetic.

“I can imagine, are you ready to go?” Link nodded and accepted her hand to help himself up, but as he went to continue walking he found himself stopped by her hand still in his. “Link, if you want to take a break for a little longer. You need only ask. These Trials are asking a lot of you, and I know they're more serious than you're letting on.”

He paused, conflicted, but then gave a small shake of his head, “the faster I can get these finished, then the quicker we can both sit down and have a relaxed conversation. For now, I just want to get the next one done before my legs give out.”

Zelda could spot the way he covered the seriousness of his words with a casual air and trusted that they would discuss this later. 

“Very well, but I will warn you, we're going to need to change.”

His response was quickly raised eyebrows and a nonplussed look.

“The final Shrine? It's up the mountain.”

“Oh, wonderful.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After changing into their cold weather gear they realised they had to go back up the mountain incline towards the Temple of Time again so they could reach the last Shrine. Getting Link back uphill was a lot harder than it was sliding down, but they managed it with good humour. Fumbling and giggling the entire way like a couple of toddlers.

The snow only came up to their shins but it still made walking through it difficult, and they had to take frequent breaks so that Links stamina could recover. Zelda half joked that the challenge for this Shrine was actually just reaching the damn thing, but her words died in her throat when they spotted various enemies up the trail ahead of them. Moblins, Bokoblins, Ice Keese, and an incredibly odd hovering cloaked figure.

“Wizzrobe,” Link informed her and he nocked a fire arrow, aiming straight for it.

She was learning a lot about the way he solved problems and how his tactical mind worked. With his limited movement and energy, his usual strategy of dodging and parrying attacks could prove fatal. Instead, the Wizzrobe dropped it's Ice Rod as it fizzled out of existence from the fire arrow, allowing Link to sneak forward and claim it for himself. Zelda also learned that day that frozen enemies suffered far greater injuries when they were attacked in such a state. _Which stands to reason_ , Zelda surmised, as she watched Link dispatch of the camps inhabitants and reveal the final Shrine. 

She had closed her eyes at the beginning of their descent into the Trial this time, determined to have no visual clues for the contents. As she re-materialised at the end of the Shrine, however, she realised that closing her eyes had been a tad pointless.

_I see you have discovered the nature of this challenge_

She was standing in near total darkness, the only illumination in the area came from the Altar itself. The barrier glowing a soft blue that did not spread light far into the room and barely highlighted the Monks features.

“I imagine there are things hiding in the dark though, or is it more simple than that?” She suddenly had the impression that if the Monk were to move at all from their stasis, they would be tilting their head at her in a curious manner.

_If I told you, that would defeat the purpose of your agreement,  
would it not?_

Zelda attempted to send a feeling, rather than a physical gesture, of acceptance and understanding. She was gratified when she received a sensation of pride and approval from the Monk in return.

Left in the dark, quite literally, she could do little more than practice her ability to express herself using only her mind and spirit. It turned out to be quite a fun exercise, and she realised that this Monk had a small sense of humour. They started to send her overly simplified images of an expression or gesture to match the sensation they were communicating to her, and Zelda would find it a bit difficult to separate her humour from the emotion she was trying to reply with. However, with all fun things, time seemed to pass more quickly, even in a place such as this.

_Your Champion approaches, Avatar of the Goddess,_   
_and while your time here has been a blessing it must now end,_  
but before I leave I must impart to you these words.  
May you record them for all time; 

_Within these walls all is dark_   
_Improve now your sense of sight  
Tread carefully and stay calm  
Traverse through this Path of Light _

The voice faded away and once again Zelda was left with a feeling of slight sadness as this being pulled away from her, ready at last to move on. However, the feeling was also accompanied by a sensation of great longing that did not come from herself, and she realised the Monk was excited to move on. To rejoin their fellows. She felt content.

The room slowly began to brighten, and out of the gloom came the Hero the words were meant for. She watched, with bated breath, as Link lurched forward toward the altar and slammed his hand against the Sheikah Eye of the energy barrier which shattered beneath his palm. With his Spirit Orb awarded to him, and the Monk freed, his vitality finally returned and he no longer looked three seconds away from passing out. Even though the weapon in his hands still glowed, it was now chiming softly, leaving only herself and Link within the Shrine.

Her knight was taking deep measured breaths, hands at his waist and staring with open relief at the never ending ceiling. As she approached, overjoyed at seeing him so healthy again, he turned to her looking bright and happy. 

“I feel good,” he looked at her a little dazed, “I feel _really_ good.”

He closed the distance between them slowly and she found that she had already met him halfway without consciously deciding to do so. When she was within reach he reached out for her hips and pulled her flush to him, sealing her lips with a kiss. 

Usually, he never took the initiative when they were being intimate, so this was a nice surprise for her as she responded enthusiastically. Burying her fingers into his hair she gradually worked out his hair tie so that his blonde locks could hang loose at the back of his neck. Link's breath hitched when she pressed her hips more firmly into his causing him to shift to one side slightly and pressing his thigh in between her legs. She made a high-pitched noise of approval, and in an effort to get her to make that noise again he dragged her hips up against his thigh. Breaking away from his lips, she dipped her face down so she could breathe hastily as he kept repeating the motion, her fingers tightening in his hair. There was a thump against her shoulder as he dropped his head to rest there and he sighed, stilling her hips for a moment. Turning her head to the side she looked at him curiously, eyelids lowered.

“We shouldn't do this here,” he said, even though his hands were still holding onto her. 

“Why not?” She asked, nudging his head up with her shoulder so she could see his face.

“Wouldn't you rather be at home?” 

With her heart still beating fast and her mind shrouded in a pleasure fog, it took a couple of seconds to register the question and yet more seconds to formulate an answer.

“Nobody can disturb us here, and for our first it's going to be a little awkward anyway. No matter how comfortable we've gotten with each other.”

“I don't mind, but wouldn't this be a little blasphemous?”

“I honestly do not give a fuck, Link,” and he had to duck his head out of her line of sight to hide his laugh. His next words were muffled into her shoulder.

“Well, I'm hoping you give at least one.”

Tugging on his hair to bring his face back up to her own she claimed his lips once more as his hands started to roam with more purpose. He traced up the length of her body along the front and then down again along her back, before Link had an idea of how to proceed. Moving his hands to her hips once more, he gripped them tightly and hefted her up against him. Her legs lifted off from the floor to secure themselves around him as he slowly kneeled down and then placed her gently back along the floor. From here it was a lot easier to work on undoing that winter jacket of hers and spreading it out to fan across the floor on either side of her. Her thermal white shirt followed swiftly after.

Before he could start to work on dragging those leggings down the length of her thighs, she pulled him back up to her eye level by one of his belts, intent on removing all of them to get his tunic off. With each piece of clothing removed, a series of kisses followed, lips slowly melding together and their bare skin pressing up against each other. 

Once her leggings had finally been peeled away, and her boots shucked off, Zelda tried to reach for the waistband of Link's trousers but was caught off-guard when his hand slipped into her underwear.

“Oh!”

She reached up to grab onto his shoulders swiftly and Link paused, thinking she might be about to push him away, changing her mind. Instead, he saw that she was displaying a look of pure _want._

“Keep going,” she breathed, her chest rapidly rising and falling, and once again he cursed his ability to only feel with one hand. _But that doesn't stop her from feeling..._

Stilling his curious fingers for a moment, he shifted so that he could kneel over her thighs and keep his weight above her as he moved his right hand to gently hold and push up on one of her breasts. The sudden intake of breath and her head tilting back told him that she seemed to appreciate the gesture and he got back to exploring with his other hand. It was evident he had no idea what he was doing but that didn't stop him from trying and being very thorough. Still, he wanted her to _sing._

“Zelda?”

“Hmm?” Her voice was lazy and her eyes took a couple of seconds to open. She caught him looking at her beseechingly. 

“Show me.”

And so, she did just that. Grinning at him, she used one hand to take a hold of his and guide him through the motions she liked. Then she used her other hand to fasten around the back of his neck, dragging him down to her so she could explore the inside of his mouth. Eventually, once Link got the hang of it, she took her hand away and let him take over. His fingers worked steadily and confidently, while the hand on her breast moved to curve around the small of her back, supporting his weight as he leaned further into their open mouthed kisses. She let her hand fall to the side as her other started to rake through his hair and she pulled her mouth away so she could breathe. Her small gasps were getting louder and faster, her back arching towards the ceiling and her core muscles jumping beneath Link's artificial hand.

Her moans turned into cries as he shifted his weight forward and started to nibble at her neck, tugging her closer to him. His hips had adjusted so that he was straddling just one of her thighs, moving against it in time with the sounds she was making. Pinned to the floor, and completely covered by his form, she was steadily being overwhelmed by sensations; his bare chest pressed against her own, his agile fingers slowly working her open and the scrape of his teeth against her skin. 

Her legs bent up at the knees when she felt his fingers probe inside of her, leaving his thumb to continuously rub circles on her core. He hissed against her skin at the movement of her thigh and the drag it caused between his legs, only to gasp in pleasure again when he felt her nails draw across his back.

Completely tangled on the floor, with his hand still working her between them, fingers sliding in and out of her, the rising tension and heat within spilled over as she cried out. The sound echoed around the cavernous room, and she felt Link groan against her neck as he soon followed with one final snap of his hips. 

Hearts slowing down and bodies cooling once more, they stayed were they were for the time being. Link slid his hand out from under her to lean on his forearm, framing Zelda's head on one side as they caught their breath. She had her eyes closed and being this close he could admire the small patches of freckles that adorned her skin. He nuzzled a patch at her shoulder with his nose, and a few lazy kisses were placed on each others skin, but neither seemed to be in a hurry to move. 

Eventually, Link sat up taking his hand out of Zelda's underwear and observed his hand curiously before wiping it off on his trousers. He grimaced briefly as he shifted, now noticing that his garments were slightly uncomfortable. 

Still under him, Zelda began to stretch, first straightening her arms out above her head before then extending her legs back against the floor, toes pointed. With a groan she relaxed once more against her jacket, a pleased expression set in place. She felt Link shuffle off to the side, and opened her eyes to see him sitting on the floor with his hands behind him, also looking happy. They were quite content to just stay like this for some time, staring at one another and sharing gentle smiles. 

“Wasn't what I was expecting, but I'm certainly not disappointed,” and she grinned as she watched the tips of Link's ears flush with the implied praise. “Still, do you not want to continue?”

He remained silent for a few seconds, but his content expression didn't fade, “I'd really be more comfortable in the house. Preferably in our bed.”

“Oh, Link, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that's what you were trying to get at,” Zelda said, starting to feel a bit guilty.

“No, no!” Link assured, waving a hand in front of him, “you were right, and I was fine with it. Plus, you were really enthusiastic about it, I didn't really want to stop.”

“Fair enough,” she giggled, making absolutely no effort to move from her spot on the floor.

Link finally took the initiative as he leaned forward to start gathering his clothes until he got about half way and made a disgusted face again.

“What's wrong?” Zelda asked, also sitting up and wondering where her chest-wear had gone.

“I need to get out of these clothes.”

Watching as he moved gingerly over the Sheikah Slate, that had been discarded at some point, she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh, her mirth now bouncing off the walls all around them.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After finding all of their clothes and redressing, the pair causally made their way back out of the Shrine, and stepped out into the sun and frigid air. No sooner had their skin felt the warmth from the midday rays, then they heard Maz Koshia address them once again.

_You have done well to Conquer these Trials laid before you,  
But your Trials have only just begun.  
The divine weapon shall lead you..._

They didn't have time to wonder whether the Monk had been waiting for them to finish or whether it was prompted by leaving the last Shrine because as soon as the words stopped, the weapon upon Link's back chimed louder. He retrieved it quickly, wondering if it was going to start pointing him in a certain direction but instead it flashed a brilliant white before shattering. From within, four balls of light hung in the air, slowly rising up until it spiralled into four streams of colour, high up into the sky. Blue, red, orange, and green all danced together into one mass before splitting off into four directions, streaking across the horizon to fall into the lands of each Divine Beast.

While Link watched as the blue trail of light slowly vanished behind the ridge of Duelling Peaks, Zelda was frantically trying to detach the Sheikah Slate from his belt. Once she had succeeded, she jerked the Slate awake and swiped across the screen to display the entire map of Hyrule. One by one, four new points started to light up across the map each signalling the impact points of those streams of light.

“Well,” she said, turning the Slate for Link to see when he finally tore his eyes away from region of Lanayru, “at least now we know where Kass will be.”

From there, they agreed to take a leisurely walk home, keeping to their promise of reporting to Purah, but also wanting to relax a bit. At least, until it started getting dark and then they would use the Slate to teleport themselves back to Hateno. The weather was nice; birds were chirping and dancing in the sky, and the two Hylians were full of endorphins over the progress they had made that day. In regards to both these new Trials and their relationship. 

Upon reaching the base of Mt. Hylia they could change back into their regular travelling clothes and make their way to the edge of the Plateau. Jumping off and sailing down onto the road below, they began their trek towards Duelling Peaks, discussing when and how they would reach each of the four new destinations on the map. They theorised on what kind of Trials they would have to complete and how it could mirror events each of the Champions had also faced. They just hoped none of them were species specific. All in all, it was shaping up to be a very productive day.

It was just as they were passing through the ruins of an old garrison outpost that their pleasant day was shattered.

One second Zelda had been holding Link's hand, and then in the next second she found herself sat on the dusty road with Link stood over her, sinking his fist into the pale mask of a red clad figure. This figure, that had appeared hovering in the air before them, took the full force of Link's punch, causing their red eye emblazoned mask to crack. Yiga.

The sheer amount of deja vu in this moment sent Zelda reeling for a few precious seconds, until she was able to shake herself out of it and shuffle backward. Keeping an eye out for any more Yiga ambushers, she grabbed her Ancient Sword and glanced back up to see how Link was doing. It was a surprise to find that he wasn't doing well.

The Yiga was keeping his distance away from Link as the smaller Hylian held the Master Sword in his left hand. As his attacker came nearer, he took a quick swipe at the main body of the Yiga and Zelda could tell that something was wrong. His movements were not those of her Knight going on the attack, they were of a wounded forest creature defending itself; pre-emptively lashing out if anything got too close. Only he was trying to defend himself _and_ Zelda. She scanned over his form feverishly, looking for an obvious wound or any other cause for his distress- his inorganic arm was hanging limply by his side. 

Rivulets of burning blue liquid seeped down the armour plating of his prosthetic and dripped onto the floor. The hand that grasped the hilt of the Master Sword crossed over his body to try and cover his elbow which she now spotted was the source of all the blue fluid. The dark fabric, which covered all of the mechanical pieces and gears that allowed Link's arm to function, was torn open, the edges a frayed mess. The golden coloured components of the elbow joint could be seen clearly, despite the copious amounts of viscous, bright blue glowing liquid that had splashed over them. From her vantage point on the floor she could also see the open ends of broken tubing, made from strands of chrome, that weaved in-between the machine components. The arm was completely useless, so Link could only defend or attack; he had decided to defend. 

_Well then_ , Zelda thought, bracing herself for her next action as she pushed herself up onto her knees and threw her body weight forward. She channelled the built up momentum into her arm holding the Ancient Sword and flung it forward towards the Yiga scout, letting go of the weapon at the end of her swing. She watched it spin through the air and prayed to any and every Deity listening that the blade would find it's mark. It did.

With a satisfying _shunk_ , a good portion of the blade sunk into the Yiga's thigh. With a yelp, the assassin disappeared in a flurry of paper talismans and smoke, leaving the Ancient Sword behind as it fell in the dust. She darted around Link, who was still standing, to retrieve her blade in case the Yiga member came back. They didn't.

Without the threat of attack, Link dropped down to his knees, clutching his perforated elbow after dropping the Master Sword to the floor with a clang. He curled in on himself slightly, barely registering Zelda as she reached around him to unbuckle the Master Sword sheath from his back and put the legendary blade away into the Slate. Feeling her place a firm hand on his back he allowed himself to lean into it, Zelda easily taking his weight. He felt so tired, but he had barely moved against the Yiga.

_What's happening to me,_ Link thought. At first he worried that the sickle blade the assassin had caught him with was poisoned, but it was only his artificial arm that was damaged. He felt Zelda gently prying his fingers away from the damage on his elbow, exposing the naked components and the steady flow of liquid he was trying to stem. 

“We need to get to Purah, immediately,” came Zelda's clipped tone, yet Link just couldn't feel her sense of urgency right now.

“But we were going to go for a walk,” he muttered, slurring slightly as his head fell to the side to rest against Zelda's chest. She was now holding the majority of his weight against her.

Quickly realising that he was becoming more and more out of it by the second, she hoisted his form up against her and wrapped her arms around his torso. Holding the Slate in his lap, she placed his left hand against the screen and selected the blue icon for the Hateno Lab.

_Don't you dare do this to me, I just got him back._

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

“Oh you're back again, that was quick, so what brings you-” Purah's jaw dropped and her eyes became comically large behind her glasses. “What happened to him?!”

“Yiga. Turns out they're still active, and whatever armour he's wearing, it's magic does not extend to cover his arm. He must have blocked an attack and it tore into the joint. He was just unlucky, but ...” Zelda took her hand and wad of cloth away from Link's elbow, watching as more blue seeped out of the injury and onto the floor. The growing puddle building at Link and Zelda's feet lost it's glow quickly, only pulsing with light when a new drop of liquid landed in it.

Purah sucked in a pained breath and ushered her over to her desk. Symin, who was back to work again, darted forward to help Zelda manoeuvrer her charge to lie back across the desk while Purah started shoving items and papers to the side and onto the floor.

“Well, this brings back memories, at least we're not starting from scratch this time though.” She cringed as she took Link's arm into her hands, assessing the damage and then taking her hand away to find it covered in the slightly oily glowing liquid. She pressed her fingers together, recognising the consistency of her own creation. “I didn't expect the fuel to act like this though.”

The Hylian researcher frowned.

“I remember Robbie said something about the internal power source, when I last saw him to do some maintenance on Link's arm. I had assumed it was a set of cores in series along his arm. Are you telling me this liquid is what's powering the prosthetic?” 

Zelda was watching the Sheikah Scientist with her full attention, her expression now one of astonishment. Purah couldn't help but preen a little under the attention, while Symin started to wordlessly reach for the wad of cloth to place it back onto Links injury.

“Why yes, thank you for asking,” she said, pushing her glasses up and tossing her head with a flourish. “It became apparent that if we wanted to give Link the ability to use his arm as a weapon, then we needed a more efficient powering system. As it was, to get the required amount of energy the series of smaller modified cores we had wouldn't be enough. Thankfully, while Robbie had been tinkering with the materials of the Sheikah tech, my area of research was focused on the Runes and the Ancient Flame. I just needed to change the state of the Ancient Flame into a more versatile form. Snap! My state changer rune was able to convert some Ancient Flame into Ancient Liquid. It's normally contained within conduits Robbie made, but they must have been punctured.”

She presented her hand that was covered in dark blue, palm up, to Zelda so she could inspect the substance now that it was seemingly inert. With the energy dissipated from it, the fuel just looked dark blue with the consistency of syrup. While the two researchers were staring avidly at the Ancient Liquid, Symin was pressing down on the damaged elbow of Link's arm and making sure that he was still unconscious. The clammy, pale pallor of the Hylian's face caused the Hylian assistant some alarm and he raised a hand up in between his employer and the former Princess of Hyrule.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I believe with all the Ancient... Liquid... Link has lost, he may be suffering greater repercussions than just shock.”

Both Purah and Zelda both quickly turned their attention to Link's face, seeing his eyebrows were pinched together and his breathing had become more rapid.

“Oh, oops,” the young Sheikah said, lunging for Links arm to apply pressure by the 'wound'. “Symin I need my tools and the cradle please. Prince- Zelda, sorry, sorry, I need you to travel to Akkala and bring Robbie back with you. Tell him what's happened, he'll know what materials to bring, he should have spares. Mainly conduits I think though.”

Jotting the specifics down to memory, Zelda wiped her hands covered in blue onto her jacket, and then brought up the Sheikah Slate. Jabbing the location of Robbie's lab in the north of Akkala, she disappeared, desperately trying not to think of the last time she had seen Link look that pale.

Once Robbie had been brought back, after a lot of swearing and turning his entire lab upside down for the spare materials, he immediately settled himself down to work on Link's arm. His state of unconsciousness had been theorised to be a correlation to the Ancient Liquid leak. He did not have enough energy to sustain himself in a conscious state while the arm was leeching from him in an effort to remain functional. What had once been an incredibly useful piece of machinery, was now more of a parasitic attachment.

Zelda had tried to stay with Robbie and watch as he worked, in an effort to remember this procedure in case of future mishaps, but it became apparent that Robbie was far more efficient than she ever would be. She trusted him to have Link back to normal working order soon and got out of his shadow to let him work.

_Normal working order? He's a person not a machine..._

Sitting on a cushion placed on the floor, face glum, Zelda nursed an untouched cup of tea in both hands while Purah watched her with concern. She sipped her tea, not taking her eyes off her blonde companion, and wondered how best to go about distracting her. Normally, she would have tried to engage her with talk about her latest projects, or perhaps some anecdotes about life while she was suspended out of time for one hundred years. Instead, Purah could only sigh and rub a comforting hand over the other girl's back.

“He'll be fine. He always is.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

True to her prediction, he was fully awake and walking the next morning. Even Purah couldn't begrudge Robbie on his achievement this time for being able to work so quickly.

“Ever since our discussion, Princess, I've been practising techniques and trying to make a hypothetical procedure as efficient as possible. I am extremely glad that it has paid off.”

“Robbie, I'm not the Princess any more,” Zelda reminded him.

“Maybe not the literal Princess, but you'll still always be that young girl that was far more interested in old bits of machinery and complicated experiments than anything else. I still remember those times you would sneak out of the Castle into the Lab before your morning prayers.”

“So do I,” Link said dryly, who had been directed to sit on a cushion and lean back against Purah's guidance stone while everyone else stood around the room.

“Yo- You knew about that?” Zelda asked, tripping over her words slightly. Her answer was a withering look and a raised eyebrow as if to say _who do you think I am?_ She sniffed, “but Father never knew about it. If he had he would have been furious.”

“That's because I never told him. Didn't tell him about a lot of things.”

“I did think he was awfully understanding after the incident in the desert. I expected a lecture and instead all I got was 'how were your travels?' I told him what he really wanted to know; still no powers.”

Link averted his eyes, “I told him there was evidence of a Yiga scare, so you had to cut your trip short. Urbosa gave the same report later.”

“You lied!” She covered her gaping mouth with one hand; Link was a terrible liar. “Why would you lie? If he had found out-”

“Because there were very few things that made you happy,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can guarantee that if your Father had found out about a direct attack on your life he wouldn't have allowed you to leave the Castle at all unless it was to visit the Springs. And then he'd have you surrounded by guards. There was no way I could have gotten an entire troop to lie and cover for you. They're loyal but they're not _that_ loyal.”

Zelda's hand dropped away from her mouth and her eyes became big and watery with tears she struggled to hold back. “You did so much for me, more than I ever knew.”

Link's ears dipped down and his eyes flickered away as he shrugged as if it were nothing, but as he switched his gaze back to her he saw that she was becoming more and more agitated by the second. 

“I was so mean to you! Why do you even give me the time of day!”

“Because I love you,” he answered with a laugh, “and I know it wasn't because you hated _me_ you hated our circumstances. Come here,” he reached up for her with his hands, which she took and allowed herself to be settled in next to him on the floor. He cuddled her close to him, whispering things like 'we've been over this' and 'well now you know'. Meanwhile, the two Sheikah scientists and Sheikah research assistant still in the room stood to one side watching the spectacle.

“See what I have to deal with?” Purah muttered, cleaning her glasses so she didn't have to watch the love struck idiots any more. 

“Are they always like this?” Robbie asked, slightly dumbfounded by the sheer difference in their interactions from a century before. It had been weird when they visited just before Nayru's Celebration and it was still weird now.

“Pretty much,” Symin sighed, though he couldn't begrudge them this if the stories Purah told him about them were true. They had not had the best of introductions apparently.

“My condolences,” Robbie quipped.

Having finished cleaning her glasses and deciding that she had to take matters into her own hands, Purah coughed loudly to catch the attention of the Hylian pair on the floor.

“Actually, while we're all here. Link, could we ask you some questions about your experiences with your arm? Zelda has discussed with Robbie and I how we could start using the Sheikah Technology to make prosthetics for the general populace. Of course, now that we know damage can cause that sort of reaction we may have to change our build somewhat, but that can be worked on. Hopefully, people won't be so suspicious or distrustful if they see how you've gotten along with it over the past year.”

“It's been a year?” Link asked, truly astonished with how much time had passed, but when he thought about it, it had been a very busy year.

“Over a year, actually,” Robbie said, tapping a pen against a clipboard with a fresh piece of paper already in place. He raised the pen into the air dramatically, “now, shall we start?”

The next hour consisted of technical questions and demonstrations, both researchers taking notes avidly as Link answered to the best of his ability. He still moved his arm as little as possible, bending it gingerly for fear it would tear again but his hands were still motile. What he wasn't able to properly convey, Zelda was there right next to him to explain in a way the two fellow scientists would understand. Everything from reaction time, range of use upon regaining consciousness, and it's dexterity were discussed. Zelda made sure to bring up the point that the glow from the arm would brighten and dim depending on Link's energy levels. This then tied in with their recent discovery that the fuel system in the prosthetic was able to feed back and respond to Link's metabolism. It was also mentioned that the fluid currently running through Link's arm was probably a derivative of the liquid he was immersed in within the Shrine of Resurrection.

The Divine Beasts themselves were able to form a telepathic connection with their pilots and their functions acted as mechanical homologues to biological processes. It stood to reason that Links arm, operated by a similar telepathic method, would have integrated with his biological system. Perhaps even enhanced by his time healing in the Shrine. This, the researchers theorised, explained how he was able to utilise the arm so quickly and without rejection.

Once the questions began to turn into more personal waters about how Link himself viewed the technology, Zelda got up to leave, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went. She hadn't slept the night before and so she intended to head home for a quick nap. He watched her go with a sigh that made Purah roll her eyes in disgust and prompted Robbie to fetch some more tea, as an excuse to move away.

Once the older man returned, providing them all with some hot and relaxing green tea, he opened up the line of questioning again.

“So, no phantom pains? Any feelings as if you're still experiencing the loss of your arm?” 

[Not that I know of] Link eyed his arm, [I don't feel anything from it. Even the scarring on my shoulder has lost feeling]

“Yet the lack of sensation does not effect your movement. There is no hesitation even when there is no physical stimuli to indicate a response.”

Link considered for a few seconds on how best to explain how it felt. [I know there's something there, I know I have an arm but … it doesn't feel anything]

His eyes started to become downcast and a little sad, which caused Purah and Robbie to stop their note taking.

“Hey Linky, what's wrong?” Purah asked.

[It's more than numb. There's no touch at all. No pressure, no temperature. Pushing I can feel in my shoulder. Hand to eye took some time to line up again. It's the same length as my old arm which helped.] Link inclined his head towards Robbie gratefully, signs slow and deliberate, before he continued. [Sometimes I realise what I miss without two hands. Feel the weight of a weapon... texture of clothes... holding fragile plants when exploring Hyrule with Zelda] His hands slowed to a stop, falling before taking a deep calming breath.

“Sometimes … I don't even realise she's holding my hand.”

Neither of the researchers knew how to answer this, looking at each other helplessly hoping inspiration struck them. But before they could, Link shook himself out of it.

[That's the main thing I think, but that's not fault of the technology. With no arm, I couldn't hold her hand at all. So for that, I thank you both.]

“Aww, you're welcome, Linky,” Purah gushed, mentally sighing with relief; she wasn't great with trying to cheer people up.

“We'll always be here to patch you up, just try not to make it habit, please,” Robbie said, voice very nearly imploring. “But, I take it this means you'd give this procedure a winning endorsement should anyone ask?”

Link brought his technologically advanced arm up to his eye level, twisting his hand around the wrist joint lazily and admiring the shimmering blue light that could be seen there. 

“Oh, most definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin! I wanted to write some drawbacks to Links arm, in that it doesn't just stop working when it's damaged, it actually drains from Link in an effort to keep itself working. This prosthetics equivalent of bleeding out.
> 
> Also any more sex they may or may not be having probably won't be written out in as much detail – I am an awkward person, who finds writing intimacy awkward, and I prefer my nsfw content to be more suggestive... but I think I did ok? I think? Let me know.
> 
> Chapter art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/172457898415/sometimes-i-dont-even-realise-shes-holding-my)


	5. Lanayru

Link remained in Purah's lab for the rest of the day, sitting on a chair with various cups of tea collecting around him, watching the tiny Sheikah flit about her lab. The blocks himself and Zelda had seen her about to carve runes into were now finished and she possessed several complete tablets. Each one had been carved with a single teleport destination and Robbie had been tasked with two; one for Akkala Tech lab and one for Hateno Tech lab. He became the first test subject, with instructions to teleport to his lab and then come back to Hateno. Ideally, each Tablet could be used more than once and if that was the case it would make collaborations between the two researchers much easier, able to travel between each other's base of operations almost instantaneously. It would also be a useful feature to incorporate into Zelda's grand plan to utilise the Sheikah Technology across the Kingdom, but Link kept that part to himself.

While Purah waited for the older Sheikah to return she occupied herself with getting Link ready to leave. He was undoubtedly tired and yet the boy was restless, fidgeting on his chair every so often eager to return home, but she had one last thing to discuss with him before she set him free.

“Before you go – I noticed on the Slate some … interesting anomalies.”

Link froze. _Please don't ask about what happened in the Shrine. Please don't ask-_

“You're heart has stopped quite a number of times since you woke up from that resurrection chamber. When are you going to tell her?”

His throat suddenly seized and he had trouble swallowing. Unsure of how to explain himself his mouth opened and closed within a heartbeat, his hands also fluttered about uselessly for several seconds. Eventually, the truth was once again the easiest option.

[I'm not trying to hide it from Zelda] He formed a 'Z' with both hands and then made tapping motions across the air in front of him with a fingertip. [What purpose would it serve. She has self worth issues already, I don't want to remind her of what we went through]

“You mean what _you_ went through.”

Link cocked his head to one side, his hands wilting a little in front of his chest.

“If she actually _does_ recall what she went through during her stalemate with Ganon she deals with it in her own way or distracts herself. She assures me she remembers no specifics and that she was unaware of time passing, asleep like yourself for the most part. However, if she remembers your plight she gets visibly upset. We saw that for ourselves this morning, so you must know this.”

“I do,” he said slowly, running a hand through his hair, “but that's why I never brought it up. Given what's happening now I've been re-thinking that. Do you think I should?”

Purah could tell it was phrased as a genuine question. The young man was clearly unsure how best to proceed, having already assessed both options. He wanted to know her opinion but instead she felt it poignant to point out one particular detail.

“Imagine when she eventually looks into that function more closely for herself.”

“...Good point.”

The Hylian crossed his arms, one of his legs bouncing incessantly, as he looked down at the floor, thinking. Nodding to himself, he looked back up and smiled at the young Sheikah who was giving him a smug look.

“Go home. Be disgustingly cute with the Princess.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Zelda was fast asleep, limbs spread out across the bed beneath the blankets, mouth open and breathing deeply as she slept. This was how Link found her when he returned home and crept quietly up the stairs. A fond smile spread across his face, completely out of his control, as he watched her nose wrinkle at something in her sleep. The rays from the afternoon sun settled upon the bed in muted tones of green and yellow as they passed through a thin sheet hung over the window.

He stripped down in the dimmed light and snuck in next to her, trying not to jostle her too much, but as soon as he lifted the sheets she twitched awake.

“Link?”

“Hey,” he sighed, settling himself into bed next to her.

“Mmmm, everything ok?” She stretched her arms up to the ceiling and then rolled over so she could face him, curling her legs up to twine them around his.

“I'm all good. You missed us testing the new rune tablets Purah's made by the way.”

Zelda grunted, “I'm sure I can ask for a demonstration some other time.”

Link's lips twitched up and he inched closer to give her a kiss on the forehead, to which she gave a big, sleepy smile and nestled into his side. Even though it was nearing summer in Hyrule, this close to Lanayru was still chilly at night and the suns light was starting to wane through the window beside their bed. Sharing body heat was not only practical but comforting. The height of Hateno summers may prove to demand different sleeping arrangements but for now, they indulged in being 'disgustingly cute'.

“Hey, Zel?” Link spoke after a long period of comfortable silence, half expecting her to have already fallen back asleep. She surprised him, however, by nudging her head against him and murmuring slightly.

“Hmm?”

“There's something we need to discuss.”

Instantly alert, Zelda inhaled sharply and started to lean herself up on one elbow to see his face. 

“Oh, nothing bad,” Link assured, ushering her back down with one hand so she settled next to him again. “Well, I suppose it is, but...”

Instead of trying to explain it with words, he twisted around to take the Sheikah Slate off the bedside table, where he had placed it as he undressed. He tapped on the small collection of hearts in the corner of the screen to expand the selection and display the vitals monitoring function.

“Oh, Purah taught you how to access it, but I've already seen this?” Zelda said, confused.

Link responded by dragging a virtual slider to the left and streams of figures and vital signs crossed the screen. Then he stopped. 

“This is the record of your health since you woke up,” she took the Slate into both of her hands, to study the display further, intrigued. “This is incredible I can ...”

After a few seconds of her scrolling through the records she came across an instance where the vitals had all disappeared. She moved the slider back and then forward again. One minute the vitals were less than optimal, she would admit, but in the next second they were simply gone. Everything was at zero. Dragging the slider a couple of seconds forward once more showed that the vitals were back if only slightly worse for wear. _An error? Or was this..._ A cold feeling seeped into her heart as she cast her eyes over to look into Link's face. He was staring fixedly at the screen.

“Mipha's Grace?”

He coughed, “no, she … she would always heal me completely before … before it was too late. I didn't have Mipha for this one.”

He hadn't had anyone back then, but he still remembered that death, even now. Mistimed a jump, hadn't quite gotten the hang of paragliding just yet. Falling into the void of the Shrines, where not even light could survive, was a terrifying experience.

“So, this is- you died? Again?” Her voice was noticeably troubled, but she tried to reign it in. He was here sat beside her, warm and very much alive. “How?”

“I asked the Deku Tree later on. He said that until the decisive battle, were even the Goddesses would not tread, the Goddess of Time can repeal a moment from the Hero. Instead, I asked how they could repeal time in a place that had none. He became confused.” Link rested his head on top of Zelda's, grinning a little, pleased with himself, “I have only died upon this land once in my lifetime, and that was beside you. Those … blips are all within Shrines, and time does not seem to pass there. Not according to the Slate anyway.”

Zelda briefly remarked to herself about the fact that having this conversation with him one hundred years ago would have been akin to pulling teeth. Imagining the slack jawed faces of his fellow knights when confronted by such a relatively verbose Link was amusing, but the sheer weight of his words stole the moment. There was a lot to parse through.

“The Shrines bring you back?” Zelda spluttered, completely thrown by this revelation, until she remembered something. “Wait, you told me once that items lost in Shrines only returned to you if they belonged in there to begin with. Is it possible, now hear me out on this one, that because you were essentially 'rebuilt' within the Shrine of Resurrection, the Shrines recognise you as being a part of them?”

“Should I worry about your increasing mechanical analogies, or find it endearing?”

Zelda's mind was racing and she didn't respond to his question. She had that look about her that meant she was focused inward and interrupting her now would only make her irritable. Link was just glad she wasn't angry at him for 'hiding' this from her, not that it was ever his intention. He rubbed the skin of her shoulder as he waited for her to come to a conclusion, but as far as he was aware her theory made sense. The idea that he was 'rebuilt' should have disturbed him far more than it actually did, but such was his life and all the things he had already experienced. However, he also had the impression that the Shrines were places to train the Hero, to hone various skills, rather than impede or even kill the Hero. The fact that each one had a reset ability made logical sense too.

“Link?” Zelda said, coming back to herself.

“Hmm?”

“What's it like? How does it feel-” She stopped abruptly, horrified by her unfiltered enquiries once she realised just what exactly she was about to ask him. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-”

Link squeezes her shoulder and kisses her hair.

“Similar to passing out, then waking up slightly to the left of where you were a moment before. Bit like coming to after one too many.”

“One too many?” Zelda frowned, her lips repeating the words silently before she recognised the phrase, sitting up fully, “You've been drunk? And I haven't seen this?!”

 _And here I was worrying about how she would react about my temporary deaths, but no, my alcohol consumption is a far more pressing matter. Clearly,_ Link thought, not sure whether he wanted to sigh with exasperation or fondness. _I'll never understand how her mind works._

“Why have you decided to tell me this now?” She asked, leaning over him as he settled back against the pillows.

“That I've been drunk?” He responded with uncertainty, still a bit confused why she would care about that. The look she gave him clearly showed that she was beginning to doubt his intelligence.

“No, Link,” and she dropped the Slate onto his chest, pointing at it.

“Oh, Purah said you would find it eventually, but I wasn't trying to hide it, I swear.”

“I know that!” She said, rolling her eyes, “the idea of you trying to keep anything from me is laughable, you're too honest for that, something I am deeply thankful for, by the way. I'm assuming you just didn't want to bring something like this up out of the blue, especially when it is all said and done. Let me guess, you didn't want me to be sad.”

“See, you get it,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, mindful that she was only wearing a thin night gown, while he amended his previous thought. _Maybe I do know how her mind works, just a little._

“That's because I understand _you_.”

“And this is why I love you.”

Zelda's response was to push the Sheikah Slate off of his chest so she could lie there instead, lips melding with his and a hand upon his cheek.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Waking with the chirps of noisy birds on their roof, groggy and stiff, they both clung to each other refusing to acknowledge that it was morning. Unfortunately, the pressing matter of deactivating Divine Beasts forced them to crawl out of bed and start warming up for the day. Clothes, food, weapons, tools, and various other necessities to last them a week were all thrown into the Sheikah Slate. The inventory screen lay face up on the dining table, giving off bursts of bright blue as its dissembled items to store within it.

While Link dashed about the house like a very determined hummingbird, Zelda was mulling over some thoughts in her head. Logically she knew that Link would not have a problem with it, but the realistic voice in her head reminded her of all the times any of her ideas had been challenged. Especially if it concerned her independence. Forcing herself to breath calmly she turned to face Link, her jacket tails swishing around her thighs and he must have sensed her determination because he stopped, arms full of zapshrooms. 

“I think you should teach me how to fight,” she said, straight forward and to the point.

“...Ok,” Link agreed, continuing on his path to drop the mushrooms into the Slate.

“No, think about it,” Zelda continued, clearly not having registered his answer. “What if another scenario happens where you're vulnerable or sick or injured? I need to defend myself so you don't have to. I need to be able to defend you, I want to protect you too.”

“Ok,” he said, a little more firmly this time.

“Please, Link, I really- Oh.” His words finally reached her and brought her one-sided argument to a close, face slightly flushed.

“I've been thinking about it anyway,” Link acknowledged, “you always seem to watch when I practice.”

“Yes. I'm observing your techniques and nothing else.”

Zelda watched as her comment went sailing straight over his head and he returned his attention to packing and finding his Champion shirt. She inhaled, praying for patience, as she reminded herself of just how much she loved this man. Oblivious tendencies and all.

Once they were all set, Link gave a thumbs up to show he was ready to go and it was time for them to teleport to Zora's Domain. 

Splashing down from the Shrine platform under the Throne room, they waded their way towards the stairs which brought them up into the sunlight. The town centre was devoid of travellers this early, but the young Zora were already charging around in the pool of water at the foot of Mipha's statue. Upon spotting Link and Zelda they beelined for the Hylians, clinging to their legs and asking them about their travels.

By the time Sidon arrived, notified by a guard, it was to find Link with baby Zoras hanging off of his biceps and Zelda crouched down to show a small blue child some pictures on the Sheikah Slate.

“My friends! I had no idea you would be returning so soon. What a wonderful surprise!” As the Prince approached the children detached from Link and Zelda, clustering together looking contrite, but he only smiled. “Now what's this, welcoming in the Heroes of Hyrule are we? I appreciate your efforts, but I'm afraid I must speak with them alone, is that alright?”

To this the children nodded enthusiastically, giggling and scampering away as Sidon made a gentle shooing motion.

“Good morning, Sidon,” Zelda greeted, “we have determined the problem with Vah Ruta.”

“Oh, this is fantastic news! I hope it's nothing serious,” his normally positive demeanour fractured for a split second to show concern.

“Not at all, I believe that the Divine Beasts one by one are beginning to hibernate. Without pilots or a target their purpose has now been served. In order to return them to their original settings and places we need to gain mastery over them, just as Mipha did with Vah Ruta. We are here to complete trials that will give us control of Vah Ruta once again. But, this Divine Beast belongs to the Zora, so ultimately, whatever happens, it is up to you to decide.”

Zelda felt it was wise to place that decision in the hands of the Zora. Hyper aware of the fact that the Divine Beast had essentially locked their former Princess within to die, it should be for them to decide it's fate. Whether they wished to send it back to sleep or to keep it functioning with a new Champion linked to it, it would be their choice and theirs alone.

“I thank you for this. I will alert my father at once. I take it for now you and Link are happy to carry on with whatever tasks have been set before you?”

Sharing a glance, the two Hylians nodded and the Prince then bid them farewell, making his way up to the Throne room to deliver the good news.

“Thank you,” Link said quietly, “for giving them control over Vah Ruta.”

“It seemed only right. It is their Divine Beast, and although it was not directly it's fault, that is where Mipha was taken from them. Besides,” she gave him a rueful grin, “it's not as if I actually hold any power to tell them what to do with it. It's oddly liberating.”

They made their way out of the heart of the Domain, following the glowing point on the Slate's map, which would lead them to their next challenge. It was a bit of a hike and the sun had already crested high in the sky, creating a warm and muggy atmosphere, but the exercise was enjoyable regardless. The rush of exploring, feeling wet grass slide beneath their feet, and the scent of fresh dewy air was a wonderful thing to experience.

Link had changed into his Zora armour, worn beneath his Champion's tunic, so the humidity didn't bother him but Zelda was wishing she had some form of water resilient clothing.

“There isn't anything in that Slate that I can wear for this climate is there? Only this jacket is suddenly feeling very heavy.”

He did not, unfortunately, and was half tempted to hand her his own armour but this was probably the only piece of clothing he would be extremely reticent about loaning. Even though he knew Mipha wouldn't be angry about it.

“I'm afraid not.”

“And there's nowhere else I can find armour like that, right?”

“Not unless Mipha also made you one.”

“Somehow, I doubt it.”

They continued on, Zelda only just barely avoiding the urge to take her jacket off and let the sea breeze pass through her thin, white under-shirt. However, when they reached the destination marked on the map they found that they were not the only ones to have been drawn to the place, the sounds of cheery accordion music preceding them.

“Kass! You're here!”

The large blue Rito stopped playing and greeted them, his beak curved up into a smile. Despite his feathers ruffling in the coastal winds he otherwise looking bright and well preened as usual.

“Hello there, we meet again I see. Though I feel you are here for this structure rather than me personally.”

The structure Kass was referring to stood behind him; a circular, central platform with three spires around it's edge, similar to those found on top of the Trial Shrines. Link was damn sure this thing hadn't been here when he last came through the Domain. 

While Zelda spoke to Kass, he went to investigate and he felt a pressure inside his head along with a tug near his heart as he moved forward. The structure wasn't actively doing anything but Link felt it calling to him, a deep resonating chime reaching out for his soul alone. He remembered feeling something similar as he was beckoned towards the Master Sword. The Slate against his hip beeped to urge him forward and so he moved towards it more confidently. This left Zelda to continue talking to Kass and listen the notes left behind by his Sheikah Teacher. 

Walking up to the platform, he ran a hand over the stone-like surface of a spire. The notes of Kass' accordion filled the air and the sigils around the circular platform lit up blue just as Maz Koshia's voice returned.

_I applaud your courage in coming here._

While Link didn't personally think he had necessarily displayed much courage to get him here - more like raging curiosity - the voice carried on regardless.

_The Locations that will be revealed to you are of trials  
that will enhance the power sleeping within._

_Do not let your guard down..._

_Sleeping within? Do you mean Mipha's power?_ He received no response from the Monk and he could tell that Maz Koshia was no longer there, his current task completed.

The spires then came alive with images. Scenes and landscapes of Zora's Domain swept across the stone surface, eventually settling on three locations from a bird's eye view. The platform began to pulse with light yet the images remained on the spires, urging him to take a closer look. He could hear Kass and Zelda behind him reacting curiously to the change but did not approach, leaving him be to inspect it by himself. Squinting at the locations, he could easily recognise the areas they depicted, his many years of exploring the Zoran cliffs and highlands in his youth coming back to him. Mipha had been there with him too, from the very start, making sure he didn't get hurt.

He sighed with a small smile and listened to the closing notes of Kass' song. Turning around, he saw Zelda looking wistfully up at the Rito, her journal open in hand, but he could tell her gaze was far away. _Was that what I looked like when I recalled memories?_

As soon as he came close to her, she seemed to regather herself and thanked Kass for the song, closing her journal and holding it close to her chest. While the Rito was happy to occupy himself, bidding them a farewell as he began working on the verses for his next ballad, Link gently tugged Zelda along towards the monument. It was already past noon and they should make a start on these new trials sooner rather than later, but Zelda still seemed a little lost. 

Once she was placed on the structure she became more alive, opening her journal once again and noting down details about it's appearance and function. Her mental map was not as good as Link's but she still inspected the images with great scrutiny, recognising that one of the locations was not too far along the coast from here. Turning to Link she showed him the verses that she had written down in her book that outlined the challenges to come and asked him for his version of events.

“Maz Koshia spoke to me, thing lit up, images appeared. We need to go to three places.”

Teasing her was becoming a bit of a fun habit, but not without it's risks as Zelda used her notebook to give him a swift whack against his chest. After he had stopped chuckling, he gave her a more detailed account that she was satisfied with and they set off towards the nearest location.

After they had travelled over the next few hills Zelda started to speak.

“Did I ever tell you about the trips I made when I told the Champions that they had been chosen?”

Link shook his head, keeping his eyes forward as he continued to walk, but he made a noise to show that he was interested in hearing about it.

“Father wanted to wait until we could bring them all to the Castle, but I reasoned that they were all busy with their own responsibilities. It would look better to be seen telling them all in person. It was half of my reason,” she said, her voice a little tense as they ambled across soft green grass, disturbing a couple of crickets in the process, but Link could guess her other reason.

“It got you out of the castle,” he said, without judgement and Zelda relaxed.

“I didn't have an Appointed Knight yet, you were chosen as the Hylian Champion as soon as you came forward with the sword, but father had yet to see you in action, as it were. So, my trips outside were... limited”

“He trusted me with the Kingdom, but not with you.”

Zelda frowned, slowing down a little as she processed that, which brought Link to a halt as well. She found the statement to be true, and such sentiment from her father was at odds with everything else she had come to know from him. It had always been the Kingdom first, learn to use her powers above all else, even above her own well being. He had seen fit to name Link as a Champion, to defend the entire Kingdom, without truly seeing his capabilities. But, he had not been confident to name Link as the Princess's Knight, to defend her. His own daughter. Had he intended for Link to be able to look after her, not just physically but emotionally as well? As King he could not be seen to be giving his daughter too much flak in the face of certain doom, to put her before his people. A silent knight constantly at her side could though, protecting her at all times, someone she could confide in with utmost confidence. Support. 

Zelda felt like dragging her hands down her face.

“I hate hindsight,” she groaned, shoving at Link's shoulder as she caught the tiny smirk on his face.

“I wonder how he would feel about that now, given everything,” he reached for her hand as he said this, causing Zelda to clear her throat and squeeze his hand back.

“ _Anyway_ ,” she continued, and Link barked a laugh, “back to my original point. I went to each of the Champion's home regions to deliver the news personally. During Kass' song, I remembered the moment I told Mipha that she would become the Zora Champion.”

Link was most definitely paying attention now. A memory that he genuinely hadn't been present for at the time was making him a little excited, like a small kid at story time. He tugged at her hand to get them moving again, and as they walked up the breezy slopes of Lanayru, she told him of her meeting with the Zora Princess.

“She took it in her stride, pleased, I think, that she would be able to actively help defend her people in that time of adversity. She seemed happy that you would be one of the Champions too,” feeling playful, she turned to Link and waggled her eyebrows at him. It was worth it for the flustered response he gave, averting his eyes elsewhere as his ears sprang up. “But it was the way she encouraged her younger brother that struck a chord with me the most. Little Sidon wouldn't swim up the waterfall we were looking down from, and Mipha was very firm with him. However, when it became apparent that he wasn't going to be able to do it on his own she dived down to help him. I've never seen a Zora manage a water flow so … beautifully. What's that thing you do sometimes with your shield? You ride it down hills when you think I'm not looking.”

Link choked for a second, but managed to answer, “shield surfing.”

“Oh, so it's similar to Sand Seal racing, just without the sand seal?” He gave her a nod, and Zelda was able to continue with her story, “Well, it looked like she was doing that down the waterfall, but without a shield. She could just use the water to her advantage, as if she were the one controlling it. She had Sidon hold onto her so she could swim them back up and he could see that there was nothing to fear. She knew he could do it, she believed in him, he only needed a little encouragement. Then he went and did it all by himself.”

Zelda exhaled loudly and Link could feel that same emotion deep within his soul. Mipha would always be dearly missed. Straightening her posture and taking another lungful of sea air, she marched forward with purpose taking Link with her.

“Now, let's go see if we can follow in her footsteps, shall we?”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The first location they visited was on the cliffs east of Zora's Domain looking out over the Tingle Islands, the sun painting the sky in various shades of pink and orange. There they met Muzu and a guard, Tottika, by an unlit fire. According to the old manta Zora, Mipha had come here to train and overcome trials to prove herself as Champion before her Divine Beast - just as they were now. However, the Trial was time sensitive so they would have to wait for the right moment; sunrise specifically.

Deciding to stay near for the sun to rise instead of moving on to another trial location at night, Link began searching for a suitable flat patch of ground to make camp. When he found a good spot he called Zelda over and waited for her to join him.

“Oh, this will do nicely. It's been a while since we slept under the stars, hasn't it?” She mused but Link was eagerly gesturing for the Sheikah Slate, so she handed it over.

After pulling out a blanket and their other camping supplies, he procured two spears, both of Zoran make, and held one out for Zelda to take. She looked a bit confused, taking the spear hesitantly, so he explained.

“You said you wanted me to train you.”

Her confusion turned into excitement as she held onto her weapon more tightly. Pleased with her reaction, Link put the Slate down on the grass and gestured for Zelda to remove her jacket to put beside the Slate. Once that was done they both stuck their spears into the ground and began warming up their joints. Link didn't intend to do any actual sparring against Zelda just yet.

“If I am to teach a new guard, in this grand plan of yours, I need to know if I can teach.”

“So, I am to be your student. Alright then, teach me. Sir.”

“Please, don't.”

Once they were both ready he squared off against her, getting her to mirror his stance and the way he gripped the spear. Once she finished getting into her own position, Link would walk over and correct her in places, letting her see how a slight shift in balance could make her stance more secure. He also demonstrated how holding a properly weighted spear a certain way was more beneficial for certain moves than others. He was surprised by how close she was on her stances and holds, only needing to correct a few minor mistakes. Taking a step back he looked at her quizzically.

“I thought the King didn't let you practice weapons?”

“He didn't,” she affirmed, “but Mipha didn't like the idea of a Princess being unable to defend herself. Even after she found out you were guarding me.”

“Mipha likes to encourage the inner strengths of people.”

“Didn't she just? At the time, I thought she was just jealous,” Zelda admitted, looking away for a second.

“Jealous?”

“If I could defend myself, I would need you less. So, you could spend more time with her and less with me.”

“Oh! … Mipha was never that kind of person, from what I saw, she just wanted the best for you, too. Besides, even if you could have defended yourself, I would still have been your Appointed Knight... I may have stressed slightly less though.”

Zelda gave a short laugh, “yes, I'm sure. But I realised later on that Mipha was just genuinely a thoughtful person, not manipulative. It did frustrate me at times.”

Link considered for a moment, “alright then. Why don't you show me what she taught you?”

An hour later and he was throwing Zelda's disarmed spear back to her yet again. The rush of sparring was not yet intense enough for Link to lose his patience, but he was getting a little frustrated. He could see that she knew the manoeuvrers and strikes commonly used by spear-weilders, but it was as if she lost heart half way, second guessing her actions. This enabled Link to easily deflect her strikes and twist the spear right out of her hands, forcing her to let go or suffer an injury. He wasn't being gentle but he also didn't wish to out right harm her. 

As she caught her spear Link pointed at her. “You can do better than that. I know you can. You said Mipha taught you.”

“Over a weekend!” Zelda shouted back, already back in an attack stance.

“That would have been enough for Mipha,” he said, easily guarding against Zelda's thrust and batting her spear to the side. “You're getting angry.”

Zelda nearly screamed, _No, shit!,_ instead she responded with “So do you!”

“Using a spear is practically second nature to me. When I get angry my body knows what to do even if my mind is preoccupied.”

“Right,” she took a calming breath, “practice makes perfect.”

“Come on,” Link encouraged, “land a hit and you get a free pass to do anything you want.”

“Any thing?” She asked, slowly, to make him realise the full weight of his words, but he just nodded, one eyebrow raised.

“I don't go back on my word.”

With renewed vigor, Zelda tried bringing the spear down in an arc onto Link's head, he blocked the strike with his prosthetic. The spear head chipped slightly on the surface of the guardian material and Zelda looked offended.

“Isn't that cheating! Most people don't have nigh indestructible armour for skin!”

“But I do, and I am your opponent,” Link countered, quickly knocking the spear up and away before then snapping the same arm forward to grab onto Zelda's wrist. He held on tightly, disabling her ability to move the spear at all. “You can't base this on averages Zelda. Only the extremes count here.”

The spear eventually clattered to the floor as Links grip on her joint unconsciously increased and her hand gave a spasm. Wincing she looked from her partners face, serious and stern, to the steadily increasing pressure being exerted on her wrist. She could feel the small bones beneath muscle and ligaments shift passed each other, grinding together. Stifling a gasp she trusted that he would let go soon, but he didn't seem to notice.

“I'm not going to go easy on you.”

He was watching her, his own spear still in hand, waiting for that moment of clarity to spread across her face when she fully grasped what he was trying to teach her. But the only expression he could see was the beginning of fear.

“Zelda?”

“Link, you're hurting me!”

His grip on her wrist immediately vanished and he took three large steps away from her, his Zora spear falling into the grass to lie beside hers. Cradling her wrist gingerly she hissed, as blood rushed back to the area adding to the pain as it became inflamed. She rubbed the skin and saw that it hadn't broken, and rotating the joint didn't bring any sharp pains so there was no permanent damage. Holding some icy chu jelly on it should be enough to soothe it later. Looking up to ask just what the hell that was all about it she saw Link looking extremely frightened.

She wasn't sure if she had ever actually seen him look afraid. Anxious or panicked perhaps, but this wide-eyed look of fear and shame wasn't like anything she had seen before. He was also very pale.

“Link? What happen-”

“I'm sorry!” He blurted, clutching at his artificial arm and tilting that side of his body away from her. “I had no idea I was-”

Words cut off sharply as his jaw snapped shut. Instead, he pointed to Zelda's wrist and raised his eyebrows uncertainly, still looking very shaken.

“I just need to put some ice on it and it'll be fine. Link, it's ok, you didn't do any permanent damage.”

[I shouldn't have hurt you at all] He signalled sharply, still at an angle as he tried to keep his prosthetic away from her.

“Link, it was an accident you couldn't … you couldn't feel it,” she realised, nearly whispering the last words to herself. “Oh, no, sweetheart. You didn't know you were holding me too tight, it's not your fault!”

She came forward in a rush, too quick for Link to back away from her in time before she could hold his face in one hand, and his right shoulder with the other.

“I know you would never hurt me maliciously, that's why I was so surprised and confused. You don't have pressure sensors,” but now that she said it, she knew that it was something he needed. This would rattle him for a while.

“I just,” Links voice broke again but he turned his body fully to her so she could see both hands equally.

[I didn't want to insult you. By fighting easy. I wanted to battle you as a real threat. Beat me, you can beat anything. Almost anything. Lynels hurt]

A puff of air brushed across his face as Zelda gave a short laugh to his amendment. She didn't look mad and she certainly didn't seem to fear him as she slowly brushed stray strands of hair out of his eyes. That glimpse of fear he had seen upon her face, however, would stay with him. He never wanted to see that emotion directed at him ever again, not from her.

[I won't use ancient technology arm] He signed, and as he brushed his palm over the length of the prosthetic, Zelda's hand followed.

“I don't fear it, far from it, and I certainly don't fear you. But,” she held both of his hands in hers, “I think I need to have a word with Robbie about installing some pressure sensors. Even if it's just crude ones to limit your grip to your natural strength.” She squeezed his left hand briefly before letting both of his hands go.

As Zelda turned away from him, he was still a little uncertain of how to proceed. He no longer trusted himself to be able to have a controlled fight. Even though he had said that he was going to fight her as a genuine opponent, he had still been keeping his more erratic and wild tendencies in check. That could come in later. Now, he knew he couldn't tell when attacks would be too much. _Left hand only for counters and attacks from now on, and right for pure blocking,_ Link reminded himself, similar to one arm sparring. That is, if Zelda even wished to continue.

As he was trying to decide who else he trusted to teach Zelda in his place, he nearly missed his spear being thrown to him. Catching the shadow of a projectile in his periphery, his hand shot out to grab it an inch from his face. Uncrossing his eyes from where they had focused on his weapon, he saw Zelda standing five strides away from of him, hand on hip and her own spear stabbing the ground. She looked expectant.

“You … still want me to teach you?” He asked.

“Thought you weren't going easy on me?”

Oh, well, that was definitely a challenge. Facing his opponent, previous reservations set aside for the moment, he braced.

_Come at me, then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that cool robot arm treating you there, buddy? 
> 
> I am avoiding writing out the trials too vividly or descriptively because spoilers and also because that pattern will get old fast for upcoming chapters. So it'll be focused more on Link/Zelda interactions between themselves and other characters leading up to or unlocking the trials themselves.
> 
> Let me know what you liked or disliked in the comments. Thank you to everyone who have been commenting throughout not only this fic but the entire series (I see you and I love you) and I'll see you all again in a fortnight!
> 
> Chapter art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/172933150415/chapter-5-of-trial-and-error-lanayru-ao3-i-went)


	6. Vah Ruta

They had sparred until they were forced to sleep from fatigue, lying side by side under a fleece blanket as the stars twinkled back into life above them. At the first rays of sunlight, a new marker appeared above the water out to sea and Link sailed off from the cliffs to start the first trial. Zelda remained behind, watching him get smaller and smaller as he glided over the waves and triggered the rise and reveal of a new Shrine. It had been barely ten minutes and she was already bored. 

Upon waking up, she was once again reminded that all of her biology was still fully functioning, and the pain between her hips had made her grimace. It had been expected and all the necessities were packed, but it was being particularly bothersome this time around so Link was quick to pick up on her discomfort. Zelda would never forget how relieved she had been, all that time ago, when she realised she did not have to explain what ‘monthly problems' meant. His mother had been very thorough, apparently, and he still remembered how best to help her.

She now clutched the broken off head of a flame spear wrapped in a nightshirt against her lap. The white peony tea she was drinking would surely help too, but Zelda was still annoyed. This would probably mean she would be unable to follow Link to the other trial locations today. Not through his insistence, but her own – she couldn't concentrate like this and would much prefer to simply nestle in a secluded place all day. Maybe she could stay in Kodah's Inn, and then she would have some company too.

It was the idleness that came with sitting still and the lack of activity that really irked her. Time spent doing absolutely nothing seemed like such a waste to her. She couldn’t think of any experiments to plan when she got home either.

A clinking sound started to grow some way behind her, and she turned her head slowly to see Link in his climbing gear jogging towards her. No doubt he’d chosen to teleport to the Shrine located in the grotto behind them in order to get back here so quickly.

“How did it go?” She asked, genuinely curious even if she didn't have the attention span to make detailed notes right this minute.

“It was fairly easy. No enemies. Just lots of ice,” Link shrugged, and then he eyed the makeshift heater she was pressing tightly against herself. “How are you faring?”

She pulled a face and he winced in sympathy.

“Let's get back into the Domain. I scouted the other Trial locations and I think their best completed solo.”

As he helped her up she gave him a querying look, and he further explained himself.

“One of them needs me to swim up waterfalls, and only I have that ability out of the two of us. The last location is swarming with beasties, and you can't move very much right now.”

Zelda soon found herself in a position where she didn't have to move at all. After Link transported them back to the central hub of the Domain, he sought out Kodah, who was quick to seat Zelda on a squishy bed and start boiling some more water.

“Link, don't feel like you have to wait for me. I can't really accompany you into the Shrines anyway,” Zelda reasoned, worming a hand out of her blanket cocoon to open her journal. “I have things to look over and you can tell me about the trials when you come back.”

He still hovered by her side, after all the Trials were not an emergency and he didn't want to leave her behind when she was suffering. However, Kodah returned with more tea and some Hearty Salmon spirals, to which she gifted Zelda, before turning on him and pushing him out of the door.

“She's fine, she's dealt with this many times before. You have a job to do. Get.”

With that, he was forcibly removed from the premises and he didn't think it wise to test his luck by trying to get back in. Especially not with Kodah standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

“Linny, I love you, I really do, but give a girl some space, hun.”

She didn't move until the small Hylian gave a nod and turned on his heel, walking away a little subdued after being so thoroughly dismissed. Kodah brushed off her hands and came back inside to see Zelda, journal open in her lap and pen poised at the ready, looking straight at her.

“You didn't have to do that, he just cares about me that's all. I don't want him thinking there's anything wrong with that,” Zelda said, reproachfully, already feeling the urge to follow and assure him everything was fine. _Maybe we have separation anxiety_ , that was a worrying thought.

“Oh, I know, it's very sweet, but you haven't been here in ages! Much less on your own. This is the perfect excuse to chill out, have some fun, and get the others in for some good old fashioned socialising. What do you say?”

“Honestly?” Zelda started, a small grin spreading across her face as she considered it, “that sounds, really good right about now.”

It was incredible how quickly the adult Zora managed to retrieve all of her friends and situate them in the Inn. When Zelda asked whether this would impede on her business, the Zoras tittered, and assured her that at this time of year, tourists very rarely came up here. The conversation moved on to various bits of gossip that had been happening around the Domain, which of course included all the latest news on the Prince.

“He's been hanging around Bazz a lot lately, and that guy has never exactly been subtle. I say something's going on there.” 

“Oh Nayru, don't say that. About half the population will become heartbroken if it turns out Prince Sidon is gay. Or he could fishing for both sides...”

“Wouldn't some others rejoice though?” Zelda pointed out

“Good point.”

“Speaking of rejoicing,” and here Kodah's grin widened, her rows of sharp teeth gleaming ominously, and Zelda suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to flee. “How are you and Link doing?”

“Oh, we're going to do this are we?” Zelda said, her expression flat as she sipped her tea.

“Yes, yes we most certainly are,” Laflat announced, jumping on this topic of conversation immediately.

“Oh mother of the Goddesses,” the young Hylian breathed, closing her eyes and awaiting the inevitable.

“So, go on, tell us, how is he in b-” the question was cut off as Kodah gave the poor Zora, Tula, a yank on her head tail.

“Hey, we're keeping it above the bar, girls!”

There was a brief argument, about how nothing was above the bar in these conversations, that they were all adults, and that they doubted Link would actually care. Zelda wanted to challenge that last one, but instead decided to nip this whole drama in the bud before it got out of hand.

“Actually, we haven't gotten to that yet. We're taking it slow.”

This brought a pause to the chattering Zora, who all as one turned to look at her, a couple looking quite surprised by this information.

“Oh, we figured you two jumped each other as soon as he got you out of the castle.” There were accompanying nods from the surrounding women and Zelda gave a huge sigh.

“Why does everyone think that? We've literally only been a … a 'thing' since just before the start of the New Year. Granted, our living arrangements prior to that were not strictly speaking conventional,” at this point the congregation around her started to look smug and eyebrows were raised. “We were strictly friendly! Plus, he was a perfect gentleman about our arrangement and letting me live in _his_ house.”

Kodah drew in a long breath with a snort, rolling her eyes, “of _course_ he was.”

“Still bitter there, Kodah?”

“Shut up.”

“Well, if you do want to speed things up, the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Doubly so for Link,” Laflat pointed out, still unwilling to let the topic drop entirely. This was far too entertaining.

“I've noticed,” Zelda commented with a wry grin.

“Oh yeah, but have you tried this?” Laflat leaned in to whisper into the young girls ear, which became a bright pink once the Zora's words settled in.

“Oh. Oh, I'll … give that a try.”

“Let us know how that goes,” and she was given a pat on the shoulder by the older woman which had the former Princess suddenly very interested in her tea.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Link trudged back into the Domain late in the afternoon, his Zora armour reflecting the last glimpses of sunlight as the sky was set a light. He had forgotten how long it took to get everywhere without using the travel gates at each Shrine. Especially, if it was raining, although, walking back across the east bridge it didn't seem to have rained here at all, just in the highlands. He returned bearing more ancient gears and cores for Zelda to mess with, which he hoped would brighten her up a bit.

Yawning, he flexed his back, shoulders tensed and heard a satisfying crack and pop somewhere along his spine. Slouching forward a little he worked on rotating his wrists and ankles with every step, extremely tired but pleased. He now carried three orbs containing Ruta's emblem and had expected a fourth, but instead had been told to step before the Divine Beast once again. Somehow, he didn't think it would be that easy and refused to go until he was well rested.

Aiming to crash into a bed face first, preferably curled up around Zelda, he blindly walked in the direction of Kayden's Inn. Instead, he ended up walking into a large frame of solid muscle.

“Oh, Link! I'm glad I caught you!” Link gave a wheezing laugh as Sidon quite literally caught him around the middle and set him upright again. “I take it that the Trials went well? You don't seem disappointed at the very least,” Sidon pointed out, possibly referring to Link's previously good posture as he had walked into the Domain. Or maybe it was the sleepy smile now adorning his face. Either way, the small Hylian found himself promptly scooped up and carried across the Domain plaza. “Come and find me tomorrow, when you're rested. Father and I have some things we need to discuss with you.”

Link hummed an affirmative and was then bodily delivered to the Inn by the Prince, who had the unfortunate luck of walking straight into the group of chattering Zora women, plus Zelda. They all looked towards him as one; first locking onto his face, then to the Hylian clutched in one arm, and then back again.

“Oh, I just came to-” Sidon held up Link who lifted his head up in the massive Zora's hold to give them a thumbs up before going limp again, his energy now well and truly gone - he was so out of shape it was appalling, training Zelda would be good for him too.

Hearing Kodah slap her hands down onto her thighs, she started gathering up the other Zora saying, “Alright! It's time to clear out. We've literally done nothing all day.”

“You ..er ..ing ..Da ..eny,” Link mumbled as he was placed down onto the bed next to Zelda, and felt something settle over him as she covered him with half of her blanket. There must have been some confusion over what he said because she had to translate.

“He said you were keeping me company. To him that's a worthwhile endeavour.”

Link mumbled his agreement, and as the Zora filed out to leave them in peace, Zelda settled into him as he curled up around her back. His deep regular breaths puffed air against her thighs, so incredibly tired. A gentle tugging of his armour and a quiet voice in his ear prevented him from falling asleep completely.

“Link. _Link_ , come on. You need to get out of this,” Zelda spoke to him as if trying to coax a child, but he just grumbled and curled up tighter in defiance. “If you don't do it, I'll do it for you.”

With such an ultimatum, he was almost tempted to see her carry out the threat, but she'd had a trying day too. So, with a reticent sigh, he wiggled backwards out of his armour and shucked off his greaves, becoming cognitive enough to fold them up and place them delicately on the floor by the bed. He then flumped back down, in nothing but his underwear, causing a ripple in the water bed. Zelda giggled at the movement, scratching his head with her fingers.

“I'll wait for your report tomorrow.”

He must have fallen asleep immediately after that, for the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to early daylight and Zelda's hair draped across his neck. He flexed his limbs slightly to gauge where the rest of her was and found that she had aligned herself directly next to his prone form. A yawn cracked his jaw and he winced, bringing a hand up to rub the area.

“Morning,” said his partner, stretching out her back and accidentally rubbing along his front. It was a very pleasant sensation and noticing that she was sleeping on his prosthetic, he wrapped both of his arms around her middle, intent on staying exactly where they were. “Oh no you don't. We have things to do, come on, up.”

She gave his hands a tap and he reluctantly let go, watching her sit up and slink her way off the bed slowly. Oddly similar to a large cat. He was surprised she hadn't tried to bounce him out of bed but that soon became unnecessary as his stomach gurgled, forcing him to get up anyway.

“Of course, the only thing powerful enough to get you to move is your hunger. Maybe I should be tempting you out of bed with snacks.”

He swallowed. If she started doing that then he was going to start getting hungry for something _else_ in the mornings. Not that he didn't already on occasion. 

Watching her bend down to fetch her day clothes and stretching out her spine, he suddenly remembered how unwell Zelda had been the previous day. 

“How are you feeling?”

His blonde partner was halfway into her research jacket when she paused to look at him, a pleased smile growing on her face. “I'm much better today. Sometimes, it just hits hard for one or two days, but thank you, you always take such good care of me.”

She finished putting her arms through the sleeves as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Link felt like purring with pride. It was to a scene of both Hylians nuzzling their faces together that Prince Sidon found them, lead into the Inn by Kayden.

“Oh! I do hope I'm not interrupting!” The Prince exclaimed, whilst also not making any motions to retreat. Kayden pinched the base of his head crest and walked back out to the front of the Inn, refusing to be a part of this conversation.

Link shook his head hurriedly while Zelda withdrew, a hand covering the up turned corners of her mouth. 

“I apologise for my eagerness,” Sidon said, unable to contain his energy a moment longer, “but father has recently revealed to me that he is in possession of Mipha's diary. He says that certain entries pertain to you and it would soothe him to know that you are aware of the full extent of her thoughts.”

Link already had experience of reading diaries, and he still felt a little guilty about it when he remembered. Even though the person it belonged to had already assuaged him of said guilt and was currently standing right next to him, it wasn’t something he liked to dwell on. Reading the diary of someone who had long since passed, and was still very dear to him made him uneasy. Unfortunately, he was also horrendously curious and he knew that this was what Sidon had alluded to yesterday, while he carried him across the Domain plaza.

“I appreciate that you probably have some misgivings about reading through her personal thoughts, but perhaps you can spot some references to her trials that my father would not have understood?”

 _Damn him,_ Link thought, realising that Sidon knew him far better than he let on.

Once fully clothed and slightly more awake, he was ushered into the Throne room to stand before the King. The giant whale-based Zora watched him fondly while his son fluttered about the former Princess of Hyrule on the far side of the chamber. She was doing her best to remain polite but also make her way to join with him on the other side of the room. As she was subtly manoeuvring herself around the giant Prince, much to the King's silent amusement, Link was brought over to the diary. 

It was a small book, propped open on a pedestal, and the dark blue leather stretched across the covers did not seem to have cracked with age or show any signs of weathering over the years. No doubt Muzu, who had brought him to stand in front of the book, had been taking care of it meticulously over the years.

As the aged Zora backed away to let him read in peace, he felt Zelda brush a hand against his side as she remained behind him. He wasn't sure that being watched by the King, the King's advisor, the Prince, and Zelda could be considered a peaceful environment for reading but then her hand slipped into his and their fingers slotted together. Taking a deep breath he brought her forward to read with him.

“No, Link, this is Mipha, it should be just you-”

“She was your friend too wasn't she?” Zelda said nothing but shuffled closer, pressing herself to him so they could read side by side. “You'll have to forgive me; I'm a slower reader than you are.”

A nudge against his shoulder was the only response he got and he fixed his attention solely on the book in front of him. Starting on the page where the diary had been left open he felt his gut twist. _This is going to be hard._

About halfway through, he dearly wished that he and Zelda had been allowed to read this alone. Unsure of the expressions that could be crossing his face he settled on what he hoped appeared thoughtful, but his true emotions were anything but. So far, he could conclude that Mipha had in fact tried her hardest to keep her feelings to herself. A feat she was largely successful with if his prior memories were to be relied on. There was a slight twinge when it became apparent that there had been a moment where Mipha felt despondent over the amount of time he spent with the Hylian Princess, but she never once spoke ill of her fellow Royal. 

As he tried to parse his own feelings from the period of time described in Mipha's hand, he reached an entry that detailed a plan to meet with him as the Hylian Princess inspected Vah Ruta. It was the last entry, with no conclusion written, but Links own memories could attest to how that meeting had progressed. That day a top Vah Ruta's trunk, and according to Mipha's account something had been missing.

There was a hushed 'oh' over his shoulder and he knew Zelda had reached the end too.

 _Mipha … why didn't you ask? What changed your mind?_

Link could only guess as to why. Something must have occurred to her between the moment she wrote down her thoughts in these pages to actually meeting with him. 

Closing the diary with a heavy heart, he ran his hand over the front cover; dark blue as a backdrop for the silver embossed symbol of the Zora Sapphire stamped on the front. His eyes flickered to his partner, able to clearly see the distress and avid curiosity in her eyes as she returned his glance. However, he was unwilling to have that conversation with her in a room with so many others present. Especially, in the presence of Mipha's family.

Turning away from the pedestal, he kept his vague expression and nodded his thanks to Muzu as he came closer to the Throne. When asked if he had found any clues to aid him in his trials he could do little more than give a simple shake of his head. Perhaps his reticent attitude was notable enough to dissuade any more questions and he was granted leave to carry on with his tasks.

Leaving the Throne room, he missed the concerned looks the Royal Zora shared with Zelda who could do little more than shake her head at them. Unsure herself of what exactly it was that was causing Link distress. The former Princess gave her condolences once more and explained that they were now ready to reset the Divine Beast, reminding them that the decision for its fate rested in their hands. They exchanged pleasant farewells before Zelda then followed after her partner.

She caught up with him where he had stopped by the eastern bridge out of the Domain. He was looking up at a dark coloured Zora, whom she recalled was called Bazz, and was signing quickly. All the while the Zora male was steadily becoming more and more flushed, despite the fact that Link's expression had not changed an inch.

“It's not like that- You! You have no reason to be judging me … it sounds like judging. Besides, last time I looked your partner was a Royal too, and you're a knight,” Bazz spluttered, failing to notice her approach.

It was at this point that Link's face broke into a very smug grin, his slightly sharper than average teeth on display. Honestly, Bazz had every reason to look more than a little alarmed. Zelda, partly feeling generous and partly desperately wanting to talk to Link herself slid over to stand next to the bickering pair.

“And what, pray tell, are you two gentlemen discussing?” She asked, pleased that her 'sudden' appearance caused the Zora guard to jump a little. Link was already signing away.

[Just discussing when Bazz developed a crush on our friend the Prin-]

His last sign was interrupted as Bazz made a grab for his wrist, swiping his hand away from where his fingers had just touched his forehead. Unfortunately for Bazz, Zelda was already well versed with that signal and it was her turn to look amused.

“Are we now?” She said, watching Bazz look fretfully between them, “don't worry, you're secret is safe with us. Although, I would say if you're hoping to somehow get the message across to our … larger than life friend,” Link snorted behind her, “that being subtle is not the way to go. He's smart and cultured, but small instances of adoration will probably fly over his head. He isn't even aware that he has a fan club.”

Bazz's jaw dropped, either from her rather forward advice or the evidence of Sidon's sheer obliviousness it was uncertain. But he was floored regardless.

“Food for thought as they say,” and with that Zelda linked her left arm with Link's right and steered him away, waving to Bazz as they left.

Link only just managed to turn his head around to spot Bazz already signing to him. The Zora went from pinching the base of his third finger to pointing at Zelda's back, and the two signals combined were enough to have all the air in Link's lungs leave his body. He started coughing as he turned back around. Noticing his flushed countenance, Zelda asked if she was going too fast which nearly made him wheeze again, but instead he insisted he was fine, still replaying what Bazz had just signed to him.

_If only I could be so lucky._

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

“Link, Mipha never did present her armour to you did she? The first time you saw it was when you came here with no memory of her whatsoever, wasn't it?”

Said Hylain Knight nearly lost his footing climbing up a slate cliff such was his surprise. They had so far been hiking and climbing in comfortable silence as they made their way towards Vah Ruta. He clung to the rocky surface as he got his heart rate back in order.

“Link?”

“I'm fine, took me by surprise.”

She waited patiently, as she always did, for him to evaluate the question and decide on an answer. 

“Yes,” he started with, but before Zelda could huff with his lack of forthcoming information he continued on. Beginning to climb again as he went. “I had no idea who anyone was and suddenly I was being told that this Mipha, who was the Zora Princess, who had _died_ , had loved me. Had loved me enough to craft an intricate and powerful piece of armour for me. I knew nothing of who I was, or who I had been, and then in an instant I knew that I had been loved. And was still loved, once I freed Mipha from her Divine Beast.”

Reaching the top of the cliff, Link scrambled over the edge feeling a flicker of pride as he watched Zelda do likewise beside him. She didn't need his help climbing any more it seemed.

“But her diary indicated she intended to gift it to you when we arrived in Zora's Domain.” Zelda dusted off her hands before placing them on her hips as she stood there staring at Link, “so what happened?”

“Wish I knew. All I know is that wasn't what happened. We sat there, watched the sun set and we talked – well she talked mostly – and we agreed to spend more time together once the Calamity was over. I agreed that sounded like a good idea. She healed my arm...” Link lifted his right arm and then blinked when he realised that he no longer had the arm that she had healed. His suddenly felt like crying.

“Oh for the love of-” Zelda took a deep breath in through her nose, releasing it out slowly again, “Link, it was pretty damn obvious.”

He was still trying to work out why he was feeling so upset, so Zelda's announcement left him bereft of a response. “Huh?”

“The Calamity. That was why she didn't gift you the armour. Your silence, even in her presence, showed you were far too stressed to give an answer to such an important question at that time. She knew you very well after all. Instead, she asked you to come back to her, when everything was over, so she could try again.” She wore a bittersweet smile, thinking of how life would have been very different for the both of them had the Calamity been defeated one hundred years ago. 

He was also thinking along similar lines, asking himself again what his answer would have been; despite know recognising that he had also started to love Zelda at the time. His answer most likely would have remained 'yes'. Mipha had the love and support of her father, the King, behind her decision to marry him. Zelda, would not have stood a chance, regardless of how deeply he cared for the both of them.

Sighing deeply, he welcomed the sensation of Zelda’s hands cradling his face, angling his head up to so they could see eye to eye. Her face open and caring, his own now sharpening into determination.

“Come on, let's finish this.”

Before long, they both stood before the towering form of Vah Ruta, her trunk raised and tusks extended. Frozen in a position of attack from the last directive she operated, and now she waited for new commands. Standing as an eternal sentry atop her plateau, overlooking the emerald valleys below and enclosed by the distant mountain ranges on either side of her. It would be a shame if the Zora decided to send her back into the deeps of the East Reservoir lake, but it had to be their choice.

Taking a deep breath, Link released the air in his lungs slowly and appreciated the squeeze of his left hand from Zelda. The apprehension and anxiety of being unable to predict what would happen next was racking them both, but the courage to complete this trial drove him forward. He stepped into the shadow of the incredible machine.

__

_To the one who approaches this Divine Beast...  
In the name of Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._

_Ah, didn't think it could be that simple_ Link thought, feeling oddly validated.

__

_In exchange for Ruta's Emblems...  
you will be granted the chance to tread through the realm of memories_

“What's he saying?” Zelda whispered, and it was only now that Link realised that Maz Koshia was speaking exclusively to him. _Do you no longer trust Zelda?_

__

_Those who lack determination will find this trial unforgiving  
Hylia's Descendant would not approve_

_Do not take this place lightly,  
nor dismiss it as merely a world within your mind.  
The truth is much deeper than you know._

“I have one final Trial. Something about Memory Realm, I-” But Link didn't have time to finish as a ringing sound started in his ears, getting louder as a pressure inside his head increased. Then the pressure was gone and he was elsewhere, facing off against a very recognisable foe from the very start of his journey.

Zelda, on the other hand, barely had time to understand what he was saying before Link's eyes scrunched up and then his face went slack. His whole body remained upright, swaying minutely, but showed no other signs of life. It was extremely disconcerting.

“Link? Link! No, oh no, no don't leave, I can't- Oh, what am I doing?” Zelda panicked, her hands flitting from his face his chest then to his shoulders, steadying him. “Do I just have to wait?”

“He'll come back, once he defeats this last enemy.”

Nearly choking on air from hearing that voice, Zelda dared not turn around to confirm her suspicions, lest she become extremely disappointed. She did so anyway, twisting around slowly and eyes widening with disbelief as they took in the sight behind her. A ghostly, teal, webbed hand was placed over her own atop Link’s shoulder as Mipha helped her support him. She felt like crying.

“Here, we should lie him down. This battle will be tough and there will no doubt be repercussions of it on his physical body too.”

Gently between them, they lowered Link down to his knees and then onto his back, straightening out his legs so that he lay flat on the ground. His hand gave a jerk and Zelda knelt down to place a hand over his before turning to the presence beside her.

Soft eyes beneath a decorated head crest met her gaze, framed by curving fins on either side of her face. The Zora Princess tilted her head to one side as Zelda failed to process what she was seeing. Despite everything she had so far experienced at Link's side, this utterly floored her. Mipha was here, right in front of her. Or at least, her ghost was.

“You're here,” Zelda breathed, suppressing the sudden need to hyperventilate as Mipha nodded happily. She was pleased to see her.

“It's been a long time.”

Zelda let out a laugh, out of shock or genuine humour she wasn't sure, but it brought a smile to her face as she tried to hold in more giggles. “That's an understatement.”

“I also hear you're not a Princess any more.”

“You're really diving in the deep end here.”

“Oh no… Link's puns … they've rubbed off on you. I'm so sorry.”

Blinking fast, Zelda had still been desperately trying to catch up with the situation and that comment threw her completely. She let out a shriek of laughter, made worse by Mipha maintaining a completely serious face that was tinged with concern. After taking in several hysterical breaths, Zelda was able to ask “What?”

“'Diving in the deep end'? I never remembered you being one for word play. So, I blame Link,” Mipha gave the Hylian next to them a glance before watching the former fellow Princess again. She shrugged at her friends continued expression of bafflement, but she couldn't keep up the serious facade any longer. A bright grin breaking across her face as Zelda geared herself up for an explanation.

“What? No! It's an expression, I just meant...” she trailed off, blowing air from her nose in exasperation as the Zora Princess started to laugh. Soft and controlled peals of laughter escaped her small frame, her hands held up uselessly in an aborted gesture to try and cover her mouth. “Well, I don't recall you being such a tease.”

While Mipha took her turn to try and control herself, Zelda took the moment to analyse her situation. Link was out of action - battling off against some unknown foe that he hadn't really prepared for – her Zora Champion had appeared and was now teasing her for an unintentional idiom. They were also in varying states of hysteria despite having only just begun to talk to each other. 

Mipha, the Princess of the Zora who had died a century ago, was chatting with her. According to Link, her death had been quick, more like an assassination rather than a full out battle, not that it made her feel any better. Zelda wasn't sure where to start, following the Zora's every move as she settled herself down, with her legs folded to the side, switching her gaze from one Hylian to the other.

“I thought you would be free already,” Zelda found herself saying. “I thought you had passed on with the defeat of Ganon.”

“None of us could leave without guaranteeing our Divine Beasts were taken care of. Also,” Mipha looked away to the heart of the Domain, “we couldn't resist one last excuse to say goodbye. For good this time.”

Zelda followed her line of sight to the Palace, adorned with the magnificent fish sculpture that surveyed the central plaza. Mipha's father was probably in there, she had never seen him elsewhere, and perhaps Sidon was there too. She couldn't see anyone clearly from this far away, but she knew that that the Zora beside her would have given anything to be able to.

“They're so proud of you, you know, they love you so much.” She leaned forward to take Mipha's clawed hand between her own, drawing her attention back to her as she continued to speak. “You've been their beacon for so long. I hope you can rest easy knowing that you kept them safe, in more ways than one. I suspect your link to your Divine Beast actually prevented the Blight from having full control, it could only rage from within, never able to directly attack your home. You locked it away from him, but now we can take it back for you and give it back to your people.”

“I had a feeling it was something like that,” Mipha nodded, her eyes dropping down to fix upon their joined hands. “The fact that the Blight didn't try to take Vah Ruta straight into the Domain confused me for many years. Once Ganon was defeated, I couldn't bear to just leave her here, all alone at the top of this cliff. I know how my people must view her - my tomb. But she isn't. She was my vessel and I hers, we were both cast from our purpose that day,” Mipha then looked up at Zelda, beseechingly. “Please, let them know that.”

“I don't think I need to. Your brother has grown to be a very dependable Prince, and despite his young age at the time he recognised how important Vah Ruta was to you. He will not allow for the Divine Beast to be cast aside so easily. Fear not.”

“Thank you. You know, I had tried to get the two of you here earlier, but I guess I was too subtle... so I went bigger.”

Zelda’s expression pinched slightly, eyes roaming about unseeingly for a second as she came to an epiphany. “You triggered Vah Ruta's changed state. To draw us here.” _Like moths to a flame._

“I had tried to get Link's attention by healing some of his more minor injuries, and then healing before he even came close to the veil of death. At one point, I thought he might have worked it out, but he is so easily distracted.”

As she said this, Link's form gave a full body jerk and both of them turned to him quickly. He was frowning now and a bruise had started to form along his cheek bone, but otherwise he remained undisturbed. Mipha gently traced the bruise on Link's face and Zelda watched as the tissue damage faded, the discolouration now completely gone. 

_The ability to alleviate another's pain, what a wonderful gift._ She looked down at her own hands, wondering if she could use her powers of light to do the same, but she knew her 'gift' was a different brand of magic. If she even still had her magic at all.

“Any damage he suffers in the astral plane will be reflected upon his physical form. Still, considering I can only see superficial damage the battle must be going pretty well. He has all of our gifts at his disposal this time around,” Mipha noted, smoothing out his tunic.

As her hand passed over his chest, distracted in her own thoughts, her fingers caught on ridges beneath the fabric of the Champion’s Tunic. Her crest wrinkled a little as she concentrated on the texture, all the while Zelda observed, relieved that Link had this battle in hand but also eager for what Mipha was about to discover. 

Pulling her hand away, the Zora Champion flicked her eyes up to Link's throat, where she could see dark blue fabric and the start of silver filigree work weaving around his neck. She hooked a claw over the neckline of his tunic and tugged down, confirming her suspicions as she saw the armour she had crafted for him underneath. The last time she had seen this on him, she had been revelling in the freedom of her Divine Beast.

“He's been wearing it constantly whenever he comes here. It's not always on display, but he always has it on even beneath other clothes. It brings him comfort to wear the armour you gave him.”

To know that he wore it, simply because he wanted to, made Mipha breathless. An all consuming joy filled her and she felt lighter than she had even in life.

“He bears both of the garments we made for him,” Mipha corrected with a smile, glancing to Zelda at her side and grinning as she watched the realisation bloom over her face.

“I... I never thought of it like that,” Zelda admitted, “when I made that tunic, he wasn't exactly my favourite person. Whereas you loved him the entire time you crafted your armour for him.”

Guilt suddenly struck Zelda when she realised she was essentially talking to the ghost of her partners long dead childhood friend who had been in love with said partner for _years_. The knowledge made her feel slightly queasy, and some of her discomfort must have for her Zora Champion heaved a sigh.

“Oh please, Zelda, don't do this to yourself,” Mipha reprimanded, squeezing her hand where it lay against the former Princess's thigh. “We both know that had we both survived and declared our feelings for him he wouldn't have wanted to hurt either of us and therefore would have done nothing. We would all have been miserable.” 

Mipha actually rolled her eyes at the thought and Zelda couldn't help but huff with her agreement. “That is unbelievably accurate, now that I think about it.” 

“Well, unless we...” The crimson Zoraa was tense as she stared at the ground hard for several seconds, her grip on Zelda's hand tightening. Then the tension faded with a sigh and she released the hand caught in her grasp, “we would have found a compromise I'm sure. No point in us all being sad.”

Zelda had the suspicion that she had intended to say something else, but knew from experience that she was unlikely to share unless it was on her own terms. However, knowing that this was likely going to be the last time she would speak to her had her fighting with herself to ask. She was too curious for her own good sometimes – she didn't want to force the issue and make their time here uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable...

“Oh, by the way, we … umm,” she shifted, her expression very obviously guilty this time as she looked to Mipha. “We may have been shown your diary.”

There was a deep silence for several seconds, before the Zora haltingly asked, “and did- did you read … my diary?”

Zelda bit her lip and Mipha nearly whined with embarrassment, so in order to level the playing field - so to speak – the Hylian scholar continued. “If it makes you feel any better, he's also read mine.”

Mipha choked and her eyes widened in horror, “ _HE_ READ MY DIARY TOO?!” 

A little taken aback by her volume, they both reeled away from each other, blinking away their combined surprise. After clearing her throat and smoothing down her scales a few times, Mipha spoke again. “Excuse me, I didn't mean to be so loud, I'm just a little … mortified.”

Zelda wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation, other than lean over and give her friend a few awkward pats on the shoulder, hoping she appeared understanding and apologetic, rather than patronising. 

She was about to ask how she could help the other woman with her embarrassed state when Link groaned and rolled his head to one side. He was waking up.

“Oh, that was fast. Then again, I should have expected it as he's already fought that … _thing_ once before and he has more experience now,” Mipha rambled, clearly taking this opportunity as an out from her previous predicament. “Still, it would have been nice to talk with you longer … but then...”

Zelda understood. “Then Link would have needed to fight more. I understand,” and once again Mipha's hands were in hers; she couldn't seem to stop touching her. 

“Please, Princ- Zelda, do not tell Link of this until I have spoken to him also. I can spare a moment to traverse through dreams but I want it to be a surprise.” An honest expression of childish joy coloured Mipha’s face and Zelda was quick to promise that she would keep this to herself for now.

“Of course. It’s been lovely seeing you again, and being able to laugh with you! To think, we used to laugh together once.”

“I have enjoyed laughing with you too,” Mipha said, clearly holding back tears, not that Zelda was faring any better. They held onto to each others hands for a few moments more before Zelda grabbed her friend into a strong hug, taking the small Zora by surprise at this aggressive show of affection from the usually reserved researcher.

Their tears were not being held back any longer.

“Good bye, Zelda, please take good care of yourself and Link.”

“I will.”

With that promise, Mipha glowed almost too brightly bursting into fragments of light. The spectral particles that once made up her form drifted around Zelda and then were caught by the wind to spiral off into the sky. She watched them go, high up above her, shielding her eyes as she followed them out of sight. 

She was distracted by a rustle of clothing as the only other being in the area began to stir.

Blinking awake, Link squinted up at the expanse of blue, not a cloud in sight. He started to regain control by flexing his fingers and rotating his ankles, breathing in deep, measured breaths. Finally, he rolled his head to see Zelda seated next to him, eyes a little red for some reason and a tentative smile in place.

He gave a lazy wave.

“Hello, Link. Everything go well?”

Link gave a thumbs up, [I kicked it's ass.]

“While I'm pleased with that knowledge, I must ask; kicked what's ass exactly?”

“Ugh,” he groaned as he propped himself up to sit, which made talking easier. “I have to fight the Blights of each Beast again to reset the controls. Prove my worth,” he let out a deep suffering sigh, retuning his gaze to the cloudless sky. “I really need to get back into shape.”

Zelda chuckled softly even as she gave an exaggerated pout, “oh, but you've gotten kind of soft now. You're so nice to cuddle.”

She avoided the half-hearted swatting and delighted in the blush over the bridge of his nose and tips of his ears. Her laughter settled over the cliffs of Zora's Domain like ambient music, and her elation coloured the breeze.

It took them barely any time at all to return to the Zora King, aided by teleportation and their relief fuelled adrenaline, and give their report. Vah Ruta had returned to her constant blue glow, though it remained slightly dimmed. It was left to the Zora people to decide whether to keep her active with a new pilot or to return her to sleep. Once a decision was made, the pair of Hylians would return to help them through the process, but for now they were to return home.

After many farewells, hugs, and declarations of undying friendship – from the Prince, of course – they exited the Zora's homeland as streams of blue. 

Zelda wasn't entirely sure how Link managed to make his way into the house, make them both a cup of tea and change into his nightwear before passing out onto their bed. His exhaustion following the Trial had been evident and he never did manage to actually drink his tea.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Link slowly became aware of his surroundings, finding himself standing in knee deep water, wearing the complete set of Zora Armour. Stroking his hands down his sides to feel the smooth scales tightly overlapping with each other, he cast his sights around further to recognise the inside of Vah Ruta. For a moment he thought he had returned to the fight, but this place was nowhere near as oppressive. It was no longer dingy and tainted as it had once been, with bright light coming in from the white ceiling. _Wait, where is the ceiling?_

Tilting his head up he found it hard to focus on any particular spot above him, instead drifting back down to look at the walls of Vah Ruta's control room. Something sounded like it was dripping, but he could see no ripples in the water. 

Just as he was about to make a move towards the control node at the far end of the room, he heard a soft, calm voice speak behind him. 

“Hello Link, it is good to see you.”

Feeling all the air in his lungs rush out in surprise, he whipped round, sending a wave of water out across the room. The tail end of the wave lapped gently against the red scaled legs of Mipha. She stood with her hands tucked behind her back and wore an open smile on her face. Her head tilted a little just as she had done with Zelda, but she averted her eyes when Link did nothing more than stare. She shuffled in the water a little before offering her arms out before her.

“This might sound like an odd request, in the scheme of things, but,” she looked back to him, “would it be alright with you, if I asked for a hug?”

Frozen for a second, half of Link's mind screamed at him to move while the other half was still trying to work out whether she was real or not. In the end, he was halfway towards her when he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. She practically disappeared in his hold, her slight frame even smaller than his own. Mipha didn't seem to mind though, wiggling her arms free so she could wrap them around Link's ribs, her fins trailing down his sides.

“Thank you, Link, for this and everything else.”

While logically, Link knew there wasn't anything he could have done to save Mipha, he still felt guilty that she had died alone. His thoughts made him tense and scrunch up his face but a swift and gentle tap on his head made his eyes snap open. _She always used to do that when I..._

“I can feel you doubting yourself, and I can't even see your face,” she said, pleasantly, as her clawed hand still rested upon his head.

His body relaxed and his features smoothed out, eyes still open as he looked down at her red-crested head and swayed them both from side to side. He breathed in deeply, admiring how the armour stretched with his ribcage, and then exhaled. 

“I should be thanking you. This armour is incredible. Did you really make this for me?”

There was another tap on his head, this time accompanied by a rueful look from the Zora Champion.

“Sorry, sorry, I just … I hardly knew anything back then and suddenly I was told that someone loved me, that much? Someone spent so much time and effort making this and I couldn't even remember them...” He looked so incredibly guilty that Mipha's heart broke just a little more, “I'm so sorry.”

“Forgetting wasn't you're fault, and nearly dying wasn't either. If you hadn't have been put into the Shrine to revive, you probably would never have seen me again anyway.”

That nearly took Link's legs out from under him. 

As soon as Ganon had appeared and the Champions had left, there really had only been one path that they could have travelled. It didn't really make him feel any better but at least he got to see her here, one last time. There was no way she couldn't be real, but this room and it's appearance, he knew she wasn't alive either.

He leaned back and tilted her face up so he could see her, eyebrows slightly pinching together. Ever since he had been shown Mipha's diary he had been wondering why he didn't remember the proposal she was planning for him. He remembered that he had even been wondering at the time if that was where she was leading the conversation, but the question never came. Even with Zelda's reasoning, he still needed to know for sure.

“Why didn't you ask?” Link said, and he could tell by the wide eyed stare he received that Mipha knew what he was talking about. “I thought for sure you were going to...”

“I realised it wouldn't be fair to you,” she focused on her claws tracing across his collar bone, “you had a duty. A duty that required everything you had at that time, I didn't want to add something else for you to fret over. I decided to wait.”

“I wouldn't have fretted,” he answered, immediately, but a small voice in the back of his head, that sounded a lot like Zelda said, _told you_. He scratched the underside of jaw awkwardly and he saw Mipha's sharp teeth gleam as she grinned at him.

“Well, we both know that's not true, now don't we?”

He nodded, but he still pursed his lips, slightly exasperated that she knew him so well. “If it's any consolation, I would have said yes.”

“Even though you also loved the Princess? Zelda, I mean.”

Link shuffled, uneasily for a moment, before deciding to just go for it, “according to your brother, you wouldn't have minded.”

“My brother truly has grown up, it seems,” she commented, with a proud glint to her eyes accompanying her wide smile. “It's true; I loved you but I was also fond of the Princ- Zelda too.” She looked away for a split second and then back again, suddenly meek, “I had considered, even, making her some armour too. Though quite when she would have worn it I don't know and I didn't have another white scale to use, so I-”

Her rambling calmed when Link rubbed his nose against her head crest and his heart felt like it might burst. She hummed fondly, and he could recall all the times he had done this whenever she overworked a situation.

“I'll let her know,” was all he could say, as he was filled with idealistic images of the three of them all happily wedded to each other. 

A huge weight was lifted from Mipha's chest.

“Thank you,” she tilted her head back and nodded at the floor, where the water was gradually rising, “swim with me?”

It could have been minutes, hours, or even days, but no matter how much time they spent in this dream-world it would never be enough. Still, the time spent was relaxed and playful; Mipha swimming circles around Link who, despite spending so much time in Zora's Domain, would never be able to harness the finesse with which the Zora Princess swam. She looped him easily as he made powerful strokes through the water, gliding effortlessly with the streamlined Zora armour. Their impromptu game of tag soon became a demonstration of just how fast the small Zora could be in her element, easily evading her Hylian companion's lunges.

“You know, besides your compassion,” Mipha said, as they both treaded water, calming down from their play, “humility is also one of your greatest virtues. Knowing this, I feel confident in my decision.”

Link tilted his head, which made Mipha giggle as half of his face was already beneath the water as it was, creating a mirrored countenance upon the waters surface.

“My decision to ask to marry you was also based on who I would choose to share my gift with. My healing abilities were highly sought after and I could easily see potential suitors only interested in the leverage such a power would bring them. But you just thought it was cool.” She stifled a laugh as she remembered his young and astonished face when she had first used her powers on him, “you had looked so shocked. But I could see, even as you grew up, that there was never any calculation as to how you could use our friendship to your advantage. You never disclosed it to anyone, not until we all joined as Champions. Revali's face, I'll never forget that...”

Link raised his head out of the water, looking contemplative, “I don't think I was there.”

“No, you weren't, for which I am glad. No doubt he would have said those things to your face instead, although watching him get infuriated by your complete lack of response was always fun to me... But I am glad that you feel more comfortable talking now.” She shook her head and took a breath, “I am getting distracted. What I wanted to tell you was that, I know of no other that would be better suited to receive my gift. I want you to have my Grace with you, always, if you'll accept.”

She watched as his eyes widened, then, tentatively, he nodded and pushed forward through the water before opening his mouth.

“Yes.”

It was an answer to a question she had never asked, but had longed to hear. Nearly brought to tears, she reached a hand out to touch his chest as the lights above them began to dim, and the waters they were immersed in started to glow with her magic.

“I'm sorry, I only have a little time left. With Ganon gone and by bringing Ruta back under control my tether to this world has ended. Also,” she smiled at him, reaching for his hands in the water with her own, “I no longer need to stay here. My Grace is with you now, and it always will be.”

Link could no more than swallow and nod once in reply. Getting Mipha back through prompted memories either by the Slate or being reminded of her in the little things had been a delight. Getting to actually spend more time with her, here physically, had been a Goddess send. She had been his rock as he grew up, and she remained a loyal and trustworthy confident as he was pushed into a destiny that caused him to set aside his personality. These moments, however, also came at the cost of facing reality and remembering, once again, that she was no longer here and she never would be again. This would be the last time he saw her, spoke to her, or felt her. Panic started to rise in his chest and throat, tears making his vision blur ever so slightly. 

“I am glad that after this night I can rest easy in the knowledge that this will keep you safe... among other things.” She placed a clawed hand against the fine scale covered material of his armour, her eyes on the white scale she had inset into the metal detailing around his collarbone. “And the Princess will too... I must admit you two took longer than I thought.”

At this Link looked up, sharply, but Mipha's amber gaze met his and it was filled with nothing but support and love. There was neither disappointment in her eyes nor any resentment. Only happiness. She raised her other hand to cup his cheek, water dripping off of her arm.

“I am happy for you. For you both – even if it did take you two forever.”

Link closes his eyes with a wobbly smile and nudged into her hand, leaning across the water as he did so he could bump his forehead against hers.

“It was wonderful being with you, while I could,” she hung her head for a moment, trying to gather herself to look back up at his face once more. “Please, also tell the Princess … Zelda ... everything I wish I could have said.”

Link nodded firmly. Mipha gave him a rueful grin in return before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I am truly happy for you both.”

Before she could move away from him, Link grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She looked shocked but her surprise soon gave way to an expression of utter elation, a few tears building up in her gentle eyes before she closed them. He held Mipha close to him, as if he could keep her here if he held her strongly enough, but even as they broke apart and she buried her face against his shoulder he could see their surroundings start to fade out. The control room was becoming bright and pale with light from the water that steadily engulfed the whole space, and the figure in his arms was starting to feel incorporeal. He kept his arms fixed where they were as to not shatter the illusion that he was still hugging her, keeping her safe, but even as he willed her to remain her body started to dissolve. 

She tilted her head back to watch him, one last time, and raised a ghostly teal hand to swipe a stray tear of off his face. 

“Goodbye, Mipha”

The Zora Champion and her Divine Beast faded away into light.

Link gasped awake, his face already wet with tears and Zelda was lying beside him, one hand pressed gently against his chest. She wore an expression of sympathy and somehow he could tell that she already knew. Yet, the idea that Mipha was no longer with them, that she was truly gone, was incomprehensible to him. It just couldn't be.

“She's gone, Mipha's gone.”

“I know... She came to me too...” Zelda explained, softly, “it'll be ok, you're ok. We did it, Link. She's finally free.”

She pulled him to her, curled over her lap, and felt him nod against her stomach, but his sobs still racked his shoulders. They stayed that way, as tears fell onto her thighs and upon his back, until the sun started to rise and fill their house with light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's any consolation, I was sad writing this, but it had to be done. Closure can hurt, but these two will weather it just fine. I hovered over the amount of introspection in this chapter as it was either too little or bordering on waffling, so I hope I hit a good middle ground.
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful comments I have received since the last update, they were all wonderful little gifts for me to read and I appreciate the time you took to write them.
> 
> Chapter art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/173393054105/i-knew-nothing-of-who-i-was-or-who-i-had-been)  
> See you all in Chapter Eldin~


	7. Eldin

In the morning following Mipha's departure into the afterlife, and the subsequent tearful awakening, Link found that some of his more minor injuries had healed over. A small paper-cut on his finger was now just a thin white line against his skin. It appeared that Mipha's Grace was a passive ability which continuously worked over his body, but it was much slower than it used to be. He didn't want to risk a life threatening injury only to find that he would no longer have the sudden burst of healing magic he was once accustomed to.

In the comfort and solitude of their bed, Link also divulged Mipha's feelings regarding Zelda. He told of her of how the Zora Princess viewed her in life and how she wished for her continued happiness. Of how Mipha had grown to care for her well-being as much as she cared for Links, only she had never been able to express it. 

He had expected Zelda to look surprised, but instead a look of comprehension swept over her face, her mouth opening into a small 'oh'. She buried herself deeper into their bed.

“That's what she had wanted to say,” she whispered, almost to herself, recalling a moment in time unbeknownst to Link. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes against the fabric of her pillow as Link laced their fingers together but she was smiling, unable to stop the heartfelt grin from taking over her face.

They ended up spending more time in bed than they had planned on, especially as just the previous day Link had been saying he needed to get back into regular training. However, it had been an emotionally exhausting night, so they felt justified in taking a couple of days to spend either nestled under their shared blanket or pottering about the house. 

The time was spent productively, regardless, as they formed a plan of action to release the spirits of the former Champions from their duties to their Divine Beasts. It was decided that Rudania would be tackled next, before moving west towards Medoh, and then finish with Naboris. Sat together in bed one morning, they drew out their route on a paper map, using the Sheikah Slate as a reference. They marked down the Trial locations and planned to fill in the map with each new revealed shrine as they received more information. 

Despite their eagerness to set their ethereal friends free, the Hylian pair were still vigilant in their preparations to travel across Death Mountain and took care to make sure they were ready. Link's hoarding instincts once again proved useful as Zelda produced some very potent elixirs with the fireproof lizards he had caught during his travels.

“This should prevent us from having to stop every ten minutes to reapply the elixir. Honestly, it's the worst part about visiting a live volcano,” Zelda bemoaned, sealing the bottle stopper with melted wax before letting them be sucked into the Slate.

“Yeah, those elixirs do not taste great, if I'm honest,” Link said off-handedly, checking through the Slate inventory to make sure that they had everything they would need. He was about to ask Zelda to fetch her flame proof researchers jacket, but when he glanced up it was to find her looking at him in pure befuddlement. “What?”

“Taste? Link do- do you _drink_ these elixirs?”

Her tone made it very clear that drinking fireproof elixirs was not the proper way to utilise their magical effects, and suddenly Link was feeling very self conscious.

“Yes?” He answered, uncertainly.

“And it works?!”

After assuring her that ingesting the elixir did indeed still provide him with its protective properties, he had then been forced to admit all the other elixirs he drank - which was all of them. Turns out other elixirs that were traditionally used topically included Hearty and Tough elixirs, but really how was he supposed to know that only some were supposed to be drunk and others were applied to the skin? Additionally, according to Zelda, Hearty Elixirs had always been considered rare as the ingredients were incredibly hard to find and extremely expensive, so they were used sparingly on the damaged area as a poultice. 

Link simply sat there with a barely restrained desire to laugh as he thought of all the blue lizards still in his possession and the times he had chugged back entire bottles of Hearty elixir. Zelda didn't even have to ask as she heaved a huge sigh and prompted him to show her just how many Hearty ingredients he had stashed away.

Therefore, it was of no surprise to either of them that it was well past their estimated start date before they teleported to the Shrine that looked down upon the Foothill Stables.

“This is where I got Fireproof elixirs before I knew how to make them. A woman here sold them to me,” Link told Zelda as they climbed down from the Shrine to the footpath.

“I'm guessing you never drank one in front of her or that would have been interesting for you to explain,” Zelda said, dryly, and she giggled when Link groaned audibly.

“Can we just be grateful that I contributed to science?”

“Accidentally contributed.”

“Still, you now know drinking fireproof elixirs is an option. A much quicker option,” he defended as they strolled past the stables. Or they would have strolled straight past had Link not suddenly noticed the small balls of fluff milling around the legs of the Hylian Retriever standing outside.

Zelda noticed that he had stopped mid-stride, leg still raised in the air, and followed his line of sight. She realised what had caught his attention as her own became thoroughly captured too. “Oh no, those puppies are so _cute_.”

Link made a strange sort of whining noise in the back of his throat in agreement as they moved closer. Upon approaching, the small pups turned around and dashed over to them, tiny legs working furiously in order to cover ground quickly, and Link flopped down onto the floor to greet them. The adult retriever merely watched them go, perfectly relaxed in their company as its offspring clambered all over the Hylian Champion.

“Let me guess, you bribed this one too?” Zelda asked, nodding at the older dog as she bent down to accept a lot of small cuddles.

“You're joking, right? I don't think there's a single dog in Hyrule he hasn't bribed!”

Both of them turned their heads to see a stable hand approaching, who Link recognised immediately as Gaile; the provider of fireproof elixirs. She raised a hand in greeting, and Link gently dislodged the insistent pups off of his chest so he could stand. He returned the greeting with an accompanied clap on the shoulder as she came within range.

“How are you doing, Link, need any more elixirs? Hey, nice work in Hyrule field by the way - we all got a good view going up the mountain.” She jerked her head back towards the foot path snaking up out of sight, “got quite the light show, that Princess packs a punch. Now, I know that it'll never be enough, but seriously, thank you, and to the Princess too when you next see her.”

[You're welcome] Link's hands relaxed a little, lips quirking up, as he looked down at Zelda who had been watching their conversation with bemusement. [Feel free to tell her yourself]

He nodded his head towards his companion, and it was at this point that Gaile actually concentrated on Zelda still crouched on the floor, surrounded by several excitable cotton balls on legs. She gave a full body jerk as she realised that she had been talking about the Princess directly in front of her, who, for lack of any other response, simply waved. 

“Oh! My apologies Princess, I didn't realise. Then again, I suppose it's to expected, I hear you two have been travelling all around Hyrule together since the Calamity shifted. But, word has it that it's actually _former_ Princess, now?”

Zelda nodded from the floor, unwilling to leave her spot, “yes, that's correct. It became apparent on my travels that trying to reinstate a monarchy would not be well received as each province seems to be managing themselves quite adequately. Besides, I was raised with the sole objective of sealing away Calamity Ganon, I have no experience in running a country.” She caught Link's eye before continuing, “we've decided to stay in an academic and advisory role. Collecting and compiling knowledge from across the country which we can share, and handling any problematic fallout from the ancient Sheikah technology.”

[She's very good at making elixirs too] Link added, ignoring the shrewd look his partner gave him from below.

“Well now, a conscientious Princess who knows her potions, too? It's actually a shame you're not going for the Throne. I can see why you like her,” Gaile smirked, giving Link a nudge which prompted a rosy tint to start spreading over the bridge of his nose. “You sure you don't need a fireproof elixir there, Link?”

As the knight began resolutely shaking his head, trying to get his face to stop burning, the stable hand returned her attention to Zelda, and her many fluffy admirers. 

“You know, we're actually a little worried, because I'm pretty sure we had seven pups, but I could only count six this morning. I was hoping one was just being lazy and still in the dog bed inside, but it's empty.” She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, “I hope it hasn't gone far. It's only tiny, I mean, how far could it even go?”

“Well, we're heading up the mountain anyway. I'm sure we can have a look for a lost puppy at the same time,” Zelda assured, absent-mindedly burying her hands into the cluster of fur around her. 

“Really? I don't want to get in the way of whatever you two are doing...”

“Nonsense, we get to look for a puppy at the same time. I'd never turn down such an opportunity,” Zelda said, quietly thinking to herself how Daruk would react to that statement. She wondered if Link knew about the Goron Champion's particular aversion to domestic canines, and made a mental note to ask about it later.

Despite the fact that the trial location required them to travel into the inhospitable zone of the Mountain, where the temperatures where far too hot for a dog, they continued to take the foot path. They remained vigilant up the winding path through volcanic rock, taking easy shots at the unsuspecting Keese that still lived in the crags of the mountain - Zelda's accuracy was a force to be reckoned with. 

Just as they were about to reach the last safety marker, that warned travellers to have the proper protective equipment before continuing, they both heard a loud 'yip'. Peering around a boulder on the side of the path that glittered with un-mined ore deposits, they found a lightly tanned Hylian Retriever puppy dancing about underneath a fluttering, and clearly stressed, Smotherwing butterfly. 

The small pup gave another bark as the flying insect evaded the hunters jaws once again and eventually alighted on a cliff face high above the determined animal. 

“I'm going to assume that this is the dog we are looking for,” Zelda said, marvelling at how far such a tiny being had managed to travel since this morning. It seemed utterly without fear, prowling beneath its target as it waited for a moment to strike, reminding her of someone else she knew. She cast a sidelong glance at Link who was now crouched low and holding a cooked drumstick, peeling off chunks of meat from the bone.

Carefully, he slinked toward the dog, holding out the scraps in one open hand before him. The scent of cooked bird caught the pups attention almost immediately, and it left the butterfly alone to approach Link and sniff the proffered food. It's pale blue eyes were centred solely on Link's hand and once it had assessed that the offering was acceptable it inhaled all the food. The pup then began sniffing him thoroughly for any more hidden treats, becoming very interested in the digits of his prosthetic.

“Food centred too,” Zelda muttered, rolling her eyes before she too shuffled toward the dog.

The puppy didn’t seem threatened by either of them, quite happy to roll over and accept belly rubs from the pair of them. They also learned that the puppy was female.

“Whose a fearless precious girl, is it you? Is it?” 

While Zelda was very enthusiastically giving the small canine all the fuss it could possibly handle, ruffling its floppy ears this way and that, Link was watching the whole scene in stunned silence.

 _What is happening?_ He had never seen this sort of behaviour from her before, but he couldn’t deny the sight of it made something in chest melt. He was therefore a little slow to respond once he realised that she was speaking to him. “Sorry?”

“I asked if Daruk had ever told you of his … opinion on dogs,” Zelda repeated, patiently, accepting a few puppy kisses.

Link shook his head. While he had known Daruk well, both of them preferred to keep their worries and concerns to themselves. No point dragging down everyone else’s mood with their negative thoughts.

“Daruk was absolutely terrified of dogs. When I came here to tell him that he was to be the chosen pilot of Vah Rudania, he sent a group of bokoblins packing. But his reaction upon seeing what the fiends had been terrorising was … unexpected.”

She went on to detail the trip; how the group of bokoblins had been blocking their path, and how, with no hesitation at all, Daruk had charged in and sent those nasty beasts flying, wielding the Boulder Breaker as if it weighed nothing. Once the dust had settled, the ruffled canine had come out of hiding, very enthusiastic to greet her. She paused as the memory started to make her giggle, raising a hand up to cover her mouth as she continued. 

“He was so thrilled to see people, bounding up to me and covering me in kisses, I could barely keep him away, but as I turned to thank Daruk he was standing a long way away actually quivering, if you can imagine such a thing. Gone was the steadfast and unshakable Champion, he even activated his shield and curled up when the dog barked.”

“Daruk was afraid of dogs?” Link asked, unable to picture it in his head but somehow the knowledge just made him smile, the rocky giant had a gentle soul after all.

“Yes, exactly! I could barely believe it. Apparently, he had a bad encounter with one as a child and it stayed with him. Poor Daruk. He even asked if Ganon was some sort of dog monster, I assured him it wasn’t of course, but I can’t say that seeing that side of him affected my decision. Every great warrior has a fear, and knowing this I then felt closer to one of my Champions.”

The comment wasn’t intended to make Link start entertaining introspective thoughts, and Zelda herself was busy trying to take a picture of the puppy as it snuffled along the floor, yet he found himself thinking back. Back one hundred years to his time as her appointed knight; what had his fear been back then? The obvious answer was the Calamity, but disregarding that he was having trouble defining his personal fear. It wasn’t a physical thing that he feared, but a situation he found himself in more and more after his appointment.

“People,” he said a loud, unable to define it any better.

“Excuse me?” Zelda asked, looking away from the Slate, completely unaware of his inner turmoil.

“I think that was my fear. People.”

The slate was placed down into her lap, and even as the dog started to inspect the device Zelda’s attention was fixed on Link. “You feared … people?”

“It’s hard to explain,” he started, frowning slightly at his inability to articulate the sensation he felt when in crowds, especially if they were staring at him. “Being … surrounded by people, being looked at, I wanted to flee. But I couldn’t, I needed to be a figurehead for them.”

“It’s a sad state of affairs when an entire kingdom relies on two adolescents to assuage their own fears,” she noted before her eyes widened and she reached out for his shoulder. “Oh! I think I understand, that’s also why you didn’t speak, isn't it? You physically _couldn’t_... that’s why you knew sign language. It was a work around.”

She leaned back, sudden clarity shining in her eyes as she observed him and Link realised that despite her intense scrutiny, he didn’t feel uncomfortable. So, he sat there, both of them kneeling down on the ochre rock of Death Mountain, happy to let her review this new insight for as long as she wanted. Unfortunately, their furry companion was less patient and barked when it became apparent she wasn’t getting any attention.

“Yes, right, we should return this little adventurer back to the Stables,” Zelda said, startling out of her reverie and standing up.

She dusted off the rust coloured powder that was covering her similarly coloured coat while Link tried to corral the puppy.

As he wrangled the squirming pup into his arms like a baby, Zelda was having an idea. She still had the rupees that she'd acquired from in the sunken metal chest in the river by Link's house. 'Their' house now, but when he had been teaching her how to use the Magnesis rune it had still been Link's house. She palmed the pouch strapped to her belt, knowing that not a single rupee had actually been spent from it as Link kept buying all of their supplies. It was understood that his amassed fortune was now hers as well, but the idea of actually buying something with money she had earned – that term was used loosely – made her feel accomplished.

“I'm going to ask to buy the dog,” she announced.

Both Link and the puppy turned their heads to her, ears pricked up and eyes focused. The scene made Zelda want to laugh, recalling the tail end of a conversation she had heard between her partner and Prince Sidon. 

“You did promise me a dog, remember?”

“Uh,” a sound of confusion escaped Link as he tried to catch up with this turn of events while the dog in his arms turned her muzzle back to him.

“Unless, of course,” Zelda continued, “you just want to admit that the dog you and Sidon were talking about was, in fact, you.”

Link jaw shut with a click, and he ignored the way a small, warm, wet nose was now inspecting his face as he tried very hard to think of a way to deflect. But this was Zelda, and she knew him far too well, it was useless to even try. The tension in his body dropped in defeat and he shrugged one shoulder with a sheepish smile. 

“It's even a Hylian Retriever too,” she added, mercilessly, a truly smug grin developing on her face. He didn't deserve to be teased like this, but there was an innate desire within her to fluster him as much as possible.

“Well, you did say they make loyal guards,” he reminded her, a bashful grin forming. Zelda responded by placing her hand over his face and pushing him away, despite her own smile.

It was half way back down the mountain path, when Link decided to make a candid comment that nearly caused Zelda to swallow her tongue.

“We should name our daughter.”

“Our-” Zelda paused as she concluded that the comment probably didn't mean the same for her as it did for him, the oblivious dork. So, she decided to drop it and instead said, “we are not referring to this puppy as our daughter.”

“Why not? Don't you love her?”

Link held up the caramel coloured Retriever pup as if daring her to suggest otherwise. As ridiculous as he was being about the situation, Zelda couldn't help but agree. She was very cute and had already displayed a personality that they both found endearing, but there was no guarantee that they would even be allowed to buy the dog.

“We don’t even know if the pups are for sale. If we _can_ buy her, then she will need a name,” Zelda pointed out.

“I already have one,” Link said looking proud of himself, but considering his track record with naming animals, Zelda was already having reservations.

“...What?”

“She looks like a toasted marshmallow.”

“We're not calling her 'Marshmallow'...”

“No, even better. We'll call her Toast.”

It took her a second to fathom how he figured 'Toast' was a better name than 'Marshmallow', despite how accurate those names were. “We are not calling our daughter ‘Toast’!”

Link tilted his head to look at her and his eyes were practically shining, “you said daughter.”

Zelda placed her palms together in front of her face, as if praying for patience, before remembering that praying had done absolutely nothing for her. She sighed, _if you can't beat them join them._

“I suppose I can agree that the name is appropriate, considering where we are.”

Judging by the look on Link's face, if he had a tail it would be wagging just as hard as the puppy's.

By the time they reached the base of the mountain, and stood before the Foothill Stable once more, both Link and Zelda had become completely besotted with their new potential family member. However, they didn't even get to ask whether they could buy the dog before the stable master informed them that the pups were indeed up for sale and would they like the one they had found. 

“They're fully weaned, people-friendly, and already show signs of independence. That one especially,” Ozunda said, pointing to Toast, who barked guiltlessly.

Zelda had never exchanged money for something faster in her life, and doubted she ever would again. They did have to ask that Toast be kept safe here for now until they could pick her up once they had completed their quest up on Death Mountain. After that, they desperately hoped Paya was not allergic to dogs. Bringing a small puppy on their journey was perhaps not the best idea - maybe when Toast had grown up she could accompany them. But for now, she would have to be puppy-sat.

After saying their goodbyes, and giving their new puppy one of Link's tunics to sleep on and get used to their scent, they managed to tear themselves away. With Gaile's assurance that she would watch her like a hawk while they were away, the Hylian pair downed their elixirs, winced and then teleported to the top of Death Mountain.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The platform for Rudania's trials was a little tricky to get to, involving a very daunting glide over flowing lava to reach the outer edges of the old caldera. Watching Zelda glide across, the crimson fabric of her coat providing her with additional flameproof resistance, Link amended his earlier conclusion concerning his personal fears.

Previously, people in large numbers had prompted a flight response but now, as he watched his partner scramble to gain a foothold on the unforgiving cliffs of the mountain, he realised that fear was no longer an issue for him. He had been around people a lot since waking in the Shrine and he had become accustomed to it over time. His current fear was the idea of having to live his life without Zelda. He had already lost Mipha, losing the other person he loved with his whole being would destroy him. 

Leaping over the edge of the mountain, he berated himself for not having flown over first just as he saw Zelda successfully pull herself up over the ridge. By the time he had climbed up the other side, she was already striding ahead towards their destination. He reminded himself yet again to reign in his protective instincts as he jogged to catch up - she was fully capable of being independent and didn’t need him hovering over her. It didn’t stop him from fretting internally though, as he tangled their fingers together when he drew level. She gave his hand a squeeze back.

Cresting another outcrop of rock, they heard the distinct sound of an accordion before they saw the Trial Platform and, sharing a grin, they hurried towards the sound. 

Kass was facing away from the platform, lost in thought as he idly played chords looking out over Great Hyrule Forest. It gave both Hylians the opportunity to activate the Ancient Sheikah structure and note down the locations of the new challenges before the Rito noticed them.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I was so deeply lost in thought there I hadn’t noticed you arriving. I was worried I might miss you actually as I think I’ve finally finished the song to honour the Goron Champion and was soon to take my leave. Would you like to hear it?”

After receiving a pair of enthusiastic nods and words of encouragement, he began to play the Ballad of Daruk. Most of his information came from the notes left behind from his Sheikah tutor but he had supplemented it with stories told to him by the Gorons. Inspired by tales of the Champions gentle heart and tough exterior, the Rito bard had wanted to add his own contribution to the song.

“Bludo introduced me to a young man by the name of Yunobo, who happens to be Daruks descendant. I was able to learn a great many things from them but they also showed me words written by the Champions own hands, or I should say _carved_.” Kass gave a small trill of a laugh as he amended his words.

“Daruk left writing behind?” Zelda asked, her eagerness blindingly obvious. Meanwhile, Link was wondering how the hell a Goron had enough dexterity to write. _’Carve’ makes sense, they must write on stone._

“Indeed he did, I’m sure if you were to take a wander over there they would be most happy to assist you. You were dear friends of his.”

It was absurdly gratifying to know that the Goron Champion had thought of them positively outside of their company, enough so to actually write about them. It was with that positive feeling that they took Kass’ advice, making their way to the Town after watching the Rito sail away.

“Now that I think about it, how was Kass able to withstand the heat up here?” Link wondered, preparing to teleport them both.

“He probably worked Fireproof elixir into his feathers. You know, by applying it on the outside, like a normal person.”

The withering look he gave her as they both dissolved into blue particles would fuel her for days.

Zelda had already met Yunobo before, back when she had been struck by nostalgia and _needed_ to visit the homes of her former Champions. The bulky frame of Daruks descendant was at complete odds with his shy nature, but his determination to do right by his people and watch out for those who could not do so themselves was familiar. As was his blue scarf.

“Ah! Princess, you're back, goro. Oh! Hello, Link!” Yunobo's nervous demeanour was still present, but he pushed himself through it regardless to welcome them.

They had managed to catch him walking through the town, instead of having to track him down on his outer patrol route. The young Goron was pleased to see them, enveloping them both in a very controlled hug; he was one of the few of his race who was acutely aware that their natural strength was a bit much for a Hylian. Still, he couldn't keep the excitable tremor out of his voice whenever he addressed Zelda, meeting the legendary Princess of old was just too much for him.

“What brings you to our Town? It takes a lot to get up here, I doubt it's a casual visit, goro.”

“I'm sorry, Yunobo,” Zelda said regretfully, “I guess visitors are rare, hopefully we can organise a meeting point that would suit all of us in the near future. As for why we're here, we came to ask Bludo if we could see the accounts left behind by Daruk. I'm told your chief found some writing of his?”

“Oh, Daruk's journal? Yeah, I'm sure Bludo wouldn't mind you looking. We actually had a Rito asking about him too, never seen one before, can't have been very pleasant for him up here though...” Yunobo drifted off and seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Link had before he focused again. “A meeting point would be a good idea though, goro. I'd like to meet the others at some point.”

“Others?” Zelda asked, a perplexed frown forming.

“The others who helped Link during his quest. We've been dubbed Neo Champions, although Riju keeps trying to call us the Neo Crew, not that Teba's gonna go with that, goro.”

There was a stunned silence before Link took up the conversation, “you know of Riju...and Teba?”

“Oh yeah! A woman called Impa has been keeping us all in a communication circle for ages. She sent us all letters soon after Link had reclaimed our Divine Beasts, and we've been talking to each other ever since. Imagine my surprise when I realised I was talking to the Gerudo Chief and the Zora Prince, goro!”

It was a lot to take in, and it was obvious that Zelda was working through several different questions simultaneously, so once again Link went with his most prominent query.

“How do you write up here? Wouldn't paper just ...catch fire?”

“You know, I have no idea, goro, but whatever Impa sent me seems to work.”

“Safflina Parchment,” Zelda interjected, still looked preoccupied in her thoughts. When two sets of confused eyes fixed upon her, she paused her internal musings to explain, “Cool Safflina leaves are worked into the pulp that's pressed into paper which gives it heat resistance. To make it flame proof, as I'm sure it is to survive this high up Death Mountain, Impa has no doubt acquired paper that also contains Smotherwing butterfly wing powder. Even in my time it was rare, but then again Impa currently holds a lot of the Castles old assets. Flameproof correspondence included.”

Both Yunobo and Link blinked at her, before looking at each other.

“I had no idea those fluttery things could be so useful, did you, Brother?”

Link shook his head. He really had not been using his materials to their full potential, and no doubt Zelda would do even better when her research started.

“Well, I think a trip to see Impa will be next on the agenda once we complete business here,” Zelda concluded, surfacing from her reveries. “Thank you, Yunobo, I'm glad you have already been forming contacts with the other races. It will make things a lot easier...”

“Make what easier?” Yunobo whispered as he leaned down toward Link, but the Hylian simply tapped his nose. “Aww, but I wanna know.”

“You will in time,” Zelda assured, coming forward to pat him on the arm, “but for now, could you lead us to Bludo?”

Bludo happened to be indisposed due to back pain again, but he was quick to give them directions to Daruk's journal which was, as Link predicted, written on stone. Slate specifically, each page tile bound together by metal rings.

“Shall we?” Zelda prompted, turning the tiles to reach the beginning.

It was mostly filled with anecdotes that related to eating in some form, and she had a good laugh over the mental image of Link trying to eat a rock roast.

“I was being polite,” he insisted, all while Zelda continued to wheeze, clutching the bench beneath the journal.

However, what surprised her the most was a conversation between Link and Daruk that described an odd phenomenon that sometimes occurred to the Hylian. Link had spoken of time seeming to slow down whenever he focused on an attack, as if the world around him and his opponent moved at a speed half of his own. While it was mentioned in Daruk's writing as a passing comment, it struck Zelda as something far more significant.

It resonated with her even after they had finished and as they thanked Bludo for allowing them to read it. It remained as a primary thought as they promised Yunobo that he would understand their cryptic plans soon enough and to expect another letter from Impa soon. As they left the town, it was still ringing inside her head, demanding attention, so she decided she just had to ask. 

“Link?” He hummed to show she had his attention, “do you have time magic?”

Whatever response she had expected it was not for her partner to come to a complete stop so he could dissolve into laughter. When it became apparent that waiting for his hysteria to pass was going to take a while, she decided to prompt him out of it.

“I'm serious! Link, what you told Daruk, I don't think it's just your perception. When I watch you fight, sometimes the way you use weapons and move should be impossible under the constraints of physics. Yet, you are able to do these things. Some other past Heroes were also associated with the manipulation of time, not just the Hero of Time, so it's not completely unfounded that you could have an innate ability that's been ignored so far.”

It took the Hylian Champion a couple of more minutes to finally calm down, straightening back up from his hunched over posture to see Zelda waiting for him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry,” Link started with, “but, me? Having magic? That's your thing. I just swing a sword.”

“You swing a sword very well, and that is precisely my point. Even with your years of training and practice to hone muscles, the speed with which you move sometimes goes beyond the realm of possibility. Unless, of course, you were bending the rules with magic, however unintentionally.”

This time, he didn't laugh. Instead, his brows knit together and his eyes drifted away from her face to fix on a point far in the distance. _What if it isn't just my focus? If Zelda says she's noticed it herself, from her point of view, that means there is something different happening. But time magic? That's a bit of a stretch... isn't it?_

Unable to think of any other explanation that came close to explaining the phenomenon, Link had to begin accepting the idea that he could, possibly, have been using magic. The idea didn't make him feel particularly comfortable, but he was reassured to know that at least it only seemed to happen when he was most focused.

When Link looked to Zelda again, she could see the uncertainty and vulnerability in his eyes and sympathy washed over her. _The world never seems to stop throwing curveballs at him._ A small spark of guilt came to life and tried to consume her but she refused to entertain it this time. Link needed to be made aware of this, she was not going to keep her suspicions from him.

“Link, it's ok,” she said, coming forward to take his hands, one textured like stone and the other worn by years of harsh activity. “We can work on this together. Just like you supported me with harnessing my powers, I'm going to help you with yours.”

The sentiment brought a genuine smile to his face, and he gave her hands a small tug in agreement.

“So,” Link said, no longer frowning as a small smirk grew over his face instead, “you'll teach me magic while I teach you how to fight?” 

“Seems like a fair trade to me.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Magic lessons – as Link so adeptly named them – would have to wait as they crossed the vast expanse of red rock that was Death Mountain. They had started with the map location furthest from them, which happened to end up being the first verse of Daruk's challenges. Upon seeing the 'titan', however, Zelda had immediately applied the brakes saying:

“Lets just see what and where the others are first, then we can teleport to them in a specific order.”

She was, as always, his voice of reason that he trusted so they skirted back around the volcano to it's south side. 

Both had agreed to traverse the mountain the old fashioned way, in an equal effort to not overly abuse the Sheikah Slates abilities and also to simply explore. Link had never been able to make fireproof elixirs that were as potent and long lasting as the ones Zelda had made for them, so his time on Death Mountain had been scarce. Coming up only for specific business and then leaving again for the safer temperatures below. Zelda herself had never been given such free reign with her travels, nor had she had the proper equipment to investigate such harsh environments.

Watching lava flow in sticky rivulets down the sides of rocks as she climbed barely three feet away was both fascinating and awe inspiring. The glow from the heat of the molten rocks illuminated her face but she could only feel a comfortable warmth, like an open fire. Still, she was careful where she placed her hands at all times. No enchantment would prevent her flesh from melting if she touched the liquid heat directly.

Out of the various regions, Eldin was one of the least explored. Then again, Zelda had only been able to explore Central Hyrule in any great detail, with a cursory expedition out into the Gerudo Desert and around Zora's Domain. _To think, I used to see Link as a type of confinement. Now he's enabling my freedom_.

As she looked back down below her, she could see him clinging to the cliff side watching a pair of lizards bask in the heat of the mountain. No doubt, he was waiting for her to continue climbing but he did not try to rush her. _I must find something that I can do for him, too. But what does a person, who practically embodies the wild, need?_ She was left to wonder as she scaled the rest of the climb.

Overall, their adventure to cover all of the Trial locations lasted them around four days and within that time they had discovered the specifics of each challenge and how to best approach them. The large amounts of activity and strain had taken a toll on Zelda's unaccustomed body and even Link moved slower than he usually did.

“All this work has caused my muscles to seize up. I vaguely recall that there used to be some hot springs nearby, I assume that they are still there. Shall we go for a swim?”

After climbing all over an active volcano, not only were they physically exhausted, they were also both sweaty and dusty. Link thought the idea of hot water sounded heavenly right about now. There was something about soaking that made him feel protected and at peace - probably lingering sensations from his extensive time in Zora's Domain. As it was, he knew of some hot springs that were hidden away from the main travel route, and separate from the pools that the Gorons visited as they were too small. Thankfully, getting there required very little climbing and it was evident by their surroundings that only they had made the effort to get there.

Coiling up his many belts and pulling his tunic up over his head, Link planned to leave his under shorts on. However, as he looked over at the sound of rippling water, he spotted the red fabric of Zelda's flameproof jacket pooled on the floor, along with her white shirt and underwear folded on top of the pile. Blinking, he turned to see Zelda's bare, freckled shoulders sinking into the steaming water.

_Oh._

Since being reunited with her, and then spending nearly every day together since, Link felt as if a part of him had slowly been waking up. After stumbling out of the Shrine of Resurrection, many things had been confusing for him but some things he had been sure of. He did not like speaking extensively, and he did not bugs crawling on him. He also had absolutely no desire to return the amorous attentions from interested individuals. Not that he necessarily found them to be unpleasant, though some had been a rather condescending, he just couldn't find it within him to do so. That had been steadily changing since he and Zelda started living together, and now, seeing her skin gain a pink hue from the warm water, the distance between them was far too much.

He padded over to sit down on the edge of the hot spring, placing a leg into the water on either side of Zelda's shoulders, which prompted her to twist around and face him.

“Scooch forward a bit,” Link said, desperately ignoring how her face was level with his hips.

She did as she was asked, which allowed him to slide into the water behind her, his back pressed against the rocky edge of the pool. He was about to pull her back into his lap, but the growing tension in his boxers made him think better of it, instead pulling her back to sit beside him. 

Zelda, on the other hand, clearly had other ideas and wanted to be closer. In one graceful movement, she swung a thigh over his legs and pulled herself up to settle herself on top of him. It was only then did she realise why he had placed her to the side. She looked down through the sparkling, crystal clear water and Link felt his face burn, glancing away quickly before his partner could catch his eye. 

An insistent tap on his cheek got him to turn his head back to her slowly, and through his fringe he was able to see her soft expression as her hands come up to cradle the back of his head.

“You know, you needn't be ashamed of the way your body reacts to me,” Zelda said, leaning back to see his face and shifting her hips forward. He sucked in a gasp. “It's actually rather pleasing to know that I can illicit that sort of reaction from you.”

With that, she came forward again to move her lips against Links, coaxing stronger responses from him as she went and his body relaxed under her touch. He grasped at her thighs, mindful of the strength he possessed, and cinched them up against him more tightly. Zelda's smile could be felt against his mouth. 

One of the hands she had pressed against the back of his head started to trail down south, sliding over his shoulder, across the front his chest and then coasted down his stomach to his hips. Link lifted a hand away from one of her thighs in a move to stop her but he paused. Drawing back barely an inch, Zelda took a moment to gauge his body language.

“Let me,” she whispered.

It took Link a moment to try and work out what his misgivings about this situation were and upon finding that he had none, besides an automatic sense of propriety, he returned his hand to her skin. He gave himself over, letting his head fall back against the rocks as she slipped her hand into his boxers and his mouth fell open in a drawn out groan.

Once he’d become a flushed and panting mess, slowly getting his breath back as Zelda trailed kisses up his neck, Link wanted to return the favour with his mouth. Unfortunately, his lung capacity was abysmal and doing so in hot water was perhaps not the wisest idea. So, while they were both submerged in the spring, he had to settle for pleasuring her with his hands. She certainly didn't seem to complain if the way she curled around him to breath heavily against his shoulder was any indication.

Skin flushed and body sated, Zelda had her head propped against his chest as she went limp in his lap. She was idly tracing the luminous patterns of his prosthetic that were burning fiercely, and she wondered whether it was because of the heat or her actions. A small kiss to the top of her head made her forget her train of thought and she nudged his collarbone in response.

“You know, I can't help but feel that I've been a bad influence on your work ethic.” Link made a confused noise in reply that Zelda felt reverberate from his chest. “Or should I say Quest ethic?”

That made him laugh and she propped herself up to watch him fondly.

“After all, you used to do any task given to you as quickly and efficiently as possible. Yes, even saving me, I believe that,” she pre-empted. “Yet, here I am tempting you into hot springs and taking the long scenic routes.”

“I don't mind. I think it's good. You make me slow down so I don't burn out.”

It seemed odd to Zelda that _she_ was the one to slow _him_ down, when she used to be feverishly active at all times and he would stand calmly behind her. But, if he was taking her requests as good things then she saw no reason to stop.

 _This, this is what I can do for him_ she realised and settled against him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid I wouldn't actually get this out on time – busy during my lunch breaks at work, cosplay, and general tiredness. But, I give you the Eldin chapter regardless, also please enjoy the new … title cards? I guess? Doing scenery in this style is fun for me so every new region chapter will have one now.
> 
> Ref sheet of the doggo can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/173834704350/just-so-you-all-know-the-dog-is-the-fault-of-a)!


	8. Vah Rudania

The pair nearly fell asleep in the hot spring, which would have resulted in some very nasty burns when their elixirs ran out. As it was, a stray fireproof lizard accidentally fell into the spring right next to them and in a spray of water they both rushed to get it back onto dry land. A dripping and deeply confused black lizard was left to bask on the heated rocks as the two Hylians climbed out of the water.

There had been a short and silent mental battle to see which of the two would get out first, until Link rolled his eyes and hefted himself out, thus providing Zelda with a fantastic view his ass. Which she appreciated completely without shame.

Drying almost instantly, they were able to dress quickly and take a leisurely walk back down to the cooler regions of the Mountain where they set up camp. A nest of sorts was compiled along the back wall of a cave, illuminated by luminous stone ore deposits at the entrance, and next to their nest sat a very impressive pile of precious gems and various cooked meats.

“Honestly, if anyone walked in here, they'd think the place belonged to a very small dragon,” Zelda commented, settling down into their bedding with her back pressed against Links.

“I am,” was his response before sleep took them both.

With the rising sun, their luminous lamps dimmed and it was time get out of bed. Even with the relatively cooler temperatures this far down the mountain, it was still too hot to stay close together and the pair had ended up sprawling away from each other during the night. Clicking various joints and warming up their limbs, they both dressed into flameproof attire and set about packing up their belongings. From what they had seen of the trials to come, two of them would not be all that physically taxing and Link planned to get this whole thing finished today. If all went well, they would not need to return here to sleep again. 

On the way out, Zelda patted the warm rock walls of the cave as if in gratitude for the shelter. Link, on the other hand, decimated the clusters of luminous ore with a single solid swing of the Boulder Breaker, sending shards of dull crystalline rock everywhere.

This time around, Zelda was able to accompany Link to each Trial. While she could not help him directly, it did not mean that she couldn't participate. However, the first challenge required a certain amount of finesse and skill with a paraglider from the top of Death Mountain along a wide lava flow. Skill she lacked from having less experience than her knight. 

Instead, while she could not follow his exact, and very specific, path she could at least glide after him from above. Tracking his direction changes and vertigo inducing drops, which made her scream in panic once or twice, she was able to follow until he came in to land. Touching down, a Shrine shook itself from the heat baked earth and chimed at them in congratulations.

Link received a slap on the arm - thankfully for her it was the one made of skin and bone - for his reckless stunts and then a hug for making it to the end safely.

All in all, he was frazzled before he even made it into the Shrine. 

The next challenge involved some very careful maneuvering across lava, via precarious stepping stones, and meeting the Goron Brothers again who completely threw him under the cart horse in front of Zelda.

“Now, this guy, _this_ guy knows how to handle the heat!” One of the brothers boasted, completely missing Link's barely concealed expression of panic. “He destroyed our climbing challenge and lasted longer than us on the hot plate. We all tapped out but he was still standing there in the scorching heat!”

“Was he now?” Zelda asked, expression pleasant but her voice was overly saccharine. Link vaguely wondered whether he shouldn't just just throw himself into the lava now. “I'm sure he'll have absolutely no problems here then.”

It wasn't until after he had completed the second trial that she _enquired_ about his choice to engage in such needless competitions. Unfortunately, he didn't know how best to answer her or how to explain why he felt such a need to rise to any challenge presented to him. Admittedly, the particular event the Goron Brothers had been talking about happened before he made the resolution to take better care of himself and be more cautious.

“Plus, they were blocking a Shrine. They wouldn't let me get to it unless I completed their training, I asked them if they would please move but they would budge.”

Zelda just placed her face in her hands, “'please move', oh my goodness, _Link_.”

Now, it was just the gigantic Igneo Talus left, which Link was not looking forward to. Igneo Talus were a pain, and he didn't have a Frost Greatblade anymore. So, he was delaying under the guise of training Zelda how to use heavy, two-handed weapons. 

While she had progressed with the spear, and clearly had a natural talent for the bow, he knew that she couldn't have had much experience wielding big melee weapons. Or simple melee weapons for that matter. He was also aware that he had more muscle mass than she did – although he had noticed the gradually increasing definition of her biceps from all of their sparring – so he would have to start small. Or at least, he attempted to. 

As soon as Link procured the Cobble Crusher from the slate, his muscles visibly tensing with the weight of it, Zelda knew there was no way she would be able to lift it. Let alone swing it around.

“I can't lift that.”

His gaze went from her face and then to the 'weapon' in his hands. Lifting it once or twice to further assess it's weight, he eventually relented and placed it on the ground. He then retrieved a sledgehammer, obviously intended as a lighter alternative, but Zelda still shook her head at him when he looked to her. 

Placing that down on the ground too, Link went back to scrolling through his items in the Slate, to try and find an equivalent they could practice with. As he perused, Zelda had a sudden thought.

“Link … Can you lift me?”

Looking up from the Slate he considered her for about a second before setting it down and walking over. As he approached, Zelda noticed that he wasn't as short as he used to be when standing next to her. Previously, he had been a good couple of inches shorter than her, but now he was almost eye level. Unsure of when their heights had started to equalise, she was distracted by her knight bending down a little to scoop her up. With an arm behind her knees and another supporting her back he rose up again, standing his ground, completely stable. His eyes locked on to her, waiting for comment.

“Ah, so you can,” she noted, redundantly.

She felt pleasantly contained where she was, safe and secure with all previous thoughts forgotten. His arms weren't even trembling as he held her up, though she supposed only one of his arms would be experiencing any exertion. Still his core muscles had to be feeling the strain - she knew she wasn't exactly light. A thrill spread through her as she wondered what else he could do with that sort of strength. 

When she made no motion to move or fidget, Link adjusted his hold on her slightly before carrying her back over to the discarded weapons and the Sheikah Slate. 

“I could get used to this,” Zelda said, as Link gently deposited her to sit on a rock and his lips twitched up despite himself.

They eventually decided that heavy weapons were not going to be Zelda's forte, and she admitted that she had no real desire to become proficient in them either. They were too bulky, heavy, and cumbersome – she preferred weapons with more finesse and precision. Which was why she expressed her interest in visting the Rito after they had finished their work with Rudania.

“It's a shame Hebra doesn't have hot springs though,” she mourned, still filled with contentment from their last dip and now envisioning the same scenario but surrounded by snow.

“There are,” Link piped up, sounding a bit surprised that she didn't know this.

“Wait, what? Where?” Zelda demanded, having genuinely never encountered any hot springs in the frigid landscape. Then again, she had never spent much time there.

Just as he was about to tell her, an intrusive idea suddenly popped into his head which gave him pause. Instead of answering, after giving it a bit of hesitant thought, he gave a very blasé smile and said, “guess you'll have to wait until I show you.”

It took Zelda a few seconds to realise that Link was being coy, which was something she never would have believed he was capable of. Not only that but she got the impression that he was also insinuating... other things. How forward of him. All in all, Hebra was looking very promising.

“Oh? Alright then, O' Mysterious One, I'll wait,” and she leaned back against her perch, patting a space on the rock beside her. “In the meantime, let's try unlocking that focusing ability of yours.”

It seemed that the Igneo Talus would be waiting where it was for the time being. 

Once settled on a large, flat rock, Link was asked to focus. Years of practice made the task relatively easy; refusing to engage in any active thoughts as the sounds of rumbling from the mountain and the gurgle of lava surrounded him. The noises were everything until that too became just a distant hum of background nonsense. He sat there completely still, but without something to hone in on, he was unsure how he was meant to trigger his ability. Eventually, he felt a tap on his thigh.

Opening his eyes, he found Zelda leaning towards him with a bottle of dark elixir in her hand.

“Time's almost up from the last one.”

He took it from her and tossed it back, grimacing at the ashy taste when it stuck to the back of his throat, all the while wondering if this was worth the time. He heard a similar noise of discontent from his partner, who shook her head a little at the cloying aftertaste.

“I didn't feel anything,” Link said, not really feeling disappointment.

“I didn't see anything unusual either,” Zelda sighed. “We could try praying, but I'm quite sure that doesn't actually work... we could also try the approach that worked for me. Placing someone in mortal peril.”

The Hylian Knight gave her an exasperated look but he could tell it was spoken in jest. Still, he had to agree, this method didn't seem to be very _him_. Never-the-less, he tried again, Zelda also adopting a pose of complete calm and focus. While a brief flickering could be seen from the back of Zelda's hand, which went amiss by both of them, nothing seemed to change about Link's appearance or his surroundings.

“I think I need to be fighting,” Link suggested, his eyes still closed and body lax.

“I suppose the best way to replicate the results is to re-create a scenario in which they've appeared before,” Zelda agreed, stretching out of her lotus position. “I was hoping that you could manifest this ability by merely being focused in a single moment, and not necessarily in the heat of battle.”

“I focus best when fighting. Gives me something to aim at.”

After conceding that Link made a very good point, they started actively looking for monsters that were still lurking in the mountain sides. It took about half a days climbing to spot a small band of Fire Lizalfos, dancing on the shore beside a lake of molten rock below their current position. With a quiver full of every type of arrow ammunition known to the Kingdom of Hyrule, Link was confident he could dispatch this gathering quickly and with little risk to himself or Zelda.

Nocking an ice arrow to his mechanically engraved bow, he decided the order in which he would take each one down.

“First, the one on the left, then the one that just lay down, and then the one wielding the Knight's Shield. Actually, I want that shield too,” Link decided, scowling a little at the Lizalfo brandishing the Hylian emblazoned metal.

Zelda would watch through the Sheikah Slate, specifically zoomed in on Links arm movements. The idea was to accurately pinpoint when he went from being fast due to practice and training, to impossibly quick. Once she was in a good position, she gave him the thumbs up and he scuttled away to find a place to jump from.

Flinging himself off from their vantage point, Link snapped out his paraglider to drift down towards the lizard beasts. Once he was within range, the paraglider was shut and stowed away but it was at this precise moment that Zelda saw the shift. The action to shut the glider, put it back over his shoulder was done with a speed well within Hylian limitations, but the action to swap his grip over to his bow and bring it up already loaded to shoot was a blur. Link had barely lost any height in the time spent carrying out those actions, yet Zelda knew, that time must have slowed down for him. All three shots, each perfectly aimed, appeared to be fired instantaneously. If she hadn't been pretty confident in her theory before hand, Zelda certainly was now but actually seeing it first hand was incredible. How had she not noticed this before?

Link landed on his hands and feet, like a cat, before standing up to collect the materials left over by the dissipated Lizalfos. He snatched up the shield with no small amount of vindication and hooked it over his back. As he roamed about, picking up horns and leftover tails, he analysed his time in free fall. 

Once he'd let go of the glider, he had been able to align his sights with his targets and hit each one efficiently, but it wasn't until he had landed that he noticed that the Lizalfos reactions had been extremely sluggish. He'd also been about ten feet from the ground when he brought up his bow, yet he should have hit the ground before being able to fire all three shots. 

The trouble was, he had no idea how he had done it. Nothing had felt strange or different from when he fired an arrow standing still and he only noticed it after the fact because he was actively looking for it. Perhaps it was the limited window of opportunity, falling through the air, which created his need for more time. An ability which was apparently subconscious. 

As Link climbed back up to Zelda, he tried to think of when he had started to find free fall archery a viable option. He distinctly recalled the Hylian Army rather lacking in the archery department and he'd only learned the basic skills himself from his father. 

_'Better to be a Jack of all trades than a Master of one'_. As an over eager little wild child, Link's response had been; _'Why can't I be a Master of all trades?'_

Hauling himself back onto the ledge, he was greeted by his partner's determined face. It seemed that now she had visual proof of her suspicions the issue would not be dropped any time soon. He sighed and gave her rueful smile as he told her of his point of view and how, in the moment, he was so singularly focused upon his goal that his perception of anything else faded away. 

“I suppose that's what we need to work on first then,” Zelda decided, adding notes to the pictures she had taken with the Sheikah Slate. “We both know you can do it, but you only seem to notice after the fact. We need to reach a point where you become aware of time slowing down while you've activated it. Then you might be able to create the same effect at will.”

With a plan of action in mind, both blondes readied themselves to leave, intending to return to the subject of Link's time manipulation later. Right now, they had an Igneo Talus to inspect.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The Talus was not especially challenging for Link with all his experience and enhanced flamebreaker armour, but he took his time whittling down the integrity of the giant so that Zelda had the opportunity to observe it. He also didn't want to get cocky as Talus had a nasty habit of randomly chucking him off, and given his rather lethal surroundings that wouldn't end well for him. The colossal beasts were just a pain, but they did reward him well for his efforts, so he couldn't complain too much.

Link fired another ice arrow into the molten beast's weak point and it's massive frame began to shake and tremor as it fractured apart. He caught an up draft to lift himself away and as he glided back to safety the last Shrine of the Eldin region rose out from the ground. 

Briefly wondering whether Zelda would like to accompany him into this one he waited for her to finish with her journal, but she seemed far too engrossed with the subject of Talus for now. She had only ever seen a regular Stone Talus before, but she had known that there were elemental varieties in the extreme climates.

“Could you take me to see a Frost one, some time?” She asked, “We'll be heading to Hebra soon, there must be one there.”

“You have very strange date ideas,” Link replied, already assuming he'd probably have to fight one for the Trials of Revali.

“Yes, well, would you prefer showing off by tackling a colossal ice monster, or doing something frivolous such as … as...” Zelda had to stop when she realised she had no idea what a 'regular' date would entail.

“I never said I didn't like your ideas,” Link said quietly, taking her hand in his as he helped her up.

Once the gliph at the top of the Shrine's spires turned from orange to blue, it was time to teleport up to Vah Rudania, where the gigantic salamander waited for them. Waited to be given a new purpose or be left to sleep until a new threat loomed over the Kingdom. Still, as resting places went, that high up constantly illuminated by the fires within the mountain and overlooking the open expanse of Central Hyrule was pretty good, if a bit lonely.

Appearing on the edge of the volcano mouth, Zelda instinctively reached out to grip onto Link's arm for support, even though he was about to become a very poor choice for stability. Once he presented himself to the Divine Beast, Link's mind would be whisked away to his final challenge, leaving his body very vulnerable and just barely upright.

This time, as Link winced with the sensation of his psyche detaching from this plane of existence, Zelda was right there behind him ready to take the slack of his body into her arms. Gently lowering them both to the floor, she managed to prop him up against an indent in the rock making sure he wouldn't slip to one side before getting herself comfortable. Sat down with her legs crossed and surrounded by flecks of glowing ash floating in the heated up drafts, she waited. She didn't need to wait long.

“Tiny Princess! You're here, it's good to see ya'!”

Tilting her head back, Zelda saw a large figure of teal and tough muscle walking towards her. The chains that once held his signature weapon in place clinked as he moved and his tufted hair bounced with his heavy footfalls. The wide grin and crinkles eyes, however, removed all chance of mistaking his appearance for something threatening.

“And you, Daruk. I'm glad to see you're looking as strong as ever.”

“You flatter me, Princess.”

He tottered over carefully before collapsing backwards to sit beside Zelda. Had the Goron Champion possessed any mass, the ground would probably have shaken with the force of his fall. He cracked his neck a couple of times and stretched out his arms before resting them in his lap, turning his head this way and that to enjoy the scenery.

“So, how are things with ya'? Now, I know ya' not _The_ Princess any more,” he held up his massive hands in a placating gesture, “but you'll always be Tiny Princess to me. And what a Princess, ya' showed Ganon what for!”

“Thank you, Daruk, and yes, while it's true that I am no longer carrying on the Monarchy of Hyrule, I can appreciate that the name holds more value than just a title to some of my closest friends. I do not begrudge it's use.” Zelda placed one of her hands upon Daruk's own, marvelling at how comical the difference was before she continued, “and certainly not from one of my Champions. You have my eternal gratitude, Daruk.”

“Aww, don't sweat it, Princess. I would have gotten involved even if ya' didn't pick me to pilot Rudania. I reckon the same could be said of Link, but I'll be talking to him later. So,” Daruk tilted his head down a bit so he could look at Zelda with one eye, “how are ya' doing?”

It was an open question, but it was spoken with such heartfelt sincerity that Zelda wasn't sure where to begin. Did she talk about her thought process for abandoning her Royal birth right? Should she tell him about how surreal and heartbreaking it was to wake up and find everyone gone? Or should she talk about how much had changed between herself and Link? How any of her future plans always included him? She gave said partner a glance to make sure he was faring well, and was pleased to discover that he was mostly unharmed. A little tense and sweaty but that was to be expected when battling a corrupted, fire wielding monster. Once more looking up at her Goron Champion, Zelda decided to gush about her freedom.

“I can go anywhere, Daruk, absolutely anywhere. Nobody around to tell me 'you don't have time for this' or 'this won't benefit anyone' or 'how can this possibly help?'. I can just _do it_ , within respectable reason of course,” Zelda amended, not that she needed to. “Being able to wake up one day and say out loud 'I'm going to explore Faron today' and then find myself in the middle of the jungle barely an hour later.” 

She sighed with a lazy smile on her face, distantly aware that she was rambling, but one look at Daruk's face told her that he was happy. Happy to sit there and listen to her wax poetic about the wilds for as long as he was able to while Link fought in the dreamscape of Rudania. Despite Gorons demonstrating that they preferred action over words, Daruk had always been willing to listen to them, even if he had no idea what they were talking about. 

Link was like that too.

Casting her sights to her partner pressed into the hollow of rock once more, Zelda wondered how much time the young Hylian had spent with the Goron Champion. Both were hardy, protective, supportive and above all, selfless. No wonder they had already known each other prior to being made Champions.

“I must thank you again, Daruk, for keeping him safe during his quests across Hyrule. For shielding him. I'm glad he had someone at his side ready to defend him when he would need it most.”

“Any time, Princess. Got no use for my Protection power now anyways, may as well give it to someone who will need it. Little Guy will do well to have it.”

Zelda leaned into his side and she felt one of his arms, as hard as stone, come to hover around her back as if afraid to actually touch her. He then gave her the lightest hug she had ever received, but the sentiment was loud and clear. She gave a bittersweet smile into the ghostly fabric of Daruk's Champion sash.

The sound of grit grinding against itself signalled the movement of the previously unconscious Hylian, and Daruk heaved himself up to stand. His time here on Death Mountain was now up.

“I'll be seeing ya', Tiny Princess. Take care of ya'selves,” and with a nod of his head the Goron Champion disappeared into brightly glowing embers, gradually ascending high above the peak of the volcano on heated up drafts. The last part of him to go was his toothy smile.

Zelda watched the particles drift in the breeze, intermittently glowing brighter when they caught the sun. Eventually, the lasting fragments of Daruk's spirit became indistinguishable from the burning ash exhaled by the mountain. Taking in a breath and releasing it again, Zelda was able to compose herself for the time being, distracting herself by helping Link return to the world of consciousness.

She placed one hand at his shoulder and slipped another behind him to brace his back, pulling him forward against her. His head lolled against her a couple of times as he tried to force himself awake, the process taking longer than it had after Ruta.

“You alright?” Zelda asked, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind his ears.

He hummed, blinking his eyes open and squinting in the sudden brightness. He ached all over but the longer he sat there, gradually waking back up, the less pain he was in. A cooling sensation settled over his bruises and his muscles relaxed to the point where he was practically boneless in Zelda's lap. 

Looking down at him, Zelda gave Link a raised eyebrow but he simply waved a hand at his body in general and grimaced, the wave of healing energy now subsiding. A kiss to his forehead was her only reply.

“Daruk?”

“He was here, he said he'd speak to you later. Fireblight?”

Link cracked a lopsided grin. “Gone. Rudania's ours again.”

Once Link had come to fully and he was rested enough to walk, they teleported back down to the Shrine at the top of Goron City. From there they located both Bludo and Yunobo, informing them of the choice that was now available to the Goron people; Rudania was ready to accept a new Champion or to be released into slumber. Neither Link nor Zelda missed the way Yunobo clutched at his own bright blue sash as they walked away from the Cheif. 

The day was coming to a close and despite the copious amounts of food Link had since shoved into his mouth, he was still bone weary and in desperate need of sleep. So, as they arrived at the Foothill stables in order to collect their new family member it was very gratifying to be greeted by a blur of excitable fur. Toast was ecstatic to see them. After completing the Trials of Eldin and suffering another loss of a friend, her excited yips and pestering for attention were just what they needed.

Wanting to share one more night sleeping out in the open air, they set up camp surrounded by the wilds in the shadow of Death Mountain. Setting up their bed rolls and many layers of blankets, they constructed their camp site with the weather display on the Slate indicating that it would be a clear night to sleep under the stars. Yet, it was still with an apprehensive heart that Link situated himself beside Zelda in their bedding. Or at least, he had been beside Zelda before Toast decided to nestle in between them.

With a chuckle, and a quick scratch to her fluffy ears, Link breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, knowing that he was about to see his friend one last time.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Becoming aware from the fog of sleep, Link was unsurprised to find himself standing beside the control terminal on Rudania's back. He could hear the churning and bubbling of heat beneath the Divine Beast, the lava descending from the brim of the volcano appeared as rivers of light that cascaded down into the white void below. Looking up, he found that the sky had no trace of smoke or fire from the mountain, just an empty expanse. A few rocks were littered across the platform he stood on, but otherwise he was alone. Or, he had been.

“Hey Little Guy, you did it! And you brought the Tiny Princess with you on your adventure. I'm glad you did, she was cooped up for too long in that place.”

The giant welcoming form of Daruk stood beside him, his bulky arms thrown out wide in jubilation. Link was careful to take a few minute steps out of the Goron's crushing hug range, remembering several past painful incidents because of the mountain Champions' exuberant nature and the resulting bruises he used to receive. Thank fully, Daruk did not try to hug him, he did nearly fling Link off of his feet however as he gave him a pat on the back.

“Woah, there!” Daruk chuckled, catching Link in his other massive hand before setting him right again, “I forget my own strength. Then again it has been one hundred years!”

The Goron laughed heartily up into the white sky, and Link was pleased to know that the long wait as a ghost had not dented his kind soul or made him bitter. It was good to talk to Daruk, now that he was free to do so. 

Daruk had always been an easy and open person to be around; no hidden agendas, happy to get along with everyone he met, and never one to overthink a situation. During the build up to the Calamity, winding down with Daruk had been a blessing; times where the mask could be allowed to slip for a while without risk of comment from his companion. They spent their time now talking about the state of Goron City and the change in attitude of his descendant, Yunobo.

“I didn't even know you had children,” Link said, having been wondering about this for a while.

“Oh yeah, my kids were good strong boulders by the time I went to my Divine Beast, an' thinkin' of havin' pebblits of their own. But we don't tend to coddle 'em too much, makes 'em brittle, see? Everyone pitches in too, they're a Goron of the mountain and every Goron who lives here.”

This seemed to fit with what Link had seen of Gorons so far; their young just tended to roll around by themselves with no particular attending parent. That was probably why everyone was called Brother. They were all one family.

The talk was then re-directed towards the subject of Calamity Ganon and how, yes, Link did give Ganon a heavy smack in the face for all the fallen Champions.

“Knew I could count on ya', Little Guy! By the way ... I'm sorry I wasn't there to fend of those Guardians, none of us were really sure what to do when we saw what happened to ya'.”

Daruk was looking pointedly at Link's mechanically augmented arm, the one he had actually used to punch Ganon, and the small Hylian could only shrug. It had been a whole year since the incident and it had been a complete accident, nobody was to blame except himself for being so foolhardy in the Coliseum beforehand. He patted the Goron on the arm with his equally stone-like hand.

“Huh, should have known you'd just shrug it off. Rock solid you are, just like a Goron!”

While his large friend continued to ramble on about him, Link was reminded of just how little he had actually expressed himself to his fellow Champions. Even now he spoke as efficiently as possible, but at least his mouth didn't feel glued shut any more. The mask he'd worn must have been really good if no-body had noticed the bottlenecked chaos going on inside his head most days. 

_Or maybe, that's the point,_ Link thought, _Gorons look unshakeable but, according to Zelda, Daruk is terrified of dogs. We both appear stable to give strength to others._ He was distracted from his thoughts when his shoulder registered a tug to his right arm, and he looked down to see that his friend had started pulling the limb and moving the joints around. 

“So what can ya do with it? The rest of us only saw bits and pieces when we were needed.”

While Daruk sounded only mildly curious, Link could tell he wanted a show and he was only to happy to oblige on some unsuspecting boulders. Predictably, it didn't take long for his demonstrations of the prosthetics's firing capabilities to become a series of strength challenges. While Link demolished objects with energy pulses and crushed small rocks in the palm of his hand, Daruk would match him with sheer Goron smashing power. The line had to be drawn at an all out arm wrestle as Link's shoulder would most certainly protest and quite possible shatter under such strain. However, it didn't dampen their mood as their friendly competition came to a close.

“I knew you were made of strong stuff, but even you have a limit. I was happy to give it to ya' anyway but you've proved your metal like a true Brother. I want you to have my Protection, wherever you go, just in case ya' need it. You did always get into the most trouble.” Daruk followed up his words with a light punch to the armoured arm, and Link gave a grin as he punched him back with it.

“Usually it wasn't by choice,” Link defended. “I'll be minding my own business and trouble just tends to be in my way.”

“Say, now that I think about it you're talking more than ya' used to. When did that happen?”

“I died.” Daruk stared at Link's deadpan delivery before he roared with laughter once again, and Link allowed his impassive facade to break, scratching the hair at the base of his neck. “I've just been finding it easier. I'm sorry I was so … limited back then.”

“Ah, don't sweat it. Us Gorons prefer action over words anyway. I imagine you feel better now that the Princess is always with you too, she tends to do that.”

“Yeah, she does,” Link agreed, and the softened tone of his voice must have peeked the Goron's curiosity as Link's view was then half obscured by Daruk bending down to inspect to his face.

“Now that I think about it, you and the Princess have been real close lately. You guys made up after all, huh? Good for you Little Guy! I'm glad you two are getting along better now.”

As Link braced himself for another friendly pat on the back, he couldn't help but think to himself, _oh, you have no idea_. In fact, he was about to tell Daruk that Zelda was actually his partner now – talk about a complete attitude reversal – but the lava around them was starting to burn brighter, and Daruk was beginning to lose his bright terracotta colour. The warm hues of his body steadily being washed out with shades of blue and green.

“Well, shucks, looks like my time here is done.” The large Champion twisted around to see their surroundings light up more and more, before he turned back to address Link, “it was great talking to ya' buddy! But I can't hang about here forever y'know? So, take my power and use it to carry on keeping this Kingdom safe. I know you're gonna be just fine.”

Daruk clenched his fist in a determined gesture in front of him, which Link mirrored, bumping their fists together on the spur of the moment. While Daruk was distracted by the strange action, the small Hylian darted forward to cling to the Goron's sturdy frame. It took a second or two for the giant to catch up, but then he was curling his arms around Links back, ever so gently draping one hand over his blonde hair.

“I'm sorry, Little Guy. Take good care of Yunobo for me, and tell him I'm proud, will ya'?”

Arms still clinging to his friend's nearly incorporeal form, Link gave a hasty nod and suddenly he was awake.

Lying in a tangled mess of sheets, he could feel Zelda tucked up beside him patiently braiding wisps of his hair with the full moon directly above them illuminating her work. He had to blink a couple of times to adjust from the shift in location and the last few blinks dislodged a couple of tears. Rolling over to drag Zelda closer to him for a cuddle, he felt a small weight pad across the bed to curl up behind his bent knees. Toast gave a small squeaky yawn before settling with her head propped up on his knees. 

Fingers ran through his hair, dislodging the braids, and Zelda cradled his head against her.

“Two down,” she sighed, linking their ankles together, “two to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be out last Friday but boy was I busy – out of the country for work for a bit, cosplay crunch and then Con was last weekend. I had hoped to get it out on the Friday but at the hotel I realised that wasn't going to happen. So, instead of trying to rush it, I pushed it back a week to make sure it was fully done and polished before updating.
> 
> Also, the part of Link realising it had been a whole year since the incident where he lost his arm... is true for this series as well. It's been a whole year since I started writing for Ironic Technology and I have loved it so much even though I had no idea at the time that I would be creating this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout~
> 
> Chapter Art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/174508356875/or-maybe-thats-the-point-link-thought-gorons)


	9. Return to the Castle - Part 1

After hearing Yunobo talk about a series of correspondence cycling through all of the influential leaders in Hyrule, Zelda had made it a priority to visit Impa as soon as possible. However, instead of risking the teleportation back home with the small pup, the pair decided to head back to Hateno to let Toast get used to the place and introduce her to the village before making their way to Kakariko. There they would be able to ask Paya if she wouldn't mind taking care of Toast for them while they finished the rest of the Trials. 

Link had no reason to argue and was even able to get his morning jog in before they left Hateno, eager to burn off some energy after yet more emotionally taxing nights. Toast had tried to follow him but Zelda caught her around the middle before she get out of the front door. Towards the end of his run, Link ended up getting accosted by the village kids. They were ecstatic to see him again, asking where he had been, what did he bring back, and where his pretty girlfriend was.

[My partner is at home] He signed slowly and clearly so that the children could follow. He'd been roped into teaching the youngsters sign language on occasion before now by their parents, who thought it would be good for them, but didn't grasp the language well enough to teach it themselves.

“She no run with you?” A child with floppy brown hair and freckles spoke each word as he formed loose signs and Link signed the questions back to him with some corrections before he gave his answer with both his hands and his mouth this time.

“ZELDA is at home doing science.”

“What kind of science?” Another child asked, forgoing the hand signals completely.

As Link became the center of attention, with six pairs of eyes watching him intently for a response, he discreetly brought a hand up to cover his mouth. This could take a while. “Oh, dear.”

_Zelda, help._

As if hearing his plea via telepathy, it wasn't long before Zelda came looking for him and this was how she found him; sat down on the side of the main foot path through the town, with a handful of young children congregated around him. He had been flexing and relaxing his mechanical arm for the children to examine, but they became distracted and started to clamour when the detailing lit up as Link caught sight of her. He stood up to greet her which set off a chorus of disappointed noises from the kids, who took this to mean that their interactive lessons were coming to an end.

“What have you been doing?” Zelda inquired, peering around Link's frame to watch the children fidget on the ground.

“We know what a science is!” A child of about six announced, looking straight up at Zelda with big, eager hazel eyes.

“Do you now? So, what I gather is that you've been... teaching?” Zelda taunted, stifling her amusement as Link mouthed the word 'no' back at her.

Suddenly, one of the children pointed at her, eyes wide, and shouted, “Princess!”

“No,” Zelda said, quickly, attempting to halt this turn of events before it even began with a raised hand. “No, no, I'm not a Princess.”

“Yes you are, Mum said so.”

“You're really pretty...”

“Do you have a Castle?”

“Do you have a Knight?!”

With some confident shushing gestures, as if trying to pacify rowdy cattle, Zelda managed to get the children to calm down and their questions petered off as well. In the brief lapse, she considered whether it was better to disengage from this situation now and grab Link to go about their business, or to explain the misconceptions. It didn't help that while she was trying to make a decision Link took the opportunity to lean in and whisper into her ear.

“You used to be.”

“Ok,” Zelda started, bracing herself. “I suppose what I should say is that I am no longer a Princess. I decided that my prospects were better suited in the field of research for Ancient Sheikah Technology and Botany.”

Her audience blinked at her uncomprehendingly. 

“Children, Zelda. Small words,” Link murmured, encouragingly, so with a deep breath she tried again.

“I decided that I wanted to be something else ... and nobody _needs_ a Princess. This town does well on it's own. So, no, I do not have a Castle.” There was a groan from one of the children, “but I do have a Knight.”

At this, she gestured to Link with both hands and there was a much louder appreciative noise and even a small 'aww' from within the group. Just as Link was about to comment that he wasn't a Knight if she wasn't a Princess, the impromptu session came to an abrupt end when an irate woman wielding a wooden spoon came charging towards them from further up in the town.

“Leave those two alone you pests, you're always getting under their feet. Go on, away with you!”

The youngsters scattered, giggling as they ran in different directions to avoid capture by the aggravated newcomer. Zelda recognised her as Bridget, the baker she had helped last year with an elixir to ease the delivery of her baby daughter. Herself and her husband owned a store that sold all sorts of baked goods, including the pastries Link enjoyed so much. She wondered how their child was doing.

Bridget slowed down as she approached them, offering them an apologetic grimace. “Sorry about that, they're very curious and determined, I'll give 'em that. But they don't half tend to swarm people, and the endless questions,” she gave a long suffering sigh accompanied by a pained eye-roll.

“No harm done,” Zelda informed her, “but I am glad I didn't have to be the one to tell them we had to go. They seemed so attentive.”

“Huh, can't ever seem to get them to stay still in classes, but their lessons are kind of informal. Have you ever considered becomin' a teacher? You certainly get their attention.”

“Me?” Zelda asked, staggered, as she pointed to her self, “teach?”

A small 'ha' was heard from behind her and she subtly jabbed her elbow back so that Link had to dodge away.

“Of course! You must have so much to share, but I suppose you are pretty busy as is travelling all over the place. Well, you two stay safe and all that, ya' hear? This place would miss you. I swear you've only just come back before you're off again.”

With the job of shooing away errant children done, Bridget trudged back up the foot path to her bakery, leaving Link and Zelda blessedly alone in the middle of town. They caught each others eye, mutually agreeing not to discuss what had transpired any further, and instead made their way back up to the house.

The trip to Kakariko was going to be made on foot, but as they went to leave their house the skies opened and a deluge of rain started to pound the dirt tracks with a distant rumble rolling about high in the clouds. The scenic route was a lot less fun when there wasn't much to be seen past the sheets of rain, but they still tried to wait the storm out. Sitting on their bed to look out of the window, with Toast nestled between them, they watched the branches of the tree at the end of their plot of land sway in the high winds and listened to the heavy patter of rain against the roof tiles above them. It didn't seem to be getting any weaker and the day was still passing by them, so they once again had to resort to using the teleportation function of the Slate.

Which meant leaving Toast behind. She was not best pleased but they managed to pacify her by asking if Bolson wouldn't mind staying with her in the house until they came back to collect for a more long-term solution. 

The whirring chime of the Shrine announced their arrival on the cliffs above Kakariko Village, sunshine illuminated the sheltered homes and a light breeze rattled the through the budding trees. The place looked just as peaceful and picturesque as it always had, although the loud clucking of a wayward cucco was new. The small, brightly coloured bird was pecking at the ground, cocking it's head this way and that and not paying them any mind whatsoever. 

Link, on the other hand, had become rather tense for a second, eyes transfixed upon the seemingly harmless bird as if sizing the it up. The cuccoo continued to cluck and move about while Link remained frozen to the spot, weighing up his options. Zelda was about to ask him what the problem was when he suddenly ducked down to pick up the feathery creature and tucked it under his arm. It began pecking at his sleeves in confusion.

“Come on, before it starts screaming,” Link said, voice low, before hurrying down the grit path, leaving Zelda behind and utterly perplexed over his behaviour.

“I'm sorry, before it does _what_?!”

The path got steeper as it went on and the rocks and pebbles had a tendency to shift underfoot, making the trip going down a little more perilous than the trip going up. Add in the fact that Link couldn't use one of his arms to balance himself, he was having to take the route a bit more slowly than usual, which meant that the ticking time bomb covered in feathers was beginning to get impatient. Over the increasing intensity of it's squawking, he could just make out Zelda's decisive foot steps behind him. Good, she was following.

Upon reaching the village, Link all but threw the increasingly taciturn bird into it's coop before breathing a sigh of relief as it quieted and none of it's friends started dive bombing out of the sky.

“Link, what on _earth_ was that all about?” Zelda breathed, skidding to a stop next to him as she saw the cucco was now safe inside it's pen.

“Have you ever encountered a pissed off cucco?” Link asked, looking slightly manic.

“...No?”

“Good, try not to,” was all he said before turning around and heading for Impa's house. Zelda squinted at his back, still questioning whether his increased motivation to speak actually helped her understand him any better than when he was silent.

Thank fully there was no evidence of Kakariko having experienced a torrential downpour recently, so the wooden planks up to Impa's abode were mercifully dry and did not make them slide all over the place. Which, while funny, in the past had nearly caused Link to dislocate his knee.

Zelda opened the double doors and peeked inside, finding Impa exactly where she expected to; kneeling on her cushion tower.

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, you two, I'm afraid Paya is elsewhere at the moment so I will need one of you to assist with tea please,” Impa said, waving them in with a small aged hand. The talismans on her hat jingled as she moved to adjust her sitting position.

Link popped his head around the edge of the door above Zelda's, looking surprised, “how did you know I was here? Are you psychic?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A loud laugh from Impa was the only response he was going to get for that last question, which was fair, and Zelda moved out of the way to allow him entry. As she got comfy on the floor in front of her old advisor, Link bee-lined for the tea, bringing over the supplies on a tray to start making drinks.

“As if I'd find either one of you without the other close by,” the Elder commented, “you two appear as a pair or not at all, it seems.”

“Yes, well, you're not wrong,” Zelda agreed, proceeding to demonstrate her double meaning as she took Link's hand in hers. Link, who had not been paying attention to the conversation, too focused on making tea, blinked down at their joined hands and gave a small tug. He needed his hand back but she wasn't letting go, so he had to continue using only one hand - the one that had no sensory output. Had he looked up at any point he would have noticed the glint in Impa's eyes as she watched the display and a grin spreading across her face.

“I had heard from Purah, but I wasn't sure if it wasn't just her overactive imagination, but I see she was telling the truth. Congratulations. Well, if you still need to head towards the Rito on this quest of yours I've heard about, take this with you please.” Impa leaned down to pick up a small pouch from a side table that jingled with the sound of rupees as it was moved, still managing to keep herself perfectly balanced on her cushions. “Purah's bet, she couldn't bear to send it to Teba directly it seems.”

Zelda took the bag of money with an air of deliberation before she asked, “there was a bet about the status of myself and Link wasn't there?”

“I'm afraid so and should you wish to express your ire you would do well to direct it towards Zora's Domain.”

“Of course,” Zelda said, taking her hand back from Link to drag it over her face, “Prince Sidon.”

“Oh? What's Sidon done?” Link piped up, now returning to the conversation as he handed out cups of fresh tea with both of his hands.

She breathed in deeply before releasing it in a rush and leaned in to whisper, “I'll tell you later.”

He nodded in acquiescence, still curious about what Sidon had managed to do to rile her up but he let it go for the time being so that he could address Impa, “So, where's Paya?”

“Paya is out in the village at the moment, talking to the traders and shop keepers. I am training her up to take over from me as the matriarch for the Sheikah Tribe, and while I still yet have quite a few years left in me, I believe she is ready to learn and has shown an aptitude for dispelling quarrels amicably.”

Link beamed at this information, proud of how much more confident Paya had become since he first met her. He wondered if she and Yunobo would get along well; both had a wonderful drive to do the best they could for their homelands, but sometimes they lacked the self motivation to see it through. Being able to watch as they developed the necessary drive on their own, with some side encouragement now and again, brought a warm, satisfied feeling to his chest.

Zelda, on the other hand, saw an opportunity to segue into the conversation and direct it towards the reason for their visit.

“Does this mean that Paya will be the one communicating with the other leaders within Hyrule?” She was careful to keep her voice neutral and non-accusatory, while her lessons on becoming a Queen were few and far between, but she knew how to speak to someone when she wanted answers.

“Ah, so that's why you're here,” Impa concluded, looking amused. “Am I in trouble?”

A loud exhale escaped Zelda in a sound that was far from proper Queenly behaviour. Of course, the Sheikah matriarch had also been one of the people to teach her how to speak diplomatically and had no doubt seen through her attempt in under a second. “No Impa, but it would have been nice to know about before hand, given how we talk about relations between the different nations. Sometimes actually to the leaders themselves.”

“My apologies, but it was originally only intended as a means to keep everyone unified without an active overseeing monarchy. It later turned into a series of correspondence between those that had directly aided your Champion with freeing the Divine Beasts. Since you returned with no intention to rebuild I assumed you would have no interest in those communications.” The elderly Sheikah leaned forward to pat Zelda's head, causing the younger woman to smile, “I should not have assumed, my dear. Out of curiosity who was it that alluded to this information?”

“Yunobo.”

“Ah yes, he is a very well meaning fellow, isn't he? No doubt he'll feel as if he's let slip some great secret. I'll have to let everyone know of this development, should I also add you into the circle?”

Zelda glanced at Link and found that he was already looking at her, gauging for her reaction. He shrugged.

“Well,” she started, trying to form an opinion on the fly, “I suppose that would probably be a good eventuality, but as we are so very often out of the house we might miss any letters sent our way for quite some time which would delay the whole chain. Perhaps it would be best that we were left out until a more instantaneous form of communication can be established.” 

“Purah? Robbie?” Impa prompted.

“Both,” the Hylians responded.

She nodded, “I think that's a suitable decision. Now, I hope you didn't intend to leave immediately after coming here to talk about my little operation. I would very much like to hear about all the things you two have done since you were last here.”

Zelda was only too happy oblige. Launching into a fast-paced narration of their adventures, she started with the Great Plateau; the new Shrines found there and the perilous situation Link was put in to achieve them. She also spoke of the information she was given after talking to the Monks, and the subsequent Yiga attack made against them which had prompted her to seek self defence training from Link. Her training was being conducted alongside the trials surrounding each Divine Beast and they were currently two Beasts down. The topic became rather sombre when she reached the part about the Champions spirits finally being put to rest and their last goodbyes. Impa joined them in their moment of silence for the Champions lost and those still to be released into the afterlife. 

Once Zelda had finished recounting their tale, their tea cups were empty and Link was inspecting the supplies trying to decide whether he should make some more or not.

“It sounds like you've been having quite a busy time, but I doubt either of you will be slowing down for long. So, where to next?” Impa inquired.

“We're actually heading back to the Castle. Now that we have the Sheikah Slate again we can save some of the more intact books and records that were held in the Library,” Zelda explained. “I appreciate what you did manage to save from the Castle right after Ganon's emergence, they were some of the most crucial pieces of history we would have sorely missed had they been lost to time. Oh! Link is also going to be teaching me how to fight with a sword.”

“Is that so?” Impa turned her piercing gaze towards Link, who froze under such scrutiny, and her shrewd smile didn't make him feel any more relaxed. “And with what weapon will you be using, Zelda? I don't remember your Father having a blade made for you.”

“Ha! As if, can you imagine?” Zelda guffawed, “but no, I will be using _this!_ ”

With a flourish she procured the Ancient Sword, which Link had since identified as a Falchion, from it's holster and gave it a flick, watching the blade support rotate out of it's sheathed position and extending along with the construction of the blue blade itself. Unfortunately, she had activated the weapon a bit too close to Link for his liking and he had to lean back slightly, away from the aggressive humming of energy coming off of the blade. With one artificial finger, he pressed it to the blade and gently moved it out of his vicinity and back down towards Zelda's lap, lest she get slightly too enthusiastic with it.

“We'll be sticking to non harmful substitutes for now,” he assured Impa, feeling less jumpy once his partner had collapsed the weapon back into it's holster again. “It's for emergencies only at the moment. Her aim is fantastic.”

Zelda had been about to sulk at having to put the sword away, but his compliment of her skills brought a smile to her face, earlier transgression forgotten.

As Impa watched the pair, now discreetly discussing plans for Zelda's training, she wondered how long it would be until a new bet started to circulate. Only this time it would be how long until either one of them popped the question. Still, they had only been 'officially' together for a couple of months, she wouldn't tease them like that just yet. Yet.

It wasn't until after the elderly Sheikah had asked to see the route the Hylian pair had devised that she brought their visit to a close. Once she saw the extensive route leading away from the Castle to Rito Village and then on into the Gerudo Desert she insisted that they stay in Kakariko for the night and get some early rest.

“You're going to have long stretches out in the open of harsh conditions. Yes, I'm sure you've both packed protective clothing and provisions to last you, you're very responsible, but back in the old days you had a lot more places to stay and recuperate on your journey. Now, you'll be out in the open, with not much to break up your extended travels in the wild if you're insisting to forgo the use of teleportation – which I applaud by the way, don't misunderstand me. So, I would feel better if you were to stay here where we can ensure that you have a nice free morning to do as you please before you set off. Let us give you the best start that we can.”

It was strange to hear Impa call their original time the 'old days' but there really was no point in arguing with her. She tended to choose her battles carefully to ensure that she got what she wanted. It was what made her such an outstanding advisor, and also the only reason Zelda had been given any leeway with the Ancient Sheikah research to begin with. So, they found themselves escorted to a room at the Inn and left in peace to make themselves comfortable, grateful that neither had to explicitly state that they only needed one bed.

Seeing as it was still only afternoon, they went for a walk. They did not expect to find Paya so easily after being told about her new duties, but they managed to catch her as she was making her way back to Impa's house passed the Inn. Quite literally walking right past them. Casually intercepting and greeting her politely, they were both surprised by the amount of confidence she was displaying, looking at each of them square in the face, maintaining eye contact, and hands at her hips. It took Zelda a couple of seconds to realise why she recognised the stance and when she did she had to smile inwardly. 

_As role models go, he's not terrible,_ she thought to herself, giving her partner a very quick glance out of the corner of her eye.

They moved on from pleasantries to explain their current situation in regards to Toast, but before they could get to their point she beat them to it by enthusiastically volunteering to look after the young puppy.

"Given all this new responsibility I'm taking on to one day become the new matriarch, I think I would do well to try and look after someone's pet. I can do this for you!" She declared, and neither of them had any doubt in their minds that she couldn't. It suddenly occurred to Link that she was as eager to please as a certain Prince they both knew, now adding Sidon to the list of people Paya needed to meet. Hopefully, one day they could introduce her to all of the 'Neo Champions' as the new Sheikah Matriarch. 

Once the details were settled, Link and Zelda thanked her profusely, promising to deliver Toast to Kakariko before they went to Hyrule Castle. The Hylian pair then continued on further into the village as Paya began to walk in the opposite direction, waving them off as she did so and telling them that she had secretly always wanted a dog.

Traveling up the well worn foot path winding past all the densely packed thatched houses, it wasn't long before Link spotted someone else he knew; the owner of the nefarious cuccos. He pulled Zelda over to him as he waved an arm in greeting. After explaining that an escaped cucco had managed to get all the way up to the Shrine Cado seemed to sag with exasperation until Link informed him that said cuccoo was now back in his pen. This seemed to cheer Cado up, and the two men moved onto other topics of conversation while Zelda's attention began to drift. 

Her eyes roamed about the village lazily until her sights landed on Claree's store. _Well, I have been meaning to ask about possible water repellent attire._

She brushed her hand over Link's arm to let him know that she had wandered off, and made her way over to the Sheikah tailors. Inside various reams of colourful fabrics were draped over the rafters, clusters of different furs dotted the walls and shelves of threads filled the back wall of the shop which was looking much more lively than when she had first come here.

“Ah! There she is, my favourite, my muse, how are we today?” 

Claree was leaning over her counter positively gleeful at Zelda's visit. _Ah, of course,_ She thought to herself as she made her way to the back to return the greeting, _my patronage has probably given Claree the means to expand her store. That and I let her keep any of the items she doesn't use when creating the outfits I commission from her._ She wondered where _those_ items were being kept.

Zelda was halfway through the store when an outfit to her left caught her eye. She recognised it immediately, having worn it briefly on the great plateau, but she was more used to seeing it as a listed item within the Sheikah Slate, with a stealth symbol attached to it. She had never actually seen Link wear it himself and given how form fitting it was she could understand why he probably didn't wear it very often.

“Oh, that,” Claree started, having come out from behind her counter, “I remember Link buying that when he first rolled up into Kakariko. He was so flighty, but considering he looked like he had just rolled out of bed I was a bit surprised he actually had enough money on him to buy this. I must admit I felt kind of bad afterwards,” she admitted. “I had no idea who he was the Hylian Champion and that he had quite literally only just woken up. Still, I have a business to run.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I assure you had you tried to give it to him for anything less than it was worth he would have been offended.”

“Strange lad,” Claree noted before getting back to the topic on hand, “were you considering getting one? Want to do some stealthy things?”

“Not so much,” Zelda said, slowly, confused as to why the tailor was waggling her eyebrows at her, “Link doesn't have much excuse to wear his these days, so I was considering using his but,” she gestured to the outfit on display, “it is _very_ revealing.”

“What's wrong with that?” 

“Claree...” Zelda simply waved her hands over her very noticeable chest and watched as the Sheikah's eyes widened in understanding.

“Ooooh.”

“Um, should- should I come back later?” The two women turned to the entrance of the shop where Link was standing uncertainly, probably halfway through the decision to leave.

“No actually, if you have that Sheikah Slate on you we could use the stealth outfit from out of there if you please. As for you,” Claree wiggled a finger at Zelda, “I have just the thing for you.”

She ducked into the back of her shop while Link searched the Slate for the first set of clothes he ever bought in his new life. Once found, he handed off the Slate to Zelda just as Claree returned to the shop floor. She was holding a piece of fabric that looked like a crop top, similar to Zelda's chest wear, but the material looked denser and was coloured a dark blue.

“This should take care of your problem. It's constricting enough but it stretches so you can still breath and not fuck up your rib cage- Excuse me,” Claree apologised, putting a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, I wouldn't worry if I were you,” Link assured her, dryly, but Zelda ignored him as she took the elastic garment from the tailor and added it to the stealth clothes draped over her arm. 

She was led to the back of the shop to change in a curtained off area and Claree helped her with the new elastic garment before backing out again. It didn't take more than a few minutes for a now very flat chested Zelda to walk out from the changing room clad in the streamlined material of Link's stealth armour.

He'd not had the presence of mind to appreciate it before but it suited her bizarrely well.

“Oh, that looks fantastic on you!” Claree gushed, dashing over to examine the fit and leaving Link looking stunned. “I think just a couple more things if you don't mind, then we'll see what you think, ok?”

She dashed from one side of her store to the other, holding up several shades of fabric against Zelda's body in turn before tutting and throwing them one by one onto her counter. She eventually settled on a white length of material which she wrapped loosely around her Hylian friend's neck and shoulders, fluffing up the folds a little around her jawline. Tugging it up once more to cover Zelda's mouth, she also brought her hair back into a loose ponytail, wrapped in a white ribbon. Once she was finished with her work, she angled the Hylian towards a full length mirror and stood back.

“Well, what do you think?”

The two-tone blue fabric wasn't overly tight and the elastic restraint over her chest meant that the form fitting material didn't over exaggerate her features while still showing off her shapely thighs. The bronze coloured plating over her ribs and shoulders contrasted well with the navy and of course the Eye of the Sheikah was displayed proudly in red across her front. _Come at me now Yiga_. The muscle she had built up in her upper arms was also visible, which Zelda was very happy about. All in all, she was abundantly pleased with her new outfit and now had the time to appreciate it.

Link, meanwhile, had managed to refrain from outwardly gaping as Zelda had reappeared from behind the curtained area, but watching her admire her appearance in the mirror he was now struck with how _familiar_ she looked. He cocked his head to one side as his partner twisted about to see more of herself before shaking himself thoroughly.

“You alright over there?” Claree teased, but the smirk slowly faded from her face when she noticed how out of focus he looked.

“Yeah, just,” he looked at Zelda again, who had now turned to face him, and he had to concentrate on the green of her eyes that were staring at him from over her cowl, “strong case of deja vu.”

“That's interesting,” the tailor said, still watching him intently, “I finally decided to base Zelda's new look on tales of a Sheikah Warrior that had helped the Hero during the Era of Time. He would appear with a harp and warn the Hero of new dangers, directing him to places that most needed his attention. The warrior's name was Sheik.”

If she hadn't have been looking for it, Claree would have missed the slight twitch in Link's left hand, but he hadn't seemed to notice it himself so she kept quiet. She would probably make a note of it to Impa at some point, but for now she was happy to attend to any final adjustments Zelda wanted on her new outfit before sending them on their way.

“Hope to hear from you again soon!”

By now the day had just progressed into early evening and despite the hour being relatively early, Link and Zelda returned to their room at the inn and changed into their night clothes, crawling into bed soon after. It had been an event filled day, they reasoned. Link was able to fall asleep relatively quickly, having grown used to accepting sleep whenever he could, so Zelda was able to watch as the lights along his guardium arm slowly dimmed down to an intermittent pulse similar to that of a Divine Beast on stand by. The comparison made her snort into the duvet to muffle the noise but at some point, as she watched her partner drift off into unconsciousness, she herself had fallen asleep too.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Waking the next morning, Zelda stretched her limbs out into a starfish position, expecting to hear a grunt or a displeased whine from her bedmate, but none came. Cracking one eye open to look to the other side of the bed, she saw that Link's space was empty. Sitting upright, her blonde locks tumbling about her shoulders in a shaggy mess, she squinted about their room to see that the Sheikah Slate was still on the bedside table and his Champion's tunic was still folded on the back of the chair. Her partner was nowhere to be found, however.

Yawning widely, she slipped out of bed and got dressed, favouring her new stealth outfit with the tales of a secret Sheikah warrior still floating about in her head. Of course, she'd heard the stories before, but she was also privy to some details about the warrior that hardly anyone else seemed to be aware of. Namely, that Sheik was in fact the alter ego of the Princess of Time. Zelda had once asked Impa if such a feat were still possible in their era, but Impa had been sad to say that if it were still possible she was unaware of how to do so. Despite that, Zelda had still taken the tales to heart, _now there was a Princess who took action by any means necessary_. Unfortunately, her physical - and in her opinion _practical_ \- education had been limited to the point of non-existence, but not anymore. Although her lessons would not take place if she could not locate her teacher. So, once she deemed herself presentable – not that anyone here would have cared – she ventured out of the room and started searching the village.

It took her about half an hour to realise that Link was not here and that he must have wandered off, or he was training somewhere by himself. She eventually found Dorian, who had seen him disappearing off into the hills above the village and pointed her in the right direction.

“I almost didn't recognise him with his hair down. I thought it was a girl at first. Almost didn't recognise you either, nice outfit.”

Zelda had managed not to chuckle at Dorian's expense, who was clearly embarrassed by his perceived mistake, and followed his directions. A wander it was then; Link wouldn't be about to train without tying his hair up first. The guards information led her up the footpath towards the Shrine and then to direct her attention to the large hill behind it. It was a bit of a climb but it was made much easier by her streamlined armour.

Cresting the plateau of the hill, she spotted Link lying on his side in the grass next to an old tree stump, facing away from her and surrounded by Blue Nightshades and Silent Princesses. A few butterflies hovered above his head before deciding to settle on the gently swaying flowers, unperturbed by the Hylian's presence. Zelda heaved herself up onto the grass and crawled her way over to him, disturbing a few crickets in the process.

“Good morning,” she said as she looked down at him on her hands and knees.

Inhaling deeply he rolled onto his back so he could look up at her sleepily, his hair fanning out around him in a jumbled mess. He had grown quite the mane of late and her fingers constantly itched with the need to play with it. He hummed a greeting in return to which Zelda responded with a kiss, leaning down to cover him with her body for a few seconds. Sitting back by his shoulders, she was able to cradle his head on her bent legs, admiring the way his long, flowy tunic matched the shades of blue of the flora around them. 

He was _very_ pretty and he loved her.

Content and happy, as she oft found herself these days, Zelda started running her fingers through his hair, untangling knots and removing grass seeds as she went. Occasionally, she would weave a wild flower into the strands and Link gave a comfortable sigh before rolling over onto his front with his cheek pressed against her leg, giving her better access to the rest of his hair. They relaxed together in comfortable silence until the sun peaked over the surrounding hills and the temperature warmed considerably. It was just as Zelda was about the start braiding strands of hair at the back of Link's head when she noticed a mark on his neck. Upon closer inspection, she realised it was actually a distinct shape; an image of a Silent Princess inscribed onto his skin in brown ink.

“Link … when did you get this?” Zelda asked, incredulous as she ghosted over his skin with her fingertips. There was a pause before she felt him mumble against her thigh.

“Ages ago. Before I found you again.”

Wanting more information, she gave one of new braids a small tug and he hunched his shoulders, rolling back a little to wiggle his arms free from where he had tucked them beneath him.

[Memory. You were talking about the flowers. I didn't miss the comparison]

Zelda blushed. She perhaps hadn't been entirely subtle with her explanation of the flower, but the idea that she shared a lot in common with the plant had only occurred to her at the end of her spiel. Still, she was gratified that Link had noticed, and thought enough of it to have the flower permanently marked into his skin. She was amazed it had taken her this long to notice, she considered herself to be quite observant, then again with how long his hair had grown since his active days of Knighthood, it was mostly covered up and she was usually looking at his face.

“Thank you,” was all she could say in the end and it prompted Link to turn over completely so he could look her in the face.

“You're welcome?” Link said, making it sound like a question with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh,” she flicked him on the shoulder and winced when she realised she had hit his inorganic one, “it just felt like the right thing to say.”

“It glows too,” Link added, rolling back over as he watched her zero in on his neck again. “Crushed luminous stone in the ink, guess my hair has gotten kinda long though...”

His words trailed off as he felt her trace the block shapes and fine lines that comprised the tattoo, her nails lightly scratching against his skin. He shivered.

“It glows … I wonder if I could make an ink using these nightshades.”

That was all it took for a steady stream of ideas and hypothesis to burst into existance, with such speed that Link had a bit of trouble keeping up with verbal brainstorming but there were some applications he could agree with. While the Zora had already made use of luminous stone for their lamps, he didn't tend to see it anywhere else outside of the Domain. Once again, Zelda had to remind him that mining was expensive and luminous stones were _usually_ hard to come by. The Zora's were probably the most affluent nation at this time, with the Gerudo in a close second.

“During the day, it's a bit difficult to differentiate dull luminous ore from outcrops of obsidian seeing as they both shatter the same way, but during the night its so much more hazardous to cross terrain and reach heights where the ore is common. Most people can't free climb like you and don't have such disregard for their own health.”

Link blew a raspberry against her calves for that comment. “Explains why Dento was always asking for them, despite the Zoran cliffs being full of them.”

The use of the bioluminescence would remove the need to rely on slow forming, sporadic clusters of ore which was both taxing and expensive to mine. Crops of luminescent plants could be grown just to harvest the essence of it's glow. Combined with Zelda's distillery in her lab, she could make small amounts that were incredibly potent, reducing the need for bulky lamps to light up large areas.

“When we go to Gerudo Town, you should talk to the jewellers there. That sounds like a good business opportunity.”

“Oh, Link, I'm not doing this for monetary gain … but I wouldn't say no I have to admit.”

Link was pretty sure she could feel his self satisfied grin against her legs and he was quite ready to stay settled there for another couple of hours, but then Zelda clapped him on the hip.

“Come on, we have a researcher in Akkala we need to visit if we want to get to the Castle in decent time.”

Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more slice of life flavoured content, or at least what constitutes slice of life for these two. Hope you like!
> 
> You'll actually be getting Part 2 next week and then we're back to bi-weekly updates, that way I'm back on schedule after I had to skip an update week for Con. Chapter art will be uploaded with the chapter next week on my tumblr and you're always welcome to come talk to me over on my twitter @british_sarcasm
> 
> Brace for some feels next week ... and then some more when we hit the Rito chapters...


	10. Return to the Castle - Part 2

Before leaving to visit Robbie in the Akkala Tech Lab, Link and Zelda departed from Kakariko momentarily to collect their puppy. They found the tri-coloured pup fast asleep in her bed, which was a crate that had been modified by Bolson. The lid and one side was missing, and the three remaining sides had been made half as short and sanded down to avoid splinters. It fit snugly into the gap under the stairs where Link had once constructed his own bed so that Zelda could sleep in the loft space. Such arrangements had been unnecessary for many months now and the alcove was the perfect place to house their new dog. The crate had also been lined with more spare bedding and old tunics, which now bore frayed edges and several holes. All in all, it was a very well constructed dog bed. 

Even though they tried to be as stealthy as possible, which was a considerable amount given Zelda's clothing, one of Toast's ears flicked back at the sound of footsteps and her tail started thumping against the bed clothes.

“Well, at least we know she'll make a good guard dog,” Zelda said, falling for the very cute but obvious lure and going over to Toast so she could scratch her tummy.

Link decided to withhold his comment about _him_ being the guard dog and instead joined her in making a fuss of their 'daughter'. However, he couldn't help but think to himself that this puppy was in danger of becoming spoiled. _Very spoiled_ , Link noted as he watched Toast suddenly have the structural integrity of a wet towel as she lolled onto her back when Zelda tried to pick her up.

It was with this in mind that he warned Paya not to give in to her ploys too often or they'd end up with a dog that was in charge of _them_ and not the other way around.

“Oh, don't you worry,” Paya reassured, staring down at the puppy curiously sniffing her knees, “the Sheikah pride themselves on discipline and respect. She'll be no problem.”

Now it was a test of which was stronger; Toast's appeal or Paya's resolve. With the amount of faith he had in her, Link still wasn't sure which he would bet on as he himself was having trouble leaving the pup behind. It didn't help that Toast started to bark after them as they teleported away.

The Akkala region seemed to be in a perpetual state of autumn, the trees were always in various shades of rust and orange, and the area hosted frequent thunderstorms. Upon arriving in the north, the sky was overcast and there was already the faraway sounds of thunder, out across the ocean. A cluster of clouds in the distance lit up every few seconds or so.

As they stood in front of the Akkala Tech Lab, Zelda extended an arm forward and gave the laboratory door a sharp rap with her knuckles, before swiftly withdrawing and shaking her hand out. While they waited for Robbie to answer the door, she rubbed her knuckles in the palm of her other hand and Link automatically leaned over for a closer look.

“For some reason, I didn't expect the door to be that hard,” Zelda bemoaned, flexing her fingers before letting her hand fall to her side.

Link raised a sardonic eyebrow and made an 'ah' face just as the heavy wooden door opened and Jerrin stood in the doorway. She was holding a bizarre looking instrument that looked like a metal rod bent into a zig-zag shape.

“Oh, it's you Lady Zelda! I wasn't sure who it would be as Link usually just throws the door open. Nice outfit by the way.”

Jerrin retreated back into the lab in order to inform her husband of their guests, while Zelda fixed Link with a disapproving look out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, the surrounding wild flowers swaying in the strong coastal breeze were utterly fascinating to him. 

“Come in, come in,” Jerrin encouraged, as she came back to bring them inside, “we were just preparing for the incoming storm. Rob's been waiting for one for the past week! Wants to try his hand at some energy conversion, at least, I think that's what this is for.” She waved the bent metal around.

Once they were ushered inside the researchers abode, they spotted the short Sheikah man up to his elbows in the inner mechanisms of the Ancient Oven. His nose scrunched up in an aborted sneeze and he used one arm to rub at his nose automatically, leaving a streak of dark grease and energy depleted blue liquid across his face. Jerrin gave a fond sigh and went to fetch a clean towel as Zelda walked up to Robbie's side, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Looking up he beamed once he realised who it was, and then pointed with a gloved finger as he spotted Link just behind her. “I was hoping you would both come here! I've increased the efficiency of Che- … the _Oven_. She now creates more durable weapons and stronger armour. Also the bow is more powerful.”

“There's an Ancient bow?” Zelda asked, voice calm but the light in her eyes danced excitedly.

“You didn't tell her?” Robbie stage whispered, watching as Link scratched his temple looking sheepish.

“Forgot.”

“No matter,” Robbie sniffed, attention back on Zelda specifically, “I had one crafted for the Princess. Purah says you're a natural at the bow and I thought you'd enjoy one with some Ancient Technology flair.”

“Oh Robbie! Thank you!” 

He produced said bow from under a workbench with a dramatic gesture. It was still in it's compact form, but with a flex of his hand the arms sprang out and the bow string ignited between them. Link had always liked the look of the ancient items, less so when they were firing at him, but he had no earthly clue as to how they worked. They had to also been a pain in the ass to acquire. He huffed.

[You have a special one for Zelda. When I asked, I had to gather tonnes of gears, cores, and bolts from defeated Guardians and single handedly fund your research.]

If the elderly Sheikah hadn't been sweating behind his goggles before, he certainly was now as a scandalised cry of 'Robbie!' echoed around his lab space. Zelda was not happy, body tense with her arms crossed over her chest and frosty eyes glaring at him over her neck scarf.

“You forced him to chase after those things and then charged him so he could get the weapons he would need to save your ass and the Kingdom? Are you kidding me!?”

Link immediately regretted opening his mouth. He had just wanted to take a dig at Robbie for once, he didn't begrudge her getting a specially made bow at all, but in hindsight this probably hadn't been wise given the topic of conversation. _This is why I have the Courage aspect, or rather just plain stupidity._ He rushed forward to try and placate her, mindful of the fact that she could well turn her irritation on him instead.

[I'm not actually angry. I didn't need Ancient Weapons] Link paused, hands tucked into his chest as he thought of what to say next, avidly aware of Zelda watching his movements like a hawk. [I thought the designs looked nice]

Her shoulders slumped but he could tell there was still a fire burning beneath her ribcage as the embers glowed behind the emerald of her eyes. She would need to let that out later, but for now she was containing her indignation. 

Robbie looked like he had just dodged a bomb arrow, sagging a little himself as the tension left him and in an attempt to move the conversation into safer waters, he extended the proffered bow to Zelda for her to take.

While she eagerly began to inspect the bow, and started to test the weight and draw, Link explained his need for some alterations to be made to his prosthetic. Directed to sit onto Robbie's workbench, he once again had his shirt off, noting that it was colder here in Akkala than it was in Hateno. He shivered a little bit but the Sheikah researcher gave no notice as he turned some dials on the sides of his goggles to magnify his view of Link's upturned hand. Repeating the specifications that Zelda had written in her research journal, Link informed Robbie that, ideally, he would need some pressure sensors under the plates of his fingers. Or some form of physical restriction would need to be installed in his hand to limit his grip. The only problem with the sensors was that they would need to devise a way for the pressure to register visually to Link.

“It's a shame, because for you it would be better to leave your grip uninhibited and instead give you some indicator that you're holding something too hard.” Robbie made a noise of consideration as he hefted up Link's guardium limb and removed the protective outer plates, leaving the internals open to the air as he ran a hand over his jaw. “But due to you're complete lack of sensation in this arm, I'm not sure how to translate the stimulus into a signal you can respond to.”

The lab space lapsed into silence, aside from the clicking of metal as Robbie did some configuration work on the mechanisms in Links arm and the occasional hum emanating from the Ancient bow. The hum died down when Zelda had finished her analysis and collapsed the bow down to place it on a table.

“Why don't you try connecting it to the lights on the surface?” She suggested, “the harder he holds something the greater his arm will glow. It's already linked to the amount of energy he's using so the two signals shouldn't conflict.”

Link gaze went from Zelda to Robbie as if to say, _that's a good idea, we should go with that,_ and the older man looked a little stunned. His expression didn't break even as Jerrin returned with a towel so that Robbie could clean his face but she ended up just leaving it on his bench when she caught sight of him still wearing his dirty gloves. Suddenly, he threw his hands up into the air.

“Of course! Why didn't I think of that?” He made quick work of putting the protective shell back onto Link's prosthetic and then turned around to drag his personal notes closer to himself across his work bench. He started scribbling diagrams feverishly, waving a hand in their direction without looking. “I'll work on these for you while you're gallivanting about. Come back here in a couple of weeks or so.”

“Much obliged, Robbie, we'll take our leave. We're actually going to visit the Castle again. Now that we have the Slate I can collect all the books that are still in good enough condition to move and Link is going to teach me how to fight with bladed weapons. I'll be able to use that beautiful sword you gave me, Robbie,” Zelda explained, placing a hand on the dormant hilt of the Ancient Sword.

At this, the Sheikah looked up from his bench to scrutinise them, though the full power of his stare was lost behind his chameleon goggles. “You two be careful, I'll always advocate for learning self defence. I just wish your teacher was someone a little less … erratic.”

Said teacher gave Robbie a withering look as he held the door open for Zelda to exit the lab, but as she was about to pass the threshold she turned back to the researcher.

“I'm pretty confident in saying that Link would rather remove his other arm than cause me any damage. I think I'll do just fine.”

With that, she left the premises and Link gestured at her back to Robbie as if to say _you see?!_ before walking out after her, holding his head high as if he were offended.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

They made their last teleport to the east of Castle Town so that Link would be given the opportunity to spend some time in the place where his father's bakery once stood. Locating the remains of the buildings foundations, and the scattered planks of wood that hadn't yet rotted away, Link found himself immersed in some conflicting feelings.

On the one hand, he had experienced over a years worth of amnesia where the castle, the town, and this specific patch of ruins held no significance to him what so ever. He still remembered how he had previously felt in the face of all this destruction; while the knowledge that people had once lived here and then one day had met with an abrupt end was disturbing, his consideration did not go much further than that. Now, however, he had context for these places, memories that placed him in these exact locations. If he walked three steps to the left he would be standing at the foot of the stairs that would lead up to his room, and his sister's, and his parent's. 

_'Oh, Link, you're back! If you've got a sec I could use a hand in the kitchen-'_

_'No! This is my domain!'_

_'-but if you're tired don't worry about it. Sweetheart, please...'_

_'I am the Queen of this Kitchen. The pies are my subjects!'_

_'I worry about your sister sometimes, son.'_

Looking towards that patch of ground, all he could see now was bare cobblestone with tufts of grass and opportunistic wild flowers growing out of the cracks. A restless cricket was singing from one of the sun warmed bricks. He had both never lived here, and only just left this place to go to Mt. Lanayru a few weeks ago. The dual nature of his appreciation for his _home_ , the last place he saw his family, was doing his head in. 

He walked in a circle for something to do, trying to fight off the invading anxiety.

As he wandered about in silence, Zelda was investigating the stonework. She wondered where it was quarried from. Hearing Link begin to scuff his shoes, she guessed he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed with the situation but she would leave the decision to move on with him. She had never been here before, and she had to wonder if she'd been more open to his presence from the start, forming a better friendship earlier, would he have brought her here? Her answer was an immediate 'no' and she scoffed internally.

They were both required to present a calm and collected persona to the general populace, someone who was confident in their actions and themselves. Link's persona was far more believable than her own and there was no way he would have tried to bring the Princess of Hyrule to his family's house even if it doubled as a bakery. 

Zelda's thoughts derailed as she felt a tap on her shoulder. He was averting his eyes but there was a slight tremor in the way he held himself; Link was done here.

They walked up to the Castle entrance, passing through the double doors that had been left open since Link stormed through here over a year ago, and were presented with two options. They could either climb up the ivy covered wall to the balcony of the Observation Room or they could take the much longer but more straight forward route up the road. As Link stood next to the wall, Zelda decided that this would be a good warm-up for them both. 

Blue light encapsulated her, as the stealth armour transformed into climbing gear, and she could tell when Link realised her intentions as a small smile appeared on his face - that made the strain and adrenaline fuelled ascent totally worth it in her opinion. 

After a completely trouble-free and non-competitive climb, the pair took their time strolling along the carpeted hallways, checking the contents of various halls and scanning areas with magnesis. Once or twice they actually managed to find left over chests with arrows and rupees still inside, which were swiftly inhaled by the Sheikah Slate.

Seeing as the library was the furthest away, Zelda suggested that Link start her training now while they were still near the Guard's Chambers. So, Link took her by the hand and re-traced a well worn route to his old training grounds. 

The place hadn't changed much in one hundred years; a large room with two training levels and an observation platform. The first training level still had targets set up along the one wall and a couple of moveable targets were standing with faded rings, much to Link's surprise - the damn things had been rickety as all hell. While some bricks had crumbled, and the wooden staircase leading to the observation deck had rotted slightly, he could still easily recognise the woven reed sparring square on the lower training level and the now defunct weapon racks. This was the place where he had spent the majority of his early-teen years and seeing it now while still intact but in such disarray caused a painful twinge in his chest.

The drill sergeant would have been furious.

“Link?”

He turned to see Zelda, watching him hesitantly. He must have been standing there silently for a while.

[This place is such a mess] He signed, stance similar to that of a parent trying to contain the carnage of their unruly offspring. [I have to clean this first]

As he began pushing upturned crates to the sides of the room he felt Zelda join him at his side, helping him push the heavy boxes.

“Need a hand?”

Smiling gratefully, he nodded and together they started to clear away the archery range. Dislodging broken wooden beams from where they had fallen and hefting rock debris into respectable piles in a corner, they made good time tidying the place up. There was even a broom in the Slate to sweep up the left over grit and sand still carpeting the floor.

“Why is there a broom in here?”

[I find using household tools as weapons funny... It is!] Link insisted as Zelda gave him one of her patented expressions of exasperation. 

When they progressed onto the lower level, Link noticed that the door in the far corner, which led down to the barracks, was blocked by a cave in. A shame, for he would've liked to have seen if his bunk was still there. Not that he slept in the barracks much after he came forward with the Master Sword. Then he'd had his own room in the Castle.

He must have been staring off into the past for too long again because a tattered banner was swiftly, but carefully, placed over his head and the sudden sensory change startled him. He could hear Zelda's tittering laughter as he flailed about under the blanketing fabric, finally locating an edge to peer under and finding her holding herself up with the broom. A fond sigh escaped him, completely unbidden, as he watched her encumbered by joy in such a deteriorated environment.

He couldn't help himself by throwing the banner at her in retaliation, and she batted it away, still laughing. However, on his second attempt he managed to loop it over her head, still holding onto the ends, and tugged her towards him on the spur of the moment. She came to him obligingly, dragging the broom behind her along the ground as she did so. They nudged noses for a second before Zelda closed the remaining gap to kiss him, the broom falling to the floor with a clatter as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was short and sweet and Link draped the banner around her shoulders as they drew apart, but Zelda did not let Link step away just yet.

“I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you. I can't imagine how much time you spent here.”

“...It's hard for you too,” Link said, drawing two corners of the banner into a knot at her front. “But what we had is gone now, and we can only go forward. This place isn't our home any more.”

“That it isn't,” Zelda agreed, a contrite smile in place, “but our new home has a vegetable patch, so I'd call that an upgrade.”

He had to physically restrain the explosion of mirth that threatened to escape him in that moment and instead he distanced himself from her so that he could continue with his previous task. Unfortunately, Link's face had been a dead giveaway and Zelda sniggered as she gathered the banner around herself like a cape and picked the broom up from the floor.

Once the place was to a standard of tidiness that Link could abide by, he directed Zelda to stand on the sparring square – without the banner cloak – and get into a ready position. While she was doing this, Link retrieved a Royal Guard's halberd from the wall racks; the blade was rusted and chipped in places. He snapped the metal part clean off before bringing the wooden staff down over his knee to split it into two pieces.

“We'll practice with these first, slowly,” Link said, tossing one half of the staff to Zelda. She thought it best not to look too proud of herself that she actually managed to catch it. 

Getting into position, he dragged one foot gently over the floor, distinctly remembering all the times his face had ploughed into the unforgiving texture of the sparring square when he first began training here. Short of stature and quite slender, the heavy training weapons had taken him a while to adjust to as he kept over-balancing on his swings. The friction burns he had acquired were so much worse than the carpet variety.

They began with the basics; balance, foot work, and some common strikes with Link demonstrating the correct movement for Zelda to copy. She was a fast learner and Link didn't need to repeat himself too many times before she started to repeat various motions on her own with little input from himself. He was glad to see that her previous hesitation about her movements with spear training had disappeared and she demonstrated the same drive and determination she normally directed towards her experiments. But, if she thought that they would be moving on to an actual blade today she didn't realise just how stringent Link's training was.

Regardless, he watched carefully as Zelda went through a series of drills, ready to intervene to correct her balance or stance. When it became apparent towards the end of the second hour that he did not need to advise her on anything, he found himself bouncing his half of the broken staff from one hand to the other. It was something he had used to do with the hilt of the Master Sword when he was asked to watch over trainee soldiers. It was a sign that he had energy to burn.

“Alright, stop. Let's see if you can use what you've learned against an opponent,” Link wiggled the wooden weapon at her threateningly and Zelda had the grace to not laugh.

He forced himself to go slowly, even as his muscles screamed at him to dash into a parry, or to take advantage of obvious openings. Zelda was the one to attack him and in doing so he was able to demonstrate motions of defence as he blocked her strikes. Then they would swap.

“Thank you, again, for this,” she said, raising her improvised 'sword' to catch Link's downward strike in a sharp smack of colliding wood. “I like being independent, being able to take care of myself. So, it means a lot that you would teach me how to be so.”

Link lowered his half-staff and Zelda did the same, calling an end to their training for today but she felt good. He hadn't been overly critical and she appreciated the restraint he was showing. _Given recent discoveries, being this slow must be agony for him._

“You're welcome,” Link replied, taking both of their weapons and storing them in the Sheikah Slate. He could sand them down at some point and give them proper leather grips. Turning back to her, as she stretched out her arms and legs, he continued, “you were never given the space to be independent, despite being the next Queen of Hyrule. That's why I'm happy to help you.”

“Even if that means that one day I might not need you to defend me any more?” She asked, trying to sound casual but she refused to actually look at him as she said it.

He reached out for her hand to get her attention, “I've come to trust that you don't keep me around because you _need_ to, but because you _want_ to.”

Zelda drew in a soft gasp, as she placed her other hand against his face, smiling and eyes shining before kissing his cheek. They stayed that way for about a minute or two before she spoke.

“I never knew you could be so sappy...”

Spluttering, Link wasn't fast enough to grab her as she darted away from him, prancing up the stairs from the archery level, leaving him flustered and indignant.

“H-hey! That was a moment, we were having a moment!” He called after her, only for her to giggle as she leaned over the railing at the top of the stairs. Accepting the challenge for what it was, he dashed after her but she did not flee.

“But you are right,” she said, causing him to pause on the stairs so he could hear her, “I'll always want you around.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Link exhibited an air of mock offence all the way to the Library, and all the while Zelda tried to weedle a response out of him to no effect. First Robbie and now Zelda, but their jabs were not intended to harm and if Link were being honest with himself their comments were well justified.

Due to their thorough search of the bookshelves the last time they had swept through the Castle, locating the books in Zelda's list was quite a simple task. Although, Link was more mindful of potential spider nests this time. 

“And that's the last one!” Zelda announced, crossing off the remaining title on her list as she let the tome in her hands disassemble into the Slate. “Right, now let's see what secrets this place has for us, shall we?”

With a confident flourish, she swiped across the screen of the Sheikah Slate to access the Rune abilities and selected Magnesis. Through the Slate she could see which objects were metallic and was surprised to find that two of the bookcases on their level of the library were highlighted a deep pink colour. 

Aligning the Slate's sights onto the bookcase along one of the side walls, she waited for it to light up yellow before grabbing it and pulling it out from between the other bookcases. Behind it was a secret passageway, leading away and down from the Library.

A shout from behind her nearly made her drop the Slate and she fumbled it a bit to keep it in her grasp. Turning around with an incensed expression upon face she saw Link pointing at the revealed corridor, mouth open and barely concealed irritation causing his hand to shake.

“Bet you down there is the docks, I _bet_ you.”

Given how animated he was about this turn of events, Zelda felt it unwise to take that bet and ventured down the passageway hewn from the rock foundations of the Castle. Sure enough, there was the docks and ironically enough there was a Shrine here too, surrounded by lit torch posts. She still remembered how smug she had felt when Link told her that there had been a Shrine within the Castle itself, all this time, but actually seeing it now she could only squint at it in disapproval.

“You.” _Why couldn't you have been above ground like most of the others? Then I could have studied you away from my father's prying eyes._

Retreating back up the corridor she found Link leaning against one of the bookcases framing the entrance, looking grim.

“It is, isn't it?”

Still nonplussed about the situation, Zelda nodded and watched as he threw his arms up in the air and then began to walk in frustrated circles with his face in his hands.

“Why is it always magnesis...?”

After she enquired about the source of his displeasure, he explained that when he first tried to get into the Castle the map had shown a passage leading from the docks to inside the Castle, but he had reached a dead end. Apparently, he had a tendency to forget to use magnesis when in puzzling situations and since blowing it up hadn't worked he had left after activating the Shrine so he could come back one day.

Removing his hair tie, Zelda ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head until he began to hum complacently. He leaned into her for a bit, grateful that he was now calm again, before he collected himself and they both directed their attention onto the second metal bookcase.

Capturing it in the magnetic field, it's mass held no consequence as Zelda neatly pried it away from it's housing and set it down to one side, out of their way.

Zelda walked inside first, but as soon as she did she was surprised at how small the room was. _Why is this here?_ It wasn't until she took in the royal regalia around the room and the open book on the writing desk, penned in very recognisable handwriting, that she realised what this place was. As a small child, her mother had spoken of her father's private study, his 'little place to get away for a bit' as she had called it. Her mother had her gardens and her father had a study hidden away in the library. Of course, she had tried to find it but it had alluded her all these years, until now.

She approached the desk, running her fingers over the dry pages, turning them one by one delicately until she reached the beginning. A shuffling noise by the doorway reminded her that Link was here with her too, looking around curiously but not actually stepping inside the room.

“This is my father's study,” Zelda explained and Link's eyebrows shot up as his sights trained on the book in front of her. “Yes, this appears to be his diary. Come here and we can-”

She was forestalled as Link raised both hands, palms out to stop her. “Should I really be here for this? I mean, to me he was the King...” he drifted off when he saw her looking at him beseechingly.

“Please?”

It was unnecessary to say anything more and then he was standing beside her, a comforting presence as Zelda began to read the first entry; the day of her birth. The entries following all contained a similar theme; The Calamity. Despite now seeing and understanding how her father had intended to handle the situation regarding her upbringing, it did not change the fact that, at least in her opinion, he had made the wrong call. He should have been a father rather than a King in times of duress, especially when it came to his daughter. To think, he had once complimented her knack for research, but that had been before he decided it was better to only show a confident and unwavering King. Rather than a loving and compassionate one, willing to hear out his daughter when she was obviously struggling. At least he had the good sense to realise that his actions were wrong in the end, but the sentiment was hollow when it came from dried ink in a book withered by time.

“He knew it was pointless, but because he could not fathom of any other way to awaken my powers he forced me through it anyway. How could he?”

Zelda was trembling, from rage, sadness, or a variety of different emotions she could not tell. Her father had come to the right conclusion far too late and while she now had context for his stubbornness, to her mind, it was still not enough for her to excuse the way he had behaved. He was still her father and she deigned to remember him in the better years of her youth, when her mother had still been alive. 

_Losing her changed him,_ Zelda thought as she closed the journal, _it was as if her presence had given him an air of security. Everything would work out fine against The Calamity if mother was still around to teach me. I wonder now, if that would have been true. It's seems fated for things to have gone the way they did._

Her eyes flicked to the side, a little surprised to instantly meet Link's bright blue gaze watching her with open concern, his eyebrows pinched slightly.

“I'm fine,” she assured, placing a hand against his arm. “I suppose knowing his side of things answers questions I hadn't even thought to ask but, for all his good intentions, he played them out horrendously.” 

He still looked pained, reaching up to cover her hand with his, so she gave him a bit of encouragement.

“What is it? I think you're allowed to vent about the King these days.”

“... It's not that,” he said, before hesitating again. [I have a question. You said that you cannot get sick due to the Goddess' protection. Right?]

“Yes?” Zelda replied, her answer slightly drawn out in confusion, eyes flicking from his hands and then back up to his face.

[Then … how did your mother die?] He wished he didn't have to ask this of her but after reading Rhoam's journal an insidious thought had occurred to him. One he hoped was not the case, but one he knew was likely to be true.

“It was...” She paused as she worked out what words to use, “it was an incurable disease, they tried everything but … how could a disease take a daughter of Hylia?”

[A disease, an illness, nobody had seen and took the Queen quickly] He swallowed around a lump in his throat, pushing himself to speak. “The Queen, she would have guided you as your mentor.”

The grip she had on his arm was almost painful but he said nothing about it as he stroked the back of her hand and braced for the inevitable conclusion. Her eyes were still darting about but were now centred on his face.

“What are you saying?”

“Zelda, I think The Calamity took your mother.”

In that moment, in that horrible, seeping cold moment, Zelda realised that it all made complete and total sense. The monster uprising, the taciturn behaviour of Death Mountain, crops failing, severe weather in the north. But most of all, how unfortunate had it been that the Princess, the one that would meet The Calamity in her time, had lost her teacher before her training had even begun? How … convenient.

The dam broke.

She folded against him, with her head pressed against his collar bone and her hands now grasping both arms as she howled with pain into his chest. Link propped his chin on top of her head as she cursed The Calamity, the Kingdom, everything in Hyrule, and even the Goddesses themselves. She was heaving in huge gulps of air but the tears didn't stop, streaming down her face and dripping off her chin.

Link wondered just how long had she been holding this in, if this outburst had been held back since she was six years old. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, unsure if she wanted to be contained or free to express her rage, but her arms tucked in and she did not shake him off. So, he held her more tightly, keeping her snug against him as she seethed and cried.

Eventually, her breathing evened out, the massive inhales diminishing to match her inhales, and the tension of her high strung body loosened in his hold. The last of her shaking ended with a drawn out sigh that tickled against his neck and Link tried his best not to flinch. A loud swallow was heard before Zelda made a noise of disgust.

“Ugh.”

Link patted her on the back before rubbing circles into her shoulders, making a questioning sound deep in his throat. He felt her nod against his neck but she didn't do much else. 

“Hey, shall we look at the Shrine by the docks?” Link suggested, giving her a quick squeeze. Bleary eyed, and sniffling Zelda looked up from his chest and gave a small nod letting herself be guided out of her father's study.

Link was glad that the weight she must have been carrying for over a century had finally been cut away, even if it had to happen under such circumstances. But he did not wish for her to dwell on her negative thoughts, as she was prone to do. Sometimes all you needed was a distraction, and by the goddesses Ancient Sheikah Technology was a never ending fountain of distractions for Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Zelda griped at Robbie for charging Link for things and not Claree there's a couple of reasons; 1) Link has to find the materials to make all the weapons too not just fork over rupees, which in early game is not that easy 2) Zelda knew she had left Link armour in the form of his Champion's Tunic, so buying armour was not a necessity but weapons were needed (no matter what Link says) until he could get his sword back which would have taken him a while 3) The Ancient weapons and armour set are incredibly effective against Guardians which were _all over the Castle, Robbie!_ He wouldn't have known that until he got them.
> 
> Also, yes, Link's dad is heavily inspired by Alibert from Wakfu (which I highly recommend watching btw)
> 
> I've spruced up the first part to Return to the Castle because it wasn't as good as it could have been imo, so it's been given an overhaul 
> 
> Art for last chapter can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/175148859260/and-with-what-weapon-will-you-be-using-zelda-i)
> 
> Thank you everyone for commenting and leaving me messages on my tumblr!


	11. Hebra

The pre-determined route from the Castle to Rito Village took them past the old Quarry, where the rocks and resources to extend Hyrule Castle had been mined, over Carok Bridge and then through the Breach of Demise. It was here that Zelda began to tell Link of one of the oldest legends concerning the Triforce. With the emergence of the Demon King, Demise, ruler of the demonic realm, legions of demons and monsters began to invade the Land of Hylia.

Hylia led the mortal forces to fight back against the darkness, all the while fiercely guarding the resting place of the Triforce. But, even for a Goddess, fighting back against the Demon King, a God of his own realm, was a tall order. She would need a Champion to command her forces in battle and help her save the remaining Hylians, sending them high above the clouds. Someone who valued their Kingdom and all the lives within it above their own, one who would suffer through any trial to see it saved. 

“She found her Chosen Hero, a Hylian Knight, and gifted him with her own blade to strike down those born of evil. The blade was reforged by his hand for mortal use and he became the first wielder of the Master Sword.”

Link was listening attentively, and was surprised to discover that the Sword he carried was actually older than the Kingdom of Hyrule itself.

“What the history books don't tell us is that she found the Knight after he had been wrongfully imprisoned for four years,” Zelda explained, her eyes focused on the Sheikah Slate in her hands. There was a note of contempt in her voice, no doubt aimed at the misinformation in the official records. “According to my sources, the Goddesses had blessed him with a warning of an impending assault, but in his attempts to warn his people he was betrayed and thrown in a cell. Despite this, when he was later released and his people asked for his help against the army at their doors, he gave it. I like to imagine that there was probably some manner of 'I told you so' but I digress.”

She flashed Link at her side a cheeky grin and he couldn't help but return it. 

_This is nice_ , he thought to himself, reminded of all the excursions they used to make in-between visiting the Sacred Springs one hundred years ago. Walking on foot along the paths, with the occasional stop along the way to inspect something that had caught Zelda's attention. She would then start explaining some topic or other that was on her mind to Link, not necessarily expecting a response but happy to know that someone was listening regardless. Link could listen to her for hours if he were honest, still, he had to wonder where she was getting this information if the records didn't detail any of it.

“How do you know all of this?”

“Don't you believe me?” She asked, coyly, and he gave her a bemused look as if to say, _is that even a question?_

“But in answer to your question, previous Princesses and Queens before me would often see moments from previous Eras where the Master Sword had been wielded, and they transcribed the events for their daughters alone. To aid them should the need arise. However, seeing as I have effectively ended the Royal line I have no guilt whatsoever in re-telling these tales to you, if you would like. Especially when these accounts go hand in hand with the lives of previous Heroes.”

Link snorted, “your ancestors left you research, about past Heroes?”

She looked to him with a sirk that hinted at many more secrets, ones Link found himself keen to uncover. How many other stories did she have? How many other adventures were not recorded in the histories of Hyrule? What else had the sword been through? Did it matter? 

Judging by the look she was giving him, it would be a challenge to get those stories out of her. He liked challenges.

“Hylia got her Champion, what then?”

Zelda's viridian stare became downcast and sad, glancing away to focus on a spot further up the road. “Demise found him. Even with the Goddess' Blessing, her Chosen was still just a mortal man. He was killed and Hylia sealed Demise away, but everything she was... was destroyed. Reduced to a mortal form.”

The cloudy sky gave way to glimpses of sunlight that was periodically blocked by the rock formations above them. Crags of stone, like fangs, lined the ridges on either side of the road they walked, as if they were passing through a gigantic, gnarly set of jaws ready to clamp shut and swallow them.

“Supposedly, this is the very spot where Demise entered our world, but more than likely it's the sinister appearance of this place that sparked the name. Past maps of Hyrule indicate how landmarks seem to shift while others stay fixed... back when this land was still thriving with magic.”

Her bitter tone was back and Link didn't even think to question his actions before he reached over and tangled her fingers with his own, giving her an encouraging smile. 

The Sheikah Monks had bestowed upon her knowledge of Hyrule's declining magical influence and the weakening bridge to the Goddesses. So, naturally, when she repeated what she had learned to Link she began to make some connections of her own. Along with the shifting landscape of the Kingdom, it was said that a Hylian's pointed ears used to be much longer; a trait given to them by the Goddess Hylia herself so that they may hear celestial voices. Hylian ears now were shorter in comparison, perhaps contributing to Zelda's difficulty when reaching out to the higher powers. 

They both wondered if the re-emergence of the Great Fairies and the three Sacred Dragons would spark an increase in the magical reserves that used to fuel their Kingdom. Already there was a greater abundance of augmented flora and fauna with Blupee sightings becoming more common. They were all good indicators and hopefully by the end of these Trials, Link and Zelda would have a greater understanding of Hyrule's future and how best to proceed. 

But, there was still something in Hyrule's past that was bothering Link.

“I'm confused on one thing though and I don't mean to be crass but...” He hesitated, weighing up his words, “if you are the direct descendant of the Goddess then … when did she have a child?”

Bless him, he was trying to be as delicate as possible, but as soon as the question was put out there Zelda realised that she had absolutely no idea how to answer. She didn't know when, or more to the point with _whom_ , and that was incredibly frustrating.

“That is a bloody good question. Oh .. oh no, this is going to bug me for ages,” She whined, looking genuinely quite distraught and Link could only shrug at her apologetically, swinging their joined hands between them in supplication.

Their route carried on around Ridgeland Tower and past Ludfo's Bog. The ominous storm clouds that usually presided over the area were non existent, so Link took the opportunity to make a detour across the wetlands. His goal? A small, hopping, evocative amphibian. Any of the 'red-footed' variety would do but when the weather was right the rarer 'tireless' species would appear and he knew where best to find them. Now that he had acquired a good technique for stalking the little buggers from Beedle he was confident that he could nab quite a few of them for Zelda to take back to their pond at home.

It was just a matter of getting the timing right.

“The Slate says it should start raining within the hour. Link, are you really going to stay crouched like that? Your hands are going to get cold,” Zelda lamented from where she sat on an upturned shield several feet away. 

Link was knelt down in the reeds, partially concealed, resting his front weight on his knuckles that were slowly sinking into the silt layer of the drowned grasslands. Patience was what Beedle had told him he needed, and the fortitude to lie in wait for his prey to come to him. Frogs were erratic, so chasing them was a waste of energy and time, better to stay still and leave them unawares as they approached. He didn't move besides a barely perceptible nod in answer to Zelda, keeping his eyes forward and alert for any sign of movement, the illumination along his prosthetic now a dull glow in the daylight. A couple of Cold Darners had already alighted on his shoulder but they were not his quarry today and so they were left in peace to rest on their chosen perch.

True to the prediction, a slight drizzle started to fall on them and the Darners began to flutter away but not before Zelda managed to capture the scene with the Sheikah Slate. She saved the image and then tugged Link's Hylian Hood over her head, settling in to watch and wait.

The rain began to cascade down, the rushing sound of thousands of water droplets hitting the flooded plains increasing in volume, causing plant leaves to bend under the continued assault. It began to bead along the edges of the hood, dropping down in front of Zelda's face and yet Link remained stationary, completely unperturbed by the weather. She pushed the hood back and tilted her head up to face the sky, eyes closed.

Above the relaxing noise of pattering rain, a solitary croak was heard somewhere to her left. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced down, trying to discern a shape among the grasses and eventually spotted the perpetrator sat two feet away from her. It wasn't even looking at her, simply staring out into the rain. She held her breath.

A plume of water was jettisoned into the sky as Link snapped forward out of his hiding place, blue lights blurring as both hands extended and grabbed two very startled bronze coloured frogs. A secondary wave of water joined the first as Zelda dived to the side and caged her own, rather airheaded, frog in both hands. She raised her prize high into the sky with a cackle, noting that it was green in colour but happy none the less, and she saw Link also looking rather gleeful with his hands full of frogs. He must have been extra conscious of his right-handed grip as he cradled the slippery creatures.

He splashed over to her, his element of surprise utterly destroyed, and he showed her why he had wanted to come here.

“Fascinating, we briefly saw one of these on that grass bank outside Kakariko, do you remember? So this variety only comes out here under specific weather conditions, and it's more common cousins become more reclusive. I could do a brilliant biodiversity study here on the changes in fauna populations under differing weather conditions.” She lightly dragged a finger down the back of the Tireless Frog who gave a pathetic leg kick in a half hearted attempt to escape while it's fellow captive sat obediently in Link's palm, “you know for species called 'Tiredless' they seem a bit lazy.”

The shower only lasted for a quarter of an hour, giving way to glimpses of sunshine through the cloud cover so that the Hylain pair could inspect their catches more closely. Link held onto each one carefully, but firmly, as Zelda took their measurements and recorded them into her Field Journal, noting their patterning and size before apologising under her breath as they were stored away into the Slate.

“You know,” Zelda started, sitting back into a puddle and not caring about the encroaching damp one bit, “the past couple of days just haven't felt _right_. This isn't a research expedition, or a casual trip for more materials, this is a Quest. Like we used to … I miss my old outfit.”

She twisted around for the Slate, searching it's contents until she found what she was after. The dark blue of her researchers coat faded into a lighter shade that matched Link's tunic, and her gloves morphed into the knuckle studded brown pair she had been so attached to a century prior. _Goddesses bless, Impa._

Eyeing a couple of bright green frogs making a mad dash for the safety of the Thundra Plateau Ruins, Zelda gave a wry smile. “I've been trying to shun everything to do with my old Royal life that I forgot about the things I used to enjoy. It's good weather for my study now, actually, I'd like to know if the different frog species can actually co-exist before I introduce them to our pond. ”

While she surveyed her surrounding with an open sort of happiness about her, Link felt the comforting warm blanket of nostalgia settle over him. Watching her squint a little against a strong breeze, dirt on her knees and grime on her hands he could almost believe that a century had not passed. _This is just like how we used to be_. But as he placed his hands behind him to lean back, the cold and wet sensation surrounding only one of his hands reminded him that times had changed and many years had passed. Events had occurred that could not be undone, and even if he were to try to reverse them that would mean risking the outcome they had secured in this Era. He would admit to being weak when he realised that he was unsure if he would be able to do that.

“Wonder if I can breed hybrids?” Zelda muttered, thoroughly throwing Link off of his train of thought.

“Excuse me?” He blurted out, having been caught out by her musings and she looked at him, quite taken aback by his volume, before she started to laugh.

“Frogs, Link, the frogs,” she said, flicking some water at him teasingly.

“Oh,” he mouthed, unable to stop the tips of his ears flushing as he coughed. “Do you want to try now?”

“What, breeding?” She responded immediately, grinning as Link practically folded in on himself, shoving his face into his knees as his ears burned red. 

“Zelda, please... I just want to help you with your field study...” he moaned, voice muffled against his wet leggings. 

He felt something touch the top of his head and looking up he saw that she had leaned forward to ruffle his hair in an apologetic fashion. 

“I appreciate the offer, Link, and will no doubt take you up on that but sadly my studies must wait for another day. As I said, we are on an Quest after all,” she beamed at him and started to pick grass and algae from the hems of her jacket. 

[We should visit the Great Fairy in Tabantha] Link offered, throat still tight after his embarrassment, and Zelda made a noise of enquiry to Link's statement so he continued. [She is one of four Great Fairies. Will enhance your clothes to protect you like armour] 

He gestured at her current outfit choice, reasoning that if she intended to wear it during their more intensive excursions it would be in her best interest to have her clothes become more durable. Zelda clapped her hands together.

“Oh, yes! That would be wonderful.”

[I warn you, they can get … handsy] He made a grabby hands gesture in the air to emphasise his point which caused her eyes to narrow.

“What do you mean by 'handsy'.”

Link response was to cough again but his ears were a dead giveaway, as was his uncomfortable fidgeting.

“Link!”

In the resulting lunge, Zelda ended up tackling Link into the water, sending a cluster of frogs scattering into the nearby reeds.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After drying themselves with a Great Flameblade they had continued on towards Tabantha Great Bridge, deciding to stop for the night at the local stables. Their plan was to head straight for Rito Village and then double back to reach the monument for Revali's Trials, but judging by the weather, they may have to adjust their plans a little. Strong winds had picked up as they walked, making them glad that they had taken the time to dry properly and they awoke the next morning to find that steadily darkening clouds had gathered over the lands on the other side of the bridge.

A couple of the stable hands were also watching the sky condense as a grey pallor began to conceal the faraway mountains of Hebra.

“Bit late for a storm, but it was a fairly easy winter. If you're planning to cross the bridge I'd do it sooner rather than later if I were you,” they advised Link and Zelda, who nodded and set of to do just that.

As they crossed the Great Tabantha Bridge, Link explained how the canyon was part of the route that Dinraal travelled as it patrolled the north of Hyrule; the Dragon of Power, born of fire. Odd to find it circling a part of Hyrule that was encased in ice and snow for the majority of the year. He showed her pictures he had managed to take of the Dragon as it glided beneath the very bridge they walked on, in all it's blazing glory, and promised to bring her back her to see it at some point. Zelda knew for a fact that he always made good on his promises and she found herself looking forward to it.

Passing between two hills, Zelda spotted another Sheikah Tower glowing brightly against the swirling sky and she was once again struck by just how far away everything was. It had taken two days to go from one regional tower to the next and Link had had to reach each one either on foot or by horse to activate them before they could be used for teleportation. Plus, he had successfully located all one hundred and twenty Shrines using nothing but the Slate's sensor - which wasn't that precise – and some ancient songs shared by Kass. He had managed all of that, along with various other small jobs he did for people and clearing paths full of monsters, in under a year. 

It was a miracle he hadn't burnt out before he reached her.

Eventually, the high rising spire that housed Rito Village came into view and coming in from the north was a bank of thick, dark cloud cover. It's ominous presence threatening to engulf the village if they didn't make haste and they quickly donned their winter outfits. 

The wooden planks along the swaying bridges leading up to Rito Village creaked in the blustering winds that swept through the tall, rock pillars of Lake Totori. Zelda had to grip onto the side rails as she put one foot in front of the other, grinning against the gales that whipped her hair about behind her. She had to laugh as Link attempted to cross the bridges without holding onto anything, legs spread apart wide as if he were surfing the boards beneath him, ending up on his knees quite a few times when the capricious winds tipped the bridge. It was a particularly strong gale that had Zelda hastily pulling herself along the handrail as Link scrambled quickly off of the bridge. 

He turned back and held a hand out for Zelda to take when a separate rush of air passed over him accompanied by a flash of feathers. Looking up he could see two Rito, both with a deep burgundy plumage, soar over them; the guards that patrolled the spire islands. One kept an eye on him and the other hovered close by Zelda.

“If you fall off we'll catch you, don't worry!” The Rito above Link called out, circling around the island again to ride the up drafts.

Link gave him a thumbs up and waited for Zelda to get within an arms length from him before he helped her lunge onto steady ground.

“I wonder how durable these bridges are, what do you think?” Zelda asked, peering over the side of the next one they had to cross before they could get into the Village.

Link shrugged and shook his head, but was saved from having to guess as the Rito that had spoken to him before alighted beside them.

“We're more concerned with you being blown off than the bridges themselves collapsing,” the Rito replied, who was now recognisable as Gesane. “This storm has caught us a bit by surprise and most of us have gone back to our nests in the spires, so the village is practically empty right now. But, I've seen Gorons roll across here before, so if you're thinking of legging it to the other side, by all means.”

He swept a wing out towards the bridge before taking to the sky again, patrolling his route from the air. Link and Zelda shared a look.

“I'm good for a run,” she offered, even as her logical side argued that going slowly whilst holding onto the support was the much safer option. The idea of yet more physical exertion seemed to make his eyes sparkle and he nodded.

With her standing in between the two posts at the start of the bridge, and Link close behind her, she had to wonder just where he got all his energy from. _Well, he does eat a lot_.

After waiting for a large gale to rock past them she kicked off into a sprint. Her feet thundered over the wooden boards and she could hear Link's own footsteps covering hers as they dashed, aiming to cover the distance before another gale could pass over them. The drop into the lake below, which must be absolutely freezing, was gut clenching and she gripped the glider at the small of her back tightly as she ran. Despite the imminent danger, the adrenaline surging through her system was very enjoyable and she wondered if this was why Link was always ready to stand before ridiculous challenges.

Zelda reached the end, making contact with stable ground, and she had about a second to get her balance back before lean muscle collided with her back. Arms wrapped around her waist in an attempt to prevent her from falling over but still she had to lean forward slightly in order to accommodate the extra momentum. Clearly, Link had not been expecting her to come to a complete stop as soon as she stepped off of the bridge, and he barely had enough time to slow down before running into her.

“Is this some weird Hylian thing? Please don't tell me it's a Hylian thing, actually don't answer at all, I don't want to know.”

The still joined pair looked up to see a stern looking, white feathered Rito descending the stairs and Link lifted a hand to give Teba a wave. 

Placing his arm back around Zelda, she cocked her head a little, glancing down at his arms and then round at him. Upon noticing his continued hold over her Link almost detached himself from her, as he tended to when in front of people, but then thought to himself, _why should I?_ Instead, he gave her a subtle squeeze which was rewarded by a pleased hum as she leaned her head back against his. 

They could both hear the approaching Rito clack his beak as he laughed.

“Ah, so that is indeed why I found myself several rupees richer these past few weeks. I thank you,” he bowed to them with a sardonic flourish of wings, “although I did think it was obvious. Then again, I do have to listen Kass practice his ballads whenever he is here, bit hard not to expect this outcome after you hear those again and again.” 

Link winced in sympathy, not that Kass's songs were not good, but hearing anything on repeat was bound to drive anyone mad, especially _that_ story. Still wrapped in Links arms, and having absolutely no desire to move whatsoever protected by the wind as she was, Zelda was unable to greet Teba properly and had to settle for a wave.

“If I may ask, what was your bet?” She enquired, eyeing the Rito shrewdly.

“That he,” a large pinion pointed directly at Link, “would just announce it casually in conversation. Reserved as he is, when he does speak subtle he is not.”

Link looked offended, despite the observation being completely true, but Zelda's brows crested in confusion.

“But we – I mean you're right,” Zelda admitted and Link's expression of consternation turned to the back of her head instead, “but it happened just between us with no-one else around to say that your bet was the right one, so who-”

She stiffened and then her eyes narrowed, “Purah.”

“Well, we were on her roof,” Link whispered to her, nudging her head with his own before he withdrew his arms. She almost reached back to pull him back around her again.

“Well, however it got out, it did and now I have the Chief of the Gerudo claiming that I somehow cheated. I said no, I just relate to Link's reserved nature and I also happen to be the only one out of the four of us who is _married_.” The Rito rolled his eyes, dark brows furrowing, “apparently, that's not good enough reasoning but she coughed up her side of the bet, so I can't complain too much.”

He fixed them with both of his predatory eyes and folded his wings over each other, but before he could ask them about their visit a rainbow wave of fledglings cascaded down the stairs behind Teba. They beelined for Link, who had braced moments before the baby Rito collided with his legs, all squawking and chirruping away, happy to see him. Zelda hid her smile behind her hand and then felt a wing drape over one shoulder.

“Come, this way. You can tell me about your visit as we go, no doubt you're here for Kass too. Let's see if we can find him, he was here just a couple of days ago.”

The white feathered warrior guided her up the stairs, and as she looked back over her shoulder she caught sight of Link kneeling down to greet the youngsters individually. He didn't seem to need saving, so she allowed herself to be led up the Village and true to the guards earlier words the place seemed emptier than usual.

“Besides coming here to visit you, we're also here to investigate a newly emerged Ancient Sheikah monument,” Zelda explained, waving in the general direction of where it should be according to the beacon on their map. “It pertains to Trials akin to the ones that Revali had to undertake before Vah Medoh would accept him as it's pilot. Now, we – or I should say Link – need to complete these Trials so that we may once again control Vah Medoh. Of course, it's fate will remain up to the Rito people once we have mastered it, just as Vah Rudania and Vah Ruta are now in the hands of the Gorons and Zora respectively.”

“You two don't do casual visits, do you?” Teba noted, raising a solitary brow.

“We really should, given that we can teleport,” Zelda muttered but she was surprised when Teba merely flapped a wing at her. 

“Do what _you_ want to do, if you're happy keeping to yourself and Link then you do that. Don't let others pressure you into things for the sake of formality and expectations.”

_Huh, I can see why Link respects him so much,_ Zelda thought as she watched Teba approach two Rito women, one pastel green and the other a bright pink. _And why he thinks of him as a supportive father figure._

Teba beckoned her over and as she drew near she immediately recalled who the other two Rito were; Amali and Saki.

“Hello, Lady Zelda, it's nice to see you again but I'm sad to say that Kass isn't here,” Amali greeted, folding her wing tips together. “He was here for a week, working on a new song of his. He finished it just before the storm started to come in and said he was going to take a trip to the south coast. That's where he usually goes when inspiration strikes him.”

“He doesn't take you with him?” Zelda asked, knowing that Kass must be away from home for long periods of time if he was flying all over Hyrule.

“Oh! No, I much prefer keeping myself busy here in the village,” Amali's feathers along her shoulders and neck puffed up a little in the short pause, “I don't enjoy travelling all that much, and the girls are too young to fly large distances. Speaking of... Girls! Leave him alone, goodness me.”

The other two Rito transferred their attentions to something coming up the stairs behind Zelda, amid a clattering of talons and flapping of wings. Turning around, Zelda spotted Link being led – dragged – up the wooden staircase. There was even a new fledgling in the mix, a white feathered boy with a couple of feathers tufted on his head; Tulin. Link didn't appear to be particular bothered, however.

“Dad, Dad!” Tulin exclaimed, his wings flapping harshly as he dashed to his father's side, “can Link come with us to the Flight Range? Please?”

“Did you actually ask Link if he wants to first?” Teba asked, patiently.

“Oh … right,” the young Rito responded, subdued for a moment before running back to Link to make his request.

“Kid's always action first and consideration later,” Teba remarked, but his beak was curved up in a fond smile.

“Hmm, I wonder where he gets that from,” Saki said and the white warrior's head whipped round to face her looking startled.

“Are you implying that I am-”

“Of course not, dear.”

Amali had turned away to hide her tittering behind one wing and Zelda herself was struggling not to react too overtly to the domestic display. Thank fully a distraction reached them in the form of Link and his brightly coloured entourage, with Tulin hopping up and down in excitement.

“You're going to train with Teba?” Zelda asked Link and he confirmed with a silent nod, “going to work on your perception ability?” Another nod.

The girls clustered around his legs started to whine but we're quickly shepherded off by their mother, who wafted them away gently, while Tulin started to tug on his fathers armour.

“Ah, he agreed then,” Teba stage-whispered as he was gradually moved towards Revali's Landing, “by the way, you two will need to stay in the Trailhead Lodge. With the bad weather it won't be safe for you so exposed up here.”

Zelda had no idea where this 'Trailhead Lodge' was but Link was giving Teba a thumbs up and retrieving his glider, bow, and a quiver of arrows from the Sheikah Slate. As he passed by he handed her the Slate and pointed on the map to where the lodge was located at the base of the Hebra Mountains, leaving a little star marker where his finger had pressed the screen. He then gestured at her and then to himself and Teba, who was getting ready to launch himself from the landing.

“Oh, no, you go on ahead. I'm actually feeling a little tired, so I'll stay here with Amali and Saki,” Zelda said, looking over at the Rito in question, “is that alright?”

“Oh, absolutely, last time you came here Teba and Kaneli hogged you all to themselves and we barely got to talk to you,” Saki assured.

“Besides, Kass has been telling us some very fanciful stories, perhaps you can confirm or deny those claims?” Amali added, resting her feather tips on Zelda's shoulder.

“I'd be delighted to!” Zelda said and she found that she really did mean it. It was nice to have bursts of socialisation every once and a while.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Once the others had flown and glided off to the Flight Range, Zelda was led around the village to point out things that had been introduced over the last century and to greet other Rito before they retreated into their nests. While some Rito would rest in the village a majority of the population was housed in nests located in and around the island spires, and in times of harsh weather all of the Rito would retreat to their safer nests until the conditions were safe again. Adults could brave the storms, but the younger ones and newer fledglings could suffer serious injuries.

As they stood on the grassy ledge by the Village's shrine, Amali leaned over the edge and pointed down a little offshoot spire that was connected to the village by a short bridge.

“I live in that spire just down there.”

“And my nest,” Saki redirected their attention to a tall spire behind them and flung a wing out to point near the top, “is way up there.”

“Any particular reasons?” Zelda asked, wondering if the nesting spots were perhaps inherited a bit like Hylian houses.

“Vantage point,” Saki shrugged.

“It's close to the village,” Amali said, “the girls don't have to go far.”

When Zelda asked about the Trailhead Lodge, the Rito explained that a Hylian woman, by the name of Selmie, had refurbished a log cabin at the end of the official trail that led into the mountains. It was a half-way house of sorts for travellers who needed to rest before taking the path up into Hebra but very few people ever used that route any more because it hadn't been maintained in years. 

“You won't have to worry about any other wayward travellers in the area as the local Stable is stopping anybody from going any further up the road due to the weather.” Saki informed her, waving at the sky lazily. “Actually, now that I think about it, Hylians don't tend to come this close to the mountains until the summer. We only tend see your lot at the Stable because they stop there before going up into Tabantha Tundra.”

Zelda had to admit that she had done the very same thing herself a century prior. Hebra was one of the places she had virtually no personal experience of – besides that awful day where Link nearly died of hypothermia - something she aimed to change once the next set of trials were revealed.

“Oh! Shall we get some food?” Amali suggested, “I imagine Genli is already sitting in front of the cooking pot, hoping it'll make food for her.”

The trio agreed to end their walk around the village and came to sit in the kitchen area, where Genli was indeed staring at the unlit cooking pot while her sisters watched the building storm. Gently nudging her green daughter out of the way, Amali set about making some toasted snacks and began discussing ideas for the coming summer. 

Amali, who was already an experienced fletcher, wanted to take up bow crafting and she also hoped that Kass would be spending more time at home, which Genli agreed with wholeheartedly. Saki was planning to introduce Tulin to things other than combat but she reasoned that the choice would ultimately be his. Zelda briefly mentioned her plans to cultivate a population of frogs in her pond. Prompted by the curious looks from both of her Rito companions, she explained how she had been developing new elixir recipes and applications for enhanced flora and fauna. 

Which brought her onto a point she had nearly forgotten about with all the activity going on; Zelda had been planning to bake Link a cake. 

She knew his birthday was soon as it was nearing the end of Spring and then it would be the start of Farore's Festival, where plants would fill out in a healthy, strong green and crops would flourish. It was probably a good idea if Zelda practised a little first; theoretically, baking was much like chemistry, but practically speaking it was anything but as straightforward. 

Link would probably cry if she tried to claim that baking was as simple as chemistry.

She decided to experiment on a cake that should restore some of his energy, if her theory was correct. Her use of the word 'experiment' caused Saki to look at her in alarm, but Amali did not seem to be against the idea.

Despite the frequent breaks both Link and Zelda had been taking during these Trials, Link's overall exhaustion must have been accumulating, so this would be a nice little pick-me-up for him. Now that she was in Rito Village it seemed to be the prime opportunity to try her hand at baking, especially when all the ingredients could be found locally. 

In addition to substituting regular carrots for the endura variety she also included a measure of Monster Extract; the augmentation catalyst. If mixing magically enhanced ingredients with monster parts could draw out the beneficial effects into an elixir, then it would stand to reason that doing so in cooking should create a similar effect. You just had to use the right catalysing derivative. So far, her experiments had been limited, with herself as the test subject, but her last few attempts had been a marginal success. The swift carrots had indeed made her faster, but it also made her talk faster, which had left Link feeling very overwhelmed in conversation. _Is it still a conversation if it is completely one-sided?_

Regardless, she was going to make this cake and she was going to make it work, despite the worried frown Saki was giving her as Amali relied instructions on how to bake a carrot cake. Before the curious attentions of the rooms occupants, an hour later Zelda was in possession of a perfectly respectable carrot cake. It was slightly more orange than intended but she didn't think that would put Link off. Still, she wasn't about to feed him something she hadn't first tested herself.

Taking a very fine sliver of carrot cake from the edge, she nibbled at it carefully and was delighted to find that it tasted as it should, if perhaps a little sweeter than expected. She waited for any ill effects to take her and when none did, she beamed up at her audience and gave them a thumbs up. Both adult Rito breathed a sigh of relief before giving a trill and chattering their beaks in congratulations as Zelda stored it away in the Sheikah Slate.

“I must say well done, I won't be doubting you so easily again. Unfortunately, it's about time that I took my leave,” Saki said, brushing a wing against Zelda's back on her way out. “I should see you about tomorrow, and don't wait here too long. You'll need to reach that cabin in good time before night falls.”

“Thank you, and I will... I'd probably be better off meeting Link at the Flight Range at this rate,” Zelda concluded. 

“Well, I hope he comes back soon,” Amali said, looking out of the kitchen toward the setting sun, “it's getting late, speaking of which...” 

At this, she turned her narrowed eyes upon her many daughters, and raised one feathered brow. This must have been a silent signal for her offspring to evacuate the immediate area and spill out into the village, leaving a multicoloured cluster of feathers in their wake.

“Every time,” Amali sighed, dashing out after them, “it's well past your bedtime, girls!”

Zelda watched with amusement as the pastel green Rito skidded out onto the wooden landing with a clatter of talons before racing up the stairs. It was with a fond smile that she wondered what it would be like with a child of her own; would she be the one to round them up or would Link take that upon himself? 

She jolted and hastily began to derail from that line of thought before a small voice in her head piped up; _why not think about it?_

While it was true that she intended to have a child at _some point_ \- her legendary powers would need to be passed down through her bloodline – she had not previously combined that notion with Link. _But if not him, who else?_ The idea of having a child with anyone else was utterly repulsive to her, so it would be him or no-one else. If Link did not wish to have children then the Goddesses better have a back up plan. 

Such an epiphany suddenly made her need to sit down so she sat, placing her chin in one hand with her elbow propped up onto her knee. Staring out into space, she decided to give this some serious thought.

_Of course I'd need to actually discuss this with him first, and I'm not in any position to consider such a drastic life change just yet. Also, I'm just not a very motherly person but honestly … I don't intend to be with anyone other than Link. Regardless of the fact that he's good with children, it does not mean he wants one of his own. Plus, the continuation of the Goddess Bloodline isn't the best reason to have a child._ She placed her face in both hands and groaned, for once wishing that she didn't have such an hyperactive mind. _One thing at a time, Zelda. We may sleep in the same bed, but we haven't actually slept together yet._

While she would very much like to, it was clear that he wasn't ready for that yet and she wasn't about to rush him.

Concluding that this was an issue she wouldn't have to deal with for another few years, at least, she proceeded to sweep it under a mental rug and left it at that. Now, she just needed to get her cake back to the cabin safely. 

Even though she enjoyed the scenery of the snowy peaks and fur tree lined mountains, with the setting sun dyeing everything a wonderful shade of pink, the contrasting cold front and racing clouds only heightened her awareness of how little time she had left to get to the cabin. They needed to get somewhere that was sheltered and secure so that Link and herself could go to sleep cozy and warm, _together_. 

Scrutinising the map, the distance it would take on foot to circle Lake Totori and meet Link at the Flight Range was too far and would take too long. But the more time she spent dithering here, the chances of Link trying to walk back to the village grew by the second. She was loathe to go back on her self imposed limitation of not using teleportation and was about to make an amendment when she remembered her glider strapped to her back.

A grin slowly spread across her face as an idea formed and she turned her gaze up the stairs to where the landing platform by the Shrine was. She reached a hand behind her.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Training with Teba was usually pretty strenuous, repeating an action again and again, but thank fully this was just how Link liked it. After demonstrating his recently discovered, and rather peculiar, ability Link was tasked with trying to catch an arrow while in free fall.

“An arrow will be moving a lot faster than your average monster, so you'll have to actively judge the distance and the timing yourself. But you've said that it comes more easily to you while under pressure, so we'll start with this then you can later move onto to having arrows fired at you while standing still. Let's start!”

None of the shots made by Teba came from any one spot, thus, there was an additional element of pressure as he would not have a single flight path to focus on. Link didn't think Teba would purposefully aim for him directly, but if he wasn't careful with his gliding he could get snagged by one. 

Half an hour in, a dull thunk and a sudden tension in his midriff signalled that Link had an arrow embedded in the thick leather armour of his abdomen as his hand snatched the air a second after it. He landed briefly to wrench it out, letting the arrow clatter onto the wooden boards, before catching the wind in his glider again. Dive after dive, Link would come close to catching some but others would sail straight past him. As he made another lunge for an arrow, that ended up being far too late, he realised something.

_That wasn't the same … That didn't feel the same!_

“Your reaction time just now wasn't any faster than is naturally possible,” Teba announced, swooping by Link who was being held aloft by the drafts.

“It wasn't!” He yelled back, pleased despite the failure, “but I noticed a difference that time. I need to keep going!”

“I think this is enough for now, Link,” Teba called, ushering the blonde Hylian back up to the archery hut. “We've made good progress but it's getting late, come.”

Link headed the Rito's words, pitching the glider to one side to steer himself down and stepped onto the frosty landing, almost buckling under his weight as fatigue caught up to him. Now that he was no longer pressuring himself to focus constantly, a fog started to settle over his mind and his limbs demanded that he sit. Lurching forward he was able to drop onto the woven mats in front of the lit cooking pot and a wide yawn escaped him.

“Hehe, I guess you're tired, huh?” Tulin laughed, having watched the Hylian practice shot after shot and marvelling in child-like wonder the entire time.

“I'm sure, after concentrating that long anyone would be. If this is how intensely you train to become so proficient with all of your weapons I'm not surprised that you were named the Hylian Champion.” The elder Rito came to stand by his son, absent-mindedly ruffling Tulin's head feathers, “though, I get the impression Champion Revali did not see it that way.”

Link snorted, but he couldn't do much else as his arm felt like it was made of lead and he lacked the wherewithal to form verbal words. His guardium arm could be moved through sheer mechanics, but the intense glow that could previously be seen through his snowquill armour during training was now gone. _I'll have to tell him about Revali's challenging nature some other time..._

As if reading his mind, Teba went on to say, “according to his diary, Revali … didn't think very much of you, yet at the same time your indifference infuriated him. I imagine he probably wanted to compete against you, but I don't think your silence was a dismissal, was it? You probably just didn't see the point.”

It was true, Link remembered all the jabs and verbal barbs that Revali threw his way, as well as the posturing, but none of it had really bothered him. He still wasn't sure why it had mattered so much to the Rito Champion, what would fighting him have proven? That the Rito were superior archers and that he had complete mastery over the sky? Of course he did. So Link could never quite fathom why his fellow Champion felt like he needed to goad him into a response. Had he wanted his opinion? Link would never know.

He snapped upright when he realised that he would, in fact, be able to find out and ask Revali himself once they mastered Vah Medoh. _Oh, conquering his Divine Beast his going to drive him mad,_ he realised, wincing.

Teba mistook Link's uncomfortable expression for one of pain and insisted that they start making their way home.

So, it was a flushed and windswept Link that began to trudge up the sloping path away from the Flight Range. As he passed the Sha Warvo Shrine on his right, he suddenly heard the rapid crunching of snow as if someone were running towards him. He paused to judge an oncoming shape, concealed in the falling gloom, until the figure was close enough and Zelda came into focus, looking out of breath but elated. 

“I see you're in safe hands, now, so I'll be setting off. I need to get Tulin back before Saki starts to get worried. You did well today,” Teba said, patting Link on the back.

The adult Rito bid them both good bye and wished them safe travels before he spread his wings and took off into the sky, making sure that Tulin rushed up to follow him. The pair were soon out of sight, their pale plumage camouflaging them in the flecks of snow that had started to fall. The flakes drifted across the sky violently before they collected upon Zelda's hair like tiny decorations. A couple more landed on the tips of her eyelashes and she blinked them away.

[You look pleased with yourself] He signed, hand movements more sluggish than he was accustomed to and she shuffled closer to him to take his hands in her own.

“I am, I managed to glide here all by myself from the Village, and I have something to show you but not until we get to the cabin. You look about ready to drop.”

As she pulled him along, he gave her a sleepy look of contentment which was then thoroughly broken by another huge yawn. His limbs turned to jelly as he followed her on autopilot, feet dragging through the snow.

“Come on, there's a fire and a bed with our names on it.” 

That perked him up a little.

As it turned out, getting to the cabin wasn't as hard as she had predicted. The high winds and snowfall had given them a short reprieve and the Rito had been keeping the Icy Lizalfo populations around their village down so they did not encounter any surprises. They still had to be careful with their footing though.

Once in the lodge they beelined for the fireplace; Zelda took her flamespear from the Slate and jabbed it into a bundle of wood tossed into the grate to set it alight and Link grabbed a kettle full of water to hang over the fire. With those initial tasks done, they both flumped onto the fuzzy rug beneath their feet, a patchwork of animal furs, and watched as the fire flickered and danced along the kindling. The cracks and pops of expanding and splintering wood were the only sounds to fill the cabin as their bodies wound down from the harsh climate outside. This close to the heart of Hebra, even their cold resistant clothing had trouble keeping the chill of the buffeting wind at bay.

Eventually, the cold repelling enchantments on Links magically enhanced armour started to make him huff and Zelda had to nudge him to take it off, her own overcoat having already been discarded.

“It's so soft,” Link whined, but she was having none of it, tugging at the reinforced leather like a child until he swiped his hand across the Sheikah Slate to remove it all in one go. 

Now he sat in nothing but his underwear, squinting into the fire as he waited for the kettle to whistle. He didn't even notice when Zelda left his side to change until his night clothes collided with his head, dropping down over his face. Peeking out from underneath them, he spotted her changing into her own sleep wear just behind him and it was only because the kettle began screaming that he was forced to look away.

Carefully unhooking the kettle, he brought it down onto the hearth and unwrapped a package of dried chamomile and tea leaves to steep in the hot water. It was nice and warm in the cabin now, and he felt comfortable and calm, watching the hot water start to turn a soft gold. Pouring some tea into two small cups, Link moved on to constructing some skewers for them to eat - chunks of meat alternating between slices of mushroom and pepper. After he had set them to lean around the edge of the cooking pot, the tea was cool enough to drink and Zelda rejoined him on the floor. She passed him some rubbing alcohol to clean off his hands and then accepted her tea with a kiss to his cheek, feeling the ache and fatigue in her body start to melt out of her. After taking a sip from her cup, she nestled into his side and he laughed as she started to dig into him excessively.

“You're doing that on purpose,” he rebuked, as she finally got comfortable and opened her journal to write down some notes from their travels. 

“I would never.”

Waiting for the meat to cook through, occasionally rotating the sticks by the fire, Link sat still letting his hand be warmed by the tea cupped between them and listened to Zelda's pen track across paper. She had such good retention for detail and an expansive amount of observation to notice all the details in the first place. No doubt, while he could only admire the alien structures and the form of Ancient Sheikah monuments, she probably saw numerous intricacies and references within the designs which could all be linked together. He worried sometimes that she felt she couldn't express her ideas or thoughts because it would come across as annoying or nonsensical to him. While it was true, he struggled to truly grasp most of her theories, he still loved hearing them and resolved to remind her of that sometime. But, perhaps, when he was more alert and had more energy to engage.

The smell and sound of sizzling meat brought him out of his reverie, and he picked up the skewers, hissing when the heated wood bit into his skin. He switched to his prosthetic hand to divvy up the skewers onto plates and warned Zelda that she should let it cool for a little bit. He hoped that she had heard him as she was still very much involved with her research, and the absent nod she gave him was none too encouraging. It became apparent that she hadn't really heard him as a few seconds later there was a sharp 'ow!' and an expletive as Zelda waved her hand around. 

“I did say they were hot,” Link reminded her gently, taking her hand to put some icy chu chu jelly on it while she sulked.

As soon as her finger was no longer red and sore, he released her hand so she could dig into her food which was now a much healthier temperature. He couldn't help but recall his earlier thoughts about her powers of observation, stifling his laughter by sticking a skewer into his mouth.

While Zelda preferred to pull off pieces of meat and vegetable from her skewer individually so she could continue writing with her other hand, Link conversely tried to fit the entire skewer in his mouth to eat it in one go. Surprisingly, he was largely successful.

Once all of the skewers were gone, and a disappointed Link inspected the fireplace for any bits of food he may have missed, Zelda decided to tempt him with the cake she'd made.

“Still hungry?” She asked.

“A little,” he murmured, sitting back on the rug dejected.

“Well then, it's a good thing I made you some cake earlier while you were training.”

“You made me cake?!”

Now very alert, Link watched with interest as she picked up the Slate and swiped through it until she found the icon of a carrot cake. It had a small yellow symbol next to it indicating that it had stamina recovering properties and she tapped on it with a proud smile on her face. A freshly baked cake on a plate formed from particles of blue in her hands and Link could already feel his mouth watering.

“Ta-da,” sung Zelda, wiggling the plate in her hands slightly.

“You made this for me?” Link asked, sounding incredulous and just a little bit touched.

“We've been taking our time but these Trials are very intensive and then there are the Shrines on top of that. Plus, you've also been teaching me hand to hand combat, how to climb, use a spear, and aiding with my archery. You must be shattered but you never complain. So, this is a cake I made that should restore your energy. It's a little something new I'm trying alongside my elixir research, introducing the magical benefits of ingredients into otherwise ordinary recipes. This is made with endura carrots and some Monster Extract. I've tried something like this before so it should be ok ...”

The cake must have been more than ok, because once Link had been supplied with a knife he cut a huge slice and took a big mouthful. He chewed happily, humming with glee as he did so, and then swallowed his mouthful to respond to Zelda's hesitant expression.

“I know you wouldn't give me anything that might hurt me. It's delicious.” 

He licked the crumbs off of his lips and then carried on eating the rest of his cake slice, gesturing for her to have some herself. She neglected to mention that she had already tried it and picked up the knife to take a piece for herself, biting into it carefully with a hand below her mouth to catch the crumbs. They sat quietly munching away, bouncing their knees off of each other and then tangling their legs together as twilight gave way into night and the fire became their only source of light in the house. 

“So, did you like the cake?” Zelda asked, storing away the rest of the cake for them to eat another time. Even though the happy noises Link had been making were a good sign, she was prone to second guessing herself.

He nodded, eyes now very bright and eyelids lowered.

“Oh good,” Zelda breathed, “I wasn't sure if using a different ingredient in tandem with- Link?”

While she had been eating, he had been getting steadily closer and he untangled his legs from her so he could swung a knee over her lap. Kneeling over her legs, she had to look up to remain focused on his face as his collarbone became level with her eyes. He brought up his hands to sign to her.

[I'd love to tell you how much I liked it but...]

Then he dipped down so that he was very close, almost nose to nose, before he tilted his head past her to whisper into her ear, “I'd much rather show you, if you'll let me.”

Blushing a furious red, Zelda had begun nodding her head in earnest before he'd actually finished his sentence. Yes, yes she would absolutely let him. Completely blind sided and unable to fathom where this mood had come from, she allowed herself to be supported back against the furs beneath them, catching his lips with hers as they went down. 

It took Link a lot longer to move away then he had originally intended, finding their new position very appealing. He used the arm that had guided her to the rug, that was now curled around her back, to tug her closer to him, the subsequent pressure of their bodies pressed together pleasing to them both. He knew that if he delved any deeper into her mouth he would not want to move away, so he gradually began working his way down her body. He had plans, after all, had been thinking about this for a while. Leaving a trail of open mouth kisses from her neck, over her chest, and across her clothed stomach, he slid his knees back until he lay with his head between her parted thighs. 

Zelda began threading her fingers through the tufts of fur under her palms as she felt her night gown slowly drag up her legs and over her hips. The sensation of her clothing slowly being removed adding to the building anticipation that warmed her all over. As she felt his tongue run over her in a long, slow stripe, her back arched towards the ceiling and a broken gasp left her mouth.

They were going to have a very late night going to bed.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Link awoke in the early morning confused and disorientated but altogether feeling very content, his body lax and warm.

Given the events of last night, both himself and Zelda had decided not to bother relocating to the bed, instead they lay side by side getting their breath back and falling asleep to the sounds of the wind whistling through the mountains. They'd had the good sense to drag a blanket out of the Slate to cover themselves with, before the welcoming texture of the soft rug lulled them off to sleep. 

Releasing a long exhale, he felt a similar puff of air against his ear and minutely tilted his head to the side to see that Zelda had curled around him, with one hand holding onto his prosthetic and the other cradling his shoulder. While most days the realisation that he could not feel it would cause a twinge of hurt, this morning he was happy to admire the way the steadily brightening lights reflected off of her skin. Due to the extended amounts of time outdoors, the freckles along her forearms had become much more pronounced and he traced them lightly with a finger.

He then moved his hand up to rub a thumb against her cheek but the sensation caused her to wrinkle her nose and turn her face away, determined to remain asleep. Unfortunately for her, Link knew they had things to do and slipped out of her grasp to go about his morning activities, retrieving his boxers from under the blankets as he went. Only once he was equipped with a steaming cup of aromatic tea, did he try to tempt her out of the blankets and start getting ready for the day.

The storm had passed, and while the sky was not bright blue with the sun shining, it was a pale grey of thin cloud cover with a light falling of snow. They crunched their way back to Rito Village, hand in hand, making predictions for what the Trials would require of them and pointing out the occasional snowcoat fox. It took them until noon to reach the first of the wooden bridges, which were mercifully still this time around. 

Walking into the village the usual array of various feather colours was back as the residents had returned from their nests to undergo their daily tasks. Climbing to the top level, they had so far gone unnoticed by the rainbow children but the reason for this became apparent as they reached the landing by the village shrine.

Kass was back.

“Ah! There you are, I was hoping that I would find you here. Amali tells me that you were keeping her company yesterday, Lady Zelda. I thank you,” the bard said, bowing a little as they approached.

“Any time,” Zelda said, smiling over at the pastel coloured Rito but was surprised to see that the other woman was looking at them with an odd expression. She looked almost... sympathetic.

“Girls,” Kass addressed his children, “would you mind letting me speak to these two alone for a moment. I promise we can all sing together once I am done.”

With assorted grumbles here and there, the fledglings obediently left the landing, their mother close behind them. Oddly enough, she gave Link a brief pat on his shoulder as she passed by them before descending the stairs with her daughters.

“I must admit I was worried I might have missed you,” Kass began, drumming his feathers against his accordion nervously, “I had completed my ballad to Revali but I could see no signs of you. Naturally, I reasoned it would take you longer to reach Tabantha from Eldin than it did to go from Zora's Domain to Death Mountain. I found myself restless with inspiration so I went to the coast of Lurelin Village, such a quaint little place and tucked away from everywhere else, it's the ideal spot to practice my verses.”

He paused to place his accordion down gently on the floor beside him looking out over the mountains before he gave them his undivided attention.

“While I was there, I happened upon an old lady. She told me that she has lived there for the majority of her long life, but she had once lived in Castle Town, back when it still stood. She also told me of a brother she once had, who'd had a destiny that was far greater than she could have ever understood at the time. One day he left to fulfil his responsibility but he did not return, and she learnt that he had died in a place far from home.”

Link had gone unnaturally still at this point but Zelda didn't dare try to touch him, and with a sinking feeling she suddenly understood Amali's gestures.

“She also spoke of the recent stories that had reached her from all over Hyrule. A young Hylian, travelling across the Kingdom that had been solving peoples problems one by one. They would walk into a nation plagued by their Divine Beasts and by the time they left again the Beast would be calm. I told her that I knew of this person and she asked me that should I meet them again, if I could give them this.”

The Rito bard withdrew an envelope from where he had kept it safe in his pack on his belt and offered it out to Link.

“She said her name was-” 

But Link didn't need to let Kass finish, who knew who it was.

“Aryll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it was bound to come up at some point, I just chose to do it this way. I briefly hinted at Aryll possibly still being alive in one of the earlier chapters but I haven't seen anyone bring up this idea before so let's do this. 
> 
> This was a VERY beefy chapter (just over 11k) but man I had a lot of things I wanted to cover, so if the next chapter seems a little short in comparison that's why. All of the Revali stuff will be in the next chapter!
> 
> I'm also considering doing a collections of short-ish chapters that will cover moments in-between 'Hindsight' and this fic that jogged Link's memory after he got them all back following 'Hindsight'. So, if there are any moments that you'd like to see me write about from 100yrs ago feel free to suggest them~


	12. Vah Medoh

Kass' words were still replaying inside of Link's head. It had to be Aryll. He fit the description of the lost brother far too well plus she was aware of the rumours following a young Hylian roaming across the Kingdom. She had known it was him, known that he was alive … did she know that he hadn't any recollection of his previous life. Did she know that he had thought she was dead?

Immediately, he wanted nothing more than to run to Lurelin Village right now to find her and tell her that he was sorry, that he'd had no idea she was still alive. He hadn't known. Turning to Zelda he found that she already had the Sheikah Slate in her hands with the map up, scrolling for the correct shrine along the southern coast.

“I think we can class this as extenuating circumstances to our 'no teleportation' rule,” she held out the Slate for him to grab hold of, carefully keeping her voice neutral. If she was calm, he would be calm, “we'll be back soon, Kass. Will you still be here to sing for us?”

“Of course, Lady Zelda,” the large Rito replied while he eyed Link compassionately, “I hope you find what you need there.”

The words of goodbye got lodged in Link's throat somewhere, and neither of his hands wanted to obey him to sign a response either. His dilemma was solved for him as Zelda bid Kass farewell, and then pressed down onto the Shrine icon which overlooked the seaside village.

The majority of Lurelin's residents were generally slow to start, with the village children roaming about to help the dedicated fisherman load up their boats with barrels and nets. A few other denizens were settling down outside of their houses to begin their crafts in the clear weather, while their infants giggled and frolicked in the foamy waves washing up on shore.

Brightly coloured beetles sat upon the rough bark of the palm trees, like gems inset into the wood, and normally Link would have been obsessively stalking towards each one under such favourable conditions. However, his goal now was to shed his snow gear as quickly as possible with the sudden temperature increase and don his lighter and more breathable Champions tunic. After climbing down from the Shrine, he started to jog into the heart of the village to try and locate the town's Elder.

While keeping him in her sights, Zelda only removed her snow coat while consuming a weak heat resistance elixir to stave off the stifling climate of the southern coast. She descended down the short cliff face more carefully than Link, and then began walking into the village at a sedate pace. She was hanging back, not out of any inability on her part to keep up with Link, but out of concern for the emotional upheaval that he must be dealing with which he initially preferred to deal with on his own. When he was ready, he would then come to her.

She both dreaded and dearly hoped for Link to actually find his sister here. _She must be over one hundred years old by now_.

The thick, fluffy coat rolled up under her arm got her a few curious looks but she just smiled and waved in greeting at the new faces, taking in the sights and activities about the small seaside town. Watching Link speak to some people bending reeds into woven rope up ahead, she marvelled at how serene this place was, tucked away from the majority of the Kingdom much like Kakariko was. Similarly, the people here went about their individual self-imposed tasks for the betterment of the whole community, happy to be left to their own devices. Seeing places like this filled Zelda with a sense of contentment that she had in fact made the best decision to leave the monarchy behind in the past. Hyrule didn't need it any more to function, and she was one of the last Hylians to have experienced what it was like first hand.

As was the person they had come here to see.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After signing to a fisherman, several weavers, and the village Elder he was directed to two children who would be able to take him to the person he wanted to see. Riley, a boy who looked to be in his young teen years and Marin, a girl of no more than five.

While he had managed to make his communications as easy to follow as possible he'd had to restrain his restlessness which would have caused his carefully controlled hand signals to become an exaggerated mess. His arms were now held rigidly at his sides as the two children began to lead him the the outskirts of the village, calling back on his days as a Knight in order to keep his tempest of emotions where they were. On the inside.

The children were headed towards an area of the eastern side of the village; a flat patch of sand that sported a couple of palms trees overlooking the bay. There was a wicker chair set up in the shade of the trees, so that its occupant could watch the small wash of waves breaching upon the coast line and the reefs hidden just below the waters surface. He could see a person tucked up in the chair, facing away from them, and his heart seized.

“Granny Aryll likes to watch the ocean some days, so we set up a chair and some cushions for her to sit on over here – away from the clatter of the village y'know? But sometimes she just likes to fall asleep out here,” Riley explained.

[Granny?] Link signed.

The dark haired boy watched his hands and then looked up at his face in confusion, tilting his head and scrunching up his face, almost in embarrassment.

“Huh? Sorry, I didn't do so well with hand signs... Never practised enough.”

Link was once again amazed that hand signs had become such a prevalent language over the past one hundred years, to the point where it was regularly taught. But he also couldn't deny that not everyone would see the use in it, especially if they were young. He poured his anxious energy into unsticking his throat and repeated his query verbally.

“Granny?”

“Oh! She's not actually our Grandma, but she's always treated the kids in this village as if they were her own. She's actually the one that used to teach sign language, though she's a bit too old to do that any more. So now we take care of her! She used to be married, but she's all alone now.”

All this information was making Link either want to scream or be sick. Married, his little sister had been _married_ , and she taught sign language, just like their mother had taught them. Looking after this village like everyone's doting grandmother. He wanted to cry.

_I missed all of it … it's all gone. I wasn't there with her, and I can't ever get that back._

All those lost moment; watching as she grew up and started to get invested in the things she loved, maybe learning from father to work in the bakery, or taking after mother and doing more language based work. Or finding something that was unique to herself and forging her own path in life.

Imagining a day where she came home with a smile on her face and their parents weaselled it out of her. How happy they would have been to know that she had found someone to spend the rest of her life with, and a stern reminder that he was not allowed to intimidate her newfound partner. Not that he would have, she was fierce enough to do that by herself.

Trying not to embarrass her on her wedding day and failing as that was his job as her older brother, and fully expecting her to return the favour when he ever got married.

Being there for her when she lost the person she loved.

Riley turned to look up again at the young man he was escorting, mouth open to speak, but he stopped when he saw the vacant yet sad look in the blonde Hylian's eyes. He had seen this traveller before and the village Elder always treated him with respect, as did the other adults in the village. The small kids loved him as he brought treats from strange far off places but he had no idea who he was, or even what his name was. Yet, seeing how this traveller was looking at the hunched figure in her chair - slowly scribbling away in a book on her lap as shadows from the palm leaves above her danced across her form – he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Granny meant something to this person. A distant relative perhaps?

He looked forward once again, still stationary, as he pondered how Granny liked hearing the stories of a wayward traveller that supposedly covered the entire Kingdom to save a Princess in a Castle. While he knew that those old stories had been proved true, as evidenced by that day the sky turned red, it was difficult to imagine the characters in those stories as actual people. Real people that were just walking around right now, somewhere. As new rumours came in and were retold to Granny she would add in her own tales of a brother she'd had before the Calamity, who had done very similar things. A brother who had been a Knight and was long since dead from the attack on Hyrule after serving the Princess.

He supposed the stories of this traveller, who was rumoured to be a Knight that had awoken after a magically induced sleep, reminded her of her brother...

Wait a second.

“Come on, bro, we should go back, you promised to take me to the rock pools today,” Marin pleaded, tugged on his hand.

He looked down at his hand where his little sister was nudging him pointedly, before whipping his head back up to look at the Hylian stranger. He was smiling at them, but even Riley could see it looked bittersweet and slightly pained. Oh sweet Hylia...

“You should go spend time with your sister,” he said quietly, patting him on the shoulder in thanks for leading him here and then walking towards Granny Aryll.

Riley's jaw dropped even as he was dragged away by his far more emotionally intuitive younger sister.

Now left alone with the old lady in her soft padded chair, doodling away in the margins of her open book, he was unsure of how he was supposed to start a conversation. She was small like him, and her skin looked paper thin but was still a healthy bronze with freckles after many years of living in such a tropical climate. Her hair was pristine white, with thin braids plaited in here and there and she wore a simple ankle length tunic with loose baggy sleeves that had been rolled up to her elbows. Even though her body was clearly aged her mind was still active, as evidenced by the open pages in the book on her lap covered with cursive writing and plentiful annotations.

He padded around to her side, footfalls soft against the sand and he leaned down to see her face.

“Aryll?”

The old woman looked up and despite the wrinkles and the slow movement of her head her eyes were still the same bright hazel he remembered. She even still had a penchant for swift violets if the small wooden decorations in her hair and the tiny scribbles in her book were any indication. Said book slipped off of her lap and into the sand as her grip became lax with confusion and shock at the sight of him.

“Link?” She squinted at him and shook her head, “My, I didn't think I was that old that I've started to see things.”

She huffed with a smile, but it faded to confusion again as Link knelt down to retrieve her book, carefully brushing sand out of the pages and set it back onto her lap. Placing her hands on top of the cover – an eye-catching blue just like his tunic – he settled his hands over hers and looked into her face. A very fragile smile set upon his features.

“Hello, Aryll. Found you.”

Tears fell from his eyes and he didn't try to stop them as his sisters face lit up in astonished joy. She upturned her withered hands to lightly grasp his tougher ones, and he could feel her shake as she held onto him.

“It really is you,” Aryll moved her hands out from under his and planted them on either side of his face. She squeezed his cheeks a little and Link wrinkled up his nose, making her laugh. “I didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

He nuzzled against the palm of her hand, a deep rumble coming from his chest just barely audible over the waves. He scrunched his eyes closed against the burning sensation of more building tears, forcing them to add to the tracks running down his cheeks. Aryll was here, he had found her, or she had found him. All those missing years and all the lost possibilities threatened to drown him, but insistent hands under his jaw tilted his face up to hers. She was beaming and he all he could see was the mischievous, stubborn, wonderful, and caring younger sister he loved oh so much.

“What happened?” She asked, and the searching look in her warm eyes told Link that she meant more than just today specifically.

Being able to talk about the day that had nearly destroyed Hyrule was oddly cathartic. Replaying the moments where Zelda and himself had walked down from Mount Lanayru, and how nothing he could do or say would be able to lift the crushing feeling of hopelessness. The very last of the Goddesses, the Princess' own Patron, had no answer for her and with each step they took back to the rest of the Champions her resolve broke more and more. Link couldn't remember a time when he had felt so angry and resentful as he did following his _friend_ who was gradually giving up. For the first time in his life he had actively _hated_ the Goddesses.

Knowing what he does now, it's apparent that it wasn't purposeful neglect on the Goddesses part. They couldn't hear her at all. In Links opinion, that somehow that made it worse but Zelda seemed to find it comforting. It was through no fault of hers that she had been snubbed.

As Link continued to recall the path from the Mountain back to Hyrule Castle, and then away again towards Hateno, he failed to notice the slight raising of Aryll's eyebrows whenever he called the Princess by her given name. She did not interrupt however, letting him continue until the part where the Princess and himself had been cornered by Guardians.

“She got her powers, Aryll. I knew she would, I'd had a dream of it happening, like a vision … but she got her powers shielding me. I'm only alive because of her...” He swallowed painfully, and his jaw ached from talking so much but he didn't want to let go of his sister's hands. “After that, I was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection, and Zelda went to Hyrule Castle to face Ganon. She had to go alone, Aryll.”

He settled against the leg of her chair, with his head on her knees but his face was tilted towards her so that he could still see her. Eyes full of sympathy took in his slumped shoulders and barely concealed shame.

“At some point she took the Master Sword and put it back in Hyrule Forest. Honestly, if I wasn't so curious I might never have found it again.”

He chuckled and Aryll was inclined to make a joke about his rampant need to investigate new things, but something about his story struck her as odd. “The Princess can hold the Master Sword?”

“I...” Link had to pause while he considered that piece of information. “Yes. Yes, she can.”

_Zelda can wield the Master Sword._

Aryll barely remembered the day that Link came forward with the Blade of Evil's Bane, couldn't place the sudden shock and awe at it's reveal. Her brother had been it's wielder so the Sword had always been a permanent fixture too, but given all the Legends surrounding the Blade and how closely it tied in with the Sacred Princess it wasn't as surprising as she had initially thought.

Therefore, she didn't seem to look nearly as stunned as Link felt the occasion called for, but he was distracted from the mini revelation as his little sister started to squint at his right shoulder, which was now glowing incessantly.

“You had better have a good story to tell for this,” Aryll demanded and she reached down to lift his tunic sleeve, revealing the hard and dark surface of guardium underneath. Tapping against the plating on Link's prosthetic, she raised one pale eyebrow at him disbelievingly.

“Uh,” Link dragged out, bracing himself for the inevitable roll of her eyes and flick in the centre of his forehead as he thought of how best to explain _that_. “Well...”

His explanation didn't really cover the full breadth of horror he recalled feeling in the moment he realised that his entire right arm had been obliterated. Nor the ensuing panic as he scrambled for options on how to proceed from that point; who to contact, where to go, how could anyone possibly help him with this and the fear that his quest was about to become that much harder. But he managed to convey the general gist of the event and his subsequent relief at having such technologically savvy allies who procured him with a new functional limb.

He offered his arm out to her so she could run her thin fingers over the relief patterns and poke the shining blue spots along his prosthetic. With a grin he rotated his hand in a full circle just to see the disconcerted grimace on her face before she then began to pull at his fingers with absolutely no discretion.

The conversation morphed into some sort of casual interrogation as Aryll demanded to know whether everything she had heard of his adventures were true or not. A good eighty percent of it was actually true, though there were some very wild claims and Link found himself wondering how in the name of Farore they had started.

“I did what to a Lynel?” Link asked, flabbergasted but also honoured someone genuinely believed he was capable. “I'm pretty sure one would have noticed me trying to sneak up behind it before I managed to get a saddle on, let alone ride it across a field... although, I have managed to mount Lynels before to attack it.”

“See, it's things like that which spark these rumours you know. Just, don't actually try to recreate that.”

“Don't worry, I've learnt to take much better care of myself. I promise.”

“Oh? And who do I have to thank for that?”

Originally, he had decided to be less reckless due to the severe lesson he had learnt from the loss of his arm, but that was only a small part of it. In truth, it was Impa's words to him after the incident that had struck a chord; he would be unable to protect anyone he cared for if he himself was not healthy enough to do so. Additionally, since being reunited with Zelda, he realised just how much she cared for him too, and how his spontaneous tendencies would cause her unnecessary stress.

As the conversation came back to Zelda, a wistful expression took over Link's face and Aryll activated the full force of her nosy little sister role to get him to spill the beans. She was surprised that she didn't actually need to pester him all that much until he started to sing his partner's praises; how lively Zelda was, how strong she was, how she fretted over him just as much as he did over her, how expressive she was about her research. Link practically melted against the chair talking about her and how he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her affections.

“Good heavens, you are disgusting,” Aryll muttered, but she was beaming at him and he grinned back completely unashamed. If she was surprised by his relationship with the former heir to the throne of Hyrule she made no mention of it. He seemed happy to talk about her and the tears on his face had dried long ago.

It was a shame that Link couldn't call Zelda over at that point, but as he looked back towards the village he couldn't see her anywhere close by. No doubt she was speaking to the villagers and exploring the place, taking her time to walk around and distract people from his presence, leaving him in peace with his sister. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if Zelda had ever been here before, if Link had brought her here earlier and roamed around he might have found Aryll sooner.

His mood dipped harshly.

Aryll was so old now, his little sister wouldn't live forever, and while he was glad that he managed to find her again at all he couldn't hep but mourn the lost opportunities for more time. She was supposed to outlive him, wasn't she? That was how it was supposed to work.

“I'm so sorry,” he choked, burying his face into the loose material of her tunic skirt and he felt a hand settle upon his head and back. With light pressuring he was prompted to straighten up onto his knees so that Aryll could get her arms around him, bringing him in for a hug. He stayed there, careful not to place his weight onto her but also relishing the contact, thinking of their younger years. He remembered the day that she had been born.

“I didn't mean to forget you.”

Logically speaking, he knew it wasn't something he had control over, and even if he blamed himself for falling under the Guardians attacks on Blatchery Plane, it had been an impossible situation. He never tried to con himself into believing that he could control everything in his life, and in fact, he usually went with whatever came his way but … it stung. It stung to see the face of his sibling, who used to cling to his legs whenever he had to leave for the Castle barracks, looking so aged and frail. Wrinkles branching out from the corners of her eyes and gathering in her cheeks as she gave a bittersweet smile. She should be younger than him.

“Purah … she has an age reversal rune … we could … if you wanted,” Link whispered, he was pulling at straws he knew but the possibility was there and he couldn't not offer it. He felt the hand on his head pat his hair and he knew it was nothing more than a hopeless wish.

“Link, I'm old and tired. I'm ready, which is a point I'd never thought I'd reach. I want to see mother and father again. And my wonderful Alex.”

The arms Link had wrapped around her body cinched in just a little more tightly, he didn't want to let her go, not after just finding her again. But he knew, she was well over a century old and as such probably did not have much longer left to live. He inhaled deeply and let out the air again slowly.

“You know, I always knew you'd win,” she murmured, sounding distant as she watched the sea birds caw to each other across the afternoon sky. “You never stopped until you had finished what you set out to do. I love you, Link. The best big brother in the whole world.”

Despite it now being Aryll who was running her hands through his hair, she would always be his little sister.

“I love you too,” he said, picking his head up from her shoulder and looking into her bright, hazel eyes, still attentive despite her years. This place had been good to her and here she would stay.

“Now go... and don't you dare look back or I'll haunt your ass,” she warned, wrinkles bunching up as she beamed at him, eyes crinkling.

Tears had already started to run down Link's face again, for he had known how this reunion would end and it was now upon him. He couldn't help a weak laugh that escaped him however for her choice of words.

“Language,” he reprimanded, drawing away from her slightly to lightly squeeze her frail fingers in his hands.

She leaned forward to bump her forehead against his own for a few, comforting seconds before she nudged him away again.

“Go, live your life, and be happy. I know I was.”

A harsh swallow and a nod followed her request, yet the command to stand up was not reaching his legs. If he just refused to move, surely this moment would last forever, he wouldn't need to say goodbye. Eventually, stiff legs obeyed and Link rose to stand beside his sister, looking down at their joined hands before he let hers fall from him and he turned away. It was another gargantuan effort to actually start moving and once he started he didn't want to stop. His steps became faster and more frantic in his desire to move away from that spot and towards a source of comfort.

He didn't stop until he crashed into Zelda's waiting arms, clinging to her as she whisked them away to the far side of Hyrule amid strands of blue.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

He wasn't even aware that they had travelled until a sharp gust of wind wormed it's way past the arms Zelda had wrapped around him. He shivered and almost immediately there was a bottle being pressed to his lips and he drank it, without really considering what it was before burying his face into Zelda's stomach again.

They were sat, huddled together, atop the Tabantha Tower as Zelda cradled Link in her lap and put the empty bottle of potent cold resistant elixir away. She absent-mindedly began to lightly scratch the top of his head, letting his hair go loose and rubbing his back up and down. It was best to just let him work out his emotions and distress while she provided a safe place for him to do so rather than directly interfere.

He needed to grieve, just as she had done.

Sat there, holding his form against her as he shook with harsh breathing and tremors, Zelda looked out across the Hebra region. The far away mountains were mere silhouettes against a pale grey sky, washed out by heavy snowfall but the spire of Rito Village was highlighted by the sun shining down out of an empty sky. She couldn't see any activity from this far away but she could imagine that many of the inhabitants were stretching their wings in such fortunate conditions after the turbulent storm.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour, she was glad that she had put her snow coat back on, before the hands grasping her sides tightened slightly before releasing. Link slowly pushed himself up, sniffing and taking deep breaths. Zelda ducked her head down so she could see him and while he didn't exactly smile the look he gave her said that he was working on it.

The Slate was offered to him so that he could put his Snowquill outfit back on before the effects of the elixir wore off, and Link felt the thermal material fit snug around his body and the building cold in his extremities vanished. He was surprised when Zelda reached out to wrap her arms around him again to pull him against her, nestling his head under her chin.

“Hello,” Link mumbled and he felt her place a kiss against his hair.

“Hello,” she replied, “I know you're not ok, so just tell me when you are.”

“Thank you.” He was silent for a minute more and then he wriggled a bit to look at her, [we should probably get moving]

“Are you sure?” She asked after considering him for a moment.

He nodded, bringing up the Sheikah Slate to zoom in on the area they were currently located and showing her that they were only a moderate gliding distance away from the Trials of Revali.

[I need to be doing something right now]

Zelda nodded with understanding and together they stood up from their collective pile on the floor. Taking a moment to orientate themselves on the observation platform of the tower, they could just spot the out of place structure that had erupted from the ground next to Cuho Mountain.

Their gliders made short work of the distance due to their current elevation and as they approached they could see a large, blue feathered Rito waiting beside the monument. Distant chords wandered their way across the winds, getting louder as they landed on the edge of the mesa and eventually stopping once Kass noticed Link and Zelda's presence.

“Hello my friends, I hope you found what you were looking for,” he said softly, taking in Link's slightly red eyes and Zelda's protective proximity to him. Link just nodded with a small smile.

[Thank you]

“You are very welcome” Kass replied, inclining his head a little before straightening with a flourish, tapping the tips of his feathers against his accordion. “I take it you are here to hear the Ballad of our Champion, Revali. Well, then, without further ado.”

The accordion extended and compressed, filling the air with the melodious tale of the Rito Champion, carrying the cryptic instructions for the challenges Link must face. He instantly recognised what his target would be for the first one, the flame dragon had to be Dinraal. The second was also easy as the past two sets of Trials had both included a series of rings to pass through, exercising agility. The third sounded a bit too easy in Link's humble opinion and knew that there would be an additional factor to consider as a part of the challenge. Hitting four targets was not hard as Tulin had already set him a goal of twenty which he had smashed shortly before rescuing Zelda.

With his task completed, Kass bid them goodbye and returned to his village, intending to stay with his family before moving on to the final Trial location in Gerudo Desert. He was giving himself a break while Link and Zelda completed the current challenges now that they had caught up with him and they wished him well.

“Link, let's leave these until tomorrow. You've had a long day and I think it would be better if we started these bright and early after you've let loose for a bit.”

Zelda had a point, but as Link looked away from the locations of each Trial displayed on the monument spires, the sun was still a ways away from the horizon. He turned back to sign, [What do you want to do?]

“I wouldn't mind getting some archery practice in, considering where we are and whose monument we're standing on,” Zelda offered.

Link could see the Ancient Bow folded up on her back and thought that spending some time alone with her sounded nice. Couldn't hurt to also do something productive during that time too.

He nodded and was rewarded with a grin as a newly energised Zelda took his hand to lead him away from the monument and over towards the other point of the mesa, past Cuho Mountain. It took them just under an hour to sail down towards Warblers Nest and then to walk further around Lake Totori until they reached a clearing full of snow, surrounded by trees.

Zelda walked decisively into the open area and unclipped her bow, extending out the limbs with a flick of her wrist.

“I believe I recall a time where you said if I could land a hit on you that I could ask you to do anything,” she said, and Link could now vividly remember saying those exact words while training her with a spear. It had only been a couple of weeks ago, even though it felt longer than that, and Zelda's memory was impeccable, “in archery would that mean that I would need to hit a target you chose?”

Walking forward to stand behind her, the sound of crunching snow decorating his steps, Link considered the trees around him, until he pointed to a tree trunk about a hundred yards away. While it wasn't very far away from where they stood, it was framed by two similar trees just in front of it. They would both need very precise marksmanship to hit the target through such a narrow opening, and the intermittent but strong gusts of wind howling in from the Hebra mountains provided an extra challenge.

She cocked an eyebrow at him but raised her bow up to aim and fire wordlessly.

It became a game of who could hit the target first, with Zelda taking longer to time her shots just so, while Link used a Savage Lynel bow, drawing back with his augmented arm to try and power through the strong gales.

After each had taken several attempts in turn, it was to the sound of a thunk and the crinkle of spreading ice across cracked bark that marked Zelda's victory. The winning shot was surrounded by many ice and lightning tipped arrows that had missed their mark and become embedded in the two trees in front of it, leaving only one arrow that had passed through the gap.

A side glance to her left showed that Link was standing half poised to raise his own shot, lightning arrow already placed against his bow. He was staring at the point of impact as a grin slowly spread across his face, swivelling around to look at her with such glee anyone would have thought he'd hit the target.

[I hit it] Zelda signed after she had folded her bow away, barely containing her feeling of smugness.

All those hours she had been putting into accuracy with a bow on their journey had paid off. While she was in no way as quick as Link – and probably never would be with his developing time bending ability – she could at least trust that her shots would always find their mark, or close to it.

[Yes, you did] Link responded, also placing his bow back where it belonged.

[That means you have to do what I want] She reminded, stepping closer too him so that they were now eye to eye.

[And what is it that you want?]

Zelda wanted to grab his face and kiss him until he couldn't breathe as he tilted his head oh so slightly in a coy imitation of confusion.

She leaned forward until there was no space to sign any more and their noses bumped together.

“I want you to take me to the hot spring.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The hot spring had actually been hidden in a basin just behind the ridge that lined the back of the Flight Range. Zelda could understand why it was called Sturnida _Secret_ Hot Spring, this place was both hard to find and even harder to get to. If you weren't a pair of overly active, adventurous Hylians with a ridiculous a mount of equipment for any kind of environment that is.

They ended up exploring the spring for much longer than they had planned and before they knew it twilight had begun to set in, marking a very narrow window in which they needed to set up camp. Thankfully, the geothermally heated water meant that there was plenty of ground around the edges of the spring that were constantly warmed.

Wrapping themselves up in the same cocoon of blankets was also a good comfort strategy for keeping the cold out too. Still, it had been nice to simply laze about in the hot water, holding their hands out into the falling snowflakes to watch them instantly melt upon their skin and listening to the rushing sounds of the small waterfall that fed the spring.

Enclosed by high rising mountain ridges on all sides, it would take a long time for daylight to start shining down into the basin, diluted through the cloud cover. Unfortunately for Link, Zelda's body clock was accurate and it was the constant but gentle nudging against his chest that roused him from sleep. Still, waking up to see his rosy cheeked partner right next to him was a brilliant way to start the day, and start they must.

Stretching his limbs out of the blankets was a mistake he quickly rectified only for Zelda to take the plunge and tear open their cocoon forcing the pair of them to move at the sudden rush of cold air. Even as Link let out a whine at the loss of warmth, Zelda was glad to see that he already looked in better spirits than he had yesterday. To keep them moving forward, she outlined the best path to take and the order in which to face each Trial.

First, they would have to tackle the long climb back out of the basin and then into the heart of the Hebra mountains. It took them the majority of the day just to reach the starting area indicated on the Trials monument. While most of that was due to sheer distance and awkward terrain some of it was also because they kept tumbling about in the snow and rolling down shallow inclines.

Sometimes, they took a moment to remember that were still teenagers, even though they had racked up experiences and responsibilities that most _official_ adults wouldn't have in their entire lifetime.

Upon reaching the site of the first Trial they could see the glowing blue gateway that would start the sequence of rings they would have to pass through. At first, Zelda had assumed that they would need to sail through the course, as these were challenges inspired by Revali's own tests. Clearly, Link had similar thoughts.

[Why is it so low?] He asked, bringing his flattened hand down through the air to his hip.

“Well, we don't have wings,” she answered, reasonably.

[Death Mountain was gliding. Daruk couldn't glide]

“Which is a fair point, but Daruk could also bulldoze anything in his way and he rolled everywhere.”

Link nodded in agreement, taking a moment to consider other options before a smirk broke out onto his face, [maybe Revali liked to shield surf?]

The mental image was enough to have them both tittering before outright laughing at the idea until a harsh gust of wind nearly bowled them over.

“Maybe we should just...” Zelda indicated forward at the glowing gateway and Link fetched some sturdy shields from the Slate that they could ride without risk of them breaking.

The last time a shield had broken underneath him he had been sent flying straight into a tree and snapped a tendon. It had been agony for all of three seconds before Mipha had activated to re-attach the ligaments. Still, it had been a noteworthy experience he did not wish to repeat.

They continued on to the second Trial, without incident, south through Tabantha Tundra, with a quick evening nap at Snowfield Stable, before follwoing the edge of Tanagar Canyon. Link knew that Dinraal would only appear at midnight and they managed to reach the designated landmark with only half an hour to spare.

“Oh, my goodness, is that it?!” Zelda whispered, her voice one of awe as she saw the long, flaming body of Dinraal, a stark red against the night sky, descend down into the canyon.

The Hylian Champion had seen the Dragon of Power several times during his adventures, and had bothered him several times before too. Thank fully, the dragons never seemed to bear him any direct ill will and thus he was able to watch as the former Princess marvelled over the sight of this massive creature swimming effortlessly through the air. However, he noticed that on this night, it's horns were covered with a blue, shimmering aura, obscuring the bright fiery glow it usually had.

An obvious target if ever he saw one and an idea occurred to him.

“Why don't you try hitting it?” Link suggested, moving as if to hand her his bow – even though she had her own - but her hand against his shoulder stopped him.

“I can't, remember? I mustn't help or interfere with your completion of these Trials. That's what I promised Maz Koshia so that I could even accompany you.”

Link gave the sky a resentful look and rolled his eyes as if the Monk could have stopped her from coming with him, but he relented. Holding an arrow loosely against the rest of his Royal bow, and taking a few quick steps to leap off the edge and into the direct path of Dinraal.

Despite Zelda not being able to actively involve herself in the Trials, she was grateful to be able to witness these once in a lifetime events as Link struck the impressive curled horns of the flame dragon in a burst of blue shards.

She was also thankful that she had the Slate on hand at the time to capture the moment with it's camera function. That would be something fond to look back on and she took her time to watch Dinraal float up and away, horns now wreathed in fire, as Link entered the unearthed Shrine.

They tackled the third Trial after they had slept for the rest of the night at the Rito Stables, amid a cluster of other stable goers who were excitedly discussing the appearance of Dinraal. It seemed as though the dragon had only made it's presence known to everyone recently and thank fully no-one had noticed Link shooting it. That would have raised several eyebrows, no doubt.

Ascending the steps of Rito Village the following morning, Link and Zelda were preparing to glide over to the Flight Range when they were fortunate enough to bump into Teba before he took off on his morning flight.

“Shoot four targets?” Teba repeated, after they had divulged what the third and final Trial was for his input. “That doesn't sound particularly difficult. For either of you I should imagine.”

Taking in their surprised expressions his beak curved up, “I saw you both training in the clearing just below the Flight Range. Well done, Lady Zelda.”

Zelda actually looked rather flustered at the praise from the Rito Warrior who Link spoke so highly of and stuttered out a thank you.

“But back to the matter at hand, I imagine there must be something more complex about it. Shooting four targets at once, perhaps? I have heard tales of Revali managing a similar feat before.”

“Actually, it was ten,” Zelda said, drawing the stares of both Rito and Hylian towards her. “It was when I came to ask him if he would pilot Vah Medoh. He was still a little sore that Link had been chosen as Hyrule's Champion in light of his ability to wield the Master Sword, unaware, I imagine, of the sword's long history and very specific requirements of it's Master. He was training harder than ever to prove himself, achieving his goal of creating his own up-draft with which he could use to soar into the skies right in front of me.”

“You witnessed it?!” Teba exclaimed, suddenly looking as animated as Link had ever seen him. “The moment Master Revali perfected his Gale technique?”

Zelda nodded, smiling at the old warriors exuberance, “Yes, I did indeed. I have to admit it was impressive and further solidified my reasoning to have Revali as one of the Champions. He then proceeded to utterly demolish the targets in the Flight Range near instantly one after another, managing several with a single draw of his bow.”

[Revali's Bow can shoot five arrows at once] Link added.

“Really? That must take a lot of dexterity to manage, and yet he managed it flawlessly. In a bid, I presume, to try and show how much more capable he was compared to you,” Zelda explained, looking at Link pointedly. He just shrugged in response, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to react to that.

“Incredible,” Teba breathed, before shaking himself, “anyway, I imagine with the training we did together, Link, you should have no problem managing four at once. Now, get over there and tell me how it goes.”

Just as predicted, it took Link no more than five minutes to find just the right spot to reach four targets all within his field of few in the Flight Range. The third and final Shrine shook itself free from the ground at the bottom of the sinkhole and Link couldn't help but feel that he was being led into a false sense of security with these challenges.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

With all the Trials completed and Link in possession of three emblems of Medoh, the only thing left for the Hylian pair to do was approach Vah Medoh, perched atop the spire of Rito Village. But before they started to scale up to the Divine Beast, they had been alerted by Elder Kaneli of a diary that Revali had kept a century before.

“As descendants of his fellow Champions, I think he would not begrudge you a read.”

Deciding not to correct the ancient owl Rito on his use of the word 'descendant', Link and Zelda had followed his directions to where the diary was now being kept, eyeing the open pages with hesitation.

“I imagine he's not going to have very nice things to say about you,” Zelda warned, eyeing Link as she turned the book to the first page. She got a withering look in response that told her Link was very well aware of that fact and couldn't really give a single fuck.

Still, it was only towards the end of the diary that the words upon the pages actually managed to invoke a visceral reaction and surprisingly not from Link.

“Excuse me?” Zelda breathed, staring at the pages in front of her, eyes wide and mouth partially open. Link was obviously grimacing, stance tense next to her and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

Not only had Revali had rather disparaging things to say about Link - as was expected – he hadn't thought very highly of Zelda either, mimicking the general opinion of everyone else at the time. Whatever Zelda was doing, it just wasn't enough. 'Talentless' was the rather tactless choice of word he used to describe her. He at least acknowledged that she _had_ tried her hardest, just as they all did, but it hadn't been her fault. Plus, there were the frankly hilarious daydreams Revali had had of them all begging for him to save them from the Calamity. Link was by no means arrogant, nor did he undervalue Revali's skills, which were exceptional, but he did have to wonder just what plane of reality the Champion had been living on.

All in all, he was hesitant to touch Zelda in her moment of fury and lead her away from the source of her ire. But, he wasn't the inheritor of Courage for nothing as he steeled himself and gently guided Zelda away from the offending piece of literature. He managed to nudge her all the way to the very top of the village before she came back to herself, deciding to leave _that_ piece of history where it belonged. In the past.

[Ready?] Link prompted into Zelda's line of sight before gesturing up to the gigantic mechanical bird above them.

She nodded, jaw clenched and propelled herself up the sheer rock face, with Link clambering up behind her like a lizard.

As usual, once they were within range of the Divine Beast, Link was greeted by the voice of Maz Koshia and he braced for the all consuming ringing noise before his mind was transported elsewhere. His body, once again, lost any conscious ability to balance itself and Zelda was ready and waiting behind him to support his weight and lower him to the floor.

It was the strangest rendition of 'trust fall' that she had ever experienced.

She settled herself next to Links prone form, legs straight out before her as she admired the view, marvelling at how such a heavy machine could be supported on a narrow outcrop of rock.

It took her a couple of minutes to recognise the feeling of being watched, but she didn't turn around, choosing to play with Links hair in one hand as if deep in thought. Reading Revali's diary just before coming up here had been a mistake in hindsight, for she was still dealing with the sting of having to endure such sentiments of dismissal after all this time. From one of her own Champions no less.

The Rito Champion could wait.

“I don't know why I bothered to come here if I was just going to be ignored,” a bored voice pondered.

“Well, usually Revali, it is considered polite to announce your presence rather than just stand there and attempt to maintain an air of superiority,” Zelda replies waspishly, finally looking over her shoulder to see the sharp figure of the Rito Champion.

A flash of surprise cross his features, green eyes widening and golden brows twitching up, obviously not used to her less than diplomatic handling. He was quick to shrug it off as if it meant nothing to him.

Zelda nearly snorted; how she hadn't seen it before she didn't know. He obviously refused to be seen as anything other than in complete control of any given situation, which extended to an oversight of her character. Not that he had spent much time around her. Social situations were deemed a waste of time which he could be spending doing something productive. It was ironic really as that was a trait he shared with Link, who also disliked social situations and favoured more activity based settings.

Not for the first time, she wondered if Revali would have eventually _wanted_ to spend time with them all had he given it a chance. As it was, his standoffish nature and constant blowing of hot air made it difficult to have any sort of casual conversation. Luckily, the other Champions had been able to disregard his constant need to assert himself and glossed right past it whenever they spoke to him.

The ghost of Revali had approached her while she was lost in thought, scrutinising her appearance and, more importantly, the weapons strapped to her back. He raised one feathered brow, circling her as he made his assessment before he spotted Link out cold on the floor, with Zelda's hand fondly stroking his hair. Revali squawked.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me! You?! And him?!” He gestured a quivering wing at Link, while he stared wide-eyed at Zelda has if she had just deeply offended him.

The sudden noise had made her jump, but then Zelda started to laugh. At first, this enraged the Rito Champion even further, his feathers coming to stand on end over his head and shoulders, before they flattened again as he sagged. The hand that had been weaving through Links hair came up to point at the despairing archer.

“Revali! You are utterly ridiculous,” she gasped, managing to get most of her giggles contained before she started to speak again, “really? After one hundred years, _that_ is the first thing you want to address. How about a simple 'hello'?”

The Rito's beak was now fully open as he gaped at her, he had never imagined that Zelda of all people would warm up to that _Knight_. Then again, they had been chumming it up rather a lot towards the end hadn't they? He scoffed, rolling his eyes and flapping his wings to his sides as he looked away from the 'Chosen' pair of Hylians. He couldn't help but glance back quickly though to see Zelda's reaction and was surprised to find that was still watching him. Oh, right, she was waiting for an answer.

“Hello,” he sighed, as if it pained him oh so much, and was again taken aback when she grinned and gave a greeting in response.

“Hello, Champion Revali. I would say it's good to see you again but I did just read your diary, and you were not very polite.”

Her admission caused Revali to flinch ever so slightly and he tilted his body away from her, obviously regretting his previous opinions.

“I feel, given everything that happened, I was perhaps too harsh in my choice of words. My appreciation for hard work is based on the results, which I unfortunately never got to see. Though I hear that it was entirely out of your hands anyway. Despite that, you kept going,” he faced her directly, “I can admire that.”

“Hindsight is a bitch as they say,” Zelda said derisively

“It _is_ ,” Revali agreed emphatically. “Here I am, waiting for a century wondering when the blasted parasite that beat _me_ is ever going to be destroyed and then your Knight comes strolling up here and just knocks it clean out of the air. It was infuriating, but also eye opening. I had clearly misjudged him, as much as it pains me to admit.”

“Revali, each of the Blights were designed specifically to take advantage of what made you all such fantastic warriors and protectors. Link doesn't have wings, so a Blight of wind would not find much leverage over him, but for you? It twisted your own element and made it unusable. It turned it against you. I was foolish to believe that our plan could work against such a foe for a second time.”

“No, not you,” the Rito Champion cut in sharply, turning away, “the entire Kingdom believed it would work, you at least wanted to try and find other options. It's funny how obvious things appear when you're dead.”

He looked back over his shoulder at Link, still unconscious and undisturbed at Zelda's side, “did it really have to be him though, Princess? You couldn't have fancied anyone else, literally anyone.”

“You sound so betrayed! He is incredibly sweet and he cares for me a lot, it's a shame you two never really came to a compromise. I think some healthy competition between you two would have been very beneficial.” She sighed, blinking in confusion before asking, “why do you care so much?”

“I thought you and I were on the same page, that we agreed on the ridiculousness of everyone else thinking he was so great. Now, what do I see?”

“That I learned from my mistakes, I was wrong, Revali. As were you,” she pointed out quietly, watching as he puffed up ready to dismiss her claims before deflating again.

“He couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge me, how am I supposed to take that?”

“He didn't realise that's what you wanted from him,” Zelda explained and Revali's eyes narrowed out of incredulity. “It's true, he told me. He never understood why you were so hostile towards him, or why you wanted to prove yourself when it was obvious who the better archer was.”

“That little, insufferable pric-”

“ _You_ , Revali. He knew from the moment he met you who the better archer was. Each of the Champions would have easily beaten Link in their specialised areas of fighting expertise, he never claimed otherwise. It's just that Link is capable of being highly proficient in _all_ of those fighting disciplines. Proficient, but by no means a master. That's why he never responded, he didn't really understand what you were trying to achieve.”

He was outright staring now, unable to fathom that all of his attempts to rile up the Champion, to try and goad him into a battle that he would most certainly lose, was all for nothing. His efforts to show everyone that he could beat the Hylian Champion had just sailed straight over the Hero's head. Revali thought he'd be more angry, but he wasn't. In the end he just felt defeated. He had played himself in the long run, and the Hero of Hyrule had actually respected his talents after all, without all of the posturing.

“I wasted all that time,” the Rito murmured.

The accomplished marksman was obviously dejected and it was such a foreign sight for the former Princess, that she scrambled to think of something that could bring back his usual snark. To think that she'd hit a point where she missed it.

“Well, now you have the chance to just outright ask him to have a match with you. It's a lot easier when you just ask for things, _nicely_.”

The dark blue Rito scoffed, about to offer a rebuttal when Link suddenly took in a deep breath and a frown appeared on his face as he fidgeted.

“Looks like your Knight is waking up, it took him longer this time,” he noted, eyeing the Hylian on the floor as you would a small caterpillar.

“He's not my Knight any more,” Zelda reminded in a sing-song voice but Revali just swept a wing across the space between them, metaphorically blowing her words away.

“Oh he'll always be your Knight, and you know it, only these days it's by his choice. As for what I actually came here to say; I want you to have my gift. I think it would be more suited to you.”

“Me?!” Zelda spluttered, completely blind sided, “why would I be able to utilise it any better than Link could?”

“Well for starters,” Revali began, raising a single pinion, “the thought of him just getting handed my gift makes my feathers itch. I tolerated it for the single purpose of destroying Ganon, but no more. Secondly, this will allow you to soar to even greater heights than you have ever believed possible, without having to reply on anyone. You would be free.”

Zelda was met by a rather pointed look and then her body was shrouded in a pale green light as a sudden breeze rose up around her, spiralling through her hair before settling again.

“Try not to waste it,” Revali said, before turning away to walk back towards his Divine Beast waving a wing over his shoulder, “I did work very hard on it, you know.”

She blinked and he was gone.

It was a while before a gentle nudging at her side broke her focus on the spot where her Rito Champion had just been, and now never would be again. Looking down she found Link blinking awake, bleary eyed and sluggish as he tilted his face up to see her.

“Revali?” He croaked, coughing a little under the feeling of bruised ribs from where he had been tossed into a pillar. Zelda responded with a nod, her earlier irritation completely gone and leaving her looking a little lost.

Her faraway demeanour was quickly replaced by concern as Link hissed when he propped himself up onto his mechanical elbow, his left hand pressed against his right side. She zeroed in on the area causing him grief and immediately came forward to help him sit and then stand up.

“Come on, I can put a cooling gel on you before we make the flight back to the cabin for tonight. Holding onto the glider is going to sting I imagine but … I think I can help you with that.”

Zelda's eyes twinkled with a new secret as she demonstrated her new gift; Revali's Gale.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Breathing in the crisp, frigid air and feeling the wind rush past his head, ruffling his choppy hair, Link knew that when he opened his eyes he'd be on the back of Vah Medoh. The flight back to the cabin had gone well, with Zelda able to hold him aloft on strong up drafts, before she then attended to the multicoloured bruise adorning right side. Standing in this dreamscape his injuries had no affect on him, allowing him to take as deep a breath of cool air as he could manage.

“I don't have anything for you. I already gave away my gift, so you can clear off.”

Opening blue eyes and releasing the air he took in, Link took in the shapes of distant mountains directly ahead of him, just peeking out of the layer of thick white cloud that supported the Divine Beast he stood on. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed that Revali was situated near the entrance to the internal mechanisms of his Divine Beast, wings folded across his front and head turned to one side. He stood with a predictably dismissive posture, born from an assumption that no-one worked as hard as he did to get where he was, but Link knew better now.

The fact that the Master Sword chose him, based on qualities that could not be trained drove the Rito Champion to believe that what he had done was not enough. This in turn created his belittling attitude towards the Princess and his incessant need to prove that he was still the most skilled warrrior in his field. It was so obvious now, but previously it had been hard to see past the stand-offish nature and intimidating tendencies.

“Hello, Revali,” Link greeted, watching closely as the Rito jerked a little at the sound of his voice.

_Did I ever speak out loud in his presence before? No, I don't think I did._

“I know you don't have anything for me, you gave it to Zelda. Thank you, by the way, she hasn't stopped practising with it all evening.”

“Hmf, good,” the Rito said, turning his back on Link after recovering from his shock, “I wouldn't want my talents and effort to be neglected. Now, if that's all you've come here to say then you can be on your way. I thank you for freeing me and restoring my Divine Beast. There, now go.”

Silence stretched between them and the Rito almost believed that Link had simply left. Then, light foot steps echoed across Vah Medoh's back to where Revali stood, and he cast his predatory bright green gaze backwards slightly to see the Hylian Champion approach him. He opened his beak to ask him what the hell he wanted but nearly choked on air when he saw what the small Hylian was offering him.

“Do you not want to battle me?” He was holding out the Great Eagle Bow in both hands for Revali to take, “I didn't damage it I promise. I used it against Ganon and nothing else.”

Revali stared at his bow, and he knew without a doubt it was his original one, that he thought would have been lost over the side of Vah Medoh into the vast lake below. He was caught between gratitude and irritation that it was Link who stood here before him, handing him his bow back, before he brought himself to a halt. Hadn't Zelda told him that all he had to do was ask? It was clear that he had never really understood who Link had been as a person, and that the image he presented was just that, an image. Perhaps they could have been rivals, spurring each other on to greater advancements. Alas, circumstances had not been ideal nor had fate been kind. To either of them.

As Revali contemplated his options, it occurred to Link that he could have just gone along with Revali's pestering all those year ago. He hadn't really stood to lose anything by it. But his unwavering control on his actions and presentation had not allowed for such considerations. He was not going to waste this chance, a sentiment that was also mirrored in Revali.

“I suppose this area will suffice,” he said, striding past Link as he delicately took his bow back. “It's not nearly big enough and there is no-one around to witness my inevitable victory, but yes … we can do battle here.”

Battle they did. It was extremely fast paced, and only by the grace of Link's fledging time manipulation was he able to dodge some of Revali's more daring trick shots. Regardless, it did not take long for the pair of them to realise that this was _fun_. It was a shame that they had never reached this point while the Rito had still been alive.

Their competition ended with a resounding victory for Revali as he gleefully chirped about his win, weaving through the air above Link, who was flat on his back regaining his breath. Using his focus ability while dodging, dashing, and firing countless arrows in quick succession was a heavy order. He didn't really begrudge his fellow Champion his well earned victory - he hadn't held back at all.

The clatter of talons hitting the stone like surface of Vah Medoh's outer shell sounded by his head and Link looked up to see Revali, incredibly smug, peering down at him. He waved his arm weakly, sitting himself up to hug his knees and taking a deep breath of the soothing mountain air.

“Well, now I can conclusively prove that I am, in fact, undefeated in the art of archery. Even by the great Hero of Hyrule,” Revali opened his wings wide and held them there for several seconds before he slowly dropped them back down by his sides. “If only my village could have seen me... I wonder if any of them even know who I am any more.”

“They do,” Link insisted, drawing the Rito's gaze, “the Rito who helped me, Teba, he admires you a lot. Teaches his son archery nearly ever day, and he is determined to try and achieve the same feat as you, to re-create your Gale technique. All of them think very highly of you. They're proud to call you their Champion.”

He had expected Revali to make a candid comment about how _of course_ they thought highly of him, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed to take the time to digest what Link had told him, mulling over his words with an appreciation that was uncharacteristic of him. _His people's opinion really did mean everything to him._

“Did you have any family?” Link asked, gently, painfully aware in light of recent personal events that any close family of Revali's would most likely be gone by now.

“No, no family,” Revali said, shaking his head. “I was free to do as I pleased. No-one to tie me down, no-one to hold me back from achieving my best.”

“...No-one to miss you when you were gone.”

There was a silence a top the Divine Beast between the two Champions, the winds closing in around them as the distant pale blocks of colour that were the mountains disappeared against the pale sky.

“I wish this Teba good luck,” Revali said, voice barely audible over the whirring of Vah Medoh. “Perhaps, the Princess will even be able to demonstrate my technique for him.”

“You should see her with a bow,” Link commented, forgetting that Revali would no longer be able to do such a thing once their meeting came to a close. “She has a real gift for it.”

Revali sniffed haughtily, looking out across the steadily lightening expanse, “she has good taste clearly.”

“…It’s a shame she doesn’t have you to teach her.”

At this, Revali did look at him, raising a single eyebrow in consideration, “I guess she’ll just have to make do with the second best.”

It was then that the Rito warrior seemed to realise that he had actually managed a civil conversation and, skies above, had been _enjoying_ the Hero's company. The feathers on the back of his neck stood up in disgust.

“Ugh, I hate you so much.”

Startled, Link was silent for a split second before he saw the Rito's disgruntled expression. He laughed openly.

“I'll miss you too, Revali.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” the Rito Champion replied, shoving a wing into the Hylian's face just before he, and the Divine Beast, faded away.

Link awoke in the early hours of the morning with a smile still set in place and a faint laugh escaped him. He clung to this light-hearted feeling before the inevitable sensation of loss could catch up to him. Zelda was still awake and he carefully wormed his arms around her middle, pulling himself in closer to her. A deep hum emanated from within her chest in reply and occasionally a faint green light would illuminate the space above him accompanied by a gentle rustle of his hair.

“I take it that it went well?” She asked as the light faded out, returning the inside of the cabin to a darkness illuminated only by the crescent moon high in the sky through the small window.

“Yeah,” Link whispered, shuffling a little to get comfortable. “Finally got that match he wanted.”

“How did it go?”

“Oh, he utterly trounced me. Go figure.”

Zelda's laughter shook his frame as she held onto him tighter in an effort to keep quiet, and Link broke out into a yawn before he settled down to sleep. He was chased back into his dreams by a single thought:

Only one Champion left to free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was eventful and emotionally turbulent. Trying to write Revali in such a way that kept him in character but also work out his personality to make him somewhat companionable to both Link and Zelda was a struggle. I think I built it up well, but feel free to tell what you think. 
> 
> Just Urbosa left now and then it's showtime~
> 
> Thank you for your support and letting me know whether you're enjoying this series or not, it means the world to me!  
> Also please check out this awesome bit of art [[here]](https://sisroks.tumblr.com/post/176124427447/i-finally-drew-some-botw-stuff-inspired-by) by sisroks @ tumblr  
> Chapter art is [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/176138642550/no-no-family-i-was-free-to-do-as-i-pleased)


	13. Gerudo

The trek from Rito Village to the cliffs of the Gerudo canyon was largely uneventful. Having successfully reset the colossal bird Divine Beast, Zelda and Link had paid the Rito elder a final visit, bid their Rito friends goodbye, and set off towards the south. Vah Medoh now belonged solely to the Rito and they alone could decide how best to proceed with it.

At the start of their journey, Zelda was finally able to meet a Great Fairy in person and was pleased to discover that her stealth armour had the highest level of enchantments made to it already. Kaysa explained what was usually involved with the final level of clothing enhancements, much to Zelda's shock and she sent a concerned glance towards Link but he just smiled and pointed back towards Kaysa. The Tabantha Great Fairy then explained the arrangement that had been made between Link and all of her sisters.

“If there are any items of clothing you would like me to enchant, should you have all the materials, I would be happy to show you.”

Zelda indicated the bright blue exploration outfit she currently wore, that matched Link's Champions Tunic. She was then promptly transported to the Ethereal Grove where the Great Fairies resided when they were not making an appearance in Hyrule. It was beautiful and she was shortly joined by Link, who was quick to make himself comfortable on the spongy flower petals around them.

“So, tell me, what's been happening with the two of you lately. Last you were here you told me a story of a Gerudo and a Hylian meeting by the Lover's Pond.”

By the end of their chat – Zelda had no other way to describe the casual affair – the Explorer's outfit boasted greater durability against physical damage and her Researcher's coat was made to be considerably more resistant against the effects of Ancient Technology. Something she was itching to test.

Returned to the topside world of Hyrule, the Hylian scholar felt the same kind of self-satisfied thrill she imagined that her companion did when she was able to provide materials all the necessary materials. Materials she had acquired herself.

Running her fingers over the fabric of her explorers jacket she marvelled over the mere concept that she now wore magically enhanced clothing, that she herself had _earned_. Her own winter gear had been enchanted by Link once they had retrieved a lot of Zelda's old clothing from Impa the year before, as he was upgrading his own, but this time it was by her own means.

The more self sufficient she became, the more satisfied she began to feel with herself.

It took them several days from that point to reach the mouth of the canyon, and a thunderstorm broke the sky above just as they reached it, forcing them to dash into the relative safety of an unoccupied cave.

As Link began to shake his hair clear of water like a dog, Zelda had already set down her gear and started to make herself familiar with their surroundings. The cave was large but shallow, tapering into a narrow channel as it receded further up into the red stone that comprised the mesas surrounding the canyon. Its hollowed ceiling was only about a foot above Zelda's head and the walls had been worn smooth, leaving the banded layers of sedimentary rock clearly visible. At some point in history, by her estimate, these cliffs had encompassed a steady flow of rushing water which must have gathered and swirled into an underground lake until it eventually became the cave they now took refuge in.

“Hey, Link, I think these cliffs used to have a subterranean river running through them. It must have eroded through the outer rock and spilled out to join the Regencia River.” Zelda peered out of the cave entrance again to inspect the ground outside but a sudden flash of lightning startled her back inside. “You know, sometimes you find large amounts of quartz in drained caves like this because the conditions were so-”

She was interrupted by the sound of shattering rock and turned to find Link poised to swing his Cobble Crusher. He stood frozen amid clusters of mineral deposits near the back of the cave, watching her hesitantly, clearly waiting for her to continue. She eyed the large pieces of quartz at his feet, the clusters covered in sand next to him, and laughed. Continuing at this point was a tad redundant.

“Never mind, you seem to have found them,” she noted, waving a hand in dismissal and Link brought the Crusher down with a smash.

After the cave was deemed an acceptable place to turn into their temporary camp, both Hylians rolled out their bed mats and laid out a blanket for them to sleep under. A campfire was unnecessary this close to the desert just as summer was about to start so they got comfy. For once, Zelda found herself as the little spoon, with Link tucking her head under his chin so that they could both watch the downpour occurring outside of their makeshift den. While she liked being able to hold onto him, grounding her to the present, being framed like this was also comforting.

They both watched the heavy sheets of rain in silence, admiring the occasional flashes of light and feeling the rumble of thunder reverberate around them. It was an oddly soothing melody to fall asleep too and neither one of them attempted to break it with speech.

Waking the next morning the first sounds that Zelda heard were the tell-tale patter of rain droplets hitting the already soaked ground, and opening her eyes she found that the rain outside had not let up. After a minute or two of further listening she discovered that at least the thunder had passed. She had no idea what time it was, only that she no longer felt fatigued so she must have slept enough.

She also noticed that Link was no longer with her.

_Probably exercising,_ Zelda thought to herself as she opened her eyes to squint into the dim light of the cave.

The sound of the rain and the damp air reminded her of all the times herself and Link had often sought shelter in a sudden downpour during their travels a century ago. One such memorable occasion marked the moment that she realised Link had also not been given much of a choice in his life due to the cards destiny had handed him.

_“I wonder, then, would you have chosen a different path?”_

At first, she hadn't been sure that Link was actually listening, so intent on practice despite the rain, but she could clearly recall the answer he had given her.

_“I am only doing what I know..._

Her heart had dropped with his words and disappointment settled in as she fretted that she had made herself too vulnerable. Exposed too much of herself as she admitted that, as a Princess, being confined to a castle was suffocating. It was such a privileged complaint to a boy who had just demonstrated how hard he worked throughout his life that Zelda briefly contemplated just letting herself drown in the rain.

But, it had been the next words out of his mouth that had solidified her resolve to keep this Knight in her life for as long as possible.

_“...but that is not all that I am capable of.”_

They had been quite similar in that respect and after more thought, she realised that in the aspects of life where one of them was lacking, the other did quite well.

Link's family was encouraging and supportive, but he didn't get to see them much due to his duties, nor had he had much in the way of social interaction during his post. The relationship she'd had with her father had become strained at best but she had benefited from the social support of the Sheikah, Urbosa, and Mipha. Not the mention the many attendants she had within the Castle. The lack of progress on her sealing powers had caused unrest within the Kingdom, but Link had managed to acquire the Sword that Seals the Darkness when he was just twelve years old and revealed it at fifteen.

Additionally, her emotional and mental capabilities were more fine tuned than Links, but he had greater physical prowess and more practical world knowledge than she did. It hadn't been long before they had discovered that they balanced each other out quite well, which lead to their current desire to share those proficiencies between them.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Zelda arched her back to stretch her muscles and then sat up. After a brief survey of the cave, she saw that Link wasn't exercising at all, at least not physically. Instead, he was reading one of the more intact books that they had saved from Hyrule Castle. She had completely forgotten that they even had those, with the amount of items they had stored in the Sheikah Slate it was a wonder they found anything.

“What are you reading?” She asked, voice still obviously groggy from sleep, and the sudden sound made his shoulders jump.

“Nothing,” he replied.

A reflex answer if ever she'd heard one.

Crawling forward out of the blankets she approached him where he sat cross-legged in his traditional Hero garb, facing slightly away from her. The book open in his lap was illuminated by the weak daylight coming in through the mouth of the cave. As she came to peer over his shoulder he tilted the pages away from her, which only made her even more curious, and she ducked her head down to read the book cover instead.

_ Flora and Fauna of Hyrule: Uses and Locations _

“Oh, this is actually the book I'm hoping to update with my research. It's very informative. Why are you reading it?”

“Just curious,” he said, the answer equally as reserved as the last.

Zelda decided it wasn't worth trying to get a better explanation when it didn't really matter and would only stress him out. He seemed oddly secretive about what he was doing for some reason and was quick to store the book back into the Slate. He would tell her if he wanted to.

“Do you want to brave the weather or shall we stay here for a while longer?”

After watching the rain fall for a few minutes, Link decided that they ought to wait it out. After all, climbing was near impossible if you were wet... and he had some other books he wanted to look at in the meantime.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The marked area for the monument of Urbosa's Trials was awkward to get to, and involved a sheer climb straight up the sun warmed cliffs of Gerudo Canyon. Link was careful to climb up behind Zelda, ready to intervene if it looked like she was having problems finding purchase. They had never attempted a climb quite this high before, nor on a surface that was so flat with very few ledges to rest on. She had equipped herself with the full climbers gear but even still, her clothing could not replenish her stamina, only make it stretch further.

One of Zelda's boots skidded down, dislodging a chunk of sandstone in the process and she hissed when she had to grip with her finger tips extra hard. She was still gritting her teeth when she felt Link climb up beside her on her right, placing a foot under hers to prevent her slipping down any more. The lights of his prosthetic burned brightly out of the corner of her eye, but it was evident that most of his weight seemed to be behind his left arm. Clearly the guardium material was not as conducive to climbing as organic skin, which had more give and elasticity.

Blowing away stray strands of hair that had escaped her climbers bandanna and fallen into her eyes she turned her head to face him.

“I don't think I quite have the hand strength for this,” she admitted, sheepish at the realisation that such a conclusion was a bit too late when you were over a hundred feet above the ground.

Link contemplated their situation for a moment, briefly taking his eyes off of her to glance up at how far they still had to go. He could see Zelda's arms begin to tremble with the effort of just keeping her stationary against the cliff, and he knew that if she attempted to try and haul herself up to the top she ran the risk of falling. Then he cast his sights round to the side of them and an idea struck him.

Focusing on Zelda again, Link jerked his head over to a small ledge he had found and encouraged her to start moving sideways after him.

The speed and agility he displayed shuffling across the cliff face made it appear as if Link was simply sticking to the rocky surface, rather than actually gripping it with his hands. Alighting on the narrow outcrop, he spun back around to lean as far as he could in Zelda's direction only to see that she had come to a complete stop with her eyes closed.

She was stuck.

With no more stamina left in her hands to keep a hold on small divots in the rock, she dared not risk any more movement and instead tried to think of other options available to her. There were barely any and the most reasonable one was to try and reach behind for her glider and drift back down safely, but she couldn't guarantee that she had enough drop distance to get her glider out and open in time.

She was not about to be beaten by a cliff, a very high cliff to be sure, but still. A clicking noise to her right brought her attention up to see Link with one arm stretched out to her.

“Change into the Hylian Armour.”

A mess of different emotions crossed her face almost simultaneously, before settling on an expression that was an odd combination of incredulity and resignation. For just those moments when you really don't want to do something but you know it has to happen anyway. Zelda was very familiar with this expression.

Deciding it was best not to look down, she brought herself in as close to the cliff as possible and blindly reached for the Slate at her waist. Un-clipping it deftly, she brought the screen up to her face and found the metal plated Hylian armour.

“Link, this will be too heavy!”

“You're going to put that on and then toss me the Slate as fast as you can. Trust me!”

Forcing a whistling breath out through her teeth in panic, she hovered a finger above the Hylian armour set before swiping across all of the pieces and then throwing the Slate off to her right. It was only once the device had left her hand that she considered it probably would have been better had she looked where she was throwing it.

Thankfully, she spotted Link dart a hand out to catch the Sheikah Slate before it went sailing past him and off into the depths of the canyon, with such speed his arm seemed to blur. It was at the same time that she felt the full weight of the armour settle over her body and she shrieked when her hand came away from it's rocky handhold.

Falling backwards, she felt her feet leave contact with the wall and then she was left suspended in mid air, about to enter free fall.

_Link won't let you fall._

Just as the thought crossed her mind she felt herself come to a stop, almost as if she had landed on something elastic, slowing her momentum down before carefully lifting her back up. Levitated by the power of the magnesis rune emanating from the Sheikah Slate in Link's hands Zelda couldn't help but start to laugh. Relief flooded her and she stuck her arms out to the sides as if she were flying, almost collapsing against Link when her feet met solid rock once again.

She was still laughing, albeit more shakily, as he quickly checked her over, removing the Hylian armour to replace it with the climbing gear again. It took her a while to realise that he was also shaking and she tugged at his forest green tunic to get him to sit on the small ledge with her. Sitting on the sandy ground together they managed to get their erratic heart beats under control again, relishing in the sensation of the solid perch beneath them.

It was a few minutes later when Zelda suddenly tensed with an epiphany and Link became concerned all over again.

“Link, I have the ability to summon up-drafts strong enough for me to sail on.”

She shuffled in his hold just in time to see him drive his face into both of his hands, only to then recoil when his prosthetic palm collided with his forehead a bit too hard.

“How are we such a mess?” Zelda lamented as she pulled Link's fingers out of the way to check for a bruise, “we defeated _Ganon_ for heaven’s sakes.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The tri-spired monument finally came into view from where it had sprouted out of the ground of the East Gerudo Mesa, and the Hylian pair practically draped themselves over it in their glee.

Kass, who had been fanning his flight feathers in the post-storm sun, watched them amusedly as they wobbled their way around the dark, angular stone structure before spotting him. Appearing extremely pleased to see him, they immediately jogged over so that they could wrap their arms around him. He hardly minded the greeting, returning it as he enveloped both Hylians with his impressive wingspan, but they were usually quite a reserved pair. Link looked almost _giddy_.

“It's lovely to see you, I take it you had a good trip?” Kass said, intrigued when the Hylians started to sputter and their grins widened into chuckles.

“Oh, you could say that,” Zelda wheezed.

They disentangled themselves from Kass and stood back as he retrieved his accordion. He gave the instrument a couple of warm up squeezes and drummed his pinions against the keys before he shuffled his feathers and stood up straight.

“I have completed my Ballad to the Gerudo Champion Urbosa. Now that you are here, would you care to hear it?”

It was a beautifully scenic place to listen to the Rito Bard's music and in the wide open space the notes carried clearly. The layered landscape of the Gerudo highlands were just visible in the distance, shimmering with the heat rising from the the vast desert below. The faint breeze passing through the mesas brought a scent with them of scorched earth to coincide with tales of Urbosa's fierce drive to protect the people of her region.

The challenges presented to them, reminiscent of her own troubles, were simple enough to understand bar the third.

“The rings once is simple; that has to be done by a sand-seal, I remember Urbosa teaching me how to ride them a couple of times.” Zelda's voice got quieter as the weight of past memories started to build, “she had to find a seal young enough that wouldn't pull me off of a shield. The seal mothers were not happy about that.”

[Brute of sand is a Molduga] Link took over, not wishing to draw attention to her sudden lapse but he stopped signing when Zelda's attention came back to the present as she squinted at his hands.

“What ... what was that sign? Could you repeat it?”

Again, Link made the sign for Molduga – one hand sweeping through the air from his wrist, fingers together as if slapping the air – but she still looked puzzled so he went on to finger spell it instead.

“Oh, I don't think I've ever heard of one of those before...”

[Urbosa never told you?]

“Not that I recall, and I think I would remember hearing about such a creature that lived in the desert.”

“A Molduga is giant beast that swims below the surface of the sand, I believe,” Kass explained, saving Link the trouble of having to communicate this with his hands. “They have very poor eyesight, naturally, but they can sense even the tiniest of vibrations within a given range upon the sand. I am certainly glad that I have the ability to fly over the desert.”

“Oh, well if it's just a big monster, Link will have no problem,” Zelda declared, missing the pointed look Kass gave to Link, whose eyebrows were steadily rising.

On the one hand, Link was pleased that she had such a high opinion of him and his skills, however, he did worry that perhaps he gave off an air of complacency which in turn made her underestimate certain threats. It was why he still refused to take her to see a Lynel, despite her insistence, but Moldogas could be just as tricky albeit for other reasons.

Getting launched into a sandstorm was not fun, especially when there was a multi-tonne monster tracking you underground.

Link zoned back into a conversation between Kass and Zelda as they tried to understand the last challenge. _Throw an orb underground? What is it with these Monks with orbs, it's always orbs, what's wrong with cubes..._ Then he remembered all of the electricity themed Shrines he'd found in this region that had nothing but cubes in various sizes.

[Orbs are common in Shrines, but the only ones I've seen in the desert are for the Seven Heroines]

If he had to find another Orb he might just scream. Inwardly.

“I would suggest speaking with the Gerudo chief if you are having problems, it's who I spoke with in order to finish my eulogy to Urbosa. I must admit, even though I have worked on my tutors notes for years, not everything I have compiled together makes complete sense to me,” Kass admitted, shaking his head a little, wearily.

“Oh, we're on good terms with the Chief actually and we probably should pay her a visit anyway. We'll do just that and thank you again so much Kass, you've been so much help on our journey!”

“You are most welcome, it is always a pleasure, may the light illuminate your path.”

With that, Zelda made an about face to set off towards the cliff edge that overlooked the desert, but she felt Link's hand clamp down on her wrist briefly. She stopped walking.

[How did you see Riju, Kass?]

Link's question was posed innocently enough and unless you knew him very well you wouldn't have noticed. But Zelda did now him very well and she did notice. His eyes were docile and non-threatening, but his lips were pursed in the same manner as they always were whenever he was trying to hold back a sly smile.

“Oh, I, err … well as you know men cannot enter so I had to … leave my comfort zone a little bit,” Kass said and the talons on one of his feet lightly scratched the ground. “They were very gracious about it.”

“Aww, Kass, I'm sure you looked very pretty!” Zelda encouraged and Link nodded beside her, before pointing to himself in earnest.

“Ah, of course! You would also need to alter your appearance but I imagine you carry it off far better than I. Amali was kind enough to give me some of her woven decorations before I left but they will always look much better on her than they did on me,” the Rito sighed.

“You know, you should tell her that,” Zelda advised, taking Kass's wing to lead him over the mesa edge with a kind expression, “ as soon as you see her. Now go, spend time with your family, we've got it from here.”

The bard chirped a laugh, taking his wing back so he could safely stow his accordion away, before eyeing them both. He looked accomplished.

“Very well, I did promise them after all. Good luck to you both.”

He turned and gripped the edge of the mesa with his talons before propelling himself away to ride the warm air currents that would carry him towards the highlands. Hearing a shout and a laugh behind him, he tilted his head back and saw that both Link and Zelda had also launched themselves off from the same spot. They followed after him for a while as they were held aloft by their gliders before their weight, and lack of upward propulsion, started to pull them down away from him.

He trilled a small tune in parting before angling away to fly back home.

Skidding along the sand, leaving troughs in their wake, Link and Zelda slowed to a stop and regained their stamina as they watched the bright blue feathers of the Rito bard become lost against the harsh glare of the sun.

It was boiling down here.

“Yeah, no, I'm calling it,” Zelda said, swiping through the Slate in search of chilling elixirs. When she found them she produced two and tried to offer one to Link, but he didn't take it, “Link, I've already given in, come on.”

Instead he took the Slate from her and selected a set of armour. If it could even be deemed armour by how few of his vital organs it actually covered, and how much skin it left on show.

His new outfit, which somehow protected him from the heat, consisted of a teal sleeve stretched across one shoulder and then down his left arm. A golden edged spaulder and an arm guard had spiral patterns worked into the metal alongside small gemstones, creating an appealing contrast to the mechanical prosthetic of his other arm. He was pulling his hair into a higher ponytail so it didn't get caught in his choker – she recognised it – and snapping a metal plated hairband in place. The purple harem pants looked light and comfy and ended just before golden shin guards adorned with more carved patterns.

Zelda would be damned if she admitted how good he looked in it though. For someone who was quite shy most of the time it was a rather bold outfit and he looked so confident in it too. _He's doing it on purpose, the son of a-_

[Shall we go?]

He turned on his heel, about to start striding across the desert, which gave Zelda a fantastic view of his back muscles. _Where the hell did he even get armour like that? How does it work?!_

Before he had time to get too far away from her, she reached out to place her palm at the small of his back and watched as his shoulders jumped at the sudden skin contact. The tips of his ears started to burn and she was unsure whether it was due to the sun bearing down on them or because of her touch. She liked to think it was her.

Averting her eyes from his face as he looked back to her, eyes a little wide and a blush over the bridge of his nose, she let her hand trail up his back slowly. She became entranced by a thin layer beneath her fingers that seemed to glimmer and react under her touch but it didn't give off any heat at all. _Another set of magically enhanced clothing then._

“Ah, that's why you don't need an elixir...any chance you can show me where you got it?” Zelda propped her head over Link's shoulder to whisper her question into his ear.

Link flicked his ear back against her own and whispered back, “you want one? Not going to just take mine?”

“You're still using this one.”

He snorted and she peeled herself away from his back as they made their way across the sand, Zelda brushing her hair back under the bandanna as she went. She was thankful that the Climber's shirt was a loose fit with no sleeves, allowing a rare gust of wind to pass through it, but the heat was still heavy.

Arming herself with a frost spear helped somewhat but she doubted that neither the spear nor the elixir were going to stop her from getting sunburnt, with her arms and shins on full display. Speaking of which...

“Link, you're going to need to change. That outfit isn't exactly subtle.”

“In a bit,” he responded, gesturing towards the glittering oasis at the heart of Kara Kara Bazaar ahead of them. “I want to get some more ingredients for heat resistant elixirs, haven't got enough for our time here. Also I could kill for a Hydromelon right now.”

As Link busied himself looking for the specific merchant that sold the ingredients he wanted, Zelda sat around the edge of the oasis, dipping her legs into the tepid waters. She was soon offered a slice of hydromelon as he came to join her, settling onto the floor cross-legged next to her as they both enjoyed a refreshing treat.

They ate in peaceful silence, watching the hustle and bustle of merchants of various races discussing trade with travellers. Zelda didn't fail to notice that most of the travellers were men, and she concealed a smirk behind her slice of fruit. _One hundred years gone by and some things stay the same..._

She was about to tell Link about this one time where Urbosa had picked up a mouthy Hylian man to throw him into the oasis when she noticed that Link was staring out into the desert. His slice of hydromelon was only half eaten and his jaw was slightly slack as his eyes looked vacantly across the sands.

“Link?”

There was no response as he continued to gaze out into the warping air, the rise of the Gerudo highlands in the distance dancing in the heat but he saw none of it. Lost to a memory he had seen once before but never in such clarity and with his own emotions alongside it. Still even now, they caught him by surprise.

Zelda placed a hand against his armour clad shoulder and Link startled, twisting round to face her. His breathing was faster than it had been previously and he looked a little spooked as he took her in.

“You scared me half to death,” he breathed.

“Oh, I'm sorry, you just looked miles away.”

“No … That day I lost you in the desert. I couldn't find you and then when I did …” He swallowed, “I didn't think I could reach you in time.”

Zelda felt something heavy settle in her stomach; that day she had almost been killed by the Yiga. The day she realised how unfair she had been to him. It had been a turning point in their relationship but she hadn't considered until now how he must have felt during it all. He had always looked so calm. Watching him now, she realised that he must have been at his wits ends looking for her, filled with panic at the thought that he might never find her. Then, when he did, she had been in imminent danger.

There was a shift in Link's body language as a small frown appeared on his face which then morphed into an open look of disbelief.

“There hadn't been enough time,” he whispered but she heard him clearly given their proximity. “The distance between us was too great and with the sand … yet I crossed it before the Yiga could get to you.”

Instantly, Zelda knew what he was getting at and while a part of her was happy that he now had proof of previously being able to bend time while not in active combat, another part of her was resentful. The part of her that used to begrudge the ease with which he wielded his destiny, but it was much smaller now, the voice in her head quiet enough for her to smother with little effort. She silenced it.

“Well, at least one of us had magic,” she said, brightly, aiming to distract him from his panicked recollection and was pleased when she managed to make Link huff a small laugh. “Come on, we actually have things to do today, as nice as this is.”

After Link had consumed a freshly concocted elixir, and changed into his sun dress and scarf, entering Gerudo Town was simple. They nodded at the two guards stationed at the front archway as they passed, receiving similar silent greetings in response before they looked back out over the desert.

Inside the town walls was the usual cluster of activity, vendors already well into their work day, children playing in the square on break from their classes, and explorers wandering through the mosaic decorated walkways. Up above the town was the sandstone spire with a continuous flow of fresh water cascading down from the top before it filtered off into aqueducts.

_Urbosa, this place is thriving, you saved them all, if only you could see this ... I wonder, can you?_

“Guys!” A sudden cry sounded from across the town square and children paused their games to watch as Chief Riju came rushing down the steps from the Palace, wide-eyed and ecstatic. “Guys, come you have to see this!”

Upon reaching them, she grabbed onto Zelda's arm and hauled her off in the direction of the sand seal renting pen with absolutely no explanation, followed by a rushed Buliara. It took Link a moment to follow, slightly stunned as his partner was whisked away, but then he was hot on their trail. He caught up to them as they approached the open air pen containing the large reddish forms of adult sand seals and, curiously, some smaller, paler versions resting next to them. The young sand seals had small tufts of fur standing proud on their tiny heads and their little flippers occasionally patted the sand around them.

“Look! Sand seal pups! You came at just the right time of year,” Riju exclaimed, open arms gesturing at the new pups snoozing besides their parents.

They were very cute, with some of them waking amid the honking and snorting of the adults at their arrival, but Zelda knew that if she didn't say something soon, Link would start to get ideas. Sure enough, glancing off to one side she spotted him watching the baby sand seals with a look of awe, eyes practically shining as the small blobs of blubber rolled about in the sand.

He caught her gaze.

“No, Link, we already have one daughter we’re not getting any more,” Zelda warned, reminding him of their puppy currently being watched over by Paya. She felt a small hint of guilt for causing him to become visibly disappointed, but she had to remain practical.

Unfortunately, Riju had been within hearing distance and whipped her head round to stare at them, sending her long red plait swinging in a wide arc.

“Wait, you have a child? Goodness, that was fast. When do I get to see her?”

“What are you? Oh- NO!” Zelda shouted, a maelstrom of emotions fighting for dominance as she cottoned on to what Riju must be thinking. “No, a dog, we have a dog. A puppy. He – Link - just likes to call it our daughter. I- we don’t- Riju we haven't even been together long enough for that, good heavens!”

“A puppy is close enough!” Riju declared, just as loud as Zelda's panicked rambling.

“It's really not...” came Buliara's tired voice and Link was inclined to agree.

As he watched the Hylian Scholar and the Gerudo Chief talk about Toast on their way back across the town, he himself started to think about the practical ramifications of actually having a child. He almost wanted to punch himself because he would very much like to have his own little family, but as far as he knew, Zelda had absolutely no desire to have children. Nor did she seem particularly comfortable around them.

With Ganon having used up all of his remaining reincarnations in the last ditch effort to lay waste to Hyrule, the line of the Goddess, strictly speaking, was no longer a requirement to keep the Kingdom safe. So, there was no pressure there, for which he was thankful. Theoretically, it also meant that the role of the Hero was now over too.

The discussion between Riju and Zelda was starting to come to a close as they stepped into the shaded alley on the north side of the town. They agreed on when to bring the small Hylian Retriever to visit and Link made a resolute decision.

Once these Trials were over, and they had awakened the last Divine Beast, he would start settling down into their house in Hateno. He'd be able to satiate his need to explore as he supported Zelda in her research and he could keep active by looking after the house and maintaining the garden. Of course, sometimes his skills would be needed to clear out monsters camps that got too near, but in the main he would be at home.

The mere idea was making him feel so calm and peaceful that he almost forgot why they specifically needed to speak with Riju. Besides just generally being sociable.

“I can't wait to see her, she sounds adorable and cheeky too! I like the sound of her already, but I got carried away. I assume you two are here for a reason?” Riju pried, her eyes darting between the two Hylians.

“We are indeed,” Zelda confirmed and she then proceeded to give a brief explanation of their quest before leading into her question. “We received our three clues for Urbosa's Trials and two of them we reckon are rather straightforward-”

Link suppressed a bark of laughter; a molduga was anything but straight forward.

“- but the third one is giving us some trouble; an Orb that needs to be thrown underground. Link doesn't recall ever encountering any sort of orbs in the desert, besides the ones at the feet of the Seven Heroines, but they've already served their purpose.”

If either of the two Hylians expected Riju to have to give this one some time to think about they were surprised when she shared a loaded look with her bodyguard. After apparently conversing telepathically, the Gerudo Chief redirected her attention back onto the Hylians but it was Buliara who spoke.

“We have been guarding an ancient artefact for generations, from before even Chief Urbosa's time. But the Yiga were able to get their hands on it in a moment of complacency while a majority of our forces were off dealing with a surge of lizalfo to the west. It seemed odd at the time that they would be so daring even after the threat of the Calamity was over, but we did not expect the Yiga Clan to be involved. If it's an Orb you are after, I would stake my life on it being in the Yiga's possession right now.”

Link made a series of hand gestures, half of which were very rude, and threw his hands up in irritation. _Of course, it would be the Yiga. Farore, damn it._

“Indeed,” Buliara said.

“Ok, well, that explains the Orb we're after, but how do we get it underground? By throwing it, no less?” Zelda wondered and Riju shrugged at her helplessly, but she noticed in the corner of her eye that Buliara had leaned down towards Link as he repeated the rude hand signs for her to see.

“Buliara, have you any idea where they might throw a large, ancient ball underground?” Riju asked, watching her bodyguard with interest as she suddenly stood to attention and shooed Link away from her.

“I'm afraid I do not, but there are many sinkholes around our desert, it could be any one of them the riddle pertains to,” the guard said, resting her claymore against the ground with a 'clink'.

Meanwhile, Link had had an epiphany. [I know where to go]

“You do?”

He nodded. It was suspiciously fortuitous that there was a bottomless hole directly behind the base belonging to the people that had stolen the Orb. It seemed that fate was still very much active in their lives, which was all the more reason to get these Trials finished so that Zelda and himself could be left alone.

“Well, first things first, you'll need to get the Orb back and I would suggest trying to get it with as little attention to yourself as possible,” Buliara advised. “The longer they take to realise it's gone once you've already disposed of it, the better. To think we've been guarding that artefact for so long without even realising what it was for.”

[Fast and quiet. I can do that] He had absolutely no intention of being stealthy.

“Hang on!” Zelda interrupted, “I have your stealth armour now, what are you going to wear?”

[Desert armour will be fine]

“Oh _that_ ,” Riju snorted, “enjoy those tan lines.”

“Can he even get tan lines while wearing that, though?” Zelda asked, suddenly curious despite the situation, and Link could tell there would be another experiment in his near future.

“Great Din, I hope so, it would look so funny,” Riju quipped before speaking to Zelda directly. “Well, while Link is busy turfing out the Yiga again, you can stay with me in the Palace. I enjoyed our talks last time you were here,” Riju recalled, tossing Link a wave over her shoulder as she held Zelda's hand to lead her away.

“Oh, no,” Zelda said, gently tugging her hand back from Riju, “I'll be going with Link.”

Link, who had been sifting through the Sheikah Slate for a Blizzard Rod, suddenly straightened up, ears pricked, and looked at the back of her head like a startled deer.

“I wasn't planning on taking you with me,” he said, quietly behind his scarf.

Riju was honestly surprised that he didn't immediately turn to ice with how frosty Zelda's stare was as she turned to face him. He did wince slightly though once the full force of her icy countenance was facing him.

“I ... what?”

Link took a deep breath and started to try explaining himself in a hushed voice.

“Look, I know, I _know_ , you're not helpless, you're _not_ , and that you can handle yourself but...” He tried to place his hands on her shoulders to bridge the gap between them, but given how tense her stance was he realised that probably wasn't a wise move right now. “I ... I just ... This place, I can't stop remembering that fear and... I wasn't expecting the _damn_ Yiga. _Again._ ”

He flapped his hands about uselessly trying to think of words to get his feelings across and ultimately gave up. The sudden surge of emotions and the jumble of different thought processes that bottlenecked in his throat made explaining himself difficult and he had to resort to using his hands.

[I won't be able to focus. The Yiga are incredibly dangerous and I would worry … I'd rather not go in there either, I wasn't prepared for this. Please, just for this, I need you to stay here]

He watched her, beseechingly, as Zelda inhaled and then let out all the air in her lungs in a rush, looking thoroughly unimpressed but resigned all the same.

“Alright.”

Link couldn't believe his luck, perking up immediately. All visions of him fretting the entire time through the thieves hideout as she fought her way to follow him disappeared in an instant. The relief was unbelievable.

“But!” Zelda pointed a stern finger in his face, “if you try and pull this shit with me again, Link, I am going to be very disappointed with you.”

Link nodded vigorously and signed [I agree. 100 percent] before tentatively reaching for her raised hand and she allowed him to cradle hers between both of his own. “Just this once, I promise.”

“Right, I'm giving you a pass this one time because of memory backlash. That's it.”

Link gave her captured fingers a kiss, “thank you.”

She hummed before spinning him around by his shoulders and then shoving him towards a side entrance of the town.

“Now, don't you have a ball to fetch? Off you go.”

After he was forcefully escorted out into the desert, and direct sunlight, he felt her hands leave him and he turned to look over his shoulder, even as he felt his skin start to burn. He quickly swapped his clothes for his Desert Voe armour but he wanted to gauge whether he was about to leave on truly bad terms or not. The slight up-curve of her mouth gave him hope.

“Do I get a treat if I come back with it?” He asked hopefully.

“How about, if you come back intact I will speak to you,” Zelda compromised.

“Am I not supposed to think that that's a treat?”

She rolled her eyes and snorted, but a small smile broke out on her face regardless as she gave him one final push between his shoulder blades and then started walking back into Gerudo Town.

Feeling more assured that he hadn't managed to completely fuck everything up, he spun on his heels and set off across the dunes. Mind focused on his goal.

After walking for about ten minutes, feet slowly sinking into the dunes with each step, his was significantly less focused and he came to a stop. He stood still for a couple of minutes before he groaned audibly up at the sky and then swivelled around to retrace his steps back into the town.

Zelda had remained in the shaded outer walkway and didn't seem to notice as Link sneaked back in through the side entrance, still wearing his Desert armour. At first he thought she was talking to Riju, who had remained next to her, but as he came closer he saw that her lips were not moving and she was just staring at a patch of wall opposite her. Once he was spotted, Riju raised a single eyebrow and fixed him with a look that said 'look what you did'.

He did not respond, however, and instead reached for Zelda's hand, making her jump a little.

"Oh, you're back, how did it go?"

He sighed and shook his head, ruffling his hair at the nape of his neck with one hand, “how could I leave without my best marksman? If you still want to come with me, that is.”

She squinted at him, lips quirked to one side, "and what if I don't want to go any more?"

“If that's what you want, I'll go alone.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I do still want to join you,” she said, promptly, “because you're not the only one who wants to protect the people they care about, you know.”

He had the decency to look ashamed of himself, but he couldn't help the nagging fear that this was an unnecessary risk by putting her in direct harm's way. Still, that wasn't his decision to make for her, not any more.

[Sorry, old habits. The Yiga are still deadly, so we must be careful. Strange behaviour and all] he added after recalling the rather startling amount of bananas he found in their hideout. [You did destroy their Master and hold the potential for Hyrule's future]

“Oh for the love of-” Zelda's eyes nearly rolled straight out of the back of her head, “who do you think I intend to have that future with?”

She waited for any sort of response but Link just blinked dazedly, stuck staring out into the distance. He had been referring to her plans to renovate the Castle into a place of research for the whole Kingdom, but he got the impression that wasn't how she had taken it.

After he remained completely stationary for about a minute, unable to articulate any sort of reply, Zelda turned to look at Riju off to one side who appeared extremely entertained by the proceedings.

“I think you broke him,” the young Chief announced, leaning into Link's field of vision to see his eyes lock onto her without doing much else. “Honestly, though I'm not sure why he's so surprised. It seemed obvious to me, but maybe you should actually bring it up to him directly. You know how _voes_ are.”

She winked at them both before waltzing off back towards the Palace, Buliara joining her from where she had been hidden in a shadowy alcove. Left completely alone, with only her stunned partner for company, Zelda grabbed onto his hand and hauled him out of town. Hoping that none of the guards spotted him in his very revealing attire.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

They made quick work of entering the hideout. Zelda's footfalls were soft from the enchantment on her stealth armour and Link's agility made him almost fly across the sandy slope leading up to the hidden base. He knew that at the back of the hideout, there was a deep hole that Link had witnessed Koga, the Yiga Boss, fall into over a year ago. If their mission went successfully, an ancient orb that had been protected by the Gerudo for generations would soon follow.

After striking down the guards by the holding cells in complete silence – stealth was perhaps a good idea after all - Link skipped across the gritty floor to peer around the next doorway and he waved Zelda over. They tiptoed across the hallway that ran past the main room and crouched down in an open doorway to count the number of Blademasters in front of them.

A disturbance in the air behind them alerted them to a Yiga scout that appeared in a flurry of paper talismans. The scout barely had time to raise a hand to whistle an alarm before Zelda reflexively jabbed her frost spear into the assassins gut, freezing them to the spot.

She was getting rather good at that.

Link raised his eyebrows, switching his gaze from the Yiga icicle to his partner who was giving him a 'told you so' look. He inclined his head, _Fair enough._

He angled an ear towards the sounds of approaching heavy set footsteps and gripped his Frostblade tightly.

After that, absolutely no attempt at stealth was made, and Link dashed in to sneak strike a passing Blademaster between the shoulder blades. The sudden movement attracted the attention of the remaining guards, and a strong whistle called in the more nimble Yiga archers and scouts. Thank fully, ample use of a Frostblade to freeze the Yiga members in their tracks made whittling down their forces comparatively easier than the last time Link had passed through. As he sent another Yiga Scout flying, he went to check that Zelda was still right behind him when he spotted her climbing up into the supports above.

“You do your thing, and I'll be up here keeping them from swarming you,” she said, gesturing to the folded Ancient bow on her back.

_Oh, I love her,_ Link thought, watching as she ascended into the scaffolding above to perch with her bow out and drawn ready. _I love her so much, I really could imagine living the rest of my life with her..._

With a jolt he realised that such a thing was not entirely out of the realm of possibility, although perhaps he could have recognised that fact when he wasn't in such a hostile environment. _I need to send a letter as soon as I'm out of here._

Unfortunately, the split second lapse in concentration allowed a Yiga Scout to get within range of Link and catch him by surprise.

A flash of metal and a grating sound of two hard materials colliding against each other drew Zelda's attention from where she sat crouched at her vantage point. To her horror, she saw that Link had been pinned to a pile of wooden crates with a sickle jammed through the elbow joint of his prosthetic. The Yiga scout was now forcing Link away so that he couldn't reach the weapon to free himself, driving his guardium arm into an unnatural angle. Even from this distance, she could hear the groaning and shrieking of the internal metal components grinding past each other.

There were no drops of glowing blue and no signs of a ruptured vessel, but if she didn't act soon, the Yiga could mangle the arm completely.

Within one breath Zelda had raised her loaded bow and aimed her shot, and with another she let it fly, catching the Yiga scout in the shoulder. The ice magic of the projectile activated on contact, spreading over the Yiga's form and encased them in an icy prison.

She caught two more scouts in the back as they approached Link while he made to free himself. He wrenched the sickle out of his arm cleanly and was relieved to see that none of the inner tubing had been punctured, the weapon having glanced off the hinge joint instead. However, his arm movements now felt clunkier than they had before. He had definitely taken damage, but at least he still had some mobility.

Link was able to demonstrate this fact immediately as he caught the blade of a Windcleaver with his artificial hand, gripping it hard to stop its descent. Keeping his hand on the blade he twisted around, forcing the wrist to complete a half rotation as he slashed his own weapon across the Blademaster's chest. The ice statue he created was promptly shattered open by a regular arrow fired off from the ceiling and the Yiga guard dropped to the ground to join the rest of their clan spread across the floor.

The hideout was silent as they caught their breath.

About to hurry down a nearby step ladder, Zelda was halted as Link called up to her, voice a little shaky.

“The orb will be up there, at the end of the walk way,” he pointed with his good arm to a room on her level. “Get it before coming down. The place we need to put it in is at the back of this hideout.”

Sure enough, in a cordoned off room containing several bunches of bananas on a raised table there was the Orb. Or, at least, Zelda assumed it was the orb they were looking for given the Ancient Sheikah writing encircling it with a deep orange glow. It was a very large orb.

She thanked her past self for training with Link over the last few months as she heaved the ball over her head. Surprisingly, it didn't weight nearly as much as she expected it to by looking at it. She nearly toppled over backwards with how much extra force she had put into her lift.

Returning into Link's field of vision she held the ball aloft and he gave a thumbs up, gesturing to the space below for her to drop it. He placed one foot against it so that it didn't roll away while she climbed back down and thought to himself, _I'm glad I took her with me... Link of one hundred years ago would have had a meltdown though._

Rolling the ball towards Zelda for her to hold again – and stringently scrutinise – they made their way towards the back and out through the hoard room.

As they stepped out into the light of the waning sun, they spotted two Hylians skulking by the exit. Link recognised them as the treasure hunting twins, Mina and Mils, and they both took one look at Zelda with the ball in her hands before groaning in unison.

“Damn it, someone got here first,” the woman said, tossing her head back, while the man next to her continued to eye the glowing orb, disappointed.

“You knew about this?” Zelda asked, gesturing with the giant orb in her arms.

“We heard rumours, an artefact that old guarded by the Gerudo? Must fetch a pretty high price,” Mina explained, looking sour.

“But we were too slow, should have known with him around,” Mils bemoaned, jerking a thumb at Link who waggled his fingers at them cheekily.

“Wait,” Zelda halted, “you mean you just wanted to sell it? Not give it back to the Gerudo?”

“Why would we? Finders keepers,” Mils said, only to be followed up by his sister who asked, “Why do you have it then.”

“We have been given express permission by the Chief of the Gerudo to carry out this Orb’s purpose,” Zelda said, imperiously, having already decided that she did not like these two.

She marched right past them towards the gaping pit and Link followed after her, saluting to the other two Hylians as he went. He joined her by the edge of the sinkhole as they looked down into the depths, illuminated only by the lantern garlands around the sides.

“Do you want to do the honours?” Link asked, nodding his head towards the void below. Before Zelda could remind him of her deal, yet again, he said, “who's watching? Pretty sure you've helped plenty already and he hasn't done anything about it. Besides, I can't throw it anyway and you saved my hide back there.”

Fighting off the urge to grin like a loon as the feeling of accomplishment bubbled up in her chest, Zelda hefted up the orb and lobbed it into the hole.

The quiet sounds of despair from behind them as they watched it fall were very satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone are the days were I could only update with chapters under 5k but with this we go sailing over 100k words, good grief. Decided to write some more zelink domestic stuff to spare you from the angst that was the last chapter, wonder what Link is up to...
> 
> A BIG thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos, and to everyone who shared the Revali stained glass window. I never expected it to do so well I am so shocked and happy.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/British_Sarcasm) | [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/britishsarcasm)
> 
> Chapter art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/176634989970/the-more-self-sufficient-she-became-the-more)


	14. Vah Naboris

The sun had started it's descent down towards the horizon, casting a bright band of light over the tops of the highlands and mesas while the sky above became a deep pink. Despite the hour, the days in Gerudo were long due to the excess heat and the activity of it's denizens did not start to cease until a while after the sun had set and the temperature dropped. 

As such, returning to Kara Kara Bazaar after successfully completing the first of Urbosa's Trial saw the oasis supporting a great number of people outside. Traders were starting to wrap up their wares and tidying up their shops whilst still serving some late arrivals. It also meant that there was an ncreased number of men milling about, hoping to catch the attentions of the women still outside the town.

Zelda, still dressed in her stealth gear, was thankful that her altered appearance was unlikely to attract much attention. She signalled to Link that she was going to ask the Innkeeper about some rooms for the night and left his side.

Lacking something to do, Link waited under a palm tree, inspecting his prosthetic to try and assess the damage. It didn't look too bad, even with the fabric mesh mangled around his elbow, but moving his arm up too high caused an alarming creak to sound from within. He was interrupted by a traveller, a Hylian man probably nearing his thirties with a couple of travelling companions.

“The fuck are you wearing?”

A little startled, Link actually looked around him to see who the man was talking to, only to remember that he was still wearing his Desert Voe gear. _Oh here we go. Those other guys are back up._

He pointed to himself and the man scoffed.

“Yeah, you, who else? Think you're hot shit with that skinny body? Like any woman would be impressed by that.”

 _He assumes I'm only trying to attract women or that I'm trying to impress anyone, for that matter._ Link chuckled inwardly as he realised that he had worn the outfit in part to get a reaction out of Zelda. Instead, he responded to the abrasive man with hand signs, while absently noticing that the travelling companions lagging behind had noticed the weapons strapped to his back and looked decidedly less confident.

[No, I'm spoken for]

“What? I don't speak hands,” the other man said, squinting a little as if that would help him understand sign language any better.

Taking a huge breath and releasing it in a sigh, Link used his voice to reply.

“No, I'm already spoken for.”

The stranger looked him up and down again, clearly disbelieving for whatever reason and then recognition seemed to dawn.

“Hold on, you're that guy that came earlier in the day with the hot bit of fluff. The blonde.” Something about the man's tone made Link's hackles rise. As he tried valiantly not to show any outward emotion that would escalate the situation, the man continued, “how did you manage to get a girl like that? The curves on her were like … _damn_.”

 _Don't hit him, don't hit him, don't-_

“Then again, she must be pretty ditzy to be with a guy like you, or maybe she's just easy,” the traveller leered.

Now, what he must absolutely _not_ do was deck this man. He would not let his emotions control him and he would certainly not resort to violence. 

Link punched him straight in the face.

Luckily for the other guy, he had used the fist made of flesh and bone, rather than the one made from a harder, more unforgiving substance. The knuckles along Link's left hand split in a couple of places and the traveller's nose started bleeding, along with his tongue from where he had accidentally bitten it as he was knocked back into the sand.

The stranger's entourage had backed off considerably and Link could already feel regret start to sink in as he realised he had lost his composure, despite a very loud part of him feeling justified in his actions. 

Staggering to his feet again, the other man's face was covered in blood and seething, but before he could launch a retaliation someone behind him hit him with a sharp, back hand strike to the temple. Dazed and confused, the vulgar Hylian keeled over sideways, unconscious, revealing Zelda in her stealth armour. She eyed the man on the floor from over her cowl with no small amount of contempt before turning to the two remaining Hylians who flinched backwards.

“Take him home,” was she all she said before grabbing Link's arm and leading him away. Not noticing their startled looks as they heard her feminine voice before doing as commanded as quickly as they could.

Walking out of the vicinity of the Bazaar, Link and Zelda were covered in darkness as the sky became a muted purple before the sun vanished from sight entirely. Thank fully, the new route of safe passage from the Bazaar to the front gates of Gerudo Town that Riju had established were lit by lanterns every hundred yards. The walk back to town was very quiet.

Link wasn't sure if Zelda was angry at him for his actions or just at the situation as a whole. It was a shame because more than anything he wanted to compliment her on the perfect strike she had dealt to the man, but first he felt he should apologise for his behaviour.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “I didn't mean to lose my temper.” 

“ _That_ was losing your temper?” she asked, incredulous.

“You weren't there to defend yourself and I...” Link paused, massaging his damaged hand rather ineffectually with his rigid one. “I didn't want him to leave thinking his comments were acceptable ... Also he called me skinny.”

They both came to a stop as Zelda giggled and she took a hold of his split hand to hold it between both of hers while she calmed down. Looking over the damage, she retrieved a bottle of hearty elixir and dabbed a bit onto her finger, rubbing around the damaged skin gingerly. She then took his other arm to hold onto, giving it a brief look over while gently testing it's joints to make sure they were still functioning.

“Look at you, always damaging yourself on my account, only this time you were defending my honour. How chivalrous of you.”

Link pulled at the loose hairs on the back of his head, “guess I'm old fashioned.”

“Hmm,” Zelda agreed, before meeting his eyes with a wink, “guess I'm a little old fashioned too.”

“You were the one who knocked the guy out cold though. Nice one by the way.”

She laughed long and hard at that while Link changed into his more feminine, and much warmer, attire to walk back into Gerudo Town. Passing by the guards with a secret smile behind his scarf it took him a moment to realise that Zelda was no longer by his side. Looking back he saw her waving apologetically at the guards, who had their spears crossed over the entrance, and bowing before walking back off into the desert towards the near by Shrine.

He cocked his head to the side, peeking around the town wall to see her walk into the Shrine. After waiting in utter confusion for a minute, trying not to draw attention to himself, he saw her reappear in her bright blue explorer's jacket. Approaching the town once again the guards let her pass and Link suddenly understood what the problem had been.

“The guards thought I was a man,” Zelda explained, in a hushed voice, not sounding particularly upset or irritated. If anything she sounded a little excited. “I actually looked masculine enough to be denied entrance to the town. Isn't that amazing?”

As she continued on her way up to the palace to see Riju with a spring in her step, Link realised something that he probably should have been aware of already. Perhaps, he had been subconsciously, which is why it wasn't all that surprising. 

_Oh..._

He caught up to her at the bottom of the palace stairs and took her hand in his to give it a quick squeeze. She beamed at him.

Riju was still waiting for them it seemed, standing behind her throne with her back to them as watched the stars slowly awaken one by one in the indigo sky above. Buliara noticed them approach first, tapping her claymore against the tiles floor gently to get the Chief's attention.

“You're back!” Riju said, turning back into the room, “I take it went well. I've told the guards that they don't need to worry about the orb any more. They were very relieved.”

“The orb is now where it needs to be and given where that is I don't think you'll ever have to deal with it again. Now it's just the other two Trials to complete, but they'll have to be tackled tomorrow,” Zelda decided.

[Please. It's far too dark to be hunting a Molduga]

“My condolences,” Buliara murmured.

“Yes, of course,” Riju agreed, beckoning them to follow her as she led them out of the throne room. “I already have a room set up for you two to stay here overnight, that way you can actually stay in the town to explore the night scene a bit. It's a little different once the sun goes down and it gets cooler.”

“Thank you,” Zelda breathed, gratefully, “I already tried the Inn at the Bazaar but I guess it's a busy time of year?”

“The summer months are important to us for obvious reasons, but it's actually the transition into autumn that has the most significance to us. The celebrations held for Din here can get crazy,” Riju explained, and she looked both fond and exasperated.

Buliara grunted as she followed behind them and Zelda had a pretty good idea what kind of 'crazy' Riju was referring to.

They arrived at an open plan room, cordoned off by a heavy curtain, that had a large square bed in the centre of the room covered in pillows. A low-level desk was situated on the floor at the foot of the bed and several narrow windows cut from the wall faced the Gerudo Highlands. 

Link looked to Riju with eyebrows raised. 

“What?” She said, “you didn't think we had rooms to house distinguished guests?”

[We're distinguished guests?]

“Well, she is,” Riju pointed to Zelda, “you're not because you'll happily fall asleep on a roof somewhere.”

Link squinted at her for a moment before he tilted his head from side to side in a 'that's fair' gesture.

“Come on, settle in and then I can show you around the town before letting you explore on you're own!”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

In the end, only Zelda accompanied Riju for a tour of the town at night, as Link claimed he was at his limit for social interactions. Honestly, she couldn't blame him.

Escorted around by the young Cheif, Zelda was able to enjoy various foods and performances made by the Gerudo and visiting outsiders, including a spar between two dual-wielding warriors; a Gerudo and a Zora. It was incredible how their style could differ so much from each other and yet they managed to meet blow for blow as if it were a co-ordinated dance. 

Zelda was also taught the physiological benefits of a good massage, and the knots she must have accumulated over years of stress were effectively worked out by a practised hand in just a few minutes. Eager to be able to replicate this effect for someone specific she had in mind, Zelda asked if the woman could teach her the basics and was pleased when she agreed to the request. 

Riju left her to it with a wry grin and bid her goodnight before following her body guard back up to the palace.

After being given a rudimentary overview of the major muscle groups, and the areas that most commonly encountered stress, the masseuse taught her some simple hand motions and gave her a small pot of scented oil.

“It's spiced, so it'll help heat up the skin and warm the muscles which makes it easier to work out tension,” the Gerudo explained, watching with bemusement as Zelda gave the oil a sniff.

“Does this have Warm Safflina in it?” She asked, eyeing the slightly rose tinted oil as she dabbed some onto her finger. Already she could feel it start to warm her skin, a pleasant tingle sinking in deep.

“It does indeed, you've got a good attention to detail there. I hope this serves you well.”

“Thank you, so much.”

All in all, the night had had a positive effect on Zelda and she returned to her room, humming a little, feeling almost liquid. As she pulled the curtain aside to walk through, she spotted Link sealing up a letter from where he sat in front of the desk, several lit lanterns dotted about the room providing him with light. The heavy drapes fell back behind her as she watched him proceed to write on the cover carefully with his left hand.

"What are you doing?" 

Link looked up quickly, eyes wide and ears angled forward but he relaxed when he saw that it was just her.

"Oh, just- writing a letter to Robbie," he waved the addressed letter for her to see. "Just some comments about my arm, maybe some new ideas I had."

"Like?"

"It's a surprise... although, speaking of my arm, could you take a look at it? It's making noises." 

Remembering that she had not given his arm the attention she had promised, Zelda nearly slapped herself for abandoning him while she went out to enjoy the night life. Admittedly, he hadn't said anything about it and had even encouraged her to go out but that was a habit of his. Hopefully she could put what she had learned tonight to good use and he would forgive her.

“I'm sorry, of course, let me have a look at it. Clothes off.”

Working steadily through each of his joints, Zelda was able to pinpoint which areas of his prosthetic had been damaged and needed immediate replacement and which parts were merely scuffed. With the stash of spare components still within the Sheikah Slate from the last time Link had broken his arm, she was able to make some temporary repairs that should do the trick until they saw Robbie again. 

“That should do it,” Zelda said, snapping a section armour plating back onto his upper arm and watching as the lights starting to glow again.

Link flexed his fingers and bent his arm at the elbow several times, before rotating the limb around his reinforced shoulder joint. He no longer heard any alarming grinding sounds from his movements and he grinned over his shoulder back at Zelda.

“Thank you, now I don't have to be so- uh, Zelda?”

Sat so closely behind him, she had become distracted and had started to trace the strange angular patterns that spread from the prosthetic. Starting at his shoulder joint, they travelled across the skin of his right shoulder blade and she followed them with her fingers. They extended out further then his loss of sensation due to scar tissue and he felt her press down against his skin.

“What are these?” She asked, voice quiet.

He was surprised that she hadn't asked before, having already seen her eye them with curiosity and he had previously assumed that she'd asked either Purah or Robbie to explain. Apparently not. 

Finger tips had now moved on to outline his Silent Princess tattoo but he could tell she was still waiting for his answer.

“In order for the prosthetic to work, it had to bond with me, similar to the Divine Beasts bonding to their pilots. Robbie also said he needed to increase the strength of the shoulder joint. Reason being that it would shatter under the stress of the more durable material grafted onto it if he didn't. It, err,” here Link fumbled, already out of his depth as he tried to remember how the Sheikah scientists had explained it to him. “When they introduced the arm to my body in pieces it, sort of, latched onto me. It spread over my shoulder blade and connected with me, which is why I'm able to move it as if it were my own arm.”

Her faint touch returned to the marking on his right side again, “so these are...”

“Imagine roots of a plant. Same thing, I think.”

It was quiet for a moment as the lantern light danced across the floor and the details on Link's arm pulsed dimly.

“That is both fascinating and very unnerving,” Zelda concluded, eventually.

“Yeah, I try not to think about it too hard,” Link admitted.

“Oh? Well, it just so happens that I have learnt a thing or too while I was out tonight. So let me help you with that not thinking thing.”

After coaxing him up onto the bed, she directed him to lie on his front and placed a pillow under his crossed arms that his head could rest on. Zelda then settled herself to sit on his hips, with her folded legs on either side of him taking the majority of her weight. 

Dispensing some of the oil she was given onto her palm, she rubbed her hands together and started to gradually work it into his skin. There was an initial tensing on Links part from the alien sensation of the oil in contact with his bare skin, but he soon let his guard down as it's effects began to work on him. This left Zelda to gradually draw her hands up from the small of his back and then out over his sides and shoulders. She was careful to avoid the scar tissue which would only pull on the surrounding skin. 

Once his back was sufficiently covered, she began to focus on areas that she had been told would be most affected, rotating her knuckles into the muscles under his shoulder blades, before following it up with deep rocking motions of her palms.

He was putty in her hands before long and the pillow under his arms was now being used to muffle the more inappropriate noises that came out of his mouth. It was apparent that some areas needed more work than others as she focused in those places for longer. What alarmed him was that he could often feel the bundles of overly tight muscles shift as she steadily eased them away, but it felt amazing when she finally got them to flatten out. He wondered how long they had been bunched up like that and made a mental note to learn how to do this himself so he could return the favour. 

Lying there completely relaxed, with Zelda's comforting weight on him, he almost missed her speak to him once she had finished.

“You still with me?”

He hoped that humming an affirmative would be enough and she chuckled.

“Do you want to flip over?”

Oh that was absolutely asking for trouble at this point. 

He shook his head lazily and he felt her slip off of him side ways to flop onto the bed, where she gradually wedged herself in-between all of the cushions. Turning his head and cracking an eye open he saw that she had divested herself of all clothing besides her underwear. She looked just as sleepy as he felt, blinking slowly in the flickering light. 

It would have been nice to snuggle together. Gerudo nights in the desert were surprisingly cold, but Link really didn't want to move from his current spot and he felt pleasantly warm all over despite the night chill. Zelda also looked content to just fold her arms above her head, leaving herself open to the air as her breasts steadily rose and fell with her slowed breathing, hemmed in by cushions. 

At some point, Link must have fallen asleep too while he watched Zelda under the fading light of the lanterns as they slowly ran out of fuel and extinguished themselves. So, to wake up and find himself looking at an empty spot on the bed as the room gradually filled with light from the morning sun was a bit concerning. 

Fighting to regain cognitive function, he bent his legs up and rolled onto his side, dislodging a couple of cushions in the process. He stretched his arms forward into the empty space and felt a deep satisfaction as his back arched without complaint. As he settled back against the bed he was then able to focus on sounds within the room and that's when a certain noise caught his attention.

Sharp but quiet intakes of breath and then broken, shuddering exhales could be heard from somewhere near the end of the bed. 

Pushing himself up to sit and blink over in that direction he could see Zelda, with her head pressed against her knees and her arms wrapped around her shins. Her shoulders shook in time with the ragged breathing and he was now awake enough to note that she had put on his Champion's tunic so that she was no longer exposed. 

He pushed a couple more of the cushions out of his way as he crawled out of the bed, and recalled that it had been a long time since he had last seen her after a night-time panic. Nudging a couple of the pillows over to where she sat he dropped down onto them to sit beside her. 

Feeling something soft being pressed against her side pulled Zelda out of her distressing thoughts and she looked down to see that she was being offered a plush cushion to hold. She took the offered comfort and turned her head to look at Link.

The build up of tears managed to make her eyes look even more green. Shiny and clear like emeralds, but with the knowledge that something had caused her grief Link had no time to appreciate it. Her nose was red too and he wondered how long she had been crying while he slept.

“Morning,” she whispered, the last syllable catching in her throat as she hugged the cushion to her chest.

At a loss of what to say, he could only answer her with a sad hum, wiping away some more tears that continued to fall. 

Closing her eyes, she forced out the last of them and allowed him to start tucking strands of her hair away from her face. She focused on the contact of his fingers, the sweeping actions across the top of her head and the faint pressure of one hand tipping her towards him, gradually coaxing her out of her depressive spiral. The small, repetitive actions were enough to distract her from the vicious miasma of thoughts and false memories she had awoken to and he gave her the strength to collect herself. 

On previous occasions, she'd only had to endure the tantalising what-ifs and seeds of doubt in the moments before she fell asleep; as her body wound down but her mind picked up with a feverish intensity. To find herself entertaining the obvious pit falls so soon after waking in a strange place had caught her by surprise.

Finally able to pick her head off of Link's shoulder, she straightened up and shook herself. A hand at her cheek brought her attention back to her partner who had not warmed up enough yet to speak, but his expression and the concern in his eyes asked his question for him.

_Are you ok?_

Finding herself likewise unable to answer vocally, she nodded her head decisively. She was feeling better now and once they were both more awake she would voice her concerns but for now she wanted a drink and perhaps something to nibble on. 

She pointed to her open mouth like a hungry bird and Link snorted before he wobbled his way over to the Slate on his hands and knees in order to procure a snack. 

Moments from last night re-surfaced in her mind and she clung to them and their accompanying sense of peacefulness, while Link started to heat a bottle of milk over his Great Flameblade. Watching him add some honey and sprinkle in some cinnamon, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she hadn't been allowed to wake up feeling warm and content next to her bedmate. She couldn't have everything she supposed, as her partner returned with her comfort drink and a slice of fruitcake with absolutely no instruction at all.

Link was always saddened that even after sacrificing herself to the Calamity for one hundred years, she still had to suffer the psychological after-effects. He didn't want to imagine how much worse it would have been had Zelda been conscious during all those years. But she tells him that she was no more aware of time passing than one was while asleep and she woke just before he did, feeling as if she had overslept. Still, that missing time and existing outside of her body for so long had left ghosts behind, disorienting her, especially in strange places. 

With any luck, spending more time in their house in Hateno once this was all over would help provide her with some stability.

It took Zelda a while to eat breakfast – to use the term loosely – as she alternated between taking a bite of cake and then having a sip of spiced milk, all while trying to sort out what she wanted to say. By the time she had finished, Link had already eaten his version of breakfast and was amusing himself by trying to remember how he had obtained each scar over his body. Suddenly, the motivation to speak overwhelmed her.

“The Calamity did so much before it even really showed itself.”

If Link was taken aback by the sudden break in silence he showed no signs of it, looking up from a starburst shaped scar on the side of his knee.

“The fanfare before the battle, I suppose,” she lamented.

“It wasn't a battle,” Link said, “it was a massacre.”

He didn't normally speak so brusquely but he was also never one to sugar coat an issue. It also occurred to Zelda that she had never really heard him talk about that day when the Calamity appeared. To be honest, she didn't blame him but this sudden vehemence over the topic was new and surprising.

“It knew exactly what we were going to do, after all, we had used that tactic once already but,” he paused, as his shoulders slumped, “what other choice did we have?”

For one wild second, Zelda thought that he was referring to the fact that she had been unable to awaken her sealing powers and would have been feeling hurt had she not known him better. Besides the two of them, barely leaving adolescence, the revived technology had been their only safe guard against the effects of the Calamity. They had no idea what else it might bring with it, what tools of destruction and chaos it could have devised in it's ten thousand years of absence. 

“The idea that those machines could be possessed … it wasn't even a thought for us.” Link locked eyes with her, “if the _King_ had allowed you to continue your research, you would have worked it out. You would have worked out that the technology bonded with it's users. How the Shrines were so specific that they only allowed one soul to activate them, that they needed a network to communicate. And now we know that it can even fool the body into thinking a part of it is still there.”

The pair looked down at the inorganic limb in Link's lap as he turned it this way and that. 

“It's so frustrating for me to think about,” he continued, “I can't imagine what it must be like for you. If he had just _listened_ , I might not have been separated from you and you wouldn't have had to imprison yourself.”

As he continued to stare at his arm, Zelda felt her eyes fill with tears again and her heart rose up into her throat, not out of sadness this time but because of the sheer amount of emotions she felt for this man. How much she loved him. She threw her arms around him and it was a testament to his reflexes that he was able to support her before they both tumbled back against the cushions on the floor. 

Closing their eyes to bury their faces into each others hair, they missed the flickering golden light that glimmered off the back of Zelda's right hand.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The rings across the sand was easy enough to complete, even after Link had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to catch a wild sand seal while Zelda sat on her shield tied to a rented one.

Finding the molduga wasn't that difficult either as the damn thing noticed them far before they noticed it and they both had to dash for the safety of higher ground, shrieking as they went. That left them both to gape in utter awe at the _Molduking's_ sheer size as it propelled itself high into the air before squirming back down beneath the sands.

Zelda was able to get a couple of nice shots of the monster for the Slate's Compendium before Link dealt the finishing blow with Urbosa's Fury. He so rarely had an excuse to use it he had almost forgotten just how powerful it was as a single strike disintegrated the giant sand-dweller. It had been disappointing to learn that he could not invoke the Gerudo Champion's lightning by clicking his fingers – which he had always thought was really cool – but it did make more sense for him to use it alongside a weapon strike.

Watching Link defeat the monster with a summoned bolt of lightning brought back a memory of a time Zelda had seen that power. 

“I remember when I asked Urbosa to become the pilot for Vah Naboris.” 

She stood beside Link who was going through the contents left behind from the Molduking and he looked up from his crouched position.

“I'm surprised she didn't volunteer,” he said.

“I think she would have done,” she admitted, “but she knew that there would need to be the official invitation from the Crown before she could be instigated as the Gerudo Champion.”

Link sniffed, “sounds tedious.”

“Oh, it was so tedious. Utterly ridiculous too, both of us holding a regal meeting to accept the terms and agree to a partnership. She had known me since I was a small child and yet we had to go through the whole song and dance simply for appearances and tradition.”

“It always amazed me how well you held it together during those ceremonies. I thought 'if she can do it so gracefully then so can I'.”

“I'm flattered, but it was Urbosa who taught me that kind of poise and how to stare the royal council in the face despite what they threw my way. It wasn't until she had agreed to become the pilot for Vah Naboris that I realised why she doted on me so. The Queen, my mother, had been a very dear friend of hers.”

Link stood up from his crouch, “and by 'friend' you mean ...”

Zelda twisted her fingers together, “I think so, though whether my father knew about it I don't know but it explains why Urbosa treated me like a daughter. She _was_ a mother to me, in all the ways that mattered, and with the death of the Queen she had lost someone she loved very much.”

Letting out a rush of air as more memories of Urbosa become almost painful, she looked into Link's eyes directly. 

“That is why Urbosa calls me 'little bird', it was the same endearment my mother used for me.”

The analogy of her becoming a bird trapped in a gilded cage after the loss of her mother was not lost on Link, but he hoped that she now felt free to fly wherever she wished. Even more so now that she had the aid of Revai's Gale.

With the third and potentially final trail now completed, Zelda insisted that they take a photo together with the Sheikah Slate to commemorate the event. Link still had to reclaim Vah Naboris and prove that he could master it to set the Divine Beast back to it's default settings, but he had done it once before so he could do it again. He grinned beside her as she snapped a shot, hair wind swept and freckled shoulders clearly visible.

It stood to reason that Urbosa might also have kept a diary or some other form of records. With that in mind they decided to head back into Town before they went up to see the Divine Best of the desert but they were quickly intercepted by a Hylian woman who looked very out of breath. 

The woman introduced herself as Traysi and Link hoped to Farore that she hadn't just seen him take down the sand goliath. Apparently, Farore wasn't taking his calls any more because the avid reporter detailed how she witnessed the fight exactly and asked if he wouldn't mind answering some questions for her latest article.

Zelda's melancholy over past memories brightened considerably as she watched how fast Link could try and politely back-pedal his way out of this conversation. A wheeze escaped her when Traysi voiced disappointment over the fact that Link was unwilling to share his impressive feats with the world, claiming that he would gain a lot of female attention if he did. By the expression on his face, Link couldn't imagine anything he wanted _less_ and Zelda lost the battle she'd been having with herself as she broke down completely.

Gesturing with his arms wildly, Link directed Traysi's attention to his partner, who was having a hard time getting enough air into her lungs through all the giggling.

“You mean you're _taken_? Well, damn it.”

“Yes, he is,” Zelda sang, coming out of her fit of humour to take a hold of Link's arm and wave cheerily at the Hylian reporter. “Later!”

With that, she started to march back across the desert towards civilisation, towing an incredibly flustered Link along with her.

Traysi was left behind in stupefied silence as she watched the blonde warrior and his similarly golden haired companion disappear off into the sand dunes. Well, there goes her story but if that guy had managed to take down such a colossal beast with ease, she dreaded to think how powerful the woman pulling him along was. Maybe she would see them again one day and just have a chat-

_Hold up, had that been...?_

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Urbosa's journal was laid out on a table in Riju's room upon their request and she left them alone to read through it.

It was apparent through the words written on the old pages just how much Urbosa had cared for the Queen, and how much she had come to care for Zelda. From the amazement at their initial meeting when she was just a baby, to all the times Urbosa had wished to shelter her during her struggles at the Springs and within the Castle. 

She had even gone as far as trying to help Link understand why Zelda was so reticent in his presence, in an effort to facilitate a better relationship between the two so that Zelda would have a friend to support her when Urbosa could not.

On every page, her concern and love for Zelda was never far away and she had prayed not to the Goddesses, but to her mother. Prayed for Zelda, that she would have enough time to unlock her powers and that she need not push herself for much longer.

Even at the very end, she had missed the Queen so very much.

With a deep breath, Zelda closed the diary and turned away to bury her face into Link's collar. Tears did not come and she did not sob, but her breathing was laboured and Link tried his best to comfort her; rubbing his hands up and down her back, humming occasionally against her shoulder.

“She loved me so much, always checking in whenever she could after my mother passed away.” Zelda sniffed as she pulled back a little, letting his arms fall away from her, “I try not to think about it but each new Trial we take on means we're seeing our friends one last time. I remember spending time with each one of them, I knew them all. Now, we'll never see them again.”

[We get to say good bye] Link encouraged, [They now get to see those that they've loved and lost. Urbosa loved your mother and I'm sure your mother loved her too]

He leaned forward to whisper to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “she came all the way out here to show you to her right after you were born. I mean, _come on._ ”

Unable to hold back a small smile that forced it's way onto her face, she nodded, and together they left Riju's room to reconvene with the Cheif, ready to accompany her for another evening in Gerudo Town.

Zelda didn't think that she would ever be able to thank Link enough for all the times he managed to make her feel better when she was sad. She hoped that she managed to do the same for him, in her own way, but now they had nothing left to do before he faced Vah Naboris the next day.

They filled some of the time by wandering around the town after the sun had set, hand in hand. As Zelda revelled in the distractions around her, Link was intent on learning how to return the favour from the other night and how to keep his partner from dwelling on the past for too long. After meeting the same people Zelda had the previous evening, and learning new things just as she had done, Link was able to do just that. 

There was something pleasing about being able to relieve stress from another person, to free them of that pressure so that they could relax simply through the motions of one's hands. 

The sensation of his guardium hand running up her spine with the utmost care before moving round to caress her front was not one she would soon forget.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

“Are you ready?”

[No, this one was a pain in the ass]

Link and Zelda stood next to the hulking form of Vah Naboris, the hull of which blocked out the sun despite it's presence high in the sky. The two humps a top of it sparked occasionally as grains of sand passed between them on the breeze.

“What if I just lay you down here now and then drag you towards the Divine Beast. That way you won't fall after you lose consciousness?” Zelda suggested, only partially in jest.

Link gave her a deadpan look - which she took as a 'no' - and approached the gigantic construct. His battle plan was to try and oppose the Blights speed for that crucial moment when it came within range to strike him by slowing everything around him down. If he could time it accurately, it would cancel out the Blight's advantage and make the battle much easier. Still, he anticipated getting zapped a fair few times as he tried to judge the correct moment when to parry whilst also trying to get his ability to activate on demand. That part was still a work in progress.

If all else failed, he'd just hammer away at the damn thing. It had worked before.

Once Maz Koshia had swept him away to transport his psyche to another plane of existence, his body teetered in the high altitude winds. Zelda raised her arms up with practised motions to catch him, but an arm highlighted in green flames caught him about the shoulders before she could make contact.

“It's alright, little bird, I've got him this time.”

Link's prone body was laid gently on the floor and the form of the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa, settled to sit beside him gracefully. She looked up at the face of Zelda, which already had a tear running down it, and patted the space next to her as she rested an arm on her bent knee.

“I take it you got my message. I realise leaving parting words with a man who rarely speaks was perhaps ill-advised, but he seems to be doing better. You both are. I am so proud of you.”

“Urbosa...”

Zelda's knees hit the floor hard, but she didn't flinch, and she slowly shuffled her way towards the former Chief. The closer she got the less green her complexion appeared and the bright colours of her clothing became dazzling.

“Ah, that's better,” Urbosa said once Zelda had reached her, tucking herself into the older woman's elbow. “As soon as Link entered Naboris I saw my chance to leave, I couldn't wait any longer. Now, let me get a good look at you.”

She took Zelda's face into her hands, looking over her features in great detail as she took in her lightly tanned skin and blooming freckles. The climbing shirt seemed to shine as Urbosa's hands came to rest at her shoulders, feeling the build up of muscle under her palms and the strength in her back as Zelda sat upright for the inspection. Her eyes, though glassy with emotion, were vibrant and locked onto Urbosa's. Head held high.

“Well now, look how much you've grown. You're a fully fledged flyer now aren't you? But, I'm afraid you'll always be 'little bird' to me,” Urbosa said, stroking back some errant strands of hair.

“I'm glad,” Zelda whispered, overjoyed at having such a winning appraisal from her mentor. Her mother.

“I see you've been training too,” a pinch at her shoulders caused Zelda to jump and Urbosa laughed, “his suggestion or yours?”

She jerked her head to the side where Link lay, eyebrows slightly pinched as if he were concentrating. Zelda shook her head a little and pointed to herself.

“Mine but he was very agreeable about it... I was still unused to that.”

“And now here you are, guarding him while he engages in his own spiritual quest.”

Zelda wanted to point out that his spiritual endeavours were more fruitful than hers had ever been - Urbosa being here now was proof of that – but she had resolved to think better of herself. A negative opinion could only create a negative outcome, that much she had learned through experience.

“I'm glad,” Urbosa said, looking out across the desert she had given her life to protect, “you've come a long way from the girl I knew who was being crushed by a destiny far too old for someone so young. You were not meant to be stifled and restricted to a passive path through life. You are much too spontaneous for that.”

“I'll take that as a compliment, thank you.”

“Good girl.”

A pained noise suddenly came from behind Urbosa, and both of them turned to see Link with his back arched up. His teeth were clenched and his prosthetic fingers were digging into the ground beneath him, carving out indents in the sun baked earth. Zelda was quick to shuffle over to him and place her hand on his chest as the tension in his muscles released again and he lay back down. A mark upon his skin, similar to lightning, had sprawled across his torso from the left side of his hip. It was a deep purple in colour but already it seemed to be fading into a light pink.

Watching Zelda breathe out a sigh of relief and nearly sag across her lap, the Gerudo Champion tilted her face down to see that Zelda herself was now looking out across the desert. This moment reminded her so much of that time up on Naboris after the young girl had spent a whole day exploring. Only now there was a small smile playing on her face, an assured sort of happiness evident within her. Urbosa felt a deep sense of peace settle over her; she had nothing to worry about.

“I am glad that when I see your mother again I will have pleasant things to say to her, and I can share all the memories I have of you. She will be reassured to know that you are doing well and are taking care of yourself, as well as being taken care of.”

The faint smile became a rueful grin as Zelda nudged her head against Urbosa's side and the Champion laughed, pulling the younger woman closer to her. How she would have loved to have continued to tease her but she knew she would get carried away and run out of time. She still needed to give Zelda her last gift before she left this world for good.

“All joking aside it is good to see that you two started to get along, it must have made your life so much easier. But more than that, it has given you the reprieve you needed to be yourself without fear. You are beautiful, Zelda, both inside and out. Please, never forget that.”

The young Hylian now had her face in her hands, the tips of her ears a bright pink as she grimaced in embarrassment.

“Sweet Hylia, Urbosa, _please_.”

The resulting cackling rang high into the sky above the Gerudo mesa and only settled again when Zelda had gathered herself enough to peek out through her fingers. The mortification had gone and was now replaced by open shyness, ears still pink.

“Not used to compliments?” Urbosa asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“I'm used to more physical acts of endorsement,” Zelda admitted, but she didn't seem to be complaining. “Actions speak louder than words.”

While Urbosa was almost dying to rib at Zelda for the implications of the words 'physical acts' she refrained due to her following words. She could understand the sentiment after years of hearing false speeches of confidence from people around her, only to later learn of their true opinions spoken to her back.

It was a good thing Urbosa had been so far away from the Castle due to her own duties for the majority of the time or there would have been a lot of 'accidents' befalling the castle folk.

“Still,” the Gerudo broached, watching as the last traces of blush vanished from the Hylians ears, “if that's your reaction to genuine verbal encouragement, I'm surprised he doesn't try it more often.”

“Oh no,” Zelda giggled, shaking her head, “that's my job, I'm usually the one that teases him.”

“Excellent.”

“The last time he tried teasing me I dropped him in a pond.”

It took Urbosa a rather long time to get her breath back after that one. Oh why couldn't these two have been so relaxed back when everyone was around to witness it? Only, that had been the problem. Too many watchful, judging eyes. No wonder they had spent more time out of the castle than in it, despite the raised eyebrows of several naysayers. Well, look at them now.

“You have no idea how much joy your growth brings me.” Urbosa sang, holding Zelda's face in her hands. “My little bird, that voe has looked after you so well despite every obstacle placed in his way, but everyone needs time on their own to stretch their wings. With my gift you would always have the power to defend yourself wherever you go, and the power to defend those you love.” 

The hands upon Zelda's face began to glow and she could feel static build in the air as her hair started to lift away from her face ever so slightly. Then the glow faded and a new power established itself alongside Revali's Gale next to her heart.

“I give you my Fury, not because I believe you incapable under your own power, but because I know you are strong enough to wield it.”

Hands fell away from her face and it was then that Zelda started to notice how muted Urbosa now seemed to be. Her usually vibrant red hair had began to dull and her armour no longer gleamed despite the sun still so high in the sky. After seeing the same signs from the spirits of her three other Champions, Zelda knew that it was time. Time she could not stop or slow down indefinitely, but she held on regardless.

“Urbosa?”

The Gerudo's body was starting to fade and her skin glittered in places like individual grains of sand reflecting the rays from the morning sun.

“Hmm?”

“We found your diary, I hope you don't mind but we read it. You loved my mother, didn't you? Just as she was in love with you.”

Urbosa did not answer immediately, instead taking advantage of what remained of her corporeal form to take Zelda's hands in her own.

“You always were very astute. Yes, Zelda, though circumstances did not allow us to be as close as we would have liked, we made do. I loved her very much.”

The eyes of the Hylian Scholar had filled with tears, but they did not spill over and she did not quiver.

“When you see her again … tell I love her?” 

“Of course.”

Now the tears began to fall and as Urbosa went to wipe them away, her name was spoken once again.

“Urbosa?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

The hands of the Gerudo Champion now glided uselessly across Zelda's cheeks as the tears ran down her face freely, unobscured.

“And I you, little bird.”

Urbosa placed her forehead against Zelda's, both with their eyes closed as the Gerudo Champion dissolved into grains of light to be swept up and carried off into the sky. When emerald eyes, framed by golden hair, opened once more it was to see the expanse of the Gerudo Desert stretching out before her beneath the edge of the Divine Beasts' plateau. 

The tears tracking down her cheeks dried almost instantly in the afternoon sun, only for a fresh stream to replace them. 

It was over, they were all gone.

In an effort to distract herself from the feeling of the floor disappearing from underneath her, Zelda reached out to lay down beside the figure still prone on the floor. Usually, Link awoke rather quickly after a Champion had been freed, or even started to stir just before they left. 

Though, he had said that this one was the most difficult. 

So, she opted to lie there, facing the sky, with her eyes closed to relive the memories she held onto dearly of her departed Champions.

“I did it,” a voice croaked into the silence. Eyes opening, Zelda turned her head to see that Link was awake, if still a bit groggy. “I beat the damn thing at his own game. It looked so surprised for something without a face.”

Suddenly finding herself to be the one unable to use her voice, she made a sound of enquiry. 

“The Blight, Thunderblight. It's really fast, but I could dodge it this time. Just barely,” he sighed deeply, his energy for speech also now long gone.

He could still feel residual tremors in his muscles from the various shocks he received, though one in particular had hit harder than the others. Forcing his eyes open, he angled his head to see how Zelda was faring and could easily see that she had been crying, eyes still a little distant. Slowly, he shifted his hand over and nudged it against Zelda's, hoping she'd get the hint.

She latched onto him, squeezing his hand hard, and closed her eyes again as she tried to force back more tears. 

They could stay here a little longer.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

When Link next opened his eyes, he saw himself back inside the rotating drum that made up Vah Naboris hull. Out of all the Divine Beasts this one was quite possibly the most fun. Which was just as well because the fight after it had been anything but.

It occurred to him that he didn't remember himself or Zelda getting up from the mesa. He hoped that either he had forgotten their return to Gerudo Town or that one of them had woken up enough to cover themselves with a blanket. Catching a cold right after a strenuous fight with a lightning wielding foe was not on his list of plans. 

“I suppose even you must get tired at some point.”

Very accustomed to this scenario by now, Link swivelled around and looked up to see the Gerudo Champion gazing down at him. Her stride was still as strong as it had been in life as she made her way down a ramp towards him, every bit as intimidating as he remembered.

“You and Zelda are still at the feet of Vah Naboris, by the way, but don't worry,” Urbosa assured, “she is experienced with desert nights. You won't have to worry about getting cold. That creature really took it out of you, didn't it?”

Link was a little embarrassed at just how wiped out he was after his fight with Thunderblight, but the combination of excessive dodging and calling upon his focus proved to be extremely taxing. That and being electrocuted caused a kind of muscle fatigue that was just all encompassing. 

Under Urbosa's scrutiny, he also felt like he needed to prove himself, to assure her that she could trust him, that he was capable of caring for Zelda. Instead, it seemed pretty evident that Zelda was very good at taking care of him. 

“Relax, I can practically feel you fretting,” she said, not unkindly, as she finally came to stand in front of him and Link sagged. 

It was pointless trying to convince her of anything and honestly, it was only Zelda's opinion that really mattered to him. Urbosa could make any observation she wanted about his character, and most likely already had, but he could not change his innate nature and Zelda loved him just the way he was.

“That's better,” Urbosa said, “Due to your efforts with the Blight just now you afforded me a rather long time with Zelda. For that I thank you, whether it was intentional or not.”

He smiled weakly, pleased that he had inadvertently caused such a positive outcome through his struggle. It was gratifying to hear.

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, before Link started to fidget, unsure what to say to the Gerudo Champion who had always spent much more time with Zelda than with him. Due to Zelda's initial preference for Urbosa's company, Link had always tried to stay away. Though her blatant exploitation of the 'No Voes' rule had done a number on his anxiety.

Looking away from the impromptu staring contest, he looked down at himself to see that he was still wearing the Desert Voe armour. His fidgeting increased.

“You don't seem pleased. I think that armour looks good on you, for such an impressive voe you are very reserved. If you don't like it just change it.”

“How?” Link asked, deciding not to think too hard on the compliment she had just given him.

“He speaks,” Urbosa teased, raising an eyebrow, “but I imagine like everything else here you can change something you don't like by willing it to. Like so.”

Their surroundings changed to become the balcony of Vah Naboris that Urbosa had once reclined in while she supported a sleeping Zelda. It was here that the Gerudo Champion had helped Link understand more about the way Zelda thought and how she felt. Right now, the balcony looked out over the faint silhouettes of sand dunes and the outline of the highlands beyond were obscured in a white fog.

“Now then, you try,” Urbosa said and she watched him expectantly.

Thinking briefly on what he wanted to be seen wearing, he instead focused on the feeling of being comfortable. Standing here, in the last Divine Beast he had conquered after utilising his ability successfully, and before the last of the Champions. 

It was of no surprise to him when the green fabric of his Hero garb appeared on his body and the weight of his cap came to rest on his head. To think that once he had been unsure if he should wear it, now he often wore it more than his Champion's tunic. Partly because Zelda often stole his tunic before he could put it on, but mostly because he felt more confident now. He had truly earned this.

“The little voe from the forest,” Urbosa observed, sounding surprised. She looked away out into the white void beyond the railing of the balcony, lost in thought for a moment. 

“You know, there is a story about a Forest Child that we tell our little ones. Armed with nothing but perseverance and a small blue fairy he was able to walk in and out of our Temple unscathed despite the perilous route to get there and it's many defences. And for what purpose? Because he needed to save Hyrule. He was just a boy.”

“The Hero of Time?”

She nodded, still a little taken aback by the sound of his voice.

“He could clearly handle himself, and he bested all of our warriors inside the town, even the great Nabooru for whom this Divine Best is named. Not an easy feat, but his drive and honesty were what truly adhered him to the Gerudo I think. So tell me,” Urbosa once again fixed Link with her unflinching gaze, “what drove you?”

It was a question that blind-sided Link a little bit as the immediate answer was that it was his duty, but that was untrue. Even if it had been duty that he accepted one hundred years ago, with time it had morphed into a genuine desire to see that the Kingdom be protected, for he had many within it that he wished to keep safe.

Waking up from his time in the Shrine of Resurrection was a different matter. 

“Back then, I felt like I didn’t have a choice,” Link admitted, quietly, “the Sword had seen fit to choose me. I had to honour that and take everything that came with it, because who else could?”

The Gerudo Champion continued to watch him, but now her eyes seemed a little sad. Even though he had been older than the Hero of Time was rumoured to be, he was still a child; one to be guarded, not the one to be doing the guarding. The desperation of the Kingdom and the expectations of fully grown adults had forced both him and the Princess to grow up far before their time.

_Fate, please be kind to them now._

“But after waking up with absolutely no clue as to who I was and being _asked_ to save the Princess…” Link paused, “I still chose to do it. I _chose_ to do everything in my power to get her back and beat Ganon. Sometimes, I thought it was guilt that she was stuck and I was free but, I genuinely wanted to meet this person who knew me. I was no-one and yet someone had trusted me with their whole heart to come for them. I refused to just walk away.”

“That's because of the person you are and it's why I can move on in peace knowing that Zelda will have someone there beside her. I know that not only will she be safe, but she will also be happy.”

The muted shadows in the sea of white had disappeared and now even the railing was starting to become engulfed by light. Noticing that their surroundings were starting to disappear, Link looked behind him and saw that the rooms inside Vah Naboris were also gone. Nothing but an empty white void signalling that their time was coming to a close.

“A shame, I had wished to spar with you, I never had the chance to go all out against you before. You were such a small voe, I found it astonishing that you could best so many in combat and so elegantly too. Although, I distinctly remember that you were not this tall last I saw you.”

As the floor become steadily flooded with light as it spilled across the balcony through the railings, Urbosa placed a hand on his head and laughed as she confirmed her suspicions.

“I guess Zelda isn't the only one who has grown. You two are going to be just fine and I wish you all the best. Take care of her and yourself. Link, I thank you.”

When the light became too bright to see through, Link closed his eyes and his face started to feel cold as consciousness returned to him. 

His muscles were heavy and the ground was solid beneath him. Thankfully, there was a source of warmth next to him and he shifted his stiff body to roll over and press himself against it. The heat source moved against him, fitting herself against his side snugly and he wrapped his aching arms around Zelda beneath a shared blanket.

They should move off of the floor really, go back to the town or even just teleport to a stables, but he was so tired. It didn't even feel all that cold any more.

Nestled together in the shadow of the ever watchful Vah Naboris, they slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was heart breaking. All of the Champions have now officially moved on but perhaps Link and Zelda can start to find peace in that.
> 
> There should only be one chapter left to go (perhaps two if it ends up REALLY long) and then I have Part 9 to finish the series off with a sort of epilogue, a collection of moments after their man quest is done.
> 
> Chapter art is [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/177139188195/i-take-it-you-got-my-message-i-realise-leaving)


	15. Maz Koshia

Rising from the cold, hard ground early the next morning was not fun. Link's muscles had completely seized after their excessive strain during the fight with Thunderblight and subsequent lack of care as he fell asleep out in the open. Zelda had fared considerably better but her neck and shoulders did not thank her for sleeping in such an unforgiving place. 

They were not given much time after waking to truly chastise themselves before Maz Koshia returned to speak with the both of them.

_I must commend you for conquering this Trial thus far_

Both Link and Zelda shared a look of suspicion, squinting a little due to lingering fatigue, at the words 'thus far'. However, they were not particularly surprised to hear that the Trial was not, in fact, finished.

_The door to the final Trial is now open  
at the Shrine of Resurrection_

Link slowly lowered himself back against the floor, putting an arm over his face as he huffed out a breath. _Of course._

_Go, and face your destiny._

He outright groaned at that, as if he hadn't been facing destiny head on for nearly two years since he woke up from that damn place. He could hear Zelda chortling to herself as she checked the Sheikah Slate, which was now beeping at them with the new location.

As if they could forget where the Shrine was.

After Link picked himself back off of the floor, they decided that it was probably safer for them to teleport back to the Shrine just outside of Gerudo Town rather then risk trying to climb down. Their muscles had now begun to scream at them in earnest due to their lack of attention and Link visibly winced just _looking_ at how far away the Town was.

It was a good thing that Zelda was still on the case or Link would have walked straight into the Gerudo guards still wearing his Desert Voe armour. All in all, it was pretty evident that he was still half asleep by the time they found Riju to report that Vah Naboris had been reset and was now in the hands of the Gerudo to decide it's future. He only just barely managed to acknowledge that Riju had said goodbye to him and wished him safe travels as he waved while Zelda guided him back out into the desert.

It was time for them to go home. 

Destiny could wait a while longer, as there were no more Champions left to free. So, finally, after weeks of travelling all over Hyrule and completing all the demanding challenges thrown their way, they arrived back in Hateno amid a burst of blue light. 

Link didn't think he'd ever been happier to see his house, now complete with a trailing wisteria growing over the front porch under an overcast sky. 

The plant had been there since Zelda had 'officially' moved in and over the past few months it had been steadily creeping up the stone foundations next to the front door. Now it had started to spread out sideways, forming a curtain of purple flowers that dropped down over the entrance way. It was very pretty and the darkening clouds above threatened a heavy downpour later in the day.

“Home, sweet home,” Zelda sighed happily and it didn't seem to matter how many times she said it, Link always got a thrill hearing her call the place 'home'.

_I really hope Robbie gets my letter soon, I don't know how fast the hawks from Gerudo fly._

He had only sent the letter two days ago, after being so thoroughly distracted by Zelda's hands. The hawk would need to go to the furthest point away from Gerudo Town, but he was anxious to hear back as soon as possible. He had a specific idea in mind but he wasn't sure when the best time would be to put it into motion and he was rather specific in his request to Robbie. It was also something that only himself and Zelda would understand. 

A proposal was important after all.

He was pulled out of his musings when Zelda wrapped an arm around his back and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Come on. Let's have a nice warm bath and then go to bed,” she suggested, placing a finger against his lips when he opened his mouth to protest. “No, I don't care that we woke up barely two hours ago. You have been electrocuted and we have both been emotionally and mentally stressed over the loss of our friends. We are taking time for ourselves and I _don't care_.”

_Well, when you put it like that._

The hot water and lavender infusions nearly caused them both to fall asleep in the bath and highlighted just how weary they were. Still, the herbs were doing wonders for Link's achy limbs and the warmth was making them reticent to get out and put clothes back on. So, they devised a comprise by wrapping up in fluffy towels and traipsing water through the house as they ascended the stairs to reach the loft space.

Neither of them bothered to remove the covers and instead collapsed on top of the bed to fall asleep, still wrapped in their towels and radiating heat.

They completely missed the sound of someone knocking on the door, sleeping so deeply that even Link did not stir at the sudden noise. Not even an ear twitch. 

The heavy clouds eventually broke to release a deluge of rain, thoroughly soaking the ploughed earth to the side of their house that had yet to be planted. The water droplets cascaded against the glass pane of the window beside the bed, but the two Hylians continued to sleep, completely motionless.

The upturned plot of land had been Link's idea to start growing some vegetables that they could then trade for other kinds grown further down in the village. Their spot higher up in the hills provided better drainage for the soil which was better for certain varieties. Once a sizeable area had been designated as a vegetable patch Zelda had joined him, marking out an area for her own herb garden and augmented plants section. That way she could grow her own supply of materials for her elixir research, however, the climate here would not suit all of the plants in her collection. For that she would have to make regular expeditions out to areas with favourable conditions.

She had absolutely refused to let Link help her till the earth and he didn't press, deciding to make lunch instead.

Unfortunately, they had been thoroughly distracted from their plans by the issue with Vah Ruta several weeks ago, which led them to their current situation. 

The rains eventually ebbed away but the cloud cover did not disperse. 

Zelda woke up first, noting that despite the dim light it was still daytime and that the sound of dripping water meant that it had rained while they slept. She watched Link continue to dream, his nose twitching like a rabbit every so often and she had to restrain the urge to stroke his face. At least they were dry now.

Stretching, she rubbed her head back against the bed covers, realising that she had not brushed her hair after getting out of the bath. Running a hand through the tangled mess of her golden locks she grimaced, confirming that it was in dire need of a comb. Looking over at Link again, it was clear that his hair was also doing a good job at pretending to be a birds nest. 

Zelda needed to find a brush, which meant leaving the bed.

Making sure that her towel was still fastened around her she inched her way off the covers, managing to escape without disturbing Link. He continued to sleep, utterly still with slow, soft breathing as his only sign of life. If she hadn't already experienced his near comatose-like naps she would have been concerned.

With a brush in hand, Zelda returned to the bed and started the delicate task of getting Link to wake up so she could attempt to tame his hair.

“Link,” she sang, quietly, reaching for his face, “Link. Wake up, Link.” 

A hand snapped around her wrist before she could touch his head and his eyes opened instantly. Eyes skimmed about the room before focusing on her, pupils constricted. After a few seconds of intense concentration he relaxed, letting his hand drop back to the bed.

“We slept a bit longer than we meant to,” Zelda admitted, starting to tease through the strands of her own hair while Link warmed up.

“I've heard that before,” he mumbled, inhaling deeply before sitting himself up. His towel loosened and bunched around his hips.

“I probably shouldn't wake you up like that.”

Link looked over his shoulder at her, where she still held the brush in one hand, and then shook his head. 

“It's fine,” he assured her, then he pointed to his hair as he turned back around, swinging his legs off the bed to sit on the edge. “Go on. I know you want to.”

Gleefully, Zelda got to work, prying his hair into more manageable sections that she could work the brush through a bit at a time. She was pretty sure he was starting to fall back asleep again and she took the time to give him a look over for any injuries he may have been trying to sneak past her.

There were none that she was not already aware of.

The lightning bruise on his left side was now barely visible, his accelerated healing – courtesy of Mipha's Grace – was working well. She doubted it would ever disappear completely, ending up as just another mark of battle upon his skin, but at least the only damage was superficial.

The steady drip of water falling from the edge of their roof into the puddles below could be heard clearly through the window, adding to the tranquil atmosphere. The smell of rain and damp earth permeated the house, clearing their sinuses from weeks worth of travel on dusty roads. 

Once Link's hair was divested of all knots, becoming extremely fluffy in the process, he swivelled around to start tackling Zelda's hair, retrieving a couple of hair pins from the beside table. Framing her with his legs on either side of her body, she settled back against his lap. Her hair was much longer and thicker than his own, it would take some time to get through it all so he decided to fill the silence.

“If we had gifts to give away I wonder what would we call them?”

The spontaneous question caught Zelda off guard for a moment.

“Well mine is the Sealing Power of the Goddess – not very catchy...” 

Giving the topic of conversation further consideration, she started to come up with suggestions that matched the Champions gifts. Link seemed to be doing likewise, deep in thought as he passed the brush through golden strands.

“Ok, so we have Mipha's Grace, Revali's Gale, Urbosa's Fury, and Daruk's Protection. Following the same nomenclature pattern mine would be … Zelda's Power? Zelda's Sealing?” She wrinkled her nose, displeased with her ideas now that she had voiced them.

“Zelda's Light,” Link offered quietly, pinning up a section of her hair that he had successfully combed through.

“Oh, yes that works out nicely. What about you?”

She wanted to turn around to look at him but he was busy teasing apart a tangle at the back of her head, so moving was ill-advised.

“I don't have a magic skill,” he said, speaking through a pin he held between his teeth before he used it to secure more hair aside.

“Yes, you do,” she reminded him, “Link's Focus.”

He snorted, tugging lightly on her hair in retaliation, but looking into the window directly a head of her, Zelda could see the corners of Link's mouth upturned into a smile. She watched him continue to brush her hair for another minute or so before she decided to voice some suggestions.

“Link?”

“Hmm?”

“Given how much we've done to master the Divine Beasts, I propose we take a couple of weeks to just, unwind for a bit.” The brushing slowed but didn't stop so Zelda pressed on, “there isn't anything pressing we need to complete in this last part of our Quest. All of the Champions have been freed, so it can wait a bit for us to recharge, can't it?”

She tried not to sound too obviously hopeful, but she couldn't help the small note of pleading in her voice. Something that Link didn't fail to notice. He was very good at recognising her emotions through the sound of her voice at this point.

“If that's what you want, I can't say I'm opposed to the idea. I do feel like I'm starting to run on empty. A short break might be nice, but only a short one, I want to get this done,” Link agreed.

“Ok, so, another suggestion,” Zelda proposed, “given that we'll be here for a while. I'm guessing this means we could, maybe, get our puppy back?”

Link dropped the brush.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Admittedly, Paya had not been expecting to see her two close Hylian friends barrelling down the hillside path so late in the day. But if they were teleporting it meant that they had finished their travels and were now ready to pick up Toast. She hoped they would be pleased with the progress Paya had made with the little Hylian Retriever and she retreated back inside her grandmother's house.

Link and Zelda dashed up towards Impa's abode only for the double doors at the top of the stairs to open inward and a caramel coloured blur to come charging out. Toast clambered down the stairs and made a beeline straight for them, tail wagging manically. They knelt down on the ground to embrace their dog, accepting all the sloppy kisses the pup had to offer.

Despite how long they had spent away, she still recognised them and was happily trying to jump into their arms for a cuddle. A quick whistle sounded from the staircase ahead of them and Toast, begrudgingly, clambered back down but she didn't stop nudging their hands for more pets.

“I'm glad she still recognises you, I was worried she might forget,” Paya said as she walked down the stairs, “but I've been trying to teach her some manners.”

She gestured at Toast, who was now sat on the floor neatly even as she pawed at Link to continue ruffling her fur. He nearly fell for it immediately but Paya shook her head and Link dropped his hand as if he had been scolded.

“I've managed to get her to listen to most commands and she's now house trained, so I'd make a sand pit for her if I were you. But she's still very wilful... and demanding, so you _must not_ give in to her demands. It'll only make her worse as an adult,” Paya insisted, watching Toast cock her head obliviously.

Link and Zelda stared at Paya, never having heard her sound so authoritative before. They also realised how much care and consideration had been put into her pup-sitting duties. Neither had expected the Sheikah to actually train their dog, but they were glad for it all the same.

“Paya, thank you so much!” Zelda gushed, coming to stand so she could express her gratitude properly with a tight hug. 

Paya actually wheezed a little with the force of it, inwardly marvelling over how strong Zelda had gotten since she first met her. Wrapping her arms around her in return, she didn't notice Link's approach until he was hugging her as well. Now, she was wheezing for entirely different reasons.

They would have visited Impa to give an update on their new Quest, but Paya informed them that she had already gone to bed. Instead, Link and Zelda joined the young Sheikah for some tea, filling her in on all of their latest adventures so that she could relay to Impa once she was awake. Paya was entranced by their stories, asking to see Zelda's notes that she had taken alongside all of the challenges and marvelling over the detail in her records. She was also pleased to hear that all of the Champions spirits had now been freed, even though she had never met them.

“Impa is steadily getting me ready to take over as Matriarch. It's a frightening prospect really, I don't think I'm anywhere near ready, thank fully, it will still take some time before I am fully inducted. But, I have been put in contact with the other nations, to introduce myself! They all seem very nice and the Prince of the Zora was very encouraging.”

Zelda sent Link a knowing look, which he returned with one of his own.

Shortly after the Calamity's influence was suppressed and it's presence contained within Hyrule Castle, the Sheikah Matriarch at the time had sent out letters to all those in charge of the major settlements. The replies she received confirmed that those settlements were still standing and contained information on the status of their residents. Communication was maintained over the following century, with Impa taking over as Matriarch as the previous one stepped down. Recently, she had included the individuals who had personally helped Link in his efforts to take back the Divine Beasts. It pleased both Hylians to know that Paya was now being brought into the fold to such a warm welcome. Being given this responsibility was a major step for her.

Personally, Link didn't think she had anything to be worried about. Given how much effort she had put into looking after Toast and the dedication she had displayed while guarding the Sheikah's Sacred Heirloom, it was evident that she cared about her duties very much. She would make a wonderful Matriarch.

 _Still, I can understand she'll still worry_ , Link considered to himself, watching as Paya began to say her goodbyes to their puppy, _people told me I was dutiful to a fault but I still remember the panic._

Once Paya had demonstrated all of the necessary cues she had used to train Toast, she handed the pup over to Zelda for her to carry home. Raising a paw into the air, Zelda made the dog imitate a small wave before exiting the house, but Link remained behind.

“Paya,” he said, catching the young Sheikah's attention as she startled at his proximity.

“Yes, Mas- Link.”

“If you ever feel overwhelmed by any of this,” he waved his mechanical hand through the air at the house interior, vaguely, “just ask for us and we can try and help. I'm not sure how, but we know a thing or two about stress.”

He placed his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “just know you can call for us, if you need help. Ok?”

They kept eye contact for a second or two, Paya's heart in her throat at the sound of his voice, before she threw her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. Now it was his turn to find it difficult to breathe as he heard a whispered 'thank you, thank you so much'. She quickly relented but did not let him go entirely, drawing comfort from his presence before leaning back quickly.

“Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you, Link,” Paya announced, clapping excitedly before she turned around to retrieve something from the other side of the room.

“For me?” Link asked, perplexed, “what for?”

“Have you forgotten what day it is?”

Link squinted as he tried to think of the exact date, drawing a blank with how much they had been travelling. The days had all blended into the next. He shrugged.

“It's your birthday in a couple of days, Link. Your twentieth,” Paya reminded him, softly, as she came back with a patterned box in her hands. “That's special, so I want you to take this with you now.”

“My birthday?” He murmured, sounding a little breathless as he took the offered gift, “thank you, Paya.”

It had been completely missed last year, due to him not remembering when he had been born at all so he had assumed no-one else would have known when it was either. But of course, Impa would have known and Paya had been around when Zelda and himself had found his old military records at the end of last year. The very same records that had been stored in this house for a hundred years and gave him his birth date.

“Any time, Link. Also, let me know what to do about Zelda's birthday too. I know when it is but I wasn't sure if perhaps she wanted to celebrate it on a different day, considering … everything that happened.”

The empathy and thoughtfulness of this girl would single handedly bring Hyrule to it's knees, Link was sure of it. 

As it happened, the subject of Zelda's age and birthday had already been discussed - the topic explored one afternoon out of mild interest on the scholars part. He explained to Paya that Zelda had just turned seventeen when she faced Ganon and entered her own version of stasis. Since she had not experienced time passing within her confinement, the day she came out of stasis, with the Calamity's defeat, was logically a continuation of the day she went in. So, her birthday had essentially moved from the beginning of winter, when Ganon was sealed, to halfway through summer, when she was released. Just over a month later than Link's.

With that sorted out, and Paya now focused on gift ideas for Zelda's upcoming birthday, Link reminded her again to contact them any time she wanted help. Or if she just wanted to visit Toast.

“She's basically your niece now anyway.” 

It was nice to leave the house with the sound of Paya struggling to keep her giggles muffled into her hands.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Toast had settled back into their home easily enough, reclaiming her dog bed made from a crate immediately upon entering the house. Watching her curl up in the old sheets, Zelda noticed that she had grown since they left her with Paya. Comparing her now to a picture she had taken on the Sheikah Slate when they first saw her it was apparent that their puppy was less stocky. The fur along her back was starting to fill out and her paws were a bit bigger, legs a little longer, but she still had the same endless puppy enthusiasm. That is, until she found a patch of sun on their hardwood floor to take an extended nap on.

The amount of times Zelda nearly tripped over her lying in the doorway to her lab was unbelievable. 

To start off their self-imposed break, Zelda began to work on extracting the active compounds from the backlog of magical plant specimens she had collected. She had a lot of material to work through and some were easier to break down than others, but it was all a learning curve she greatly enjoyed. Once each component was collected into separately labelled bottles they were all stored in a set of drawers for her to use at a later date, far out of reach from small, inquisitive puppy noses. When she had been working on creating some concentrated Blue Nightshade extract, Link had settled in to watch, enjoying the soft and gentle glow as it slowly dripped into a glass vial. Once finished, Zelda gave him a vial of liquid luminescence before he could even ask, which he immediately pocketed. 

The frogs they had both captured during their trip to Rito Village were now safely introduced to their pond, none the worse for their stint in stasis within the Sheikah Slate. They seemed quite pleased with their new home, despite the occasional presence of a wandering canine that decided to take a swim.

Zelda hoped that they would spawn soon; she had plans to start a cross-breeding programme. Though, according to Link, she wouldn't get hybrids if she kept watching them. 

“I don't think they appreciate an audience,” he said as he watched her crouched over the pond.

“Oh, I don't know, I've heard some individuals rather like it,” she looked up at him with a guileless grin that didn't fool him for a second.

He didn't grace her with a response to that one, looking scandalised as he covered Toast's ears with his hands and hauled her off inside.

A couple of days later, streamers of bright green and bunting decorated to look like leaves were being hung up between the buildings of Hateno. Farore's Festival was due to start and Link was eager to help out. 

The villagers smiled knowingly as they watched the two blonde Hylians that lived further up in the hills pitch in to help the town get ready for the festivities. Farore's Festival was all about celebrating the change from Spring into Summer and so everything was coloured green and gold, to welcome in the rush of fruiting trees, lush foliage, and growth of crops. 

It was common knowledge who Link and Zelda were - perhaps one of the worst kept secrets for a century - but the villagers had known Link long before people began to put two and two together so they were usually left alone. However, it was hard not to joke when Farore's Champion was literally right in front of them, leaning from a ladder precariously in order to loop a streamer over a tree branch. 

Zelda had even made him wear his Hero of the Wild outfit, which only made it worse.

“You blend in,” she remarked, hiding a smirk behind her hand as Link graciously accepted a circlet of weaved leaves made by one of the village children while he sat amidst tangled streamers. Toast had already buried herself in decorations, tired from having played with the youngsters all morning. 

[Laugh it up now, Zelda] Link warned, after he had adjusted the circlet onto his head. [I may be associated with Farore, but you are both Nayru and Hylia.]

Zelda choked mid-laughter, her amusement turning to dread as she predicted all the teasing she would have to endure for not just one, but _two_ festivals. She hoped that everyone in the village would go easy on her and continue to act as if she wasn't a former Princess and a Goddesses direct descendant, but she doubted their restraint would hold entirely.

Over all, the people of Hateno had given both Link and Zelda a lot of space in the months following Ganon's elimination. While neither of them had ever mentioned their involvement in the battle, most of the people they met seemed to have figured it out for themselves. The rumour surrounding Link's identity prior to Zelda's appearance had already given the villagers a head start and word simply travelled from there. Yet, they had been left alone for the most part. Apparently, the people of Hateno had decided that they had earned the right to be left in peace and when the Princess had made absolutely no moves whatsoever to take back her throne, the village had relaxed. In a secluded community like this, the people within it did not like being introduced to forced change. Something that would have been inevitable if the Monarchy was reinstated, so her decision not to do so enamoured her to the villagers very quickly.

It took an entire day to get the village decorated completely and once the last lantern was lit, everyone gathered in the village pub to enjoy some drinks before they turned in for the night. 

Zelda seated herself at a small table, with Toast curled up on her lap, next to a larger table that had Bolson and Karson chatting to the Innkeeper. A nudge at her shoulder alerted her to Link's presence who handed her a cup of amber liquid before pulling out a chair for himself.

Eyeing the cup with hesitation, she noticed that Link had already taken a big gulp while he surveyed the room looking content, but given the hour and the revelry around her she doubted the drink was simply apple juice. She had never had alcohol before. While it was technically allowed for her to have a glass of wine with dinner or at special functions, she had been advised against it as it dulled the mind. Which was considered counter-productive to her goal of unlocking her sealing powers.

“Link, am I allowed to drink this?”

Blue eyes focused on her, even in the dim light of the tavern.

[Why wouldn't you be? You're over seventeen and it's just cider] Link signed, expression conveying confusion over her hesitation. 

Zelda placed her cup on the table with a tap as she stared ahead of her.

“I _am_ seventeen. I don't feel seventeen,” she admitted, taking a small sip and despite the faint amount of alcohol, it was mostly sweet with a hint of spices. 

It was nice.

Her passing of the landmark age had been shadowed by the rising of the Calamity, so all of the traditional social events that came with reaching such an age had never happened. But, if anything she felt older after everything she had been through.

[Me neither] Link replied before taking another sip from his cup and Zelda levelled him with a stare.

“That's because you're not. You were already a year older than me and now because of the amount of time I spent in stasis inside the Castle, you aged another year that I didn't. So, while I'm only just about to become eighteen, you're nearly twenty. Speaking of,” she eyed him over the rim of her own cup, speaking in a low voice, “your birthday is tomorrow.”

Link draped himself against the table top, leaning on his elbows, and smiled.

[You remembered]

“ _I'm_ not the one with a memory problem,” Zelda pointed out, wiggling a finger at him while she took another drink. 

[Still, you found my birth date a few months ago. I completely forgot what the current time of year was]

“Yes, well, thank fully your birthday is rather easy to remember,” she stared rather pointedly at Link's green tunic, even leaning over to flick the tapered end of his hat.

He grunted, reproachfully.

“So?” Zelda prompted, gesturing with her cup towards him, “what do you want to do?”

Link lowered his head to the table, his face nearly disappearing as he folded his arms around his face, but she could still see one bright blue eye looking up at her.

“Is staying in bed all day an option?” 

She laughed at his simple request muffled into the table.

“If that's what you want to do, of course you can, you dork.”

The following morning saw the start of Farore's Festival, with the farmers rising early to spruce up their crops and the bakery wafting a smell of apple pies across the whole village. Link was now officially twenty years old, but had so far not been woken up by the scent of freshly baked goods. He did wake up later in the morning, however, to the smell of pancakes being brought up to bed.

“Morning,” Zelda greeted with a kiss to his forehead.

A sudden weight was deposited onto his chest and before he could identify it, he was startled by a wet nose investigating his ear and then a tongue licking his cheek. He could hear Zelda laughing as he rubbed at his face and sat himself up to find Toast now milling about on their bed, sniffing at their bedding.

“Happy birthday!”

The day was spent not really doing much of anything. They laid in bed, flicking through photos that had been taken on the Sheikah Slate before Link had reunited with Zelda and talking about the events that had led up to them. Or followed them.

Link was surprised when, later in the day, Zelda handed him another box alongside the one that Paya had given him. He pointed to it in questioning silence only for Zelda to respond by pointing at herself.

“Did you really think I wouldn't get you something?”

Opening the box from Paya first revealed a small, slim dagger in a moulded leather sheath that had Sheikah patterns along it's surface. The hilt appeared to be made of carved wood that had been varnished to resist weathering. It was very beautiful and very easy to hide under clothing if one ever wanted to be armed with it being obvious. 

The note attached to the hilt explained that it was more of an ornamental piece rather than a functional one but it could still do damage if one knew how to use it properly. Within the Sheikah culture, the passing of each decade in someone's life was a milestone and Impa had mentioned that before Link's appointment to the Princess he had undergone training in the Sheikah arts. Therefore, Paya had it on good authority that Link knew exactly how to use the dagger and would respect it's significance.

The sheathed dagger was immediately placed on the bedside table, where he could always see it should he have need of it, and made a mental note to find out Paya's birthday.

Link opened Zelda's gift next, which was much wider, but flatter than Paya's. Zelda was oddly still, obviously trying not to let her excitement or nerves show as Link untied the ribbon around the box and lifted the lid.

Inside was a leather bound collection of papers, fastened together by a loop of twine around a button on the front.

Tilting his head to one side, he lifted the book out of the box and the light coming in through the window caught the embellishing written across the front.

Silvis.

Link stared at the word on the cover and then looked up at Zelda, who was now barely containing herself as she gestured for him to open it up and look. 

Silvis, his family name.

The first page was one he had already seen; his personal record from time served under the flag of the Hylian Guard, detailing his immediate lineage, training completed, and any injuries suffered. But the next page and all the pages after were ones he had never seen and never knew still existed. 

He stared down at the record for Damien Silvis, his father, and scanned the list of accomplishments he had achieved in his time. Rising up the ranks until he was a Captain of the Royal Guard and then later stepping down to become an instructor. The date of that decision coincided with a dated addendum to the names in his immediate lineage; Link Silvis, son.

He remembered this, he remembered his mother telling him stories of his father Captaining the Guard but chosing to step back and let another take his place so that he could spend more time at home after Link was born. 

Quickly turning the page again he saw a collection of entries that looked like the manuscript of a meeting. What the meeting was about Link didn't find out because a name had caught his attention on the page. One of the people in the meeting had been his mother, Lucinda Silvis. She had been a translator for the ambassadors of the Hylian court – which was how she had met Link's father and why he had a history in Zora's Domain. Here he couldn't tell if she was speaking for herself or translating for someone else but still, here was evidence of something she had done, something completely unrelated to him. She had been a person, outside the confines of his patchy memories. 

The more he read, the more he started to remember her voice.

He hadn't even noticed he was crying until he felt Zelda snuggle up next to him.

“I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to make you cry on your birthday,” she murmured, cinching her arms around his waist. “I sent a transcribed copy to Aryll as well. I hope you don't mind, I just thought she might find it interesting too.”

He huffed a laugh, “they're happy tears, Zel, and of course I don't mind. Thank you. I love you so much.”

Link continued to read through the bound assorted histories of his family, well into the night, recalling more and more about them the further he went. Apparently, he had come from a long line of knights, which had prompted some of Link's fellow trainees to tease him a little, but his father had earned the highest rank thus far. 

For some reason, Link didn't think his status as an Appointed Knight counted, given the circumstances. Regardless, he hoped that his family would have been proud of who he had become.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

It wasn't until the Festival was almost over when Link finally received a reply from Robbie, which Zelda was not allowed to see for whatever reason. Not that she had a habit of reading his mail.

He teleported for Akkala Tech lab almost immediately and stayed there for the next two days before coming back to Hateno looking pleased with himself. Zelda had assumed the visit was for some prosthetic upgrades, but nothing about his arm seemed different when he returned aside from the mesh on the inside of his elbow, which had been replaced. Perhaps some of the scuff marks had been removed too. Was it shinier perhaps?

He wouldn't tell her what had him in such a good mood either, no matter how much she pried, spending his time reading another compendium rescued from the Castle instead. He had been reading a lot of those lately.

If it weren't for the fact that he was so obviously keeping a secret, Zelda would have been more engaged with his new hobby. Still, she trusted it wasn't anything to be worried about by how high his spirits were. 

She would let him have this and instead began leaving random collective works about the house for him to find. 

Thank fully for Link, Zelda discovered something about the Sheikah Slate upon his return that thoroughly distracted her from his 'secret' plans.

After cooking a large amount of food – mostly out of boredom – Link decided to share what he had made in the village tavern and then stored what remained within the Slate. Some time later, he produced a meat skewer as a snack to eat while he lay in the grass beside Zelda, who was updating her research notes.

“Link, when you store cooked food, is it still hot when you take it out?” She asked, eyeing the skewer that he was devouring with alarming speed.

Link's gaze went from the clear, blue sky above him to the now completely bare skewer that he had pulled out of his mouth. He blinked, realising that he had made that skewer hours previously and that normally it should have been cold by now. But the meat had still been as hot as if he had only just cooked it.

“Yeah, it does. Huh, I'd never thought about it.”

He looked back up at Zelda to offer her a skewer but her eyes were wide with excitement, eyes practically shining. Wait, was she actually glowing?

“Do you know what this means?”

“No, but you're going to tell me anyway,” Link grinned, and was proved right within the next breath.

“The Sheikah Slate can store energy. Do you have any idea how versatile that could be if we can harness that same ability?”

He could imagine a few things off the top of his head but no doubt Zelda was probably miles ahead of him. She was looking a little dazed.

“What if it can convert energy, from one type into another, without any loss in-between?”

Link put another skewer in his mouth and left her to it, happily listening to her ramble and jotting down notes at her behest as she fired off on all cylinders. He could do this for the rest of his life.

He planned to.

It was a good thing Zelda now had a new project to work on and put all of her attention into, because it meant that the small pouch Link had brought back from Robbie's could now be hidden safely in Link's pack without catching her eye. 

It was now just a question of _when_.

Their allotted time for a rest came to an end when Link and Zelda woke up one day and simultaneously announced that they had both run out of things to do. Any projects they still had left were long term and therefore they could not justify starting them when they still had this last part of their quest to complete. 

The herb garden had been seeded, the propagated magical plants were establishing themselves in individual pots, they had been keeping up with their sparring every morning, and Link had visited Purah for regular check ups on his mechanical arm.

The diminutive Sheikah Researcher had been impressed with the emergency maintenance that Zelda had completed while they were in Gerudo. She became nearly manic when she heard about the Sheikah Slate's ability to store energy, but not nearly as excited as when she caught sight of their new family member.

Toast had trotted after Link and Zelda as they left the Tech Lab sporting a fancy new bandanna around her fluffy neck, emblazoned with the Sheikah Eye.

But the two Hylians could not put off returning to the Great Plateau any longer.

While Zelda ran through the Slates inventory, Link retrieved their puppy from under the dining table – along with her new accessory - and headed for Bolson's house across the bridge. He'd watched Toast before and the man seemed to have enjoyed the pup's exuberant nature, if the time he had spent on the constructed dog-bed was any indication. Now that Toast responded to commands, he should have an even easier time of it.

Link knocked on his door.

“Helloooo?” Bolson called out before he opened the door to see Link standing there with the Hylian Retriever pup held in his arms like a baby. “Dog sitting duty?”

“Please,” Link said, relieved he didn't have to explain any further than that as he handed over their dog. Again. “It's just for a couple of days.”

One day, he would be able to enjoy Toast's presence uninterrupted. Soon.

“Sure thing, just let me know when you want the little blossom back, ok?”

Link wasn't sure when Toast had earned the nickname 'little blossom' but the construction boss had already started scratching behind the dogs ears and making odd noises at her. 

“Who's a fashionable girl now? Where did you get this, it looks so good on you.”

Link decided to just leave them to it. 

Returning home, he received a resolute nod from Zelda to confirm that they had everything they needed. Link picked up the Master Sword, where it lay within it's sheath on the dining room table, and strapped it to his back, tightening the buckle up across his chest. He took a breath to ready himself and then joined Zelda in holding the Sheikah Slate and tapping on the icon for the Shrine of Resurrection.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

The inside of the Shrine had not changed much since Link had woken up in it over a year ago. The only additions being the One-Hit Obliterator hovering over it's cradle and the korok that had taken up residence in the healing pod. Oddly enough, Link noticed that the korok was currently missing.

_Wonder where it went._

As Zelda followed him into the chamber, Link turned his attention to the pedestal in the room. He placed the Sheikah Slate into it's holder and waited for it to be authenticated. The Slate glowed to confirm activation and then the room was sealed shut as stone blocks dropped down to close off the entrance.

 _Descending. Please be aware of tremors,_ the Sheikah Slate chimed.

“Excuse me?!” Zelda demanded, bewildered as she stared at the Slate as if it had offended her while Link eyed the closed door with concern.

No more than a second later, the room they stood in, the place that Link had been asleep in for one hundred years, moved. The entire chamber reverberated as stone ground against stone for a moment before smoothly lowering down into the earth.

Both Hylians shared a look of complete shock. Neither of them had been expecting the Shrine of Resurrection to be an opening for something else hidden underground. There had been no mention of such a place in the Prophecy – which had not amounted to a lot in the end – and there were no records describing that a place had ever been built. 

Their steady descent reminded them of the platforms that lowered them into the puzzle rooms of the Shrines dotted about the Kingdom, only this one had to be huge.

“See?” Zelda said, prompting Link to look at her, “this is why accurately detailed records are not only necessary but _vital_. Imagine how much easier this would have been had we known all this a century ago.”

Link smiled at her, it was always pleasing to see her be animated about her interests, even in their current situation. Especially when those interests had once been so dismissively brushed aside.

The stone door retreated back up into the ceiling, allowing them to walk onto what remained of the platform outside to see walls of stone pass by them as they continued to move down. There were patterns and inscriptions highlighted in blue on the walls, streaming past them illegibly. They had been going down for a while now.

An open archway was approaching below them, Link turned to point it out to Zelda only to watch as she was teleported away in a whirlwind of glowing particles.

 _Oh, right,_ Link thought, a feeling of disappointment welling up inside him. _I have to do these alone._

He watched the last fragments of blue light float away as the chamber came to a stop before the opening. Looking through the entrance into this new challenge set before him, Link saw that despite being a long way underground, this place was well lit. The atmosphere appeared as if sunlight were shining down through a canopy of leaves, casting a pale green tint onto the floor below.

While Link took his first steps forward to stride into this last Trial, Zelda was re-materialised next to an altar that contained the last Sheikah Monk in Hyrule.

While this room was laid out similarly to the other Monk chambers she had encountered, the place she was currently standing in was more spacious. There was only one solid wall, behind her, and the others all opened out to scenes that looked like the sides of mountains bathed in sunlight and fog. But they were far beneath the ground and that was impossible.

_Illusions were once a speciality of the Sheikah  
Using such magic, it is easy to trick the mind_

Zelda attention quickly focused onto the Monk sat in front of her, his wide brimmed hat obscuring most of his facial features. What was not covered by the hat was hidden behind a piece of square cloth that had the Sheikah eye painted on in red, but she did not need to see a face. The voice that she had heard was familiar enough to identify him.

“I take it, you are Maz Koshia. The one who has been guiding us?”

_That I am, I have waited a long time  
while my abilities allow me to see past this place  
I, myself, must remain here_

_You have questions_

It was a statement, rather than a query, and Zelda had to remind herself that these Monks had natural telepathy and could easily sense her surface emotions. Currently she felt apprehension, for Link, but also curiosity for this was something new and Maz Koshia seemed to know much. Stating that she had questions was a logical, and correct, assumption.

“Why did you summon us here? If it was just to bring attention to the spirits of the Champions that still needed to be freed, why are you still making Link go through this? He already proved himself with the first Trial you set him and he has reclaimed all of the Divine Beasts. Not to mention all of the completed Shrines across Hyrule. Ganon is gone, is he not?”

_Yes, the being known as Ganon has been destroyed, now and forever  
but I must ensure that the Kingdom will be kept safe for years to come_

“This is a test, to make sure that we- _Link_ can prepare others to protect this place after him. With Ganon gone there's nothing left for us to fight,” Zelda had an idea of where this was going and a feeling of encouragement graced her mind from the Sheikah Monk. “You want us to become wards of the Kingdom. Guardians. To ensure that the following generations will also take care of this land once we are gone... because it won't see people like us again. So, it is true … What I felt in Ganon's last moments; he used everything he had. Not to claim Hyrule but to take it away from _us_.”

_For this answer, you must understand truly what Ganon is  
Ganon as you know him is a malevolent force that wishes to destroy Hyrule_

_It's origin is not so simple._

The Monk shared an image with Zelda through their psychic connection, an image of a colossal humanoid figure, fanged, with skin the colour of charcoal. The being's hair flickered and swayed as if it were on fire. It took her a moment to realise that it _was_ fire, that flames were burning at the top of this entities head and over it's shoulders. The skin nearest the scorching flames had become flaky and white like ash, as if burnt by the flickering heat. The being also wielded a vicious looking blade.

_Demise, the Demon King, a God of his domain  
As he appeared before Hylia when he tried to take the surface world_

Zelda knew this legend, had spoken to Link of it already on their journey. Demise had been vanquished, but so too had Hylia and she was reborn on the mortal plane. Zelda's very first ancestor.

_The Demon King was sealed away but never truly destroyed  
He never has been, through every Era, Demise has never been killed  
Only defeated_

“How is that possible?” She asked, aghast, but the gears were turning and she was starting to see as more of Maz Koshia's story bled over into her own understanding.

_Demise spirit could never return to his original form  
So, he inhabited another, one influenced to fit his needs  
one who shared his ambitions_

_One who wished for Power  
Power that Demise could provide_

“Ganondorf...” Zelda whispered, the legends she was told as a child by her mother coming back to her. “The Gerudo King. Demise targetted him, like a vessel?”

_Yes, but when faced with destruction, Demise and Ganondorf  
simply became Ganon, a single entity, consumed by malice  
Rising again and again, to seize Hyrule_

“Show me.”

Immediately, images and snippets of sound rushed past her, obscuring the altar room from view as they coalesced before her eyes. Having the entire history of events surrounding Demise also meant seeing the history of the Triforce. It left Zelda reeling. 

This was the ability that her ancestors had displayed, the ability to see into different times linked through the Sword of Evil's Bane. Except, they only ever experienced visions once or twice throughout their whole lifetime, some never saw anything. Zelda seemed to be witnessing everything all at once.

Floating islands above a blanket of clouds. A sea of monsters spewing out from the cracked earth like ants. A blue-eyed wolf howling a tune into the sky as a shadow watched on. A giant beast with huge tusks charging down a room. Huge flowers and towering blades of grass casting shadows over a tiny figure wielding a sword. A colossal scaled creature with a gaping maw bursting up through the ground. An ocean stretching on for as far as the eye could see. Two children in a garden looking through a window of a castle at a kneeling man. A disintegrating Kingdom bathed in shadow that mirrored one made of light.

In each one there was a blonde, blue-eyed boy adorned in green that met a Princess who pointed him in the direction he needed to go.

Zelda knew those eyes.

The visions stopped and the altar room came back into view, with Maz Koshia still sat inside the cage of light, completely still.

_It is important that you realise what this Kingdom has already seen  
And that your actions in this time have ensured that Ganon will never rise again_

_But he is not Hyrule's only foe  
There will always be a darkness cast in the wake of light in this world  
Now, you must prepare it for a future that is still to come_

The presence of Maz Koshia receded from Zelda's mind, sensing that she was more than a little overwhelmed. Still, she was handling all of this information well. Hyrule was in good hands.

Zelda was left to parse through all this new information at her own pace, which was admittedly rather fast, and she had several reactions in response to it all. A part of her was overjoyed at having so much information, which she was itching to write down, so that she could preserve it for years to come. She was also relieved to know that Ganon would not be returning. Her senses had been correct. Ganon – Demise – had used all of his remaining life force in order to try and lay waste to the Kingdom as a beast, sacrificing any potential future reincarnations for one last attempt

All or nothing. He had failed.

The parting words of warning of other potential threats to the Kingdom were concerning, but she had already begun the task of ensuring this Kingdom would not be left uninformed again. She would make sure of it. 

However, there was a more desperate part of her that could not move past the fact that each Hero from every Era that she had been shown all looked so much like her own. Previously, she had assumed that the Hero described in the tales was just a person who fit the role because they had all the necessary qualities. But the implications of what Maz Koshia had shared with her made her wonder and her working theory made her feel a little nauseous too. 

They all had the same eyes. Eyes were a window to the soul.

A soul that was only ever birthed into this world in order to battle a great evil. Tied to the re-emergence of the same entity that became more desperate and bitter with every new attempt to take over Hyrule. A soul that would always be forced to go through great hardship and suffering on account of the Kingdom, and all who lived within it, because of events that happened in a forgotten time. A soul that had no choice in the matter, and yet, because of the virtues held within that soul, the Hero would always appear to answer the call willingly. 

Zelda couldn't tell whether she should be angry on his behalf or not. 

Oh, if only she had known this a century before, they could both have been so petty together behind closed doors.

Regardless, she decided that she would discuss her findings with Link, to see if anything she told him rang a bell or instilled a feeling he could not quite explain. It was doubtful that anything would strike a chord, as no other Hero had ever hinted at any prior knowledge before his calling but then again, information on the Hero had always been lacking. 

A sudden sound behind her distracted her from her musings and she turned around.

The central gear inset into the one solid wall of stone began to rotate, forcing the wall apart into two pieces. Once the wall had opened up fully, the Hero of this Era walked through, looking more grimly determined than after any other Shrine he had been through. From what she could see of the room behind Link, it looked more like a long forgotten temple rather than a Shrine buried deep below the surface. It was a sight to behold.

Link approached Maz Koshia and tapped on the box of light surrounding the Monk. The blue bars rippled with the action and then glowed with a glaring intensity before bursting outwards, sending shards of blue off in every direction as they dissipated into the air.

_You have proven to possess the power  
of a true Hero_

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. They had done it, the final Shrine had been completed and now Maz Koshia would be released to join his fellow Monks in eternal peace. They could go back home safe in the knowledge that their destiny had been fulfilled and that this Kingdom would be left undisturbed for the foreseeable future.

Maz Koshia's fist clenched.

_In the name of Goddess Hylia..._

Zelda's peace was short lived as she saw Link immediately drop into a battle ready stance. The aged Monk stood up from his lotus position upon the altar and placed his hands in front of the painted Sheikah eye that covered his face.

_I offer this final Trial!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break it into two chapters lads. I wanted to give these two a bit of a break before tackling the last challenge and I needed time to get some things set up for events that'll happen in the next chapter. Which will be the last for this fic, but not quite this series.
> 
> I've also been going through older chapters and touching them up a bit so i can wrap this up neatly once it's all done.
> 
> Chapter Art can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/177631393460/in-the-name-of-goddess-hylia-i-offer-this-final)


	16. The Fifth Divine Beast

Zelda was so stunned by the turn of events that she didn't even notice when herself and Link were teleported. Only the sensation of rain starting to fall on her shoulders alerted her to the change of scenery. 

They were now situated on a circular platform with three, large bracket like structures around it's edge, floating high in the sky presumably above the Shrine of Resurrection. She didn't remember _ever_ seeing such a structure before but here they were; herself, looking down from a ledge extended out from one of the brackets, and Link, directly below her as he eyed this new arena warily. There was a small flutter of pride as she saw him change from his Hero garb into his Champion's Tunic, obviously feeling that it was the better choice for this new challenge.

The architecture around them was obviously Sheikah in origin. The odd mixture of geometric and spiralling designs all over the arena floor could belong to no other culture and the darkened central circle on the platform was encircled by glowing, orange ancient symbols, similar to those decorating the brackets. Unfortunately, her mind was still lagging with shock to make any further observations.

Desperately trying to catch up with the situation, Zelda could only watch as Maz Koshia materialised to stand opposite Link. The sky darkened and the downpour started to fall even harder. The Monk's withered hands were surrounded in a blue aura, illuminating the sheets of rain in a chaotic haze, as he raised them up into a battle ready stance. The Sheikah eye obscuring his face burned a bright orange and Maz Koshia's voice rang out through the air.

_Let us begin..._

The Monks movements were fast and erratic, rushing Link immediately before darting away and then disappearing in a cloud of smoke and blue talismans. Link was having difficulty gauging which direction he would strike from, or what his next attack would be. He'd never had to fight a Sheikah Monk before.

He skidded across the wet stone floor as he dodged an attack from above when Maz Koshia reappeared, feeling the tremor of the impact rumble through the arena. Glancing over his shoulder, however, Link could see that the Monk appeared unscathed. Zelda's voice was calling to him from across the arena, willing him to focus, but another downward strike from Maz Koshia forced him to roll out of the way and bring up his shield – Urbosa's Daybreaker. He deflected the Guardian Sword wielded by the ancient Sheikah and followed the parry with several slashes with the Master Sword.

A grunt alerted the Hylian Champion that he had managed to land a couple of strikes in quick succession and the Monk retreated. Distributing his weight across the floor evenly, raised slightly on the balls of his feet ready to move, Link had not expected the Monk to return with blinding speed, form blurred as he zig-zagged towards him.

_But that's Thunderbli-_

A swipe across Link's stomach cut his thoughts short, winding him as he dropped to the floor. The enchantments on his Champion's tunic were stronger than any other piece of armour he owned, and while it prevented the Guardian Sword from being buried into his internal organs he still felt the blunt force behind the strike. 

_That's gonna bruise,_ he thought dimly, coughing as he scrambled back to his feet before Maz Koshia could zip back across the arena to strike him again. _Focus, come on._

Zelda's voice had stopped, no doubt too anxious about the battle to try and interrupt, but Link hoped she wasn't about to witness his complete and utter defeat. Maybe she was just analysing the fight, or trying to find a pattern in Maz Koshia's movements. Unfortunately, even if she did find something she wouldn't be able to tell him because that would be 'interfering'. 

Another dash from the Monk made Link dodge, back flipping over the segmented blade that completed a perfect, slow arc below him, trailing a streak of blue light behind it.

_There!_

Link landed back on his feet, nimble as a cat, and swung the Master Sword at Maz Koshia's exposed shoulder while the ancient Sheikah was still caught in the momentum of his dash. The sword carved into withered and aged flesh, spinning the Monk off course and Link followed it up with another attack against the Monk's chest, pushing him back across the slippery floor.

Confidence surged through him and Link gave the Master Sword a little spin in his hand. 

The Monk was now eyeing him curiously from a distance. At least, Link assumed that's what he was doing, he couldn't actually see his face.

Instead of rushing him again Maz Koshia disappeared from sight, reforming once again in the lotus position hovering above the arena floor. Just as Link was considering his options on how best to fight him in the air, an intimidating aura surrounded the Monk and a circle of runic symbols appeared behind him. A wheel of magic.

A cry of shock and outrage echoed from Zelda's position as the single figure of Maz Koshia became eight, all floating in a line, perfectly identical.

“That's not fair!” She shouted, even as a memory of Link telling her that most battles were never fair floated back into conscious memory. ' _A fight is never fair and never expected to be one-on-one. That's a duel, which has rules. A fight has no rules._ ' 

It didn't stop her from being upset as she watched Link get ganged up on by Maz Koshia's various clones, all armed with jagged Guardian Swords and boasting speeds just as fast as the original. A couple of clones vanished into smoke as Link struck them, illusions broken, but he was forced to leap out of the way of a barrage of ice arrows that sprouted frozen shards upon impact with the floor. 

_There has to be a way to find the real one, _Zelda considered, trying to find one clone that was different than the others, but there was no odd one out.__

__More inhumanely fast reactions from Link indicated that he was slowing time again, swerving away from a successive line of attacks from the copies, and another puff of smoke brought Maz Koshia's numbers down to five. Still too many in Zelda's opinion. More smoke had Link's opponents down to four, but it was at this point that he momentarily succumbed to exhaustion. His foot slipped._ _

__Excessive use of time manipulation drained Link of energy rapidly and combined with the rain slick floor he struggled to regain his balance after his misstep, shield dipping._ _

__It was all Maz Koshia needed._ _

__A glowing sword was brought screaming into Link's personal space and his now lowered gait placed his neck directly at the end of the blades path. Magical enchantments from his armour or no, even blunt force trauma to his throat from this opponent would do fatal damage._ _

__He had slipped, that was all. The floor was wet and he had been tired, too light-headed to correct his footing before his stance skidded away from him. Mipha's Grace was a passive, slower ability now. It wouldn't save him from a fractured neck._ _

__Just as Link remembered that he still had Daruk's protection, a scream tore through the air and a shock wave of light blasted the rain apart, along with all of Maz Koshia's clones. Including the one at Link's throat._ _

__The real Maz Koshia stood a few feet off to Link's left but the Monk was no longer watching him, head turned upward instead._ _

__Following his gaze, Link saw a furiously glowing Zelda, her expression from this distance looked a mixture of outrage and panic with her right hand extended out towards the arena. Once she noticed that she had accumulated both of their attentions the glow started to fade and she lowered her arm. In light of her outburst, she now appeared rather sheepish but Link could do little more than stare, his jaw slack in amazement._ _

____

_Despite my warnings that you not be involved with the Trials  
you stood beside the Hero throughout.  
Influencing his actions and aiding his progress._

Maz Koshia's voice rumbled like thunder between the two Hylians and they both flinched. A hand shrouded in blue once more rose into the air and Zelda's body disintegrated into streams of light.

Immobilised for an instant, Link was caught between a moment of blinding panic and a need to do something, _anything_. But before he could come to a decision, Zelda re-materialised directly in front of him looking extremely confused.

_You will both face me as one._

The Monk shuddered in place before splitting himself into clones once more and the meaning of his words suddenly became startlingly clear. There was no time to feel apprehensive about this new situation as all eight versions of Maz Koshia brandished their glowing weapons.

Seizing a hold of Zelda's arm, Link pulled her around to one side, dodging a strike from a copy that appeared from above. Her sudden involvement with the fight seemed to have motivated him again, finding a sudden burst of energy as his instinctual need to _protect_ took over. A shining, crystalline shield covered him like a bubble as he stood in the way of the clones and Zelda. The amber sheen of Daruk's Protection shimmered with the impact of fire arrows that ricocheted off of it's surface in a shower of sparks.

“Link was supposed to fight you on his own?!” Zelda shrieked, indignant as she lunged to retrieve a bow from the Slate on Link's hip. 

Side-stepping out from behind him, she nocked an arrow and aimed at one of the copies furthest from her, watching the projectile soar through the illusion as it puffed out of existence. The squeak of Link's feet sliding against the floor made her ear twitch back as she listened to him brace for a sprint into battle.

“I've had worse odds but a Monk is new. Keep alert!”

With that he dashed forward, crashing into the copy directly a head of him and Zelda released another shot over Link's head as he passed her. Both he and her arrow sailed straight through the copies of Maz Koshia where they burst into plumes of smoke before vanishing. 

Link had to quickly apply the brakes and make a pivot turn once he came to the edge of the arena. It was a stomach clenching drop over the side and the ground far below was obscured by the heavy rainfall. Falling off was ill advised.

Link brought up his shield reflexively to defend against a strike he heard heading for his back, but as he went to make a retaliatory swipe, his blade passed through nothing but fog. Momentarily stunned, he gracefully dodged another attack without attempting to return fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Zelda systematically targetting each remaining clone, pulling arrows out from a bunch she had shoved into her belt. 

_If only everyone could have seen her like this._

A grunt was heard a few yards to Link's right indicating that Zelda had found the real Maz Koshia. Launching himself in the direction of the sound, Link became slightly frustrated when the ancient Sheikah simply teleported away from him before he could make contact. The Monk reappeared next to Zelda, far too close for her to bring up her bow and draw back for a shot, but definitely close enough for her to just hit him _with_ the bow. A sharp jab to the Monks skull with the arch of the Royal Bow caused him to recoil backwards into the oncoming strike of the Master Sword as Link swung the blade into the Monk's back. Besieged on both sides, Maz Koshia retreated to the other end of the platform and split into copies once again. They were armed with lightning arrows this time.

“Zelda! Remember, it's raining!”

There was no need for him to explain any further. 

Going on the offensive once again, Zelda took it upon herself to take care of long range attacks, while Link took the role of close combatant. Still, the frequency with which the clones teleported in order to dodge their attacks and then reappear in their blind spots meant that whittling down their numbers took time. 

A swipe here and a glancing blow there, both of Hylians were now sporting their fair share of injuries. While the cuts and scrapes could be considered annoying rather than debilitating, it was clear that a more efficient strategy was needed.

They now stood back to back, in order to limit the vulnerable areas Maz Koshia could attack from, and Zelda called to Link over her shoulder. 

“Link, I need the Slate!”

He ripped it off of his belt and tossed it back to her, keeping his eyes forward on the copies in his line of sight. Zelda raised the Slate with the camera function selected in order to take a picture of the Monk and see what information it's database could provide. However, as she tried to focus on a single clone she realised that the Slate didn't seem to recognise it. But it did zero in on a figure keeping his distance to her left.

“Link! Behind on your right!” Zelda yelled, snapping a picture of the assailant, highlighted as Maz Koshia, and skim reading the entry.

The satisfying noise of a shield crashing into something solid resounded across the platform and she looked up to see the Monk was again being pushed back by Link's ruthless and fast paced attacks. According to the Slate, Maz Koshia was the final test entrusted by the Goddess Hylia to determine a Hero's worthiness – read competence – to master a Divine Beast. This Zelda already knew, so she was a little frustrated that the Slate had no other information to add at this time. Something she would need to remedy in the near future.

A lightning arrow went sparking past her hip and she jumped forward to avoid the dome of crackling energy that bloomed from the impact. 

All at once the clones vanished and Maz Koshia reappeared in the air, centre stage. Instead of splitting himself into more illusions, the tell-tale streams of Sheikah magic coalesced around him, transforming him into a burning silhouette. Gradually, the Monk's shape began to increase, getting larger and larger until the gigantic form of Maz Koshia loomed above them, releasing a burst of energy as he roared. 

The Sheikah Eye painted in front of the Monks face began to glow even more fiercely and at it's centre appeared a red focal point. 

The rhythmic ticking sound was very recognisable to both Link and Zelda and a target sight alighted on Link's chest. Raising his prosthetic arm, he poured energy into his limb to charge and release an attack which blasted into Maz Koshia's face. A direct hit, but the ticking continued and blue light began to gather around the Sheikah Eye like a budding whirlpool.

Bracing behind his shield at the last second, Link was able to deflect the laser beam off to the side of the arena but as he did so he felt the metal of the Daybreaker buckle and groan. It didn't have many hits left in it.

Zelda tried to hit the still floating Monk with some attacks of her own, using each type of arrow in her possession to try and find a weakness. However, each projectile simply ricocheted off of his gigantic form, leaving no signs of damage what so ever. 

At a loss of what to do, Link waited for another laser sight to appear, gearing himself up to reflect it straight back at Maz Koshia this time in an attempt to knock him out of the sky. If he could get him onto the ground he could use the strongest weapon in his arsenal to lay into him. Except, the Monk clearly had other ideas and decided to throw them another curveball. Several of them. 

The ominous rune circle reappeared behind Maz Koshia, indicating that he was about to use powerful magic once again, and summoned eight, big, spiked metal balls to surround him on both sides. Each glared down at them with a blue Sheikah eye.

“Oh no,” Link murmured, already backing up to stand beside Zelda again, stashing his sword and shield away.

“What is he....?” Zelda inquired out of the side of her mouth, not taking her eyes off of Maz Koshia.

“He's gonna throw them.”

“He's going to _what_?”

As if to demonstrate Link's predication, the enlarged Monk threw one of the vicious looking projectiles directly at them. Link and Zelda pushed off from each other to dodge the attack, only to run back again as the rest of the spiked balls were sent after the first. Each sizeable sphere hit the arena floor with a reverberating clang, rolling across the floor like so many threatening, oversized marbles. 

Marbles with foot long spikes attached. 

“Magnesis!” Link yelled, swerving this way and that across the platform as the objects rolled around erratically and Zelda looked down to the Slate still clasped in her hands.

Angling the view finder into position, she cast the magnetic rune at the nearest metallic ball, watching a stream of magic connect it to the Sheikah Slate. Just as she went to lift the ball into the air, a spike grazed down her back from a rogue sphere and she flinched away from it with a shriek, breaking the connection.

The cry of pain drilled through Link's head as if one of the metal spikes had stabbed him in the ear. 

“Zelda!”

He skidded over to assess the damage, running a shaking hand gently over her back while she winced at the shock. Seeing that her enhanced explorers jacket had taken the brunt of the attack he breathed a sigh of relief, but through the perforated material he could see there was a clear cut straight through her skin, pink and raised at the edges. Blood was already beginning to bead to the surface against her freckled shoulder blade.

He was about to assure her that the damage wasn't too bad when he noticed that she had already recaptured the spiked ball in the hold of magnesis again, keeping it aloft.

“Now what?” Zelda asked.

Instead of answering verbally, Link put his hands at her sides and swivelled her around to face Maz Koshia's hulking form, aligning the metal sphere directly next to the ancient Monk. He kept himself plastered to her back, protecting her from any more wayward objects just as the entire arena started to tilt.

The dingy skyline around them started to disappear beneath the platform edge as one side rose up and behind them the high rise of Mount Hylia peeked into view. Their feet slowly started to slide across the floor.

Maintaining his hold on Zelda while she kept the Slate steady, Link braced himself against the sudden shift in balance. Stamping a foot down behind him, mindful of the slippery floor, he pushed his weight forward into Zelda's back to keep them both upright. It was a good thing he had maintained training with his core muscles as all the untethered spiked balls rolled across the tipping arena, falling off the edge and out of sight, while they remained perfectly stationary. 

Their centre of gravity shifted again as the platform levelled out and then dipped down in another direction, causing Link to throw his weight back and grind his heels against the floor to prevent the pair of them falling forward. 

Zelda kept the captured metal object suspended beside the Monk throughout, undulating her spine with the push and pull of Link's weight, utterly trusting his ability to keep them rooted to the spot despite the constant tipping.

If the current situation hadn't been so fraught with tension, they would have found their position rather pleasant.

The arena eventually righted itself and stayed that way, allowing Link to loosen his grip on Zelda's hips. He stepped away to regain his more fluid stance when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Looking up he saw that the metal ball was starting to spark as was the very top of Maz Koshia's hat, reflecting off individual droplets of rain as they fell. 

Green eyes shifted from the metal ball up to Maz Koshia and then back again, putting two and two together instantly and Zelda rammed the captured sphere into the Monk's side just as lightning was summoned from above. The white hot flash of light illuminated the entire arena, causing both herself and Link to shut their eyes against the glare. 

A heavy thud heralded Maz Koshia falling from the sky and Link became a blur of motion as he swapped out the Master Sword for a brutal looking blade, almost half the size of Link himself. He then zoomed past Zelda and hurtled towards the ancient Sheikah's prone form, whose increased size now became a hindrance as his previous speed and dexterity was lost. 

Bringing the weapon around in a wide arc, Link repeatedly drove the Savage Lynel Blade into the Monk's legs, causing the wizened Sheikah to grunt in pain under the onslaught. An explosion forced the Monk's head to snap back suddenly only to be hit again against his chest as Zelda approached, firing bomb arrows in quick succession to keep him down. For her, such a large target was impossible to miss, even with adrenaline and fury coursing through her veins.

Maz Koshia did not get a chance to attack again.

With a bellowing wail the Monk keeled over backwards, unravelling into blue glowing threads as he went. The threads surged towards the edge of the arena where they reconvened and condensed down to reveal the ancient Sheikah, back to his original size, floating above the floor. 

The storms clouds finally broke to reveal a gradually lightening sky, as if the sun were about to rise to start a new day. The rains had passed.

It was over.

_You faced that challenge with  
great courage._

_You have erased all doubt from my mind.  
This kingdom is in safe hands._

Zelda had to kneel down to get her legs to stop shaking, returning her bow to the Slate as she gripped her hands together. _We've done it. We don't have to do this any more. We're done!_

Link was only still vertical because his muscles ached too much to move them and locking his legs into place where he stood was easier.

_As such, the true Hero was destined to take hold  
of this ancient masterpiece..._

_That_ caused Link to perk up a bit. The fifth Divine Beast that Kass had told them about in his song, back when they had visited the Great Plateau for the initial challenges. _Hard to believe that was little over a month ago..._

Maz Koshia raised his arms up and both Hylians swivelled in place as the platform began to rumble. A deep, turbulent vibration rattled through them as the entire layout of the arena began to change. The patterns and carvings across the stone floor revealed themselves to actually be the joints between different segments that comprised the arena, which were now rising and rotating in one coordinated motion to transform their place of battle into some sort of stage. Each section of the floor rose in increments with the central section of floor, where Link and Zelda were situated, rising the highest. The darkened circle at the very centre of the arena, now highlighted in blue symbols, split into three parts and opened up to expose a deep hole soon filled with the sounds of machinery. Gears began to crunch with a millennia of disuse before picking up speed and rotating with a deep whine.

Something was coming up.

Zelda wasn't sure whether they should be preparing for another enemy that might attack them, picking herself up from the floor, but a quick glance toward Link found him leaning towards the opening. Curious more than any thing else. Clearly, his bizarre sixth sense for danger was not ringing at this time.

The echoing grind continued in volume as a shape started to rise up out of the dark. A bizarre looking contraption, supported by a podium akin to the tops of the Sheikah Towers, rotated into view. A horn, a head, and two wheels could be made out before the whole thing came to a stop, facing them side on as it purred to life with a burst of orange detail.

 _Oh, sweet Hylia no..._ Zelda despaired, dragging her hands down the sides of her head, while Link was grinning wider and wider looking almost manic as he chanted, yes, yes, yes, YES!

The fifth Divine Beast was a horse.

“That's it?” Zelda asked, a little underwhelmed, but she caught sight of Link's face out of the corner of her eye. Predictably, he was enamoured, eyes sparkling with joy.

“Isn't it great?!” He exclaimed, obviously starstruck. She waited a beat before answering.

“I was expecting an actual … you know, Beast?”

“Well, I've already got the Master Sword and you said that the Slate was a tool for the Hero to use,” Link pointed out, not disappointed in the least that his 'Divine Beast' was fashioned after a horse. He thought it was rather fitting.

“And?” Zelda prompted.

“A full Divine Beast like the others would be a bit overkill all for me, don't you think? Meanwhile, what do you get?”

“I do have the holy power of the Goddess on my side... still after all this time surprisingly,” she admitted, looking at the back of her hand in wonder.

“Still awesome by the way, but where's your kick-ass beasty? Your personal bit of Sheikah tech?”

“I'm not sure who is more affronted on my behalf; myself or you?”

They both looked back at the newly revealed machine and simultaneously cocked their heads to one side. It seemed to be a type of transportation, if the wheels were any indication, and there was a space on the back that looked like a saddle. Still, there was something off about it.

“It's a bit...” Link started.

“Big,” Zelda finished. She spotted a Sheikah Slate pedestal under the support structure and pointed to it, “I think we need to use that.”

Placing the Slate into it's designed space, the pedestal rotated round and chimed.

' _Sheikah Slate authenticated, distilling rune._ '

The guidance sound didn't light up immediately and leaning back to see around the edge of the supports both Hylians could see the horse themed contraption dissolve into light. It seemed to melt through the roof and collect into the guidance stone, translated into lines of code that dripped down to become absorbed by the Sheikah Slate.

' _Rune extracted._ '

They leaned forward as one to see what the Slate had to say. The screen displayed all of the runes that had been collected and unlocked but now a new icon appeared.

“Master Cycle Zero,” Zelda whispered, reading through each line of new information under her breath. “Insert materials into the tank to convert into fuel … you can freely call upon this item … but not in certain areas.”

She pondered this for a moment before her eyes roamed over to Link and she pursed her lips. He must have felt the budding intensity of her gaze because he looked away from the screen quickly.

“I'm going to say this now,” Zelda warned, “but I already have a _lot_ of things I want to examine with this and test.”

Link made a warbling sort of noise, glancing from her eager face to the Slate which had just popped out of the pedestal, now containing _his_ 'Master Cycle Zero'.

“Can I at least try out first?” He asked, voice oddly high-pitch.

_That which you have obtained...  
is a masterpiece of innovation  
created for the one true Hero._

At the words 'masterpiece of innovation' Zelda had become even more excited – completely ignoring the specification of ownership - and Link patted her on the shoulder with a nod, careful to disturb her injury. _Like I could keep it from her, even if it is meant for me. What is mine is hers._

He couldn't wait to find out how it worked, something he looked forward to discovering alongside Zelda. His hand drifted down from her shoulder, along her arm before slotting comfortably into her palm. 

She gave his hand a squeeze back.

_May the Goddess smile upon you._

The recognisable sensation of weightlessness overtook them both as they dissipated into ribbons of blue light, carried along by the wind to reform elsewhere. Maz Koshia's parting words followed them as they drifted away.

_I can now rest in peace  
knowing the kingdom is in your capable hands._

_But know, should you ever wish to test your strength  
return to this place and you may challenge me again._

_Fare well, Heroes._

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Walking out of the Shrine of Resurrection felt as if they were leaving a part of their life behind. Closing the book on a final chapter, but there was still much for them to do. But that would be for the years ahead of them.

They walked hand in hand out into the sunshine, not an hour seemed to have passed by since they entered the Shrine, and they were welcomed by the harmonious sounds of an accordion.

Kass, his bulky frame outlined by the bright blue sky as he stood overlooking the plateau, continued to aimlessly produce a tune. Serenading the local insects and birds while he seemed to ponder some internal thoughts. 

Or maybe he had been waiting for them.

The feathers around his neck puffed up in alert as he heard their footfalls approach and he turned around to greet them.

“Ah! You are here, I was hoping you would be. I felt the winds pulling me back here and so I followed,” Kass explained, taking in Link and Zelda's state of exhaustion but also the shared look of accomplishment. “You seem to have been through an ordeal, but no doubt you rose to the occasion magnificently!”

The Hylians shared a bashful look between them which the Rito Bard took as confirmation.

“You know, I have a song for people as esteemed as you. I would love to sing it for you. My teacher's unfinished song... the one I told you about … I finally completed the key verses! I'm sure it's setting will ring a chord with you both; one hundred years ago the Champions were inaugurated and began their journey. If you would, I would like to play you this song; The Champion's Ballad.”

Zelda gestured eagerly for Kass to proceed, curious to see how the Sheikah poet she had known from her time in court had chosen to carry on the legacy of the Champions in the end. 

Meanwhile, Link, who still could not quite place those events with clarity, brought up his hands to sign [take it away, Kass]

And so, Kass' music wove a tale from a century ago, when all of the Champions were gathered together and bestowed with the great honour and duty of being Hyrule's defenders in the coming Calamity. Urbosa of the Gerudo, Revali of the Rito, Daruk of the Gorons, Mipha of the Zora, and Link of the Hylians. Bound together by Zelda, the bearer of Hylia's blessing who would lead them through the darkness. 

That Link did recall, but what he had forgotten was the delicate moment in time that came after. When they had all converged under a small gazebo to talk and get to know one another. At least, they had talked while he had kept quiet, content to listen to their conversation as they inspected the Sheikah Slate.

It was then that Mipha had asked for a favour. A picture of all of them together. 

It had been a fairly stiff assemblage until the very last second before Purah snapped the shot when Daruk had suddenly shoved them all together. He remembered the feeling of panic as he came suddenly much closer to Zelda then he had any intention to be at the time. It was rather funny in hindsight, given their relationship now, but back then he had genuinely feared that he would be in trouble if he touched her. Whether from her father or from the Princess directly he was unsure.

Link came back to himself just as Kass was procuring a physical copy of the taken picture from his pack. He offered it to them to take and there it was; the captured moment that had marked the start of their journey.

“Link!” Zelda howled, “you look like I'm about to bite your head off!”

“Well... there was the possibility...” Link mumbled, but Kass heard him anyway, tittering through his beak.

“Was I honestly that intimidating?” Zelda asked, chuckling to hide her concern.

“I knew you were not fond of my presence, also you were the Princess. I'm pretty sure touching you was on the long list of things not to do as your Knight.”

She raised the picture up to her face, covering her mouth with it as she whispered, “and when did you start disregarding that self-imposed rule.”

Link made an odd sort of choking noise, still taken a back by her boldness even after all this time, ears flattening back against his hair. Kass, thankfully, missed the spectacle as he was looking up at the sky, watching a flock of birds fly over the Plateau. 

He hummed and ruffled his feathers in thought before speaking up.

“It's been wonderful seeing you both again,” the Rito said, switching his gaze from the sky back down to the two Hylians, “but I must return home. I have finally finished my teacher's song and imparted his final message to you. I am unsure what I will sing about now, but I'm looking forward to finding that out. So, I wish you a fond farewell. May the light illuminate your path, my friends.”

He bowed low, extending his wings as Link and Zelda also bid him safe travels, and he took off, swooping low over the Forest of Spirits before flying off into the sky towards Hebra. They watched him get smaller and smaller in the sky before they too took their leave.

Walking down the overgrown cobble steps from the Shrine entrance, they passed by a cave and an old fire which filled Link with nostalgia. The old pieces of tinder and wood had crumbled to the ground, allowing grass and daisies to grow in between the sticks of charcoal. The Old Man's lantern was propped up against the back wall. He smiled softly at it as they walked past, turning away and not giving it a second thought.

Zelda's eyes lingered on the sight for a moment longer, barely glimpsing a slight teal flicker of flame igniting within the lantern before quickly snuffing itself out. A frown formed across her brows as she debated whether it had been a trick of the light or not, but she was long since past dismissing such small details as figments of her imagination.

She knew what she had seen.

“Hey Zelda, do you want to look at the Master Cycle now or later? … Master Cycle … doesn't sound right, it needs to be 'Vah' something, but I can't think … Zelda?” Link trailed off once he realised that his partner's eyes were focused up on a point at the top of the stairs leading into the Temple of Time. He rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand to draw her attention, “Zel?”

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were shiny.

“I just want to check out the Temple for a minute, ok? You play with your new toy,” she smirked, backing away towards the path that would take her towards the stairs. “I'll be right back ok, just something I remembered. It won't take me long.”

“Oh … ok,” Link hesitantly agreed, confused about her sudden desire to see the Temple but he had no reason to worry. Plus, he _did_ want to inspect his new bit of tech. “I'll wait here and play with my new _highly sophisticated piece of machinery_ while you do your thing.”

Zelda blinked for a moment before snorting and sending a wave over her shoulder as she left his side. The rumbling purr of the materialised machine could be heard behind her as she followed the path, heart light as Link's sounds of glee followed after.

The trip up the many sets of stairs brought back memories of all the ceremonies she had attended at the Temple – as Hylia's vessel – and all of the disappointed and questioning looks she had received from the acolytes within when she showed no signs of her birth right. No wonder she'd had moments when she'd considered that she might have been misplaced as a baby. Perhaps she hadn't been of the Royal line, had not been an inheritor of Hylia's blood.

Subsequent events had seen to those moments of doubt, but the price had been high. Far too high.

The sound of her boots tapping against stone as she came to stand in the massive open doorway of the Temple echoed in the vast empty space. She had only ever come here in her prayer dress before, sandals soft on the floor. 

The stone walls reclaimed by nature made the place look even more beautiful in the light of day, but the broken windows and cracked architecture spoke of the destruction that came from hubris and the passage of time. Ironic for the setting.

Still, the statue of Hylia at the far end remained, smiling down benignly at a patch of flowers growing by the ends of her robes. The sunlight beaming down through the tattered roof made the air sparkle around the statue and Zelda could almost imagine such a sign being the promise of the Goddess' presence. But she knew better.

The Goddesses could not tread here, not yet.

Unsure of what she was waiting for, or really why she had come up here, she sat down on the steps below Hylia and dusted off her leggings. Odd, they were not damp from the rain.

“I hoped you would come here, I wasn't sure you would.”

Looking up from her knees, Zelda raised her eyes to meet those of her father's, ghostly green as they were. Somehow, she didn't feel all that surprised. A slight twinge in her heart reminded her of the last time she had seen him; angry with her continued desire to help in any way she could for she was unable to do that which she destined for. His own penned words after the fact did little to squash the sting of his parting words to her. Still, she didn't want to carry this resentment around with her everywhere, this was a chance for a better parting of ways. Then she could leave all this behind and start her life alongside Link.

“In truth, I didn't know what I was coming here for, but I saw the signs. So,” Zelda stood to meet her father, hands clasped behind her back, ignoring the sting at her shoulder, “what is it that you wish to say to me.”

The King looked at her sadly and suddenly Zelda was looking at the man that had once been her father, her real father, from when she was a child. Gone were the robes and pieces of regalia, his beard was shorter and his body slightly slimmer, harking back to his days connected to the military. Rhoam.

“My child, my Zelda, I am so sorry. I was a fool, but such a claim is easy to make once you look at your life from the other side,” he admitted, looking away in shame, but Zelda was not ready to be swayed so easily.

“Hindsight can make fools of us all,” she replied, “but there were times when you questioned yourself, yet you still did it anyway.”

“You found my diary?” He huffed in weak amusement, “you always were an inquisitive one, even as a little girl. I should never have tried to smother that. My duty as King forced me to make decisions that weighed the One against the Many. You've no idea how much I wished I were not in that position, you don't know how much I wish that the One was not my own daughter.”

“You're right, I don't know, and I will never find out.”

“I see,” Rhoam said, in a tone of finality as a sigh escaped him. A sigh of relief. “You have chosen to do that which you love for the betterment of this Kingdom. I am glad, I pray that you manage to make it work where I could not.”

Zelda knew a sincere sentiment when she heard one and was not so petty that she would spit it back in his face. No matter how much a vindictive part of her would delight in doing so. “Thank you.” 

“I truly am sorry, Zelda,” he implored, desperate for her to understand before he faded away. For good this time. “I was blinded by panic and I could not see what the stress and expectations were doing to you. Or perhaps I chose not to see, I chose to see a daughter who was coping. But that was wrong of me, you shouldn't have had to _cope_.”

“No, I shouldn't. Though, I suppose I should thank you for one thing you did for me,” Zelda considered.

“What would that be, my daughter?”

“For giving me Link,” she said simply. “You set him as my Knight not only to physically protect me, but to support me should I need it. My reluctance to his presence frustrated you because it prevented him from doing just that. I see it now, but it didn't really make up for the fact that I had lost my father.”

Zelda refused to cry, she refused to on principle, but it didn't stop the heartbreak she had suppressed for years beginning to surface. She had not known the comfort of a parent for a very long time. She didn't know how Link did it, waking one day to realise that he had lost his whole family so suddenly.

“I am sorry for making you feel that way,” was all Rhoam could say to that.

He stood there in silence, unsure of how to proceed, before deciding to follow on from what Zelda had told him. “I take it you and Link are getting along much better now then? He is still with you?”

A sudden explosive laugh from Zelda caught Rhoam by surprise, but the sound pleased him none-the-less. It was a sad state of affairs when he couldn't place the last time he had heard her laugh so unrestrained. 

“Let's put it this way,” she said, “if he doesn't pop the question, I will.”

Rhoam raised his eyebrows, “I see. You're … getting along well then.”

She snorted.

“Not going to tell me that I shouldn't be after such a thing? That you don't approve?” Zelda asked, shrewdly.

“I think I have dictated enough of your life,” Rhoam digressed, “besides, it could hardly be said that I would disapprove.”

Zelda stared up at him in disbelief, feeling faint hope begin to creep up her throat as an old part of her clung to his words. In reality, his opinion did not matter and yet it would still soothe her to know that he had met her decision with approval, even after all this time.

“That young man had no idea where he was or where he was going, but as soon as I told him that you were trapped in the Castle he nearly made a beeline straight for the place. I had to advise him against such a hasty decision, but his determination to reach you was only contained enough that he did not attempt to scale down the sides of the Plateua.”

Rhoam sighed in mild despair, remembering how Link's patience began to tire of the 'games' he had set in place to prepare the young man for his Quest. Still, this outcome had been unexpected, pleasing but unexpected.

“He is a good man, with an honest heart, he will take good care of you. Not that you seem to need it these days!”

His jubilant voice rang loud within the confines of the Temple and Zelda recalled a time when she had heard that voice every day, as she sat beside her mother. 

“He has always tried to do what was best for me, whenever I would let him. We take care of each other,” she explained and already she could feel tension she had not been aware she still carried begin to ebb away.

“I am glad,” he said, voice quiet once more, “and I am glad that I got this chance to see you. If not to make amends, then just to see you one last time, to say how sorry I was, and how proud I am. Proud, not for awakening your powers but for becoming the young woman who stands here before me. To say good bye, Zelda.”

“I will not mourn for the last King of Hyrule,” Zelda spoke clearly, keeping her eyes on his face as it sagged a little in resignation, “but I will mourn for my father, who is now finally at peace. Goodbye, father. Rest well.”

She wondered if this is what it felt like to draw poison from a wound. To feel years worth of resentment and heartache lift away from her as she let all of it go. The teal flames dancing around Rhoam began to sputter and fade, his body dissolving into specks of light like fireflies that winked out of existence in the sunlight. The last part of him to leave was his face, relaxed in an expression of contentment, free of this final regret.

It would be a lie to say that Zelda did not immediately crumple to the floor, releasing all of her emotions against the aged stone floor. With only a few dragonflies and sparrows to witness a Hylian Scholar express herself to a Temple ravaged by time.

Link had been humming to himself as he worked out how to refuel the Master Cycle, watching as yet more apples degraded from his arms to flow into the heart of the Divine Beast. In the time Zelda had been away he had renamed the machine 'Vah Epona', after the ever loyal horse that had travelled alongside Heroes of the past. He'd been a little disappointed all those years ago to discover that there was no Epona for him in this Era, but the beast breathing before him still managed to feel like a friend.

Zelda had said that the Divine Beasts were so psychically bound to their pilots it bordered on a spiritual connection.

Thinking of her made him look up towards the Temple and his heart rose when he saw her walking down the final set of steps away from the building. Coming back to him.

“Are you alright?” Link asked as she reached him. Her nose was pink and her eyes looked a little wider than usual but she tucked her hand into his and gave her shoulders a small shrug as she nestled into his side.

“I'm good, found what I was looking for,” was all she said. She would tell him later, but right now she wanted to think of something else. “I see you've made some progress with the Master Cycle.”

“Oh, yeah, I have. You're going to love how it's powered. Also I've decided to rename it Vah Epona.”

The name was not lost on Zelda and she grinned with her response, “do you want me to try and change it in the Sheikah Slate?”

“Maybe later, I really want to try this out but I was waiting for you to get back.”

“Well then,” she gave his arm a tug, “let's go for a ride.”

After teleporting to a Shrine below the Great Plateau, they mounted Vah Epona and began to tear across Hyrule Field. The speed and manoeuvrability was leagues above the other Divine Beasts, but it's smaller size lent it that advantage. There didn't appear to be any weapon systems on board, but as Link pointed out, shouting over the rush of the wind and the roar of the engine, he had his own weapons system attached to him. 

Zelda sat behind him in the saddle, arms wrapped around his middle as he yelled in delight at this new found freedom. If she could convince him to make the engine quieter this would be a pretty good way to travel everywhere. Snuggled into his back, letting her hair fly along behind her, and feeling the exhilaration that came with riding a bit too fast to be considered 'safe'.

She felt no fear here.

They kept riding around the fields, staying clear of the pathways as to avoid scaring passing travellers and their horses. Many a stop was made to investigate a stationary Guardian when they found one; legs tucked up at it's side, it's singular eye dull as the machine had settled where it stood and shut down. No longer controlled. Once Zelda had recorded her observations they were off again, and the hours continued to pass by.

Eventually, they came to a stop and flopped down onto the side of a hill, full of wild flowers and chattering insects. Pollinators buzzed from one source of nectar to another, busy with their own little missions. Unlike Link and Zelda, who watched wispy clouds pass across the sky, no longer burdened by Quests or Trials.

It was an odd moment, enjoying the peace that came with the knowledge of not having a looming deadline or another goal to complete. The clouds continued to cross the sky.

Link turned his head against the grass tickling his ears to see Zelda twisting a flower around in her hand. Admiring it's petals or identifying it's species he was unsure, but it reminded him of something he carried. Something he had yet to do.

“Hey,” he nudged her side gently to get her attention, “walk with me?”

No doubt she was confused by the request but she sat up and brushed leaves from her back as she stood, watching as he scrambled up to meet her. He stood there, hesitating for a second before taking her hand to lead her across the hillside. 

They said nothing to each other, just walked, swinging their arms occasionally. Zelda could almost see Link debating something within himself as minute facial expressions passed over his face in quick succession. But she had learnt that if given time he would come to a decision at his own pace. 

The sun was heading towards the horizon, casting a bright band of light across the fields and catching every blade of grass as the hillsides bristled against the wind.

Link finally came to a stop and Zelda halted beside him. He was staring at their hands, expressionless, before his sights moved up across her body, over her neck, and finally alighted on her face. Blue eyes reflected the orange hue of the waning sun.

“Zelda, going through all these Trials I realised something. I realised that... I just can't keep doing this any more,” Link waved a hand vaguely up towards the Great Plateau and the patch of sky where they had done battle. “I enjoyed the challenges and travelling across Hyrule again, but the thing that I loved most about it was being able to go everywhere with you. I want to keep doing that. I want to help you with your research, go with you when you explore, and really start to live in our house. Together.”

Link knelt down amongst the flowers and retrieved a small pouch from his pack. Zelda's mind turned to static, all tangible thought brushed away by the breeze teasing through her hair.

“Zelda, will you marry me?”

In the palm of his hand was a ring. He held it up to her, awaiting her answer.

She had started nodding even before the static had stopped, hands clasped over her mouth as her eyes watered before eagerly holding out a shaking hand for him to put the ring on her finger. As soon as it settled into place, she dropped to the floor too, wrapping him up into a bone crushing embrace as she admired the ring now adorning her left hand perfectly.

At first glance it looked like a simple bronze band with a blue gem inset at the centre, but Zelda's keen eyes caught the details immediately. The blue gem was a perfectly round drop at the heart of a flower, the petals of which curled over the band. A very recognisable flower. The band itself had a mixture of curling and geometric patterns embossed into the metal; the hallmark of all Ancient Sheikah creations. Only, the Silent Princess held no significance within Sheikah culture.

This ring had been made to fit her. In every way.

“Link, this is beautiful.”

“I hoped you'd like it,” she heard Link mumble into her shoulder, “it glows in the dark too.”

She drew back so she could kiss him, raking her hands through his hair, and then sat back on her ankles to marvel over the ring some more. Cupping a hand over the blue gem she saw that it did indeed glow. Just like a real Silent Princess.

He had just proposed. She had said yes. 

“Ohhhh, sweet Hylia, no, I made you cry,” Link fretted, cupping her face in his hands but the wide grin on her face was at odds with her tears.

“I'm so happy!” Zelda cried, and she felt him shake with a chuckle through the palms still held against her skin.

“I'm glad,” he said, pressing his lips against her forehead before murmuring against her skin, “I have something else ... It's not a gift really, but... Here.”

Zelda was handed a small vial of faintly purple liquid. There was no label and the amount in the vial was only enough for a single mouthful. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It's an elixir I've been trying make. It took me a while to find all the ingredients. It's made from Stoneseed root, Thistle, Smartweed, Neem, Silphium...”

Link trailed off into silence as his ears started to burn but Zelda recognised that selection of plants. She'd read about them before in one of the books they had taken from the Castle. _Medicinal uses … but those are used in..._

“Oh!”

_A contraceptive._

Link shuffled where he sat before saying, “you know, if you want. I just didn't feel comfortable going forward with anything unless we were completely ready, and we're too young for anything more at the moment – or ever! - so I just wanted to-”

His nervous rambling was interrupted as Zelda launched herself at him, to pin him down against the ground, holding the vial safely in her hand against his chest. The wild flowers outlined Link's body and the blades of grass cushioned his back as he settled against the hillside. It was very comfortable to lie back in the wilds, with Zelda's thighs framing his hips as she lay across his front. 

They were so close their noses almost touched.

“Thank you,” she said and she leaned down to close the gap between them.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After indulging in many breathless kisses, and a bit of a tumble down the hill where Zelda still managed to land on top of him to continue their lip lock, they decided this would be best continued at home. On a bed. _Their_ bed.

There was a brief intermission before they actually made it into the house where Link had Zelda up against the door, but she eventually managed to work the door handle to let them both in.

Clothes lay in a pile on the floor as both Hylians thoroughly explored each others skin, ghosting over new bruises and grazes from the fight earlier that day. Forgotten until now. A bottle of Hearty elixir was produced and they both meticulously smoothed the red potion over all of the visible injuries, massaging it into the skin gently before following up the action with a kiss.

Despite everything they had already done together, and even considering what they were about to do, it was possibly one of the most intimate moments they would ever experience.

Once all of their wounds had been tended to, Link propped himself up between Zelda's legs and looked down at her. She looked very relaxed, whereas he was starting to get jittery with nerves, but he couldn't place why. He wanted this, so he took a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking.

“I want this to be pleasant for you, but lets be honest, neither of us have done this before … I doubt I'll last very long. So, I want you to come first,” he blushed at the unintentional double entendre while Zelda giggled. He cleared his throat, “do you still have that vial I gave you?”

She opened her mouth to tell him where she had put it before freezing. 

“Zelda?” Link asked, backing off slightly as she flushed.

“I... I left it on the hill...” She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

The mattress dipped on one side as Link leaned over to the bedside table, and she could hear him chuckling under his breath. A hand pried hers away from her face and she saw two more vials being jingled in her face. 

“I didn't just make the one.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and reached a hand out for them, but was surprised when she was only handed the one while Link uncorked the other for himself.

“They're for both of us,” he explained, downing it quickly. 

Sitting up, she mirrored the motion, appreciating the fact that it didn't taste horrendous. As soon as she had placed the now empty vial back onto the table, Link was instantly at her neck, layering kisses upon her skin and nibbling at her jawline. She fell back to the bed laughing, curling her body around his as he tickled her mercilessly with his lips and teeth. He gradually moved his way down, giving every inch of skin he passed by the same treatment until Zelda had to weave her fingers through his loose hair and hold on for dear life.

Once she had crested her high and filled the house with her gasps, Link nuzzled at her thighs before working his way back up to her face as she came back down. He held his weight above her where she lay on her back against the bed covers, seen only by the light of the rising moon through their window.

After a minute of no further touching, Zelda opened her eyes to see Link looking thoughtful. Perhaps even concerned. A small flicker of disappointment started to well within her, but she stamped down on it in favour of reaching out to him. 

“Link, if you don't want to do this - if you've changed your mind - it's ok,” she assured, but he shook his head still looking lost in thought.

“No, its not that. This just doesn't ... hmm.”

Unable to articulate himself any better he went quiet. Zelda started to rub comforting circles into his shoulders, unsure if she should try to touch him any more intimately than that. A look of realisation overtook Link's facial features and in one fluid motion he grabbed a hold of Zelda's hips and shifted his weight, forcing them both to roll and flip their positions. 

Now, she was looking down at Link, who looked much happier about the situation, keeping her body held above his. 

“That's better,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” 

Link hummed, “I didn't like looming over you. Now you're more in control, you're free to try anything you like.”

“To experiment?” She asked with a considering expression, tentatively sitting back on his stomach just above his hips. His hands came up to grip her thighs automatically, the texture of his prosthetic sending a pleasant thrill across her skin.

“Sure. We can see what we like and don't like as we go.” 

“So, trial and error, then?” 

“Isn't that all we ever do?” Link said and Zelda bent down to claim his mouth with her own.

At first, their touches were fleeting, suddenly shy despite the fact that neither of them were unfamiliar with each other's bodies. But after the initial wave of anxiety that came with trying something _new_ passed, the rush of discovery gripped them both, urging them on to find new ways that would make the other tick. 

Dexterous hands ghosting over his throat, rough hands kneading flesh at the tops of her hips, his hair tugged back by an insistent hand against the pillows, and teeth latching onto tanned skin around her collar bone. 

Each breakthrough was rewarded with vocal praise, a back arching against the bed or a head tilted back to cry towards the ceiling, and then followed up by a feverish kiss. 

Once Zelda finally moved her hips back to take Link completely, her body was already buzzing all over again, muscles vibrating with tension against his skin. It was a good thing their house was so far way from anyone else's as they began to move against each other. The new sensation quickly had Zelda soaring and as her whole body seized around him, Link surged up to hold her in his arms tightly as he reached his own high. His cries were muffled into her shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, distantly feeling the lazy kisses placed against the tips of his ear. 

Hearts slowed and bodies relaxed but they stayed as they were; Zelda still seated in his lap, tracing the relief patterns of the technology beneath his skin while Link breathed in and out slowly, happy to just hold her and feel her.

A brush of a hand against the back of his head brought his face up so that they could look each other in the eye. Zelda smiled and Link gave her a kiss.

“I love you.”

“Would be a shame if you didn't,” Zelda said, cheekily, wiggling the fingers of her left hand to show off her ring. She had kept it on, “because I love you too.”

Pulling away from him carefully, she rolled onto the bed and then meandered her way downstairs to clean up in the bathroom, with Link following close behind. When they returned back to the loft space Zelda lay across the bed with a sigh, grumbling a little when Link tried to unearth the bed covers from beneath her. Once he had managed to convince her to sleep under the blankets and not on top of them, they settled themselves beside each other and locked their ankles together.

A final peck was placed on her nose and they closed their eyes to sleep, wondering what the days ahead of them would bring.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Realising when one is in a dream can be a hard skill to obtain, but it was one Zelda had been learning to cultivate for a century. While she was not acutely aware of the passage of time, she had still been able to master the art of dream walking during her confinement. It was one of the reasons she had such trouble adjusting to reality after she was free of the Castle. As such, finding herself standing on a gigantic lily-pad looking up at an ancient and gnarled tree that grew out of a lake that spanned all around her, Zelda knew instantly that this could not be real.

 _But it was real, once._ Now how did she know that?

“Because I once came here every day, and I am connected to all of my progeny.”

Zelda spun around with such force she nearly teetered straight off of the lily-pad, but a pale hand gently grasped her wrist, a stark contrast against her tanned skin. Tracing her eyes along the hand that had a hold of her and up the arm loosely covered by flowing sleeves of white fabric, she finally reached the face of a silver haired woman who wore a circlet with tear drop jewels along her forehead. She had a kind face but was also surrounded by a powerful aura that demanded respect. Respect that Zelda found herself giving almost instinctively.

“Hello Zelda, I am the Goddess Hylia.”

Within seconds that respect vanished and true anger exploded within Zelda, but she kept it tightly locked behind her facade of mild interest. Those lessons in patience and discipline with Link were paying off now. Unfortunately, Hylia was a Deity, and Deities did not need to have sentiments vocally expressed to be able to hear them.

“I am so sorry, I wanted to help you,” Hylia explained, looking so genuinely sad that Zelda felt her resentful rage start to dissipate. “I wanted to so much, but you see, as ironic as it sounds, you would only have heard me once you awoke your powers.”

Zelda stared, mouth falling open ever so slightly, unsure if this actually made her feel worse or better. “Incredible.”

“You have been told already of how this world has been steadily losing it's ties to the Goddesses and the holy resting place of the Sacred Realm. Across the ages, the Deities over this world interfered less and less which prompted mortals to be more self sufficient and produce the technology you have become so familiar with once again. But you are one of my descendants,” Hylia cupped Zelda's face in her hands with a look of pure fondness, “you are a bridge to the skies.”

“So,” Zelda said, softly, “all those years I spent on altars, kneeling before statues … feeling like I just wasn't good enough. It meant nothing.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

Hylia wrapped her arms around the blonde and settled them both down to sit, legs tucked up beside them. The Goddess brushed aside stray strands of gold out of her descendant's face while the young girl came to terms with the wasted years of her life. A spark of righteous fury ignited within Zelda, and Hylia leaned away slightly as the girls anger grew, illuminating the sacred symbol on the back of her right hand. The symbol flickered a couple of times before shining brightly as light exploded out of Zelda, consuming her in a white glare. The light burned for a minute or two, a deep hum resonating through the air which created large, sweeping ripples in the water around them. All the while, Hylia watched.

Eventually, Zelda felt her anger disperse as acceptance took it's place and the light returned to her hand, the fire a gentle ember now. Hylia stroked her hair, feeling deep sorrow for this daughter of hers and her inability to take that pain away from her. Thankfully, no other daughter of her line would have to suffer again, all because of what this one had done in this Era.

“At least now I know it wasn't because I was broken, that I wasn't good enough.”

“Never believe that about yourself, I am so very proud of you, how far you've come, how much you've had to endure. There was nothing you could have done to change what fate had in store for you. Although, I'm not sure if that is a comfort or not.”

“I think it is,” Zelda replied, taking a deep breath. “Though I would dearly love to know who it was that started me down such a pointless path. Honestly, so much time wasted, and the stress!”

“Hmm, yes. I'm not sure who it was who told you that prayer was the key. Prayers from my daughters seems awfully... superfluous. True power and magic comes from cultivating yourself. From in here...” Hylia set her fingers to hover over Zelda's chest, directly above her beating heart.

“I'm still not sure what it was in the end that awoke my powers. I dare not put such an emphasis on it being an act of 'love' but...” She sighed, “I can't think of any other decent explanation.”

“That sounds about right,” Hylia encouraged, “or perhaps it was the catalyst. For you to awaken your birthright, you needed to embody the Three Aspects. As it was, you needed your Power, you were born into Wisdom, and you had Courage in that final moment to act.”

“No,” Zelda said, suddenly having a realisation, “it was Courage I wished to _keep_. It had been with me the whole time.”

“I quite like that explanation actually, but it is also true that Nayru, your patron Goddess, gifted a past Hero with a protective ability that was called Nayru's Love. The ability to place himself and those he loved inside a crystalline barrier to protect them from harm, as I'm sure you wished to do for him. However, speaking of Courage,” Hylia suddenly looked a little bit guilty, it was an intriguing sight. “I may have interfered a little, about the only thing I was able to influence.”

“How so?” 

“Those … machines, Guardians you called them? One malfunctioned didn't it?”

“Yes, it went wild during a test exercise and Link... _you_ woke it up!”

“I had thought that once Link made himself known at the Castle you two would have been paired up. But you were not. So, I … well.”

“You made it so he would become my Appointed Knight. A display of his skills. Then, I would have him with me.”

“I admit, I only sought to have him by your side so that you could support one another, as his many incarnations and my daughters have done so before. I did not expect you two to become quite so involved with each other.”

“Oh … is- is that bad?” Zelda asked, suddenly fearing the Goddess's judgement on her relationship with who was still technically _Hylia's Chosen_.

“I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I said it was.”

It took Zelda a second but then a startling realisation dawned on her. “OH!”

Hylia gave her a guilty sort of smile in response, like a child had been found out in a secret.

“They all come from that same fire that drew me in in the beginning, that same spirit, but they are each their own person. As such, they rest in the Sacred Realm as the individuals they were, my own Hero included.”

The admission set a piece of Zelda's heart to rights and she let out a breath of relief.

“Now, it is time for you to wake up,” she gave a short giggle, “oh this is backwards. I still remember when I was the one having to wake _him_ up.”

As Zelda felt her body start to become heavier and awareness started to drown out the landscape around her, she knew that her slumber was coming to an end. Yet, she held onto it for just a moment longer, burning with questions.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, I've been hearing you talk to Link more and more these days, it seems Hyrule is healing. I find it rather pleasing that you wish to build, what is essentially, an Academy for all of those within the Kingdom. It brings back fond memories.”

It wasn't an answer to Zelda's question but her mind was drifting away and there was nothing she could do about it. She managed to catch Hylia's last words before she disappeared entirely.

“After all, that was where I found my Chosen Hero again... us Sky Children.”

And with that, Zelda's eyes opened to a blurry world, which soon focused down to become the loft space of her and Link's home in Hateno. She blinked to clear her vision still further and made the effort to push herself up in bed. The sun was already up beyond the scope of the window that allowed light to spill onto the bed covers. The bed was empty, save for herself clad in only a loose night shirt, but she could hear footsteps on the level below, moving to and fro across the hardwood floor. 

It had been a week since their fight with Maz Koshia and life still felt weird to them. Toast was following Link around the kitchen, her claws tapping against the wood floor as she milled about under his feet. The picture of themselves with the rest of the Champions had been affixed to a blank space of wall at the end of their bed and news of their engagement had already spread throughout the village.

Pushing the thin covers away from her, Zelda swivelled herself around to sit on the edge of the bed, repeating the words she had heard from the Goddess herself in her mind. Slowly turning her sights to take in her surroundings, she spotted her current journal on the desk that stood against the railing. Pushing herself up, she hastily walked over and sat herself down, taking a pen in hand and opening her Journal to a fresh, empty page.

“Zelda?” Link's voice called from the kitchen below, having heard movement from above.

“Hmm?” She responded, still concentrating hard on the conversation she had just had with Hylia.

Her pen paused as that thought was allowed to finally sink in and in the time it took for her to start writing again a pair of bright blue eyes had appeared through the railing by the stairs. 

“You're up … what are you writing?”

“Dream. Give me a second.” She said, still focusing on her journal but she titled her head towards the stairs where she had heard Links voice and held up a finger, asking for patience.

Link travelled the rest of the way up the stairs and came to stand behind her. He didn't lean over her shoulder to read what she was writing but instead waited for her to finish, occasionally working out bed-head tangles from her hair. Zelda finished her mad scribbling with a satisfied sigh and placed her pen into its holder at the top of her desk. She leaned back in her chair so she could tilt her head back and see Link upside down.

“Morning … afternoon,” he corrected, looking off to the side for a quick second. “What did you dream about that forced you out of bed?”

“Had a talk with Hylia,” she replied, casually, beaming up at him as he trailed his fingers through her hair again.

“Huh, well that's... what?”

The hair stroking stopped abruptly and the sheer look of bewilderment on his face was enough to send Zelda into a fit of laughter, curling over her desk as her shoulders shook. But she had to agree, as she became more and more aware of the situation, it was just so incredibly surreal. Her past self would have burst into tears of pure joy, whereas now, after everything herself and Link had experienced, she had only managed to muster slight curiosity and resentment. A literal Goddess, her direct ancestor, had come to her in a dream to have a chat. No warnings of evil, or heralding some other catastrophe, she had just come to check that Zelda was doing well and to always be true to herself. She snorted against the desk as her giggles died down.

Straightening up in her chair again she came to be embraced by Links arms winding around her shoulders and chest.

“What did she have to say after all this time?” He kept his voice measured but he almost sounded like a disappointed parent with an air of 'what do you have to say for yourself?'.

“She came to apologise actually, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. Turns out neither had I.”

Zelda recounted her conversation with Hylia, explaining how the power of prayer was in fact complete bullshit and that she felt even more justified in following her own path. Link had come to lean against the desk so he could see her properly, hand gestures and all, pleased that she had at least gotten some closure. Her tale petered off once she got to the part where her ancestor had inferred that she had personally known Link at some point in their history. Or at least, she had known _her_ Link.

The comments only added to the other hints that she had collected from various sources during the Trials. All of them seemed to indicate that Link wasn't just chosen as a hero, he was _the_ Hero. The same Hero that had appeared to defend Hyrule in every age, alongside her ancestors. It wasn't just that he was worthy of the sword, the sword was his and would answer to no other. She had to wonder, however, if Link felt any affinity for these old legends or if he was left blissfully unaware of his past deeds.

“Link, when you got your memories back from before the Calamity, did you … do you remember anything that doesn't fit?” She winced with her phrasing and tried again, “do you feel like there are things you are familiar with but you have no memories to indicate why?”

“Like what?”

“I'm not sure what specifically,” Zelda sighed, before a phrase rang out in her head. “How … What do you feel if I say Sky Children?”

The effect of the word was subtle but instantaneous. Link's eyes became unfocused, his gaze drifted away from her face ever so slightly, before they refocused and darted to the window revealing the open blue sky outside. His sights settled there for a few moments before he returned to face Zelda, still sat at her desk.

“Flying. I get the sensation of flying. But I've never flown before; it feels different than being carried by Teba.” He frowned for a second and looked at the floor, contemplatively, “and red. There's a lot of red too. A nice red.”

Zelda cocked her head to the side, a warm smile on her face, “a 'nice' red?”

Link huffed a laugh and looked back up at her again, “I don't know. For me red can mean something bad, like blood or the Calamity,” a pained expression bloomed across Zelda features for a second. “But this red is more like Mipha or Sidon. An old friend. Safe. Home.”

She considered his answer for a minute before deciding to share with him what she had learned.

“I've told you of past Queens that had the Gift of the Goddess, that saw Eras that the Master Sword has weathered. One such time includes a land in the Sky. If the Master Sword truly is _your_ sword and will accept no other as it's wielder... then I can only assume that they are times that you have weathered too.”

Link sighed and tilted his head back with a pained expression, “as if my lifetime wasn't complicated enough. 'Do you remember your past life?' Which one?”

Zelda placed a hand in front of her mouth to smother the bark of laughter that followed his high-pitch voice imitation of some nosy inquisitor into his personal life. Thank fully, he didn't get many and nobody had dared ask about his life prior to the Calamity, but it was true. Her theory following the information she had been given by the Monks had been confirmed by Hylia herself, which meant that Link had many lives behind him. Still, it didn't change how she felt about him, or how she perceived him. He was still his own person, and always would be, he just carried the same drive and spirit as all those before him. But surely, with the death of Ganon – Demise – now without any reincarnation ability to call on, that meant that this was Link's last life to live.

Another thought came to her.

“This would mean you were there ten thousand years ago too...”

Link snapped his head back down to look at her with an intrigued expression, “maybe that's why I like Vah Epona so much!”

“You and that ridiculous horse, honestly!” Zelda cried out, exasperated. She stood from her chair and started shoving him towards the stairs, “go and make me food. You're good at that.”

“Yes, your Grace!” he answered in a cheery voice, placing his fist over his heart even as his spine curved with her shoves. She poked him in the side and he jumped away, fleeing down the stairs to continue making lunch.

Zelda turned back to look at her open journal. _I should add the discussion I've had with Link. Those instinctual memories might help us piece together old legends, but..._ She paused in her thoughts, casting her gaze down to where Link was humming to himself and chopping up some radishes with Toast sat neatly at his feet. Looking back at the journal waiting on her desk, and the last strokes of ink still drying on its pages, she figured her discoveries could wait for a bit.

“Hey Link, any chance I can help you with that. It'll get done faster with two pairs of hands, no?”

“Sure, I think your skills with a blade can carry over to a simple cutting knife.”

As Zelda got dressed and tied back her hair on her way down the stairs to assist Link in dicing vegetables and fussing their dog, she had a thought that filled her with such a feeling of contentment. 

_Whatever we find, it won't really change anything for us. I think our legend is over and done now and there won't be anyone to follow on after us. But something new may rise to threaten this Kingdom and the Goddesses will see fit to call upon him once more. Perhaps the words I write down will make it easier for him._

_Imagine that._

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story is now all done! 
> 
> I'll be doing a single chapter epilogue (Full Circle) that will look at the years following for Zelda and Link in this AU and then its on to my new botw zelink project.
> 
> Thank you to all those who read, commented, and supported this series, you made writing this so rewarding and I hope this was a satisfying ending for you. All parts put together, Ironic Technology ended at over 200k words which staggers me tbh. I hope to see you all again for future works~
> 
> Celebratory art [here](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/178155708145/drive-me-closer-so-that-they-may-catch-these)


End file.
